La guerra de los 1000 años
by SkuAg
Summary: CHAP UP! lo crean o no! Yamato ya obtuvo el control de su reino y debe ayudar a Ryo a hacer lo mismo, mientras Sora y Hikari se dirijen a derrocar a Yagami padre. Parece que el final está cerca!
1. Introducción

La guerra de los 1000 años

Introducción

Esta historia la escribí a los 10 años... o hace unos 3 años aproximadamente... y la encontré mientras ordenaba unos papeles. Era una historia bastante mala, pero con una historia interesante (a mi parecer, por lo menos), así que decidí rescribirla y usar a los personajes de Digimon (pero no tiene nada que ver con el digimundo y todo eso...).

La historia está ubicada en la edad media, de algún mundo sobrenatural (a no ser que quieran ubicarlo en este, pero alterando un poco (poco?) La historia mundial...) (después no es mi culpa que les vaya mal en el examen de historia por q' pusieron que la mascota de Alejandro Magno era un Gabumon!).

Para no confundirlos, les explico un poco algunos sucesos anteriores a la historia: El mundo estaba dividido en 5 partes, que convivían en paz y armonía. 4 pertenecían a magos, y la otra a los humanos. Las 4 de los magos eran fuego, hielo, trueno y viento, y la de los humanos era... la de los humanos.

En una guerra que tuvo lugar unos 1000 años antes de lo que voy a narrarles, los 5 reinos se dividieron y se rompió la paz.

La guerra se inició por q' el príncipe del hielo tenía un romance secreto con la princesa del fuego, eso estaba prohibido, y se pagaba con la vida. Pero el reino del hielo no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar a su príncipe, lo mismo para el reino del fuego. El rey del hielo dijo que la culpa era de la princesa que había seducido a su hijo, pero el rey del fuego ya había anunciado lo contrario. Entonces se inició una guerra entre los dos reinos, y en poco tiempo se unieron el trueno (que apoyaba al hielo) y la tierra (que apoyaba al fuego). La guerra fue devastadora, y llegó a afectar al reino de los humanos.

Mientras tanto, los príncipes seguían en contacto secreto (no se habían tomado demasiadas precauciones supongo...) y decidieron fugarse. El problema era que no tenían a donde fugarse, con los 4 reinos enfrentados. Entonces decidieron irse al de los humanos, donde fueron muy bien recibidos.

Mientras tanto, los otros reinos habían dejado de apoyarse y estaban en un "todos vs. Todos", donde nadie parecía llevar ventaja. Al enterarse de que los príncipes estaban con los humanos, los 4 reinos le declararon la guerra a los humanos, que la aceptaron por q' querían defender el amor que había entre los dos príncipes.

La guerra fue larga y dura. Años y años combatieron, y con el paso del tiempo, la razón de la guerra se fue perdiendo. Peleaban por el placer de combatir, ya que eran muy pocos los que sabían como y porqué había empezado el combate. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que no llegarían a ningún lado, los 5 reinos se distanciaron para siempre, y de los príncipes nunca más se supo.

Ahora, 1000 años después, los reinos parecían querer llegar a un acuerdo.


	2. Capitulo 1

La Guerra de los 1000 años

1- Buscando la Paz

- ¡Levantaos!- grito una voz en el corredor- ¡Abrid camino a vuestra princesa!

Filas y filas de guardias se levantaron. La princesa comenzó a caminar entre ellos. Alta, hermosa y fuerte la veían. Sin detenerse, caminó hasta la puerta. Dos guardias le cerraron el paso.

- Lo sentimos su Majestad. Recibimos ordenes del Rey. No podemos dejar pasar a nadie- dijo uno.

- Pamplinas! Soy la Princesa del Reino del Trueno, y exijo ver a mi padre!

- Nos gustaría darle paso Su Majestad, pero las Ordenes del Rey son claras: No dejar que nadie pase- replicó el otro.

- ¡¿Te atreves a oponerte a tu Princesa?!- clamó ella. Todas las personas que estaban cerca sintieron un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo. Lo mejor no era hacer enojar a la Princesa... – Pagaran caro su atrevimiento!- Dio vuelta un anillo que tenía en la mano izquierda. Tenía un dinosaurio naranja atravesado por un trueno. Junto las manos, dijo dos palabras, y de algún lugar llegaron dos truenos que mataron a los guardias- Se los dije. Ahora, con su permiso cuerpos, voy a pasar a ver a mi padre... a no ser que alguien me lo impida- dijo mirando a los demás guardias. Ni siquiera se movieron, así que la Princesa abrió la puerta.

Estaba en un gran salón muy iluminado. En el centro había una mesa muy larga, repleta de personas. Una de ellas se paró y miró a la chica. Llevaba una larga capa roja, tenía un cetro de ámbar y oro y su corona tenía un símbolo como el del anillo.

- ¡Hikari!- exclamó. Su voz era grave, y retumbó en la sala- Creí haber dicho a los guardias que no permitieran la entrada de nadie!

- Si, me lo dijeron. No tuve más remedio que matarlos- sonrió- eran un estorbo.

- Hikari! No tienes ningún derecho a anteponerte a las ordenes de tu Rey, y cuando vayas a matar a alguien, por lo menos avisa antes!- hizo un silencio- Ahora necesito que te retires. Estamos en una reunión muy importante.

- No pienso retirarme. Ante la desaparición de mi hermano, soy la heredera del trono y futura reina. Es mi deber estar al tanto de lo que ocurre en mi Reino, sobre todo si se refiere a la Paz Mundial. No pienso interrumpir, solo quedarme y escuchar la conversación.

- ¡Hikari Yagami!- tronó el rey. Toda la sala se estremeció- Volverás en este momento a tu habitación y ahí te quedarás. No tienes lugar en esta reunión.

- Lo siento padre. No volveré a mi habitación y aquí me quedaré... aunque tenga que hacerlo a la fuerza... - al decir esto movió su anillo.

- Hikari... - comenzó el rey, pero fue interrumpido por uno de los presentes.

- Su Majestad- dijo, mientras se paraba. El pelo rojo escarlata le caía sobre los hombros. Tendría unos dos años más que Hikari- yo, como Rey del Reino del Viento, creo que sería oportuno que la Princesa se quedara... no sé que opinarán los demás... - a lo largo de la mesa se escucharon palabras de aprobación.

- Está bien. Puedes quedarte. Pero no quiero que hables.

Hikari sonrió a su salvador y se sentó en un asiento vacío cerca de la cabecera.

Los Reyes de los 5 Reinos, y algunas personas ilustres de cada Reino, discutían la Paz. Estaban por llegar a un acuerdo –se tomaría por culpables al Reino del Fuego y Hielo, y tendrían que pagar todos los destrozos a los demás reinos- cuando una ventana estalló. Hombres vistiendo trajes negros y afiladas espadas cubrieron la sala. Los presentes se desesperaron y comenzaron a correr, gritando cosas como "Es una emboscada! El Reino del Trueno ya lo tenía preparado!"

Continuara...

Notas: Hola, espero que les haya gustado el 1 capítulo de esta historia. No acostumbro a escribir historias de este tipo, aunque sean mis favoritas. No sé que deparara el futuro, por q' la historia estaba por la mitad y no recuerdo como pensaba seguirla. De todas formas, falta mucho para que llegue a ese punto, y estoy segura de que en ese entonces tendré miles y miles de finales. Les agradecería mucho que me dejaran reviews, please!!!!!


	3. Capítulo 2

La guerra de los 1000 años

2- Una batalla

El recinto se estaba llenando de hombres vestidos de negro, que portaban largas espadas muy afiladas. Hikari saltó de su silla y se escondió tras una pared, donde podía observar toda la escena. A la orden de uno de esos hombres, que parecía ser el jefe, los demás comenzaron a atacar a las personas. La mayoría trataba de defenderse con armas o magias, pero los sujetos llevaban ventaja.

Hikari seguía observando la escena. En un momento, vio como el jefe se acercaba a su padre –que estaba desprevenido- y le asestaba un golpe por la espalda. Intentó salir a salvar a su padre, pero alguien lo detuvo. Miró atrás y se encontró con el Rey del Viento. 

- No vayas- le dijo- es muy peligroso.

- Tengo que salvar a mi padre. Huya usted. Si sigue por este camino encontrará una puerta. Salga por ella y siga derecho, hasta el fondo, y doble a la izquierda. Encontrará una puerta. Entre por ella y avise a los guardias. Ellos vendrán enseguida. 

- No puedo dejarla...

- ¡Váyase!- gritó ella, y salió a defender a su padre.

Desenvainó la espada y con solo un golpe desarmó a quien había matado a su padre. Después le cortó la cabeza, y corrió a ayudar a los demás. 

La sala se vaciaba. Los que lograban encontrar una puerta se iban, y los otros yacían muertos. Solo quedaba ella, muchos enemigos, y un chico rubio en otra esquina. Sus movimientos eran sorprendentes, y derrotaba a todos con facilidad. Ella tampoco tenía mayores problemas, pero eran demasiados. 

Tenía que usar sus poderes... pero se cansaría demasiado, y no llegaría a matar a todos. Tenía que encontrar algún lugar donde tuviera a todos juntos, para así poder matarlos de un golpe... y a la vez no matar al rubio.

Matando de un golpe a un tipo que se le acercaba por la espalda, corrió hacia el rubio, y quedaron espalda contra espalda.

- ¿Está bien?- preguntó él.

- Sí. Cómo se encuentra usted?

- Estoy muy bien, no se preocupe por mí.

- Tengo que matarlos a todos con magia, pero me cansaré demasiado, y podría herirlo a usted. Necesito ir hacia allá –indicó el pasillo por el que se había ido el Rey del Viento- y Usted tiene que ponerse detrás de mí. Así podré matarlos a todos.

- No puedo arriesgarla así. Deje que yo ataque.

- No, este es mi castillo y es mi deber... – se interrumpió, por que él la había empujado contra la pared.- ¿Qué...?

- Son demasiados. Su magia no alcanzará. Yo soy el Heredero del Reino del Hielo, y mi padre acaba de morir, así que soy el Rey. Mi nivel de magia es superior al suyo. 

- No lo creo- dijo ella, y antes de que el Rey reaccionara, truenos llegaban de todos lados y mataban a los enemigos.

Continuara...

Notas: Bueno... la verdad es que no me quedó como yo quería T-T... quería describir mejor la batalla, pero se me juntó todo y quedó un desastre... así que no la puse... T-T... imagínense una batalla re-guau... o si quieren no se imaginen nada... no importa T-T... espero mejorar para el próximo capítulo! R/R please!!!! 


	4. Capítulo 3

La Guerra de los 1000 Años

3- El Consejo

Hikari despertó en su habitación. A su lado estaba su Dama de Compañía, Miyako Inoue. 

- Ya ha despertado, Princesa. 

- Sí Miyako... que pasó?

- El Rey del Viento nos tendió una trampa, y envió espías a que maten a todos...

- ¡¿El Rey del Viento?! No, eso es imposible... – dijo Hikari, recordando al Rey. 

- Todos tenían la insignia en su ropa: un Escarabajo Rojo sobre un Tornado...

- No, tiene que haber un error...

- Ningún error. Uno de ellos quedó vivo y confesó... el Reino del Viento nos tendió una trampa.

Hikari se acostó en su cama, mirando al techo. No quería creer lo que oía. El Rey del Viento? No, no podía ser él... en un momento recordó al Rey del Hielo, y se sentó en la cama.

- ¿Qué pasó con los demás? ¿Mi padre? ¿El Rey del Hielo?... cuéntame todo.

- Está bien... yo estaba caminando por el Pasillo que da a la Sala de los Guardias, cuando el Rey del Viento pasó corriendo a mi lado, y me empujó. Le pregunté que pasaba, pero siguió corriendo y rompió una pared (con sus poderes) y se fue. Temiendo que pasara algo, fui hasta la sala donde estaban reunidos, y encontré todas las puertas cerradas, y escuché gritos adentro, y el choque de espadas. Corrí a avisar a los Guardias, que salieron corriendo- respiró y continuo-. Intentaron entrar por las puertas, pero había una especie de viento que protegía las puertas. En un momento escuchamos truenos, y dos minutos después la puerta se congeló. Salió el Heredero del Hielo, un chico muy apuesto -sonrió-, con Usted en brazos, y nos dijo que había usado demasiada magia, y por eso se desmayó. Después nos contó toda la historia. La trajimos acá enseguida, y desde hace dos días duerme. No me he separado de su lado, salvo en escasas ocasiones...

- Y... los que estaban en la Cámara? Que pasó con mi padre?

- Ellos... - la cara se le oscureció- Su padre está vivo, muy mal herido, pero está bien. El Senescal logró escapar, y las demás personas de este Reino... murieron todos- silenció un rato- entre ellos... mi hermana, la esposa del Senescal- cerró los puños y los apretó fuertemente. Luego de un momento siguió hablando- El Rey del Hielo está muerto, pero su hijo, el joven apuesto que la salvó, está muy bien. El Jefe de la Guardia también escapó sin rasguños. El Senescal perdió una mano, pero está bien... los demás murieron. Los del Viento lograron escapar todos... de los humanos solo vive el Heredero Motomiya... su hermana era la Heredera, pero murió tratando de escapar... 

- ¿Y del Fuego?

- La Reina murió, y no trajo a su Heredera. El Rey ya estaba muerto. Pero los demás se manejaron muy bien, la mayoría logró escapar... son grandes guerreros en el Reino del Fuego, mataron a muchos, y cuando vieron morir a su Reina se fueron con ella... muy leales, es un Reino maravilloso... 

- ¿Mejor que el nuestro?

- Oh, no, claro que no Su Majestad. Este es mejor, pero igual es un Reino Maravilloso... en este castillo se celebrarán los funerales... y el paso de coronas...

- ¿Y la Paz?- interrumpió la Princesa- ¿Qué pasará con la Paz Mundial?

- Ah... eso... no sabemos nada... hay una reunión en este momento... su padre me pidió que le avisara...

- Iré en este momento.- Hikari saltó de la cama y corrió a su armario. Sacó un largo vestido rosado, como la moda de ese entonces. Miyako la ayudó a cambiarse, y después la Princesa salió corriendo, con la Dama tras ella. 

- ¡Princesa! ¡Princesa!- llamó- ¡No es por ese lado!- la Princesa se detuvo- Se está celebrando en la 2° Cámara...

- ¿En la Segunda Cámara?

- Si, la 1° quedó destruida por sus truenos... 

- Oh... entonces vamos!

Llegó a la 2° Cámara y entró. Su padre le hizo señas para que se sentara. Encontró un espacio vacío junto al "Apuesto Rubio" y una chica Pelirroja a la que nunca había visto, pero tenía el emblema del Reino del Fuego.

Escuchó, sin hacer comentarios. El Reino de los Humanos y el del Trueno querían negociar con el Viento, pero los otros dos querían declararle la guerra. Así habían quedado, cuando se hizo una pausa para descansar.

Hikari se levantó, y fue al Patio. Se sentó en una roca, y sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro. Se encontró con el "Apuesto Rubio" y la chica Pelirroja.

- ¿Cómo está?- preguntó él. 

- Muy bien, espero que usted también...

- Si, yo estoy bien... creo que olvidé presentarme. Soy Ishida Yamato, Rey del Reino del Hielo... ahora que mi padre ha muerto... ella es Takenouchi Sora –dijo, mientras indicaba a la chica junto a él-, la Reina del Reino del Fuego...

- Mucho gusto- dijo ella-. Mi madre ha muerto también, así que ahora soy la Reina... he escuchado maravillas de Usted, Yagami Hikari- sonrió. Hikari pensó que era realmente hermosa-... me ha contado Ishida que derrotó a más de 50 enemigos con sus poderes...

- No, no fue para tanto- sonrió-. Yo he escuchado maravillas de su Reino. Si fuera la Reina, estoy segura de que firmaría con su Reino... y el suyo- dijo, mirando a Ishida.

- A mí también me encantaría- dijo él, sentándose a su lado.

- Y a mí- dijo ella, mientras se sentaba junto a Ishida- pero todavía no soy Reina...

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Hikari.

- En mi Reino y en el de ella, recién podemos acceder al trono a los 23... y nosotros solo tenemos 19...

- En este momento, ocupa el cargo de Reina el consejero de mi madre, un hombre realmente horrible... la última persona a la que yo tendría de consejero... lo único que quiere es levantarse por encima de todos los Reinos...

- En mi Reino, el Senescal manco está ocupando el trono... también un hombre horrible... y mientras no lleguemos a la mayoría de edad, no podremos ocupar el trono...

- Veo que sus reinos son muy semejantes... yo puedo ocupar el trono cuando mi padre me lo de o muera, por que mi hermano ha desaparecido... pero por ahora, mi padre sigue en el trono, y sus ideas... como es en el Reino de los Humanos?

- Tengo entendido que pueden acceder al trono a los 18... - dijo Takenouchi- El Heredero, Daisuke Motomiya, tiene que esperar aún dos años... no sé quien está en el trono ahora...

La conversación fue interrumpida por una campana que anunciaba la continuación del Consejo. Los 3 se levantaron y volvieron a la Cámara.

Continuara...

Notas: Bueno... terminé otro capítulo... saqué muchísimas partes de la edición original, y resumí 10 capítulos en tres... creo que el próximo capítulo es el único que sigo con mis apuntes... y después voy a tener que seguir con lo que se me ocurra... gracias por leer!


	5. Capítulo 4

La Guerra de los 1000 años

4- Una emboscada

La Cámara se fue llenando poco a poco. Todos retornaron a sus lugares, y cuando estuvieron todos sentados, el Rey del Trueno se levantó. Con él, todos las personas del Reino del Trueno, menos Hikari.

- Bueno- empezó el Rey- llegamos a la segunda parte del Consejo... segunda... y última.

Por todos lados aparecieron guardias, que agarraron a los miembros del Consejo –desprevenidos- y los ataron de pies y manos. Después salieron todos y, pronunciando unas palabras, hicieron que todos se durmieran.

Hikari despertó –otra vez- en su cama. Aún estaba vestida, y Miyako estaba a su lado.

- ¡Miyako! ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Por que me dormí?!

Miyako permaneció en silencio.

- ¡Miyako! Soy tu Princesa, y te obligo a que me digas que fue lo que pasó!

- Lo siento, recibo ordenes del Rey...

- ¡Miyako! La que te da ordenes soy yo, no el Rey! Sos MI Dama y MI Consejera, no la dama y consejera del Rey!

- Su Majestad... no puedo...

- Miyako, si no me dices que pasó, te corto la cabeza- y diciendo esto sacó su espada.

- Princesa... está bien... creo que debo decírselo... todo fue una emboscada planeada por el Consejero del Rey... le dijo al Rey que tenían que reunir a todas las personas importantes de los Reinos y después encerrarlos en el calabozo... así los demás Reinos quedarían vacíos y los conquistaría...

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Eso hizo mi padre?!

- Usted conoce a su consejero...

- Sí... lo conozco... pero no puedo entenderlo...

- Creo... creo que van a matar a todos...

Hikari se levantó y fue corriendo a la sala del Trono. Su padre y su consejero estaban brindando.

- ¡Padre!- gritó, mientras entraba.

- Hikari, mi querida hija! Te agradará saber que cuando conquistemos a los demás Reinos, el de los Humanos te pertenecerá...

- ¡No quiero ningún reino! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?! Después de lo del otro día, como pudiste...?!

- Siento no haberlo hablado contigo, pero entenderás que ahora seremos los dueños de todo!

- ¡No! ¡No debiste hacerlo! ¡Nunca te lo perdonaré! Y ahora mismo iré a liberar a todos!

- ¡Hikari! No puedes anteponerte a los deseos de tu padre.

- ¡No eres mi padre! No puedo considerar padre a alguien como tu!- intentó irse, pero alguien la detuvo. Era un guardia.

- Llévenla a ella también al calabozo. No merece ser mi hija- dijo el rey, y se la llevaron.

- Suéltenme!- gritó ella. Agarró su anillo, pero voló a las manos del Consejero.

- Yo me quedaré con esto- dijo, y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

- Ts! Ts! Yamato! Yamato! Despierta!

Yamato sintió que alguien lo llamaba, y despertó. Estaba en una celda horrible, probablemente en un calabozo. A su lado estaba su hermano.

- ¡Takeru!- gritó- ¿Qué haces aquí? Vete, antes de que te atrapen!

- Vine a salvarte. Recibí un llamado del jefe de la Guardia...

- ¿Del Jefe de la Guardia?

- Si, se comunicó telepáticamente... ya sabes que tiene ese poder...

- Sí, si... pero, estás seguro que fue el Jefe de la Guardia?

- Claro que sí! Vine a sacarte de aquí! No encontré a los demás, pero tenemos que irnos antes de que los guardias se descongelen!

- Pero...

- Sin peros! Vamos!- Takeru lo levanto y salieron de allí.

Continuara...

Notas: Bueno... hasta acá llegué... el resto sigue a mi imaginación... tengo toda la historia, pero tiene que dar un gran giro y todavía no se como hacerlo... así que no sé que va a pasar ahora... tengo un bloqueo... y no sé cuando voy a salir T-T... creo que va a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que tenga la continuación de esta historia... r/r please!!!!


	6. Capítulo 5

La guerra de los 1000 años

5- Escapar

Yamato y Takeru corrían por el calabozo. El lugar era inmenso, negro y frío. Era muy antiguo, por esa razón estaba lleno de ranuras por donde entraba aire helado. Había muchas celdas, separadas. La velocidad apenas le permitía mirar a quien estaba adentro, pero Yamato solo veía cadáveres y por ahí alguna persona, aunque durmiendo o desmayada. Quería sacarlos a todos, pero Tk no se lo permitiría de ninguna manera, así que solo podía rezar por que todos tuvieran un hermano como el suyo. Ambos escucharon unos ruidos extraños, así que se tiraron contra una pared. Mientras trataban de averiguar si alguien bajaba, Yamato vio que en la celda de enfrente estaba una mujer de cabellos de fuego recostada. 

- Sora!- murmuró.

- Shh!- lo cayó Tk- No hables!

Pero Yamato no podía hacerlo. No podía dejarla ahí, de ninguna manera. No a ella. Levantó su mano, estaba dispuesto a usar sus poderes por ella, aunque atrajera a toda la guardia real. Se concentró, y esperó... y no pasó nada. Su anillo no estaba.

- Tk, mi anillo!- murmuró, señalándose la mano.

- Pensaste que te lo iban a dejar para que te escapes? Seguro- respondió con ironía-. Vamos.

- No. Tenemos que salvarla a ella.- Yamato indicó a la chica que yacía dormida en la celda. Sus cabellos de fuego se derramaban por el suelo, estaba ensuciándose con la suciedad del suelo. Su vestido estaba bastante arrugado,  Yamato se sonrojó al comprobar que pasaba sus muslos. Y su sangre hirvió al imaginar lo que podrían hacer los guardias con una mujer como ella, tan hermosa e indefensa.

- Es Sora?- preguntó. Recordaba haberla conocido hace muchos años, en una ocasión en que ella tuvo que viajar a su reino para una junta. Pero era muy pequeño y no estaba muy seguro.

- Si. Vamos, tenés que usar tu anillo.

- No podemos arriesgarnos, Matt!- se le había hecho muy simpática, y hasta creía entrever cuales eran los sentimientos de su hermano, pero no debían parar. Tenían que irse.

- Si, podemos! No vamos a dejarla!- se adelantó hasta la celda, estaba dispuesto a romperla con los puños de ser necesario.

- Matt, es una enemiga! Es la futura Soberana del Reino del Fuego!- dijo, tirándolo hacia atrás.

- No, no es enemiga! Acá los únicos enemigos son el Reino del Trueno y el del Viento! No podemos dejarla, quien sabe que van a hacerla! Al menos a ella, hay que salvarla Tk!- al ver que su hermano continuaba impasible, Yamato pensó que tenía que decir algo más, algo que lo convenciera. Pero, para su asombro, Takeru levantó su anillo y descargó unos potentes bloques de hielo que derribaron la celda. Habían hecho mucho ruido, así que sin esperar, Yamato levantó a Sora y corrieron hacia la salida. Subieron unas escaleras, Tk dijo algo de que estaban cerca, y cuando terminaban [las escaleras] chocaron con 7 guardias apuntándolos con sus lanzas. Y tras ellos había otros 3.

Yamato se sintió culpable, si no hubiera sido tan testarudo sin duda habrían escapado... pero Sora... si la mataban... instintivamente bajó su mano hacia el lugar donde debería estar su espada, pero claro, no la encontró. De todas formas hubiera sido difícil ganar, pero... estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por salvarlos. Le sacó la espada a Takeru y se preparó a pelear, pero en un segundo en el que no entendió lo que pasó, acabaron todos quemados en el suelo.

- Gracias a Dios que desperté, no?- dijo Sora, mientras bajaba de los brazos de Yamato.- Quien sabe que hubiera pasado sino..

- Sora!- gritó Yamato mientras la abrazaba. Enseguida la soltó.- Eh yo...

- Ah, y gracias por sacarme de ese lugar... donde sea que estaba... che y por que estoy acá con ustedes? Tk? Tanto tiempo sin vernos!

- Eh... como puede ocupar su poder sin el anillo?- preguntó Tk, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

- Hay pequeño, nada de formalidades por favor... bueno, mi poder no está en el anillo... alguna vez se preguntaron por que solo lo pueden usar Uds. o alguno de su familia?- Tk y Matt se miraron, sin saber que contestar- El poder está adentro de Uds., el anillo sirve solo para manejarlo y que no salga de control... o eso creo yo... bueno, ya...

- Tenemos que irnos- dijo Yamato. Agarró a Sora de una mano y los tres comenzaron a correr.- Tk me sacó de mi celda para escapar, te encontramos en el camino y te sacamos de tu celda, y ahora estamos corriendo para escaparnos- contó mientras corría.

- Eh... Matt- dijo Tk, parando de repente. Frente a ellos había un gran desmoronamiento de piedras.- Por acá entré...

- Entonces, tenemos que buscar otra salida- dijo Sora-. No se preocupen tanto, con mi poder y el del pequeñito- Tk se sonrojó, y se sintió un inútil. No tenía demasiada fuerza como para ocupar muchas veces su poder sin cansarse, por eso no había podido ayudar antes, y dudaba poder hacerlo ahora-, por que creo que el Príncipe Yamato no puede ocuparlo, - Yamato enrojeció- vamos a poder salir, seguro.

Corrieron a través del largo pasillo, Sora iba adelante pero no tenía ni idea de a donde los llevaba. De última terminaría rompiendo alguna pared, aunque atrajera a toda la guardia real. Doblaron en una esquina y se sentaron a descansar, tratando de no hacer ruido.

Takeru se quedó mirando fijamente la celda que tenía adelante, y sin que nadie supiera que pasaba por su mente, la congeló y después la rompió de una patada. Yamato se paró alarmado y agarró a su hermano antes de que caiga. El hielo cayó a su alrededor, haciendo un ruido muy estridente. Escucharon gritos. La guardia los había escuchado. Sora, que también se había parado, vio que dentro de la celda estaba la princesa Hikari. La levantó de una mano y salió a correr, con Yamato tras ella sosteniendo a Takeru.

- Que pasa?- preguntó Hikari, sin dejar de correr.

- Tenemos que escapar- dijo Sora.

- Bueno... conozco un atajo.- Yamato y Takeru vieron a Sora y Hikari "desparecer" frente a ellos. Enseguida sintieron que caían de no mucha altura. Algo como una pared amenazó con caerles encima. Todo pasaba tan rápido que no entendían nada, pero la pared no cayó, sino que paró en el aire.

- Están bien?- preguntó Hikari, parándose. O intentando, por que el lugar donde estaban era muy bajo y su cabeza rozaba el techo.

- Donde estamos?- preguntó Yamato, apretando su brazo. Se lo había golpeado al caer. Takeru estaba apoyado contra una pared, medio despierto medio dormido. Había gastado demasiada energía. Sora estaba sentada detrás de Hikari.

- Un pasadizo que se usaba en época de guerra... no sé si papá recuerda su existencia... son como 5 Km., termina en medio del bosque... no tengo idea de en que estado se encuentra, ni que es lo que podemos encontrarnos acá, pero es lo mejor que hay... Ahora es mejor pararse y caminar, al menos un par de Km., por las dudas que alguien recuerde su existencia y nos siga... Así que, parémonos y... empecemos la travesía.

Continuara...

Notas: Bueno, retomé esto por pedido de alguien... ya no sé que deparara el futuro, pero bueno... esto fue un pequeño segundo inicio...  


	7. Capítulo 6

La guerra de los 1000 años

6- Caminando

Hikari lideraba la marcha. Era la que menos problemas tenía, por que por su estatura podía caminar tranquilamente. Se había levantado el vestido y lo había atado a la faja, para que no le molestara. Pero se seguía cayendo, y a cada rato tenían que parar para ayudarla.

- Hikari... que vamos a hacer cuando salgamos de acá?- preguntó Sora. Su cara estaba manchada con barro, pero aún así se veía hermosa. Llevaba un vestido azul, pero lo había roto para no tener que arrastrarlo. Hikari le había aconsejado que se lo atara a su faja, pero ella la había tirado y había roto la parte de abajo. También se había sacado el pañuelo que tenía atado al cuello y se había limpiado la cara, aunque sin mucho éxito, y después lo había tirado. Yamato, aún asombrado por lo que había hecho, había escondido todo detrás de unas rocas por las dudas.

Hikari hizo silencio. No estaba segura, su idea era escapar del castillo, cosa que ya habían hecho, y seguir el túnel. Una vez que este terminara....

- Bueno Sora... creo que podríamos parar para hablarlo...

Yamato soltó un suspiro. Acomodó a Takeru en el suelo, que seguía debilitado, y se sentó junto a él. El cuello y la espalda le dolían terriblemente, no solo por tener que ayudar a su hermano, si no por que era demasiado alto para el techo y tenía que agacharse. La travesía se le estaba haciendo interminable, y la paciencia no era algo que lo caracterizara. Sora se sentó a su lado y Hikari se agachó donde estaba.

- Tenemos 6 opciones- siguió-. Una, es volver a mi Reino. Esa opción está desechada. Podemos ir al Reino del Trueno, pero se me hace que no nos conviene. Entonces, todavía nos queda el Reino del Fuego.

- Está muy lejos- dijo Sora.- Vamos a tardar demasiado, escondiéndonos en los bosques. No sé si vamos a sobrevivir...

- Podemos ir a mi Reino- dijo Yamato-. No es tan lejos, y vamos a ser bien recibidos.

- Es una buena idea- dijo Sora. – De todas formas, que más podemos hacer?

- Ir al Reino de los Humanos, o escondernos en los bosques...

- Para siempre?- preguntó Tk, que había tratado de entender todo lo posible.

- Al menos hasta que acabe la guerra...- dijo Kari- Hasta que haya paz...

- Lo cual puede llevar años, así que mejor, vamos a mi Reino- finalizó Yamato. Sin decir nada, se levantaron y siguieron su marcha. 

Después de otra hora caminando casi sin descanso, empezaron a ver luz por las rendijas. Hikari dijo que ya estaban llegando. Takeru ya estaba mejor y podía caminar, pero todavía sus ojos se veían perdidos.

Estaban muy cansados y la charla no se les daba muy bien. Prácticamente eran unos extraños, salvo Yamato y Takeru, de países en guerra, y además príncipes y princesas, acostumbrados a estar encerrados en sus castillos, llenos de lujos y sirvientes. Tres días antes, ninguno se hubiera imaginado con los demás escapando de la muerte por un túnel de cientos de años de antigüedad cayéndose a pedazos.

- Llegamos- dijo Hikari. Ante ellos se abría, en el techo, una gran puerta de hierro. El techo ya estaba más arriba y Yamato pudo mirar para arriba. De un salto agarró la manija y abrió la puerta. Algunas ramas y enredaderas cayeron, aunque sin lastimar a nadie.

- ¿Cómo salimos?- preguntó Tk. Pero antes de que terminara su pregunta Sora ya se había encaramado a las manos de Yamato y estaba trepando.

- Guau, ya veo por que nadie sabía de este lugar...- dijo cuando estuvo arriba. A su alrededor se extendía un bosque gigantesco, y extremadamente descuidado. Sin dudas, hacia siglos que nadie pasaba por ahí.

- Nunca había venido por acá- dijo Hikari, acomodando nuevamente su vestido- Pero las historias dicen que era un lugar fantástico, un parque magnífico, con unas murallas que podían albergar a 10000 hombres.

- ¿Murallas como aquellas?- preguntó Tk, que ya estaba completamente recuperado y con su humor habitual. Señalaba unas rocas que se extendían detrás de los árboles.

- Deberíamos ir a ver- dijo Sora. Su espíritu de aventurera se estaba despertando.

- Hikari... alguien conoce este lugar del bosque?- preguntó Yamato. Su hermano lo había ayudado a salir.

- Bueno... en realidad lo dudo... está muy adentro en la Zona Libre [N. A.: esto es una zona que no pertenece a ninguno de los Reinos], y tengo entendido que ya nadie viene por acá... nuevamente, no debe haber muchas personas que conozcan de su existencia. Yo lo encontré en un libro muy viejo que había en la biblioteca. Deberíamos ir a investigar esas murallas...

- Si, pero antes...- Yamato levantó un pesado tronco que había a un costado y, después de cerrar la puerta, lo tiró encima.- Deberíamos bloquear la entrada, por las dudas alguien nos haya seguido. Si llegan a abrir esto y estamos cerca vamos a escuchar mucho ruido...

Sora agarró unas lianas que parecían fuertes y las ató a las manijas. Yamato y Takeru subieron otros troncos y Hikari cubrió todo con hojas y ramas. Estaba perfectamente camuflado.

- Ahora si... vamos a las murallas- murmuró Hikari.

Continuara...

Notas: uuuuuuuuuu...... al fin........... ya pensé que nunca iba a volver a poder escribir esto... bloqueo que le llaman. Lo peor es que tengo demasiados ideas para muchos fics, y para este nada... pero bueno... les gustó? I hope so.

Eso de la Zona Libre... bueno, en mi imaginación, el mundo este tiene 5 Reinos, y esta Zona Libre, que no es propiedad de nadie. Por cierto, esta zona rodea al Reino de los Humanos y toca a todos los otros... es complicado, hice un mapa, si lo quieren avisen... además les va a servir para entender algo que va a pasar dentro de un tiempito... pero bueno.

¿Qué les parece el fic? La idea, como lo estoy tomando... últimamente me empezaron a molestar los fics con Universos Alternos, o sea con los personajes pero que no se conocen... y este es eso justamente, yo hice un par... así que ya estoy pensando en un final para que deje de ser Alterno... pero bueno... Uds. que piensan de los Universos Alternos? Sus opiniones me ayudan mucho, de verdad. Dejen reviews por favor.

Ag


	8. Capítulo 7

La guerra de los 1000 años

7- Escrito

Lo que antaño habían sido unas grandiosas murallas, ahora era un montón de rocas abandonadas. La mayor parte estaba derrumbada, pero todavía había una gran habitación con un pasillo en buenas condiciones. Takeru, que ansiaba diseñar algún día, alabó la resistencia, y dijo que estaba perfectamente hecho a pesar de los años. Aseguró que era seguro para pasar la noche, y felicitó a Hikari por sus antepasados, que solo atinó a sonrojarse.

Yamato observaba todo desde atrás. Cuando su hermano lo había rescatado solo había pensado en ayudar a todo el mundo, ahora se daba cuenta de que estaba en medio de la Zona Libre con tres chicos a su cuidado, una terriblemente terca, otra terriblemente segura de poder manejar la situación y otro terriblemente inocente e ingenuo. Sabía que la conciencia no lo hubiera dejado en paz si no las hubiera sacado de ahí, pero los había arriesgado más, sobre todo a su hermano y a Hikari, que tenían posibilidades de salvarse.

- No te asusta la idea de pasar la noche acá, Matt?- Se dio vuelta y tras él encontró a Sora. La luz de la luna enmarcaba su cuerpo y la dejaba aún más hermosa, si eso era posible. Notó que era la primera vez que lo llamaba así, y todos sus pensamientos anteriores se desvanecieron. En ese momento, sabía que lo único que quería era protegerla y estar con ella.

- No... no, no me asusta- dijo. No sabía por que, pero estaba nervioso y confiaba en que Sora no notara que le temblaban las manos.

- A mi si- dijo Sora. Se sentó en el suelo y miró a la luna en silencio.- Se que... se que debería ser más valiente, no solo por vos, sino por los chicos, pero... no sé... me siento perseguida. Siento que hay alguien con nosotros, alguien a quien no vemos...- miró al suelo y levantó la vista, con lágrimas en los ojos.- Hay alguien más, Matt. Yo sé que hay alguien más...

Yamato sintió el repentino deseo de abrazarla, pero sabía que hubiera estado mal, así que optó por tratar de reconfortarla con la mirada.

- Vamos, Sora. Creo... creo que los chicos quieren entrar...- dijo. Enseguida se sintió un idiota, pero no sabía que más hacer. Apenas se conocían, y ella le hablaba como si fueran amigos de toda la vida... y encima lloraba... nunca había sabido que hacer con las lágrimas, y menos de las mujeres... pero no podía culparla tampoco...

- Hey, vean esto!- gritó Hikari, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Ayudó a Sora a pararse y corrieron a donde estaban los pequeños.

La chica había corrido unas enredaderas y había encontrado una inscripción extraña atrás de esta. Tal vez no era nada interesante, pero le había llamado la atención encontrar, al final de esto, los antiguos escudos de los cinco reinos.

- Es Aioram- dijo Yamato. El Aioram era un idioma extinto, que se había hablado a principios de la guerra.- Alguien lo lee?- preguntó. Los cuatro permanecieron en silencio. Un momento después, Sora apoyó una mano en la escritura y dijo, con una extraña voz:

- "Renacerá el Círculo, y cuando lo haga, volverá la unidad y permanecerá hasta cuando haya dado 994 vueltas al Brillo lo que nos rodea. Pero ellos regresaran de nuevo..."

Hikari encontró extraños sus ojos, y ni hablar de su voz, pero permaneció callada.

- Lees Aioram?- preguntó Takeru, mirando asombrado a la pelirroja. Esa chica era extraordinaria!

- Que? Eh...- Sora se dio cuenta de que era el centro de las miradas- Eh... yo... si... algo... no se si leí bien... hace mucho que no lo practico...

- "Renacerá el Círculo, y cuando lo haga, volverá la unidad y permanecerá hasta cuando haya dado 994 vueltas al Brillo lo que nos rodea. Pero ellos regresaran de nuevo..."- repitió Yamato.- Parece como si fuera el principio de algo, no?

Los demás asintieron en silencio.

- Creo que... deberíamos entrar- dijo Hikari- Capaz encontremos algo más adentro...- volvieron a asentir e iniciaron la caminata al interior del recinto.

La oscuridad reinaba. No podían ver nada, pero cuando estaban por regresar, una luz débil apareció. Sora mantenía una llama débilmente encendida sobre la palma de su mano. Yamato recogió cuatro antorchas que había en las paredes y las encendió. La luz se extendió. Estaban en una habitación muy grande, de paredes de piedras gigantes. Había algunas rendijas y una pared estaba medio derrumbada, pero no hacía mucho frío. Había algo que en una época pudo haber sido una gran mesa, pero ahora no era más que un pedazo de madera en el suelo. Y por todos lados, había armaduras y armas, espadas y lanzas en su mayoría.

- Esto es... hermoso- murmuró Takeru. Hikari encontró rara su definición de "hermosura", pero no dijo nada. Estaba empezando a sentirse cansada... ansiaba una cama, pero sabía que la encontraría, así que decidió recostarse contra una pared. Era tarde, y si querían investigar algo podrían hacerlo en la mañana...- Creo que podrías buscar alguna espada, Matt.

- Si...- respondió él. Eso era justo lo que estaba haciendo.

Agarró una que, a la débil luz de la antorcha, parecía buena y no estaba herrumbrada. La observó detenidamente. La levantó y, en un intento de ver que tan buena era, bajó su mano con fuerza hacia atrás, confiando en que la espada tocara el suelo. Pero algo la paró. Yamato se dio vuelta asombrado y vio a Sora, que la había parado con otra. Sonriendo, la levantó y trató de asestar otro golpe, pero ella volvió a pararlo con una perfección increíble.

- Corre el rumor- Sora volvió a parar otro golpe- de que son buenos guerreros en el Reino del Fuego.- esquivó uno y paró otro- Pero no sabía- otro más- que también entrenaban a las mujeres.

- Y somos muy buenas, no?- sonrió Sora. A duras penas Yamato logró parar un golpe.

- Si. Pero- con una habilidad increíble, Yamato se hizo a un costado y asestó un golpe que Sora no pudo parar, y cayó. – mi orgullo sigue en pie.- Sora, sentada en el suelo, dio una débil patada a Yamato que le hizo trastabillar y caer.

- Parece que es solamente tu orgullo lo que sigue en pie, no?- sonrió Sora, mientras se paraba y ayudaba a Yamato a hacerlo. En ningún momento habían tenido deseos de lastimarse el uno al otro, eso no había sido más que un juego, pero Sora se había hecho una pequeña herida con una armadura al caer. No lo comentó con nadie.

- Y si dormimos?- preguntó Takeru. Ya estaba recuperado y podía usar sus poderes, pero no era necesario decir que aún estaba cansado.

- Si- dijo Yamato.- No creo que haya nadie por acá, pero voy a montar guardia al menos un par de horas.

- Despertame cuanto te canses- dijo Sora.

- No es necesario- respondió.

- Si es- dijo Sora. Y sin más, se acostó junto a Kari, que dormía profundamente.

A Takeru le hubiera gustado decirle a Matt que quería cubrir algún turno, pero estaba tan cansado... tan cansado... apenas tocó el suelo se durmió. Entonces, solo quedaba Yamato despierto. Agarró la espada que había encontrado y también se recostó contra la pared. Pensó en pedirle a Takeru su anillo, pero no sabía cuan útil le iba a ser, así que prefirió dejarlo descansar tranquilo. Había hecho mucho ese día, se merecía dormir... y él también... había acarreado a Sora, a su hermano, troncos, había corrido, había tenido una pelea amistosa... la pared lo llamaba... se encontró pensando en cuan cómodo podía ser dormir contra esas rocas... alejó los pensamientos de su mente. Tenía que permanecer despierto, y de última despertar a Sora cuando no diera más...

Despertó cuando los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a colarse por las rendijas y la pared. Miró a su alrededor. Hikari dormía junto a ella, al lado Takeru, y más lejos, con la espada en los brazos, como para protegerse, Yamato. Sora sonrió y pensó que ojalá la hubiera despertado en vez de quedarse dormido, pero estaban enteros así que no había mucho peligro. 

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar. Ahora que había luz, podía observar mejor el lugar. En una esquina descubrió cadenas herrumbradas, y junto a ellas, un cadáver. Se detuvo un instante y quedó mirándolo fijamente. Eso en otra época había sido un ser humano. Con vida. Con sentimientos, amigos, tal vez una familia... una mascota y una linda casa... y ahora estaba ahí, muerto, y ella lo miraba queriendo sentir compasión, pero descubriendo que no podía.

- Cuanto tarda un muerto en descomponerse?- se dio vuelta sobresaltada y encontró a Takeru, totalmente descansado y feliz.

- Eh... no sé... un par de años supongo...

- Entonces, hace cuanto habrán matado a ese? Por que si fue en la última guerra, no debería quedar solo polvo?

- Creo que si Takeru... tal vez alguien se dio unas vuelas por acá hace un par de años... no sé...

- Y no puede estar acá ahora?- preguntó. Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Sora.

- No...- dijo, tratando de parecer segura- Tu hermano se durmió anoche, y seguimos enteros, así que...

- Si... tal vez...- en ese instante la panza de Takeru rugió, y ambos comenzaron a reír.- Habrá algo comestible por acá? No sé... algún árbol con frutas o algo así...

- Busquemos- dijo Sora, y salieron del recinto.

Yamato y Hikari seguían durmiendo.

Continuará...

P.d.: Uy, al fin... quería hacer un capítulo más largo, así que escribí hasta la parte en que Yamato se dormía y me bloquee... y hoy me obligué a desbloquearme... perdón por la demora.

Este en uno de mis capítulos preferidos, y el que viene después de este también... aunque todavía no lo escribí bueno.

Creo que hasta Agosto no voy a escribir, por que el 15 (hoy es 9) me voy a festejar mis 15 a Miami-Orlando (Disney) y las Bahamas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Uju!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Así que no creo que escriba hasta que vuelva, estos días voy a estar muuuuuuuuuuuy ocupada con los preparativos. Me mandé a hacer un kimono para la fiesta de disfraces . Súper, no?

Bueno, felices vacaciones a los que ya las empezaron!!!!!!!! Hoy es feriado en mi país así que yo ya las empecé .

Gracias por leer!

Ag


	9. Capítulo 8

La guerra de los 1000 años

8- Frutas, un montículo, más recintos, y...

Hikari despertó y miró a su alrededor. Sora y Takeru no estaban, Yamato yacía con los ojos abiertos un par de metros más allá. 

- Buenos días, Príncipe- dijo con un hilo de voz.

- Buenos días, Princesa... que le parecería si comenzamos a tutearnos? Nadie sabe cuanto tiempo vamos a tener que estar juntos, no?- dijo, con esa sonrisa que derretía a todas, menos a ella.

- Está bien... Yamato- sonrió.- Dónde están Sora y Takeru?

- Se despertaron hace un rato y salieron a buscar algo para comer.

- Y por que no los acompañaste?

- Por que no se dieron cuenta de que estaba despierto.- Hikari se rió, y en ese momento entraron Sora y Takeru cargando manzanas y otras frutas.

- Buenos días- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, se miraron y comenzaron a reírse. En ese rato habían llegado a hacerse muy amigos.

- Hay una pequeña cascada unos 100 metros para allá- dijo Sora, indicando con la mano.- El agua está limpia. Podemos acompañarlos para tomar algo y para lavarnos las manos y la cara.

- Además hay sol- siguió Takeru.- Está muy lindo el tiempo, vamos.

- Después volvemos para investigar un poco esto.

- Vieron esos cadáveres?...

- ...En algún momento tuvieron vida y familia y mascota...

- ...Y ahora están ahí, muertos, y nosotros...

- ... los miramos...

- Vamos- dijeron Yamato y Hikari, antes que pudieran continuar con su agradable charla.

Sora y Takeru comenzaron a reírse de nuevo y emprendieron la marcha, gritando y hablando de todo y de nada. Yamato y Hikari los siguieron en silencio.

- Esto es hermoso!- gritó Hikari, corriendo hacia la cascada. Empezaba en lo alto de la montaña e iba cayendo en varios escalones, el último tenía unos 7 metros. Estaba todo cubierto de pequeñas flores blancas y amarillas, algunas cubiertas por los pastizales. El agua era transparente, se veían pequeños peces abajo. Un pez más grande se abalanzó contra ellos, pero antes de que los agarrara, Yamato lo tenía entre sus manos.

- Bueno, hoy desayunamos pescado- dijo Yamato.

- Desayunamos?- murmuró Takeru, mirando al sol.- Yo diría que ya es la 1:30 del mediodía...

Mientras Yamato y Hikari se lavaban, Takeru buscó ramas y Sora prendió un buen fuego para preparar el pescado. Con asombrosa velocidad, Yamato pescó otros dos. Las frutas quedaron olvidadas sobre una roca. 

- Esta cascada se llama Blind- dijo Hikari. Todos la miraron. – Lo recordé mientras me lavaba la cara. Lo leí en un libro, decían que estaba embrujada, y quienes permanecían mucho tiempo adentro terminaban su vida ciegos y pobres.

- Espero que sea solo una leyenda- murmuró Sora.

- Ustedes estuvieron revisando esto- dijo Matt mirando a Sora y a Tk-, que más hay?

- Bueno, para la derecha- dijo Tk- hay árboles de manzanas...

- ... para la izquierda de naranjas y ciruelas...

- si seguimos caminando, hay un pequeño montículo medio extraño al que deberíamos echarle una ojeada de nuevo...

- para allá sigue este río, no sabemos donde desemboca...

- y detrás de el lugar donde dormimos, hay otras construcciones a las que también deberíamos darle una ojeada- terminó Takeru, sirviéndose otro pedazo de pescado. Estaban comiendo con la mano, al aire libre, con la ropa cortada y sucia, hablando y gritando... nada más lejos de sus vidas de todos los días. Les encantaba.

- Bueno, quien quiere fruta?- preguntó Sora, mientras agarraba una manzana.

- Yo creo que es mejor que vayamos a ver ese montículo, y después las otras construcciones- dijo Yamato, parándose y agarrando su espada. Los demás lo imitaron.

- Es por acá- dijo Takeru.

El montículo en cuestión no era más que una roca de 1 metro de alto por 1 y medio de largo, más o menos, y casi lo mismo de ancho. Lo que llamaba la atención de la misma, aparte de que estaba sola, en medio de los árboles, era que parecía pulida, recta. Era perfecta.

- Que piensan?- preguntó Sora, tirando el corazón de su manzana.

- Puede ser una roca que iba a ser usada para construir, pero sobró y la dejaron acá...- opinó Yamato.

- Ya lo pensamos, pero Tk dice que es otro tipo de roca.

- Tal vez es solo una roca que alguien decidió pulir- dijo Hikari.

- Nadie haría semejante trabajo solo por que tiene ganas, Kari- dijo Takeru. Ella se encogió de hombres.

- Las catapultas- dijo Yamato-. Si esto está desde la época de guerra, puede ser que se la haya usado para las catapultas. Una roca así, pega fuerte...

Al ser esa la mejor hipótesis que tenían, todos asintieron y fueron a ver todo lo demás. Cuando pasaron por la cascada, Hikari agarró una ciruela, y se quedó mirando las frutas fijamente. 

- Que pasa?- pregunto Tk.

- Falta una manzana- dijo ella.

- Si, al que yo comí...

- No Sora- la interrumpió.- Otra. Hoy había cinco y ahora hay tres. Estoy segura.

- Cuantas trajeron?- preguntó Yamato, pero ambos levantaron los hombros.

- Que no me creen?!- casi gritó Hikari, sintiendo como el nerviosismo y el miedo se iban apoderando de ella.

- Si te creemos- se apresuró a tranquilizarla Takeru-. Habrá rodado y se la habrá llevado la corriente, no hay por que hacer tanto problema...

Hikari se tranquilizó un poco y los siguió hasta el otro lugar.

Eran recintos muy parecidos al lugar en el que habían dormido, solo que en peor estado. No encontraron nada que llamara la atención, solo más cadáveres, cadenas y armas herrumbradas. Hikari agarró una pequeña daga que encontró en buen estado, y Sora revolvió todo hasta encontrar una buena espada. Tk ya había agarrado una al levantarse.

- Son las 14:30- dijo Yamato.- Que les parece si agarramos algunas frutas y emprendemos el camino a nuestro Reino?

- Saben por donde ir?- preguntó Sora.

- Bueno...- ambos se miraron-. En realidad... digamos que... no. Pero- dijo Takeru, antes de que las chicas se escandalizaran- Si vamos hacia el este, bordeando el Reino de los Humanos, vamos a llegar al límite del Reino de Sora, y de ahí seguimos derecho...

- Ojalá fuera tan fácil- murmuró Hikari, que ya veía que iban a perderse.

Sin decir más, todos comenzaron a caminar hasta los árboles de manzana. En el camino, pasaron junto a la salida del túnel, y los cuatro pararon asombrados. Estaba abierto. Las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par, los troncos habían rodado para los costados y había ramas y hojas por todos lados. Alguien los había seguido.

Yamato sintió como el miedo se apoderaba de él, tuvo deseos de gritar y salir corriendo, y correr y correr. Tuvo deseos de estar en su cama mullida y cómoda, lleno de comodidades y libre de peligros. Tuvo deseos de ser un simple cortesano, trabajar todos los días para poder comer y alimentar a su familia y tener una vida simple. Tuvo deseos de no haber nacido. Pero más que nada, tuvo deseos de no haberse dormido la noche anterior, de haber estado despierto para escuchar algo y poner a salvo a los tres "niños" a su cargo.

Takeru se quedó mirando eso, sin reaccionar, con la vista en blanco.

Sora estaba tranquila. Tenía miedo, pero tenía que controlarlo. Estaban pasando cosas muy raras, ella las había sentido. Pero tenía que mantener la calma.

Hikari quiso salir corriendo, pero vio algo brillando entre los troncos. Sin pensar en las consecuencias, corrió a agarrarlo y ahogó un grito.

- Miren esto!- todos corrieron a ella. En sus manos tenía una medalla redonda, de plata, con el símbolo de su reino. – Todos en mi Reino tienen esto! Nos siguieron!

Sin decir nada más, todos comenzaron a correr sin un rumbo fijo, pero juntos.

Hikari tiró la medalla para atrás. Cuando esta cayó se dio vuelta, y nadie vio que del otro lado, estaba el escudo de la Realeza. Ese que solo quienes eran de la Realeza o muy cercanos usaban.

Y nadie vio tampoco, la marca de barro de una mano que había a un costado de la roca sobre la que estaban las frutas. La marca con un dedo cortado, como si hubiera un anillo en ese lugar. Un anillo grande e importante.

Continuará...

Notas: uaaa!!!!! Llegué a hacer otro capítulo! Me voy hoy a las 20:30, pero quise hacer algo más antes de que se me vaya la inspiración y bueno. Acá está.

Les gustó? Hace mucho que quería hacer este capítulo... Si no entendieron lo de la mano, les explico: es la marca de una mano hecha de barro, la mano tiene un anillo que no se manchó de barro, por eso uno de los dedos empieza normal, se corta (donde está el anillo) y después sigue. Ahora entendieron?

Y... quien o quienes los estarán siguiendo?... pueden tratar de adivinar, si quieren... el próximo capítulo va dedicado a quien acerte.

girl-of-the nigth(sweaty : Primero, gracias x tu review! La verdad es que Digimon 3 y 4 no vi x q me sacaron el canal, vi solo unos capítulos del 3, así q no podría poner a esos personajes... tal vez a Ruki, Ryo, Takato, Henry y Juri... de Kenta y Hirokazu no me acuerdo mucho... y Suzie... pero no sé, no estoy segura. Igual no te preocupes, que ya van a aparecer otros personajes... gracias de nuevo!!!!

Bueno, me voy a terminar el bolso!!!!

Ag


	10. Capítulo 9

La guerra de los 1000 años

9- Que hacer

Sin pensar en lo que hacía, en lo que podía hacer, en lo que estaba pasando, sin pensar en nada, Takeru corría. Corría como nunca había corrido en su vida, pensando en correr más y más rápido, en escapar, en irse, en desaparecer. Se sentía en uno de sus sueños, siempre escapando de algo, corriendo sin un rumbo fijo, o sin que le importe, solo tratando de escapar... el aliento se le iba, estaba cansado, le dolían las piernas, pero tenía que correr... tenía que irse, no tenía que estar ahí!... Pero, donde tenía que estar?... Al pronunciarse estas palabras en el cerebro de Takeru, paró de repente. Levantó la vista. Árboles. Solo árboles. Estaba perdido en el medio de la Zona Libre, solo, con un anillo que no podía usar casi, un arma que no ocupaba muy bien y un, o unos, locos siguiéndolo. Escuchó pasos, sacó su espada, se dio vuelta, y Hikari chocó contra él, logrando que ambos cayeran.

- ¿Dónde estamos?- gritó Hikari, abrazándose a Takeru con todas sus fuerzas y sin permitir que ninguno de los dos se levante.

- No sé, Kari... ¿dónde están Matt y Sora? Vamos, tenemos que encontrarnos...

De atrás de unos árboles aparecieron Yamato y Sora, encontrando a Hikari y Takeru en el suelo, abrazados. La situación daba para bromas, pero ninguno estaba con el humor suficiente.

- Levántense!- gritó Yamato, moviendo a Hikari.- No sé donde estamos, obviamente estamos perdidos. Hay alguien siguiéndonos, puede estar en cualquier lugar. Lo mejor es que no nos separemos por el momento, entendido?

- Pero que hacemos, Matt?- preguntó Takeru, guardando su espada.

- El Reino de los Humanos- dijo Sora. Estaba apoyándose contra un árbol, su pierna derecha estaba casi del mismo color que su pelo.

- ¡¿Qué te pasó?!- gritó Hikari.

- Nada, nada. Me caí y me golpeé contra una roca, pero no es nada. Ya se me va a pasar.- Todos sabían que no era así, pero en ese momento lo que menos importaba era la herida que Sora tenía en la rodilla.

- ¿Qué pasa con el Reino de los Humanos?

- Si seguimos caminando derecho vamos a llegar. No creo que tengan mucho problema en que nos quedemos, recuerden que ellos también perdieron gente. Están con nosotros.

- Si... pero su gente está encerrada / o tal vez muerta/ por culpa de mi Reino. No creo que les agrade mucho...- dijo Hikari.

- Ese es el último de nuestros problemas- dijo Yamato.- Ya vemos como lo solucionamos. Ahora lo importante es llegar a este Reino, hablar con el Rey Motomiya y asegurarnos de que esté con nosotros.

- ¿Y después?- preguntó Takeru. Todos guardaron silencio.- ¿Alguno pensó en que vamos a hacer después?- Silencio- No? Bueno, por que yo si. ¿Y saben qué? Somos fugitivos. Fugitivos. Todos los Reinos deben estar buscandonos, tenemos a alguien siguiéndonos y, lo más importante, no todos los Reinos están en Paz. El Reino de los Humanos es un Reino débil, no les va a gustar nada tener a los herederos del Reino del Fuego, Trueno y Hielo escondiéndose detrás de sus puertas. Lo más seguro es que nos entreguen o nos maten. – Todos guardaron silencio por unos segundos.

- No- dijo Yamato-. Los enemigos son los Reinos del Viento y Trueno. Para este momento, seguro que los demás Reinos ya hicieron una alianza. Hikari es tan víctima como nosotros. Van a entenderlo. No se olviden que, según dicen, el Reino de los Humanos alojó a la princesa del Fuego y al Príncipe del Hielo.

- Son leyendas- dijo Hikari, con mucha más convicción que Yamato.- Leyendas. Fue hace más de 1000 años, ¿de verdad creen que se pudo desatar una guerra así por el capricho de dos enamorados? La guerra tuvo que haber sido por algo mucho más grave, por algún error de algún Reino, o de todos, y lo ocultaron con lo primero que se les ocurrió.

- En nuestro reino hay libros de esa época, y relatan lo de los príncipes... de todas formas, que importa eso ahora?- dijo Takeru- Lo que tiene que importarnos ahora es que si entramos a ese Reino, lo más seguro es que nos encontremos con la muerte. Que vamos a hacer?

- Entrar- dijo Sora, que había permanecido en silencio. Lo dijo con tanta convicción, que los tres se dieron vuelta. Había un charco de sangre bajo ella.

- ¿Y arriesgarnos a que nos maten?- preguntó Takeru.

- Arriesgarnos. Ahí está la palabra Tk. Siempre estamos arriesgándonos a que nos maten, en todo momento. Ahora mismo tenemos a alguien atrás nuestro, que puede estar apuntándonos con un arco, listo para matarnos. Ahora mismo este árbol puede caer y matarnos a los cuatro. Ahora mismo puede caer un rayo. Ahora mismo pueden pasar tantas cosas... Si quedamos afuera, morimos. Si entramos, nos "arriesgamos", como dijo Takeru. No tenemos una vida acá afuera. La tenemos adentro. No vamos a sobrevivir. Es morir o arriesgarnos.- Dijo todo con tanta convicción, que enseguida desaparecieron todas las preguntas que tenían, y se pusieron en marcha. ¿Para donde? Para adelante, por que estaban muy perdidos como para permitirse otra cosa.

Habían caminado unos pocos metros, cuando Yamato paró y pidió a los otros dos que paren. Sora iba muy atrás, apoyándose en los árboles. Había un rastro de sangre tras de ella.

- Hay que vendarte eso- dijo Yamato.

- No, estoy bien- dijo, corriendo a Yamato y empezando a caminar más rápido, pero a los dos metros tuvo que parar para agarrarse de un árbol.

- No estás bien.

- Si estoy bien... tuve heridas peores que esta.

- Si?- dijo Yamato, ayudándola a levantarse.

- Si. Una vez, una espada se me clavó en el hombro...

- Bueno Sora, muy bien. Si en tu Reino no le hacen caso a esas lastimaduritas, vas a tener que ir acostumbrándote, por que para mi, esas lastimaduritas...- en ese mismo momento, mientras la ayudaba a pararse, le asestó un fuerte golpe en la nuca, desmayándola.- son muy imporantes...

- Yamato!- gritó Takeru, levantándose y frotando su anillo.

- Basta! Por Dios, esta chica terca, me enferma! Se está desangrando, hay que vendarle esa herida ya mismo.- Se cortó un pedazo de su remera y comenzó a vendarla, apretando bien fuerte.- Esto deberá lograr que pare la sangre... por lo menos hasta poder aplicarle un vendaje... Tenemos que apurarnos.

Continuará...

Notas: Bueno, perdón. Hace como dos semanas que volví de mi viaje Inolvidable, pero no me ponía las pilas... y hoy no encontré la GBA así que dijo, "y bueno Agus, a escribir!" y me puse a escribir, y escribí esto.

No voy a decir quien los sigue, por que sino voy a cagarles mal el resto... sigan leyendo y ya se van a enterar...

R/R por favor!!!!!!!!!!

Ag


	11. Capítulo 10

La guerra de los 1000 años

10- Noticias

Yamato, Takeru, Hikari, y una Sora apenas despierta, que difícilmente podía mantenerse en pie, y mortalmente pálida, se encontraban parados a unos 10 m. de la entrada al Reino de los Humanos. Este estaba bordeado por una alta muralla, que Takeru dijo que estaba hecho con los mismos materiales que las ruinas que había dejado, y que databa de la misma época y bla bla bla, todas esas cosas que uno dice y nadie escucha. Había un gran portón, y a ambos costados sendos guardias vestidos con armaduras custodiaban la entrada.

- Que hacemos- preguntó Takeru. Yamato no dijo nada, pero ambos intercambiaron una mirada que Hikari interceptó.

- Ya sé que es lo que están pensando, no es necesario que lo escondan. En el reino del Trueno están prisioneros – o han sido asesinados- muchos de los dirigentes y personas importantes de este reino, así que¿cómo va a entrar la princesa del Trueno caminando tranquilamente? En cambio, las príncipes del Reino del Hielo y Fuego si pueden entrar, como no? Así que, antes de que digan cualquier cosa, les explico que vamos a hacer: yo me voy a quedar ac�, Uds. van a ir, decir que tienen a una enferma, entrar, curarla y averiguar como está la situación. Si es favorable para mí me vienen a buscar, si no me dejan. Yo me las voy a arreglar hasta que puedan venir a buscarme, no se preocupen. En cuanto a ustedes... no sé, supongo que deberán ir a hablar con quien esté al cargo, o, no sé... lo que sea, pero no se preocupen por mi. Y, no se les ocurra decirme nada ahora por que no voy a cambiar de opinión. Chau y buena suerte.

- Pero Hika- empezó Takeru, pero fue interrumpido.

- Vamos Tk- dijo Yamato, e intercambió una mirada de gratitud con Hikari. Al fin alguien lo ayudaba...

Al aproximarse más a los guardias, Yamato pudo notar un par de botellas de alcohol mal disimuladas entre el pasto. Al verlos acercarse, uno de los guardias se adelantó tambaleándose.

¿Quiénes son, que quieren y q.que... que...¡Eh, Raijin¿Cómo es que seguía esto? Jajaja

El otro guardia comenzó a reírse también. El olor a alcohol que desprendían era insoportable, así que entre los dos agarraron a Sora y entraron. Detrás del portón encontraron una pequeña casa, de techo de paja y paredes de barro y rocas. La puerta se abrió y salió un hombrecito menudo, en pijama. Un sombrero verde le tapaba casi toda la cara, pero se podía distinguir fácilmente el bigote recto.

¿Quiénes son, que quieren y que hacen- preguntó, terminando la frase que los guardias habían sido incapaces de recordar.

- Eh... - los rubios se miraron. Yamato sonrió.- Los guardias nos dejaron entrar...

- Sí? Bien bien bien... no me importa. Les he hecho tres preguntas¿Quiénes son¿Qué quieren? Y ¿Qué hacen- viendo que Yamato apenas podía mantener la risa, Takeru se adelanto y habló por él.

- Yo soy Takeru, él es Yamato y ella es Sora, una amiga. Necesitamos un doctor urgentemente, recibió una herida y está muy débil.

El hombrecito observó detenidamente a Sora, entró corriendo a su casa y 3 minutos después volvió.

- Está bien, está bien. Mi esposa puede ayudar, pasen pasen.

Fueron arrastrados, literalmente, al interior de la cabaña. Se encontraron de frente con una acogedora sala de estar, con una chimenea apagada, unos sillones y un par de cuadros. Una mujer de unos veinte años a medio vestir apareció por una puerta e hizo señas para que pasen. El hombrecito agarró a Sora, que lo doblaba en tamaño, y la llevó con su esposa, indicando por señas a Yamato y Takeru que tenían que esperar. Se miraron inquietos, y diez minutos después el hombre volvió.

- Mi esposa va a hacerse cargo ahora. Por favor, necesitamos que pasen la noche aquí, por cualquier problema que surja. Vengan, vengan.

Los hizo pasar a otra habitación y los sentó frente a una mesa. Había visto el aspecto de los viajeros y supuso que tenían muchas historias por contar, pero su esposa lo obligó a que los dejara descansar una noche. Les puso un bowl de cereales y una canasta con pan enfrente y les indicó que comieran.

- Voy a ayudar a Sayo. Cuando terminen, sigan por esa puerta y van a encontrar una habitación y un baño. Hablaremos por la mañana.

Dicho eso se retiró, dejando a unos muy perplejos Yamato y Takeru comiendo cereales. Al final, las camas fueron más fuertes que ellos, y terminaron muertos en sendos colchones de algodón.

- Va a estar bien- dijo la mujer, presentándose como Sayo, mientras les servía un suculento desayuno. A la luz del día, Yamato había podido comprobar lo hermosa que era y, a pesar de la aparente diferencia de edades, se notaba que eran un matrimonio muy unido.- Perdió mucha sangre, pero el vendaje aplicado ha ayudado bastante. ¿Puedo saber quien ha sido el realizador- Yamato levantó una mano tímidamente, Sayo sonrió y en ese momento entró su esposo.

- Ah, veo que los niños ya están despiertos. ¿Cómo está la linda pelirroja?

- Va a estar bien- repitió Sayo.- En gran parte gracias al vendaje aplicado por este joven... por cierto, como se llaman?

- Yo soy Yamato y él es mi hermanito Takeru. La pelirroja es una amiga nuestra llamada Sora.

- Oh, si si- dijo el hombrecito.- Recuerdo que se me presentaron anoche... yo soy Seto. Traje esto para Uds..- abrió una bolsa que tenía en una mano y de ella extrajo dos trajes de los tamaños de Yamato y Takeru.- Después de bañarse y cambiarse podrán contarnos todo lo que crean necesario respecto a su llegada pasada la medianoche... pero ahora vayan, vayan, que la mañana es corta.

Ya limpios y vestidos, Yamato y Takeru recuperaron la elegante figura q los caracterizaba. Mientras Takeru terminaba de calzarse, ambos hermanos intercambiaron una mirada q lo dijo todo. Habían dejado a Hikari sola en la Zona Libre toda la noche y a Sora con un matrimonio q, si bien parecían amables, no sabían nada sobre ellos. En parte habían fracasado, pero faltaba. Ahora iban a tener que poner toda su energía en averiguar los datos necesarios y poder llegar con el emperador.

Se dirigieron a la cocina, donde Seto y Sayo los esperaban sentados, y por señas les indicaron que se sentasen.

- Bueno... - dijo Seto, pensando en que palabras usar. Lo meditó unos instantes y al final decidió ir directamente al grano- mientras atendíamos a la señorita Sora, hemos podido observar q en su cuello tiene una medalla del Reino del Fuego, mientras q el Señor Takeru luce un anillo del Reino del Hielo, de esos que si no me equivoco solo la realeza posee. Cómo lo explican?

Intercambiaron miradas, y Yamato se decidió a contarles la verdad, o al menos una parte. En todo caso, un matrimonio no iba a poder contra el hielo de su hermano y contra su espada.

- Nos hemos escapado del Reino del Trueno, donde éramos prisioneros, y hemos llegado hasta acá atravesando la Zona Libre.

- Y la señorita Sora q hace con Uds.- preguntó Sayo, mirando tímidamente a su esposo, como pidiendo permiso para hablar.

- Es una buena amiga y la ayudamos a escapar- dijo Takeru-. No sabíamos que iban a hacerle, y no queríamos arriesgarnos a que les pase nada.

- Mmh.. si, si...- repetía Seto, mientras daba vueltas por la cocina- La noticia ya llegó... de que el Reino del Trueno ha apresado a gente de todos los Reinos... nuestro Príncipe Daisuke está encerrado ahí, y la Princesa Jun murió...- bajo la cabeza en señal de duelo.- Tienen que ser francos con nosotros- miró directamente a Yamato y pareció que mantenían una disputa sin palabras. Al final, Yamato cedió.- Uds. son los herederos al trono del Reino del Hielo, mientras que la Señorita Sora lo es pero del Reino del Fuego.- Yamato y Takeru se miraron y ambos asintieron.

- Queremos saber como es la situación entre los Reinos... nos gustaría regresar a nuestro Reino...

- Bueno, bueno... - Seto dejo de caminar y los miró fijamente.- La verdad es que para Uds., es bastante... favorable- Yamato y Takeru exhalaron un suspiro.- Su Reino y el de la Señorita Sora han hecho una alianza momentánea, el Reino del Trueno y del Viento están separados, y se cree que se organizará una guerra... en cuanto a Nuestro Reino, permanece al margen, pero estamos dispuestos a unirnos a la Alianza si nuestro Príncipe no regresa sano y salvo en una semana.

Yamato y Takeru volvieron a intercambiar miradas. La situación era favorable para ellos y para Sora, pero no para Hikari, que seguramente seguía en el bosque.

- Que piensan hacer- preguntó Sayo.

- Nos gustaría presentarnos ante quien está a cargo para rendir homenaje, y luego emprender la marcha hacia nuestro Reino.

- Bien, bien... en este momento está a cargo el hermano del Rey... tengo que dirigirme al palacio. Puedo llevarlos conmigo.

Yamato y Takeru lo miraron agradecidos y asintieron.

Continuará...

Notas: Uf, terminé. Traté de hacer un capítulo más largo, pero al fin me rendí... los capítulos largos no son para mí, perdónenme pero no puedo...

Bueno, no sé q más... creo q nada... la verdad es q esta parte no me da ganas de escribirla por que es aburrida, pero no se preocupen, que voy a seguirla y terminarla... aunque estoy segura de que va a ser una historia larga...

Review please!

Ag


	12. Capítulo 11

La guerra de los 1000 años

11- Nabuko

En el camino hacia el castillo, Yamato y Takeru tuvieron tiempo de observar la ciudad. En su mayor parte era pobre, pero por aquí y por allá podía verse gente de buen nivel. Había mercaderes por todos lados, la mayoría parecía dedicarse a las telas. A pesar de la pobreza, Takeru estaba encantado y hacía observaciones sobre la estructura de los edificios. Yamato miraba todo con aire ausente, estaba muy preocupado por Sora y Hikari.

Seto había resultado ser alguien muy conocido y amado en la ciudad, y mientras caminaba iba obsequiando con gruesas monedas de plata a los transeúntes, aunque sus huéspedes ya habían observado que su vivienda, si bien cómoda y acogedora, no se caracterizaba por estar bien provista.

Se enteraron de que Seto y su esposa se encargaban de recibir a los viajeros como ellos, que no tenían lugar para parar o que estaban muy enfermos o lastimados. Su esposa parecía ser una de las mejores médicas del lugar, y el Rey solía usarla para atender a su familia. En cuanto a Seto, era muy querido por el rey, y x eso siempre tenía q ir a darle noticias acerca de quienes habían entrado y quienes habían salido.

Después de aproximadamente unos 15 minutos de camino, llegaron al castillo, que estaba hecho de piedras y era gigante. Takeru observó q las piedras eran exactamente iguales a las del fuerte en la Zona Libre. A pesar de su majestuosidad y hermosura era un lugar muy oscuro, y lo único que refulgía eran los pesados portones de oro macizo bordeados por esmeraldas. Tenía 6 torres medianas y una alta en el medio, desde la que una bandera ondeaba. Era extremadamente hermoso.

Seto avanzó y paró junto a los eunucos que protegían los portones. Después de las zalemas habituales, dejaron pasar a Seto, pero como no conocían a los otros dos quisieron revisarlos. Seto se paró frente a ellos y exclamó:

Oh, negros desgraciados! Todos los días entro y salgo de este castillo, lo recorro a gusto y me siento a la mesa con el Rey, quien me trata como a un hermano más, y ahora no me dejáis entrar con mis huéspedes¿Qué van a pensar ellos de mi?

Lo sentimos Señor, pero siendo Ud. tan amigo del Rey, debe saber que él nos paga por proteger estos portones y no dejar que los atraviese nadie sin previa revisión- contestó tímidamente uno de los eunucos.

Oh, perfidia!- gritó- Sepáis que estos dos huéspedes míos son amigos del Príncipe Daisuke, quien los había mandado llamar antes de partir hacia su posible perdición, y me los había encargado. Ahora han arribado a la ciudad y, aunque el Príncipe no esté, yo debo cumplir con mi encargo y entregarlos a su tío, que estoy seguro también los espera con ansiedad. Así que si no los dejáis pasar, preparaos para que toda la furia del Monarca caiga sobre Ustedes!

Intimidados por la presencia de Seto, ambos retrocedieron y los dejaron pasar.

Recorrieron un largo corredor con columnas a los costados y alfombras rojas hasta que llegaron a una gran puerta de madera, también custodiada por otros dos guardias, que esta vez no tuvieron problema en dejarlos pasar. Accedieron así a una sala circular muy grande, con cortinas de terciopelo negro. Lo único que había en esta sala, era una elevado trono en el centro, sobre el que estaba sentado un hombre de largos cabellos marrones, a su costado derecho un hombre alto y rubio, y a su costado izquierdo un hombre cubierto por una capa.

¡Alabado sea, Majestad!- gritó Seto mientras se agachaba, acto que se apresuraron a imitar los rubios.

Seto¿A quien me traes contigo?

Seto miró a los dos jóvenes, estos asintieron, y Yamato se adelanto. Después de una profunda reverencia, pidió permiso para hablar con toda seguridad, y se le fue dada. El hombre rubio y alto bajó los escalones, se dirigió a la puerta y despidió a los guardias, volviendo luego a su lugar.

Majestad, sepa que me llamo Yamato, y este es mi hermano pequeño, Takeru. Somos del Reino del Hielo, y hemos escapado del Reino del Trueno, donde éramos prisioneros. Con nosotros ha escapado también una mujer del Reino del Fuego.

Mmj... muy bien, muy bien...- hizo silencio y pareció meditar la cuestión- entonces, debo suponer que son criminales?

No Su Majestad, por supuesto que no!- se apresuró a agregar Yamato.

Entonces, por que eran prisioneros?

Por que... – Yamato se calló. ¿Es q el hombre no entendía¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan hueco para no darse cuenta de que era lo que le estaba diciendo? Pero, para su salvación, Seto avanzó y sin dar demasiadas vueltas, dijo que los chicos eran Príncipes de su Reino y lo mismo ocurría con Sora. Este hecho llamó la atención del Rey, que se apresuró a hablarlo con el hombre a su derecha, y luego bajó corriendo y besó las manos de los chicos, seguidos del hombre rubio que también lo hizo.

Me siento muy honrado!- exclamó el hombre, se presentó como Nabuko y pidió que por favor lo llamaran por su nombre, y nada de Majestad, Señor o todo eso.- Hace años que no recibíamos visitas como las de Uds., de verdad es un honor para mi que se dignen dirigirme la palabra. Y además- agregó, sin dejar hablar a los chicos- el que Uds. hayan escapado es una gran noticia para nosotros, que nos indica que aún hay posibilidades de que se salve nuestro Príncipe.

Los príncipes querían saber si les está permitida la estancia en este Reino hasta recuperar energía, sino enseguida cada cual se irá a su Reino.

Oh no no no, por supuesto que no. Su presencia nos honra, serán invitados de honor...

Señor Nabuko, yo creo que será mejor que la presencia de estos Señores no sea conocida en el Reino, por que podría traernos... ya sabe... problemas- dijo el hombre rubio, dedicando una gran sonrisa a Yamato y a Takeru.

Oh, si si si- dijo Nabuko-. Seiya tiene razón- siguió.- Oh por cierto, él es mi mano derecha Seiya. Y tiene mucha razón. Igualmente su estancia en este Reino nos honra mucho...

En ese momento escucharon unos gritos provenientes del salón anterior, y después de golpes y más gritos, las puertas se abrieron, dando paso a unos guardias que sostenían a un cuerpo casi inerte, al que arrojaron al suelo.

Señor, Oh Señor!- gritaron.- Hemos encontrado a esta mujer vagabundeando por los bosques, y nos ha parecido muy sospechosa.

Seiya se acercó a la mujer y levantó su rostro.

Hikari!- gritó Takeru, y salió corriendo hacia ella, derribando a Seiya y sacando su espada, con la que enseguida apuntó al visir.

No, Takeru!- gritó Yamato, mientras corría a ayudar a Seiya y pedía perdón de rodillas ante Nabuko. Hikari se levantó y, dándose cuenta de la situación, le sacó la espada a Takeru y la arrojó lejos, quedando de esa manera los dos desarmados.

Que es esto?- preguntó, furioso, Nabuko, articulando cada sílaba y hablando muy lentamente.

Yamato volvió a pedir perdón de rodillas y obligó a su hermano a que también lo haga. Acto seguido, los guardias apresaron a Hikari, que no hizo nada para defenderse, y le arrancaron la medalla de su Reino y se la pasaron a Nabuko, quien la observó detenidamente. Luego su mirada se pasó en Yamato.

Conocen a esta jovencita?- preguntó.

Si- respondió-. Ella también escapó con nosotros, pero la perdimos hace dos días- mintió.

Por esta medalla, que tiene el escudo del Reino del Trueno grabado, deduzco que no solo pertenece al Reino donde nuestro soberano está encerrado, sino que además es de la Realeza, y de todo esto deduzco que no es otra que Hikari Yagami, la princesa.

Si, soy esa persona- dijo Hikari, tratando de hacer una reverencia, aunque sin demasiado éxito (por que los guardias la sostenían).- Y puedo decirle que conozco a su sobrino, y q al menos el día en que mi padre me encerró en el calabozo, se encontraba con vida.

Nabuko se quedó callado y en silencio. Examinó a Hikari en silencio, y ella se mostró fría y segura. Después llamó a Seiya y hablaron entre ellos un rato bastante largo.

Nos hemos enterado de que el Rey había encerrado a la hija... nos parece una acción indigna de un rey, pero en realidad todo lo que hace ese rey nos parece indigno... supongo que no estarás de acuerdo con sus ideales...

Por supuesto que no- dijo Hikari-. Mi padre escuchó a otras personas y me encerró, después de despojarme de mis poderes. Por supuesto que no estoy de acuerdo con él!

Entonces, supongo... - comenzó Nabuko, bajando un poco el tono y suavizando la voz.

Pero el otro hombre, que permanecía junto al trono, bajó las altas escaleras, moviéndose lentamente. Como una víbora, arrastrándose... envuelto en su capa negra, zigzagueando... sin levantar los pies, pero sin hacer ruido de arrastre... Takeru lo miraba atentamente... zigzagueante, oscuro... tenía sueño... mucho sueño... hay que dormir... que hago acá?... me quiero ir... durmiéndose, durmiéndose...

Takeru!- dijo Hikari, sacudiéndolo y sonriendo.- Parecías dormido...

Que? Eh?- Takeru sacudió la cabeza. El hombre ya estaba junto a Nabuko y a Seiya, hablando en voz muy baja... pero Takeru escuchaba las S... arrastraba las palabras... sacudió la cabeza y volvió a Hikari.- Supongo que todavía estoy un poco cansado- mintió.

Después de lo que pareció una interminable charla, el hombre se dio vuelta y miró fijamente a los chicos.

El Rrrrrrrrrey ha decccciddddidddo que,- arrastrando las palabras... esos ojos amarillos que brillaban... mirándolo fijamente... tenía que escapar... irse... por qué... Hikari sacudió a Takeru- al tenerrr a alguien del Rrrrreino del Trrrrrrrrueno entre Udssss., aunque sssssu padddddre la haya enccccerrado, no sssssssssson mereccccccceddddores de nuestra confianza. Assssí que, para demossssstrarnos ssssu valía, van a tenerrrrr que irrrr hassssta el calabbbbozo del que essssscaparon y traerrrrr a nuestro prrríncipe.

Hikari, Yamato y Takeru intercambiaron miradas. Ese hombre no les inspiraba confianza.

Continuará...

Notas: Hola hola! Perdón por la demora en subir este capítulo, demoré mucho en escribirlo y últimamente estuve muy ocupada con mi agrupación. Pero acá está! Traté de hacer un capítulo un poco + largo, no sé si me salió... de todas formas, parece que volvemos al principio. Los chicos van a tener que volver para buscar a Daisuke... así que dentro de poco va a haber un nuevo personaje... pero, a todo esto... que habrá pasado con Sora?... mmh, creo que hay que hacer algo con eso el capítulo que viene... y q habrá pasado con la persona que los perseguía?... bueno, para eso va a haber que esperar un pokito...

Review por favor!

Ag


	13. Capítulo 12

La guerra de los 1000 años

12- Otro viaje

Yamato, Hikari y Takeru habían sido relegados a un patio con una fuente mientras esperaban que el rey y sus visires terminaran de decidir sus planes.

- Traté de no dormirme antes de haberme alejado un poco más, pero paré a descansar y el sueño me pudo- dijo Hikari, algo avergonzada-. Desperté con los gritos de los guardias, no tuve tiempo ni para desenvainar mi espada.

- Está bien Hikari, el Rey parece una buena persona... rescataremos a Daisuke, volveremos y estarás libre- dijo Takeru, sonriendo. Estaba muy feliz de tener a Hikari de nuevo con ellos.

Yamato estaba de espaldas a las puertas, con la mirada perdida en la fuente. Por eso no notó cuando Seiya llegó y se posó detrás de él.

- Ese Shinji, nunca me inspiró confianza... ni a mi ni al Rey anterior... Si ahora es visir es solo por que Nabuko sucumbió a sus poderes...

- Poderes?- preguntó Takeru.

- Si, poderes... es un brujo muy poderoso, y... bueno, todo lo que dice, el Rey lo hace... es x eso q los manda a buscar a Daisuke... seguramente va a sacar algo de provecho...

Yamato giró y observó detenidamente a Seiya, mientras seguía hablando. A la luz del sol pudo observarlo mejor. Era alto, muy alto, su altura lo asombraba. Su cabello amarillo, casi blanco, era muy largo, y terminaba atado en el cinto que tenía en su cintura... sus ojos azules...

- Que vamos a tener que hacer?- preguntó Takeru, sacando a Yamato de su ensimismamiento. Giró la vista hacia su hermano. Y encontró la misma cara que había estado mirando hace cinco minutos, solo que con el pelo corto. Miró a Seiya y luego a su hermano. Eran idénticos.

- Van a tener q hacer todo el camino hasta el Reino del Trueno, acompañados sólo por cinco guardias. Y van a tener q volver con el Príncipe Daisuke y con todas las personas de nuestro Reino q puedan encontrar.

- Alguien nos siguió- dijo Hikari. Se levantó de la roca sobre la q estaba apoyada y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de ellos.- Cuando estábamos en la zona libre descubrimos que alguien nos había seguido... no podemos volver por el mismo camino... además no podríamos encontrarlo sin recorrernos todo el bosque...- Takeru asintió. Lo q decía tenía mucha lógica, pero Seiya solo sonrió.

- Nuestro Reino también tiene sus secretos...- dijo, de manera misteriosa-. Y tenemos nuestro propio pasadizo, q aunque no se usa hace mucho, va a ser habilitado para Uds... De todas maneras, el Rey volverá a explicarles esto en unos minutos...

En ese momento, apareció un guardia que los condujo a una sala privada, donde solo estaban Nabuko y Shinji.

- Bueno, señores.- Empezó Nabuko- Hemos estado discutiendo el tema cuidadosamente, y llegamos a la conclusión de que tienen que demostrarnos q son dignos de confianza. – Seiya soltó un bufido que Nabuko hizo como que no escuchó. Hikari y Takeru se rieron por lo bajo.- Habíamos pensado en mandarlos solos- prosiguió- pero Seiya nos hizo entender que sería un suicidio no solo para Uds., sino también para nuestro príncipe. Así que decidimos enviarlos con cinco de nuestros mejores guerreros, aunque Seiya siga insistiendo en que deberíamos mandarles la mitad de nuestro ejército- otro bufido por parte de Seiya, y + risas x parte de los pequeños.

- Cómo llegaremos?- preguntó Yamato.

- Tomarán un pasadizo que empieza por este castillo que los llevará hasta la entrada del camino que hicieron antes. Tomarán ese y repetirán todo.

- Creemos que ese camino ha sido invadido- dijo Hikari, haciendo una reverencia antes de hablar.

- Ennntttoncccccccesssssssss debbbbberan pppelllllllllear ccon qqquien lllllllllllllo occcupppe- dijo Shinji, arrastrando las palabras de esa manera que tanto odiaba Takeru.

- Seiya, por favor ve a buscar a los guerreros que los acompañarán.- Seiya se retiró- Saldrán mañana en la mañana. Esta anoche dejaremos que la señorita Sora termine de curar sus heridas.

- Yo no creo que la Señorita Sora esté bien para mañana- dijo Yamato. Shinji lo fulminó con la mirada de sus ojos amarillos y brillantes.

- Que le hace pensar eso?- preguntó Nabuko.

- Bueno... en realidad... - se sonrojó-. Aún no la he visto, pero conociéndola, sé que si estuviera bien hubiera obligado a Sayo a traerla... por favor, permítanle quedarse acá hasta que regresemos... - Nabuko miró a Shinji, que ya estaba preparado para negar la petición, pero después giró y dijo:

- Está bien. La señorita Takenouchi puede quedarse.. .- aunque no parecía muy convencido.

Momentos después hizo su entrada Seiya, llevando tras sí a 5 jóvenes guerreros. Había dos de cabellos azules, el que parecía mayor tenía anteojos. Había un chico regordete de cabellos verdes y junto a él, un castaño. Pero lo que llamó la atención a Hikari fue un chico más pequeño que los demás, de grandes ojos verdes, que sin duda no pasaría los 13 años. Se asombró mucho al pensar que en ese Reino podían mandar a chicos tan pequeños en misiones tan peligrosas.

- Ellos son Osamu y Ken- dijo Nabuko, señalando a los peliazul. Takeru observó que eran muy parecidos y supuso que eran hermanos.- Él es Hirokazu,- el castaño- Kenta – el chico regordete- y Iori- dijo, señalando al chico de 13 años, que estaba callado y serio. – Ellos van a acompañarlos en su misión.- Dichas estas palabras, Nabuko se retiró seguido de Shinji.

- Bueno chicos- suspiró Seiya-. Hice todo lo que pude... pero el Rey no quiso escucharme...

- Está bien- dijo Takeru- Muchas gracias igual. Ya nos van a ser de bastante ayuda.

Mientras ellos hablaban, Yamato volvió a inspeccionar sus caras y nuevamente notó sus parecidos. Pero, según decía su abuela, todas las personas tenían 7 personas parecidas en algún lugar, así que alejó los pensamientos de su mente y volvió a concentrase en otras cosas. En cuanto a Hikari, seguía observando a Iori, que era el único que permanecía solo en un rincón. Los otros cuatro hablaban en una esquina.

- Hola. Soy Hikari.- dijo sonriendo y extendiéndole una mano. Iori la miró detenidamente y luego hizo una reverencia, sonrojando a Hikari.- No es necesario... - trató de decir, pero el pequeño ya había agarrado su mano y se la había besado. Antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo más, Seiya estaba hablando de nuevo.

- Esta noche los ocho permanecerán en el palacio- dijo.

- Podremos ver a Sora?- preguntó Hikari.

- No lo creo conveniente- dijo Yamato.- Enseguida se dará cuenta y querrá venir con nosotros, y no creo que su condición se lo permita. Lo mejor será dejarla descansar y hacer todo lo más rápido posible, para que no tenga tiempo de enterarse y hacer alguna locura.- Hikari y Takeru asintieron y no se volvió a hablar del tema.

Después de eso, Seiya los llevó a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Hikari se sumergió lentamente en el agua tibia, dejando que esta llevara todas las impurezas de su cuerpo. Se acostó y se relajó... hacia tanto que esperaba ese momento... la puerta se abrió lentamente y entró una sirvienta que debía de rondar su edad. Vestía un sencillo vestido marrón, y sus cabellos pelirrojos estaban recogidos en una coleta. Tenía grande ojos marrones.

- Su majestad, yo... yo... - la timidez le impidió continuar y cerró la puerta. Hikari sonrió y la llamó.

- Ya sé por que estás acá- dijo.- No confían lo suficiente en mí así que te mandaron para que me vigiles- sonrió.- Soy Hikari, pero puedes decirme Kari. Y tú quien eres?- la sirvienta volvió a sonrojarse, y después de hacer una reverencia muy exagerada levantó la vista.

- Soy Juri... a sus ordenes, Majestad.- sintiendo que la vergüenza cubría su cara, volvió a retirarse. Hikari sintió que le invadía la risa, pero por respeto y para que no saliera corriendo, evitó reírse.

- Juri!- llamó. Después de unos segundos, volvió a ver los cabellos pelirrojos asomar por la puerta.- Ya te dije que puedes llamarme Kari- pero antes de que saliera corriendo nuevamente, le pidió que le enjabonara la espalda. Media hora después, ya se comportaban como amigas de toda la vida.

Antes de acostarse a dormir, Hikari miró a Juri. Había solamente una cama en la habitación, así que le ofreció que durmiera con ella. Juri negó exageradamente y se sonrojó, antes de que perdiera la confianza nuevamente, Kari le ofreció un sillón, que también fue declinado.

- Yo debo permanecer despierta, cuidándola- dijo.

- Pero no es necesario Juri. Anda, ven- dijo, corriéndose y levantando las frazadas. Juri prácticamente se refugió en la otra punta de la habitación.- Por favor...

- Majestad, Ud. duerma tranquila.

- Pero no puedo dormir sabiendo que estarás toda la noche despierta. Anda, cuéntame un poco de tu vida... - Juri solamente sonrió y apagó las velas.

Antes de dormirse, Hikari pensó en Juri. El recuerdo de sus cabellos la dirigió a Sora, que seguramente estaba en ese momento acostada en una cama muy incómoda, sufriendo incontables dolores... luego su recuerdo se dirigió a Koushirou, el Rey del Reino del Viento... parecía tan buen chico... quiso seguir reflexionando acerca de esas tres personas, pero el cansancio y la necesidad de una cama cómoda pudieron con ella.

- Señorita Kari... Señorita Kari, despierte por favor- dijo Juri, mientras la empujaba suavemente. Aún no había abierto las cortinas, pero Hikari pudo distinguir un pequeño haz de luz y pensó que ya era de mañana y debía levantarse y emprender el camino a su Reino... le parecía que había dormido tan poco... deseaba quedarse un rato más envuelta en las sábanas de seda y acostada sobre el colchón de plumas... pero Juri ya abría las ventanas y le pasaba su ropa.

Después de haberse vestido, peinado y desayunado (Juri se lo llevó a la cama) el sol dio las 6:30. Hora de partir. Antes de abandonar, seguramente para siempre, la habitación, Kari paró a observarse frente al espejo. Le devolvió una imagen totalmente diferente a la que estaba acostumbrada, la princesa de largos vestidos almidonados y adornada con joyas. Veía a una chica de pantalones marrones, muy sueltos, y remera de mangas largas de la misma tela y color. Vestía alpargatas que parecían frágiles, pero eran ideales para la lucha. Se ató el pelo en una coleta y salió, pero Juri se aferró a su brazo y no la dejó partir. Era el gesto más abierto que había tenido en toda la noche.

- No se vaya- dijo, en voz muy baja.

- Por que?- preguntó.

- Por que... eh... - Juri se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y corrió al otro extremo de la habitación.

- No, Juri. Basta.- dijo Hikari.- ¿Por qué?

- Por que... eh... es muy peligroso y... yo... - Hikari sonrió y le extendió una mano.

- Todo va a estar bien. Voy a volver sana y salva junto a mis amigos, y terminada la guerra, vamos a ir a mi Reino y vas a conocer a mi Dama de Compañía- sonrió.- Su nombre es Miyako Inoue, pero le decimos Yolei. Tiene grandes ojos marrones y largos cabellos violetas. Es muy linda y amigable, y la extraño mucho.- Juri se sonrojó y no dijo nada más.

Hikari se levantó y le pidió que la acompañara al lugar de donde debía partir. Sin decir nada, la guió hasta una habitación situada en los pisos más bajos. Antes de dejarla entrar en la habitación predestinada, sacó un sobre y se lo pasó.

- Es para Hirokazu... - dijo, sonrojándose.- Por favor Princesa... entrégueselo... - Nuevamente había vuelto al "Princesa", pensó Hikari... pero igual agarró la carta y se la guardó entre sus ropas.

- Va a ser lo primero que haré cuando lo vea.- Se miraron unos segundos y al final se abrazaron, y Juri se fue. Hikari la observó hasta que dobló, y deseó poder estar nuevamente con ella en menos de 3 días. Suspirando, entró en el salón.

Yamato, Takeru y Seiya ya se encontraban ahí. Era un gran salón alto hecho de piedra como el resto del castillo, y muy oscuro. No tenía ventanas y estaba iluminado débilmente por antorchas, por lo que Hikari pensó que debía estar bajo tierra. Lo único que había a la vista era un gran tapiz con el escudo Real frente a la puerta, unas sillas de roble y una puerta en el costado.

- ¿Cómo dormiste?- preguntó Seiya, desprendiendo una llave de su cinto.- Esta llave es de esa puerta- indicó la puerta que Hikari ya había visto.- Adentro están las mejores armas con las que contamos. Deberías darle una ojeada y elegir las que te parecen mejores.

Hikari así lo hizo, y demoró mucho eligiendo entre lanzas, arcos, espadas, látigos y otras armas que nunca había visto. Al final se decidió por una pequeña daga con mango de rubíes y hoja de mhytrill, muy fina, y un arco muy liviano con sus respectivas flechas. Ya equipada así, salió y cerró la puerta. En su ausencia habían llegado Ken y Osamu, que ya estaban equipados y vestidos de manera muy parecida a la de ella. Ambos cargaban espadas, pero Ken tenía además un nunchaku.

- Te tomaste tu tiempo- dijo Takeru, sonriéndole y saliendo de las sombras. Estaba vestido igual que ella.

- Es que había tanto que elegir... una se vuelve loca- Takeru y Yamato sonrieron.- Bueno... creo que todavía faltan tres.

- Yo estoy acá- dijo una voz grave. De las sombras salió Iori. Llevaba una lanza y un casco. Hikari le sonrió, pero él apenas la miró y volvió a las sombras.

- Kenta y Hirokazu siempre hacen lo mismo- dijo Osamu, tomando asiento con ellos. – Son muy impuntuales.- No había terminado esa frase cuando se escuchó un ruido muy fuerte, como de algo rompiéndose, que provenía del pasillo.

- No, Kenta, otra vez!- se escuchó otra voz que gritaba. Osamu, Ken y Seiya comenzaron a reír estrepitosamente, y después entraron Kenta y Hirokazu, el segundo con un chichón en la frente.

- Esos jarrones, siempre pasa lo mismo... o sea, a quien se le ocurre poner mesas con jarroncitos de adorno en un lugar sin ninguna luz? Estos castillos, es increíble... - decía Kenta, mientras se sentaba junto a Ken.

- Supongo que el Rey te lo descontará de tu salario- dijo Seiya, riendo.

- Oh, por supuesto que lo haré- era el Rey quien entraba en ese momento, seguido de Shinji. Enseguida Osamu, Ken, Hirokazu y Kenta saltaron de sus asientos e hicieron una apurada reverencia, que fue imitada por Hikari, Takeru y Yamato.

- Vino a despedirlos?- preguntó Seiya.

- Si, pero me parece que todavía falta alguien- sus ojos recorrieron todo el salón, y Takeru notó que no parecía el mismo rey bondadoso del día anterior. Evitó mirar a Shinji.

- Acá estoy- Iori volvió a salir de las sombras, sin hacer reverencia ni nada que demostrara respeto. El rey lo miró fijamente y mantuvieron una pelea de miradas, hasta que Nabuko bajó la cabeza.

- Bueno, si ya están todos preparados, podemos partir.- dijo Seiya.

- ¿Podemos?- preguntó Takeru.

- OH, sí. Creo que olvidé decirles que yo también voy... – sonrió, y Takeru hizo lo mismo.

- Quiero ver si van bien equipados- dijo Nabuko, y los hizo alinearse frente a él. Salvo Seiya que llevaba ropajes rojos, el resto estaba vestido casi igual, de marrón. Yamato solamente portaba una espada magnífica, de empuñadura de plata y zafiros y hoja larga y finita. Tenía su nombre grabado en el comienzo de la hoja: Karma. Takeru llevaba su anillo y una espada un poco menos ostentosa que la de su hermano, llamada Aura. Hirokazu tenía un arco y flechas, y una espada muy parecida a la de Takeru, que luego explicaría era su hermana, llamada Mana. Kenta portaba un látigo y una daga, Iori un casco y una lanza, Seiya una espada llamada Kusanagi, Hikari el arco y la daga (Maia), Ken el nunchaku y una espada llamada Glittering y Osamu a Ragnarok. – Karma... – murmuró, sosteniéndola.- Buena elección- murmuró.- Creo que ya están listo para partir. Así que... adiós y buena suerte.

Seiya y Shinji levantaron el tapiz y encontraron un túnel, iluminado por antorchas.

- Vamos- dijo Seiya.

Llevaban más de dos horas caminando cuando comenzaron a sentir algunos vestigios de aire puro. Poco después el sol comenzó a iluminar el oscuro y putrefacto túnel. El camino comenzó a ascender, y llegaron al final. Una pared.

- Genial!- gritó Kenta- nos metieron en un túnel sin salida!.

- Silencio, silencio- susurró Seiya.- Voy a necesitar ayuda por acá.

Osamu y Yamato se colocaron junto a él y comenzaron a empujar el techo, que después de muchos esfuerzos cedió. El sol y el aire entraron a caudales. Con un poco de trabajo comenzaron a ascender, y cuando estuvieron todos arriba, Yamato, Hikari y Takeru reconocieron el terreno como la zona por la que habían pasado anteriormente.

- Miren eso!- gritó Takeru, indicando al lugar por el que acababan de salir. Era la piedra lisa y cuadrada que tanto les había llamado la atención.

- Entonces era una entrada... – murmuró Hikari.

- Esta es una entrada que cavo nuestro Reino poco después de la construcción de esas murallas- explicó Seiya-. Estaba pensado para que nuestras tropas pudieran atacar o escapar, pero las dimensiones terminaron siendo muy pequeñas y quedó sin uso. La piedra fue puesta para que nuestros soldados se guiaran y para que no llame la atención a los demás.

Takeru pensó que en eso de llamar la atención se habían equivocado, ya que a ellos les había llamado demasiado la atención, pero Yamato pensaba en otras cosas. ¿Cómo habían hecho en un Reino casi sin recursos, hacia más de mil años, para pulir una piedra de esa manera?

- Deberíamos descansar un rato antes de emprender el camino por el otro túnel- dijo Seiya. Todos asintieron. Takeru los llevó a la cascada Blind y se sentaron a comer frutas y a tomar agua dulce, transparente y limpia.

- Mmh, esto es riquísimo!- exclamó Osamu, atragantándose con el agua. Estaba apoyado en una roca y bebía desde la cascada.

- Te gusta mucho?- preguntó Ken, sentándose junto a él.

- Si, me encanta!- gritó.

- Bueno... – murmuró Ken, y empujó a su hermano, que se hundió en el agua.

- Keeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!- gritó, cuando salió del agua. Pero el resto estaba riéndose y no le hicieron mucho caso.- No, ahora vamos a tener que esperar a que se me sequen las ropas!- se levantó la remera, pero vio a Hikari que lo miraba muy avergonzada.

- Eh... yo... mejor... me voy para allá- dijo, señalando una zona cualquiera.

- Yo también voy- dijo Takeru.- No es seguro- respondió, a las miradas de los demás.

- En una hora nos vamos!- les gritó Seiya mientras se alejaban. Takeru levantó una mano en señal de que había entendido.

Hikari y Takeru caminaron hasta el lugar donde habían dormido y se sentaron.

- ¿Cómo se siente volver a tu Reino?- preguntó el rubio.

- En realidad... – respondió Hikari, pensativa- En realidad... no se siente... – murmuró.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó Takeru, muy extrañado.

- No se siente... como mi Reino.- Calló unos segundos-. Es que... cuando pienso en mi Reino, recuerdo al pueblo trabajador de antes, a mi padre como un hombre bondadoso y amante de su Ciudad... pienso en las calles de tierra, con sus carretas y mercaderes felices... ahora, cuando pienso en el Reino del Trueno, siento... odio- hizo silencio-. Si... siento odio, bronca... veo maldad y muerte... no es lo mismo... me entendés?- miró a su compañero.

- Si... claro que te entiendo... pero no creo que sea tan así...

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, primero que nada, por que no creo que la gente haya cambiado su forma de pensar o ser por este problema... y en cuanto a tu padre... te quejabas del consejero de tu padre...

- Si... él es quien le mete ideas extrañas en la cabeza a mi padre... creo...

- Entonces no es tu padre... tal vez, por ser tan bondadoso como lo recordas, no pudo darse cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de una persona en la que confiaba mucho, y ya no responde por sí mismo...

- Pero... es que... mi padre no es así!- gritó Hikari, y se abrazó a sí misma. Takeru pudo ver como las lágrimas resbalaban por su mejilla y la abrazó.- Él nunca fue así... nunca se dejó influenciar por nadie... es una persona muy inteligente... no caería de esa manera... – Takeru simplemente la abrazaba.- Cuando era pequeña, solía ir de noche a mi habitación y... me contaba historias acerca de la Guerra, y me decía cuales eran las decisiones que él hubiera tomado si hubiera vivido en esa época... y sus decisiones no se comparan en nada con lo que está haciendo ahora!- gritó.

Y así pasó la hora, desahogándose con Tk. Él solo la abrazó y estuvo con ella, ayudándola a ver las cosas desde otro punto.

- Eh... nos vamos- murmuró Iori, apareciendo de detrás de una pared. Enseguida desapareció.

- Vamos- murmuró Takeru, ayudándola a levantarse. Le limpió las lágrimas y sonrió.- Tu padre es el que vive en tus recuerdos, y tu Reino también.- Hikari no dijo nada, solo lo observó y sonrió muy débilmente.

Y ahí estaban los nueve, parados frente a la puerta abierta del túnel ya recorrido hacia poco por tres de ellos. Seiya sonreía, Hikari aún tenía lágrimas marcadas, Iori estaba serio como siempre, Kenta se quejaba de hambre, Osamu aún chorreaba agua, Yamato miraba todo con su aire despreocupado, Takeru estaba tranquilo, Ken afilaba su espada y Hirokazu parecía un poco preocupado. Pero todos estaban listos para cumplir su misión.

Continuará...

**Notas:** Perdón por la tardanza... en serio, perdónenme... digamos que tuve un bloqueo... que ya se re-fue, la imaginación me vuela, no podía dejar de escribir esto... y voy a empezar el próximo capítulo rápido, antes de que se me vaya todo esto y entre en otro bloqueo... y bueno, les hice un capítulo + largo, no? A cada rato lo iba a cortar, pero decía "No, un poquito más" y así de poquito a poquito quedó esto... no será taaaaaaaaaaaaaaan largo pero es algo, no?... al menos comparado con lo de antes...

Bueno, como se habrán dado cuenta aparecieron nuevos personajes: Ken, Iori y el revivido Osamu. Y Juri, Hirokazu y Kenta... ya sé que dije que no vi mucho acerca de Tamers, pero algo me acordaba... y estos eran los personajes que mejor quedaban... Aunque admito que me costó bastante decidir a quien poner... Cuando empecé a escribir la parte donde aparece Juri pensé en poner a Mimí, pero la tenía reservada para otro papel... a Jun y a Momoe ya las maté (y además ni ahí, una es Princesa y la otra del Reino del Trueno)... entonces bueno, Rika... pero no iba para el papel... y pensé en Izumi, pero eso si es cualquiera, x q nunca vi esa temporada... y entonces me acordé que existía Juri, y cayó justo. Y los otros dos por que iba a poner personajes inventados, pero me acordé de ellos y bueno... ya que estaban...

Espero que les haya gustado y que me perdonen la demora. Review por favor!

Ag


	14. Capítulo 13

La guerra de los 1000 años

13- Atacar!

- Silencio!- dijo Hikari, apoyándose contra una pared. Los demás obedecieron y se apoyaron junto a ella. Después de unos segundos que parecieron interminables, Hikari habló. – Ya estamos bajo el castillo, así que tenemos que ir con cuidado. No sabemos si nos han descubierto. Propongo que esperamos hasta la noche, que se reduce la actividad en el castillo y algunos guardias se duermen.- los presentes cruzaron miradas de desaprobación y de gracia al mismo tiempo-. Oigan, son cosas que pasan en todos lados!- se defendió. Yamato y Takeru cruzaron miradas divertidas.- Está bien!. Lo que propongo es que esperemos unas dos horas, recarguemos energías y nos larguemos al ataque.

- Yo creo que debemos atacar en este momento- dijo Osamu. – Tenemos que volver a nuestro reino de inmediato, y mientras más esperemos menos posibilidades habrá de encontrar con vida a nuestro príncipe. –Ken y Kenta asintieron.

- Somos 9 contra probablemente todo un ejército – dijo Takeru.- Tenemos que hacerle caso, puesto que ella es quien mejor conoce el castillo y sus costumbres. Mientras menos enemigos haya en el camino, más posibilidades tendremos de regresar con vida y con el príncipe.

- ¿Qué, el pequeño príncipe tiene miedo ahora?- preguntó Kenta, burlándose. - ¿X primera vez estás fuera de tus paredes de roca y cemento y tus sábanas de seda¿Por estar tan resguardado no aprendiste a defenderte y ahora tienes miedo de morir? Pues debes saber, pequeño príncipe, que- la frase quedó sin completar, por que súbitamente se sintió levantado del suelo y se estrelló contra la otra pared. Sintió el filo de una espada en su cuello, y levantó los ojos asombrado para toparse con los fríos ojos azules de Yamato Ishida, Príncipe del Reino del Hielo.

- ¿Así q en nuestro reino no nos enseñan a pelear?- presionó la punta de su espada y unas finas gotas de sangre comenzaron a resbalar. – No se te ocurra meterte JAMÁS con mi hermano, entendiste?- Kenta asintió y Yamato bajó la espada.- Y, solo para que lo sepas, él ya se recorrió todo este castillo para salvarme. – Hubo un largo silencio.

- Bueno, chicos- dijo Seiya.- No llegaremos a ningún lugar si nos peleamos entre nosotros. Ahora debemos decidir que hacemos: atacamos, o damos media vuelta y esperamos?

- Atacamos- dijo Ken, muy convencido.

- Esperamos- dijo Yamato, tan convencido como el pequeño Ichijouji.- De nada nos servirá escapar con todo el ejército persiguiéndonos. Eso solo dificultará la huida, y hasta podrían atacar al Reino de los Humanos.

- Y todos sabemos que nuestro Reino no cuenta con las fuerzas necesarias para hacerles frente... – terminó Seiya.- Nadie dijo nada.- Supongo que habrá que votar.

Lentamente, todos fueron levantando las manos. Hirokazu, Kenta, Ken y Osamu votaron por atacar enseguida, mientras que Yamato, Takeru, Hikari y Seiya votaron por esperar.

- Supongo... que hay un empate- dijo Osamu.

- Hida aún no ha votado- dijo Hirokazu.- Eh, Cody! De vos depende.

El castaño pasó su vista por todos los presentes, y al final dijo.

- Esperamos- Kenta y Hirokazu comenzaron a protestar, pero nadie les prestó demasiada atención, y volvieron unos 100 metros atrás.

- Esperaremos acá. Cuando se haga de noche, entraremos al castillo y saldremos lo más rápido posible.- Dijo Hikari.- Tratemos de hacer el menor ruido posible, y de no lastimar a mucha gente.

- ¿Qué!- gritó Kenta.- Propongo que entremos, ataquemos a todo el mundo, busquemos a nuestro Príncipe y huyamos.

- Para eso estamos esperando, para salir sin nadie que nos siga. Si hacemos ruido, tendremos a todo el ejército detrás!- dijo Takeru.

- ¿Para que tenemos armas! Entramos, peleamos, buscamos a nuestro Príncipe y volvemos!

- No, claro que no! Entramos, buscamos al Príncipe y salimos!

La discusión parecía extenderse, y ninguno tenía humor ni tiempo suficiente para aguantar algo así.

- Silencio- dijo Seiya, aunque no con demasiado interés. Sin embargo, todos hicieron silencio.- Hikari es quien mejor conoce el castillo y sus costumbres. Creo que ella tiene que decirnos que es lo que debemos hacer.

- Recibiremos ordenes de una mujer!- gritó Ken, y comenzó a reírse.- Esto debe ser una broma de mal gusto. Todos saben que las mujeres no saben pelear, y mucho menos pensar!

- Silencio Ken- dijo Osamu, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

- Perdón- dijo el menor de los Ichijouji. Hikari no dijo nada, pero descubrió que Ken tenía a su hermano en un pedestal. Ella también tenía un hermano... o en una época lo había tenido...

. Flashback Hikari.

- Hermano! Hermano adonde vas?- gritó una pequeña Hikari mientras agarraba la manga de la remera de su hermano. Éste se dio vuelta asombrado y se agachó.

- ¿Por qué estás despierta? Volvé a la cama, son más de las 3 de la mañana...

- Y vos que haces despierto?- preguntó Hikari. Su hermano llevaba una cuerda en un hombro, y una mochila colgada. Vestía ropas oscuras.

- Voy a salir a dar un paseo.

- Un paseo?

- Si, con Beren- Beren era el caballo de su hermano, que lo acompañaba desde que había nacido.- Le gusta más cabalgar de noche- dijo.

- Ah, bueno. Volvé pronto!- Hikari se fue.

Al otro día, su hermano no aparecía por ningún lado. Se enviaron mensajeros a todos los puntos del planeta, ejércitos enteros salieron a buscarlo... pero nunca apareció. Y a cinco años de eso, aún no había noticias. Y Hikari sabía que era su culpa, por que ella no lo había detenido.

- Kari... Kari!

- Que?- preguntó Hikari, y se sintió el centro de las miradas.

- Parecías dormida- dijo Osamu.- Segura que vas a poder guiarnos?

- Si, si. Claro. Escuchen. El calabozo es muy grande. El príncipe podría estar en cuatro lugares diferentes...

Dos horas después, todos estaban parados bajo la entrada al castillo.

- Están listos? Hay que repasarlo de nuevo?- preguntó Hikari.

- No, princesa. Estamos listos.- dijo Ken. Hikari sonrió. En esas dos horas, su relación con todos había mejorado mucho.

- Entonces, voy a levantar la tapa y ver si hay alguien.

- Déjeme que lo haga yo- dijo Osamu.- No queremos que alguien esté esperando y le corte la cabeza.

Con dificultad, Osamu levantó la tapa y miró a todos lados. No había moros en la costa. Con sorprendente rapidez, los nueve subieron y se observaron por unos segundos.

- Listos?- dijo Hikari.- Todos asintieron.- Perfecto. Rápido!

Yamato y Ken salieron corriendo por el norte, Kenta y Takeru (había habido una discusión muy grande, por que no querían ir juntos) por el este, Hirokazu y Seiya por el oeste, y Hikari, Iori y Osamu por el sur.

. Nota.

Para hacer más fácil la comprensión, los grupos estarán numerados. Yamato y Ken serán el grupo 1, Kenta y Takeru el grupo 2, Hirokazu y Seiya el grupo 3, y Hikari, Osamu y Iori el grupo 4. Así que si dice "grupo 2" estoy contando lo que sucede con Kenta y Takeru, por ejemplo. Gracias.

Grupo 3

- Hirokazu, ve con cuidado- murmuró Seiya, mientras se movían lentamente apoyándose en las paredes. Pero Hirokazu no iba con demasiado cuidado, y no se cuidaba de hacer ruido.- No queremos que una espada te esté esperando en algún cruce.

- Mi vida ya no tiene demasiado sentido, Seiya. Da lo mismo si muero acá o no, eso no cambiará en nada el desenlace de todo.

- Seguís con eso?- dijo Seiya, pero en ese momento notó un guardia frente a una puerta, y decidió que podía dejar el tema para después.- Esperame acá.- pero Hirokazu ya había disparado una flecha que había dado justo en el corazón del guardia, que murió sin darse cuenta.- Bien hecho- susurró Seiya, algo impresionado.

Pasaron delante de la jaula y dentro vieron a un hombre reducido a piel y huesos que vestía lo que en alguna época fueron ropas importantes.

- Ayúdenme por favor- imploró el hombre. Hirokazu levantó la flecha que había matado al guardia y se preparó para matar a ese hombre, ya que no querían testigos.

- Espera- dijo Seiya.- Oiga, hombre. Sabe que fue de los delegados de los Reinos capturados hace algunos días? Los han matado?

- Oh, ese fue un problema muy grande en este calabozo... la princesa de este Reino, del Reino del Fuego y el príncipe del Reino del Hielo escaparon, nadie sabe por donde ni como... nos sacaron a todos y nos interrogaron, y nos han reducido las comidas y aplicado más castigos desde entonces... también han aumentado el número de guardias, pero ellos no...

- Sabe que pasó con los demás?- lo interrumpió Hirokazu.

- Oh, por supuesto. Eso lo sabe todo el mundo. Por que sepa que han obligado a los guardias a que nos castiguen, por que nosotros no vimos nada, oh no, claro que ninguno habló, como haríamos eso...

- Por Dios Seiya, esto no nos lleva a ningún lado!- exclamó Hirokazu.- Déjame acabar con esto ya...

- No! Señor, no se asuste. Necesitamos que nos conteste si han matado a los demás o no, por favor, estamos en un apuro... le ayudaremos a escapar... – pateó a Hirokazu para que no interrumpiera.

- Oh, está bien. Aún quedaban algunos príncipes, visires y delegados acá... - su cara se ensombreció.- Sepa Ud., honorable caballero, que ellos... – Seiya tuvo que ahogar un grito.

Grupo 2

Kenta y Takeru caminaban sin demasiado cuidado por el piso de rocas. Takeru hubiera estado encantado de poder examinar ese complicado laberinto de roca y madera, pero en este momento tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Rebajar a Kenta.

- Así que tú solo entraste a este calabozo para rescatar a tu hermano... – dijo Kenta.- Eso es algo muy noble.

- Gracias- dijo Takeru. Cualquier otra persona lo hubiera tomado como un cumplido, pero Takeru sabía que algo vendría después.

- Y después tuvieron que salir con dos mujeres- siguió.- Los hermanitos Ishida no podían pelear solos?- comenzó a reír estrepitosamente. Takeru no respondió, pero levantó a Aura y asestó un fuerte golpe a la espalda de Kenta, que saltó asustado.- ¿Eh, que te pasa!- gritó. Detrás de él había un guardia sobre un charco de sangre.

- Uno- fue lo único que dijo el rubio. Limpió su espada y volvió a envainarla.- Andá con cuidado.

Kenta observó como Takeru se alejaba. Tocó su corazón, latía con fuerza. Por un momento había pensado que el príncipe lo iba a atacar...

- Vamos!- dijo Takeru, cuando ya le llevaba diez metros.

Kenta se apresuró a seguirlo, aún temblando.

- Doblemos!- Takeru y Kenta se miraron, levantaron los hombros y siguieron caminando.

Grupo 4

Hikari, Iori y Osamu caminaban deprisa, Yagami conocía muy bien el lugar y podía guiarlos. A su lado pasaban celdas y más celdas, la mayoría con ocupantes muertos o al borde de ella. Se habían encontrado solo con tres guardias borrachos quienes, a pesar de los ruegos de Hikari, habían encontrado una muerte rápida a manos de Ragnarok. Habían pasado decenas de celdas y ninguno de los ocupantes parecía ser el príncipe o alguien de la realeza.

- Los habrán delegado a otra zona- había dicho Hikari, pero ni ella misma se lo había creído. Conociendo a quien se encargaba ahora de dirigir ese Reino (por que ya no quería considerarlo suyo), el príncipe ya estaría pudriéndose en una horca fuera del castillo. Pero tenía que tener esperanza...

Siguieron caminando, Hikari cada vez más asombrada de la ausencia de guardias. Hubiera estado segura de que iba encontrar al menos dos guardias por celda o algo así, pero en cambio encontraba solo tres, y encima borrachos.

- Que pocos guardias hay por acá- dijo Osamu. Hikari asintió.

- Hubiera esperado más... capaz hay alguna clase de reunión o algo así... quien sabe... – las palabras se perdieron en un suave murmullo... Osamu hubiera esperado más, y ella lo sabía... tanto que había hablado del reino del Trueno, sus increíbles guerreros y su ejército... para descubrir que la fuerza no eran más que tres guardias borrachos... trató de alejar los pensamientos de su mente, o sea, no era su reino... o sí?... y por que le importaba tanto?... por que sufría tanto ahora que veía la debilidad que siempre hubo, y nunca quiso notar?... por que esperaba que Osamu e Iori se fueran con una buena impresión de ese conjunto de piedras, sangre y maldad?... por que siquiera le importaba?

- Cuidado!- la suave voz de Iori llegó a sus oídos. Levantó la vista y vio como un guardia caía azotado por una lanza. Lanzó un suspiro... todo por estar pensando en trivialidades.

- Doblemos!- el gritó resonó en todos lados. Los tres se miraron extrañados.

Grupo 1

Yamato y Ken corrían tranquilamente, no importaba si había o no guardias. No había celdas por esa parte, así que no encontraban nada interesante que hacer. Corrían.

- Doblemos!- gritó Ken. Tal vez su grito se escuchó en todo el castillo pero, o sea, a quien le importaba? Estaba dispuesto a pelear.

Como respuesta les llegó el rumor de gritos y armas moviéndose. Una docena de guardias armados se interpusieron en su camino.

- ¿Por qué estará tan resguardada esta área?- preguntó Yamato, sonriendo. Miró a Ken y, entre carcajadas, se lanzaron a la lucha.

Grupo 2

Kenta y Takeru seguían caminando, el primero unos pasos atrás. Un rumor de armas, casi imperceptible, les llegaba a los oídos. Pero era problema de quienes se habían metido en la pelea, no? A ellos no les importaba.

- No parece haber nada por acá- murmuró Kenta.- ¿Y si nos vamos a otro lado?

Takeru giró y observó molesto a Kenta.

- ¿Qué ordenes nos dio Hikari? Seguir por esta zona. Así que nosotros- Kenta levantó el látigo en actitud amenazadora y lo lanzó contra Takeru, quien fue más rápido y se agachó y rodó para un costado. Acto seguido, Kenta tiró su daga contra el cuerpo que yacía en el suelo.

- Ves? Tal vez si hay cosas interesantes por acá- sonrió Takeru. Giró y siguió caminando.

Kenta lo miró asombrado. Había subestimado al pequeño príncipe... no tenía aspecto de luchador, pero sus reflejos y su velocidad eran increíbles... tal vez esa misión sería más divertida de lo que había esperado...

Grupo 3

- Doblemos!- Hirokazu y Seiya escucharon el grito, pero ninguno lo registró. Lo único que Seiya notó fue el cuerpo sin vida que caía delante de él. Con una flecha atravesada en la sien. Giró para maldecir a Hirokazu. Que estaba flotando en el aire, su cuello siendo sujetado por el hombre más gigante que hubiera visto.

- Querían saber acerca de los prisioneros del concejo?- preguntó, su voz gruesa y amenazadora.- Les conviene seguirme.

Grupo 4

Hikari, Osamu y Iori corrían en la dirección de la que provenía el grito. Tal vez no sería nada, pero sin duda en esa zona no encontrarían nada. Así que era mejor correr y ayudar a quien necesitara ayuda... y si no necesitaban ayuda, por lo menos Hikari tendría la oportunidad de recorrer más zonas de su castillo, y encontrar algo con qué impresionar a sus acompañantes... no, no tenía que importarle! Trataba con todas sus fuerzas de sacarse la idea de la cabeza, pero le resultaba imposible... ese castillo le importaba demasiado... pero se suponía que debía odiarlo!... o no?

Un gesto de Iori hizo que los tres se detuvieran. La imagen que tenían adelante era increíble.

Grupo 1

Yamato clavó su espada en el pecho del primer guardia, al tiempo que Ken derribaba a dos con su nunchaku y lanzaba a Glittering contra un tercero, aunque sin demasiada puntería.

- Lo siento!- se excusó.

- No hay problema. Quieres que te la recupere?- antes de que Ken contestara, Yamato ya se abría paso entre los guardias, caminando tranquilamente y girando su espada de un lado a otro. Ichijouji le cubría la espalda, matando con su nunchaku a los que zafaban de la espada de Ishida, Karma. En pocos segundos, el rubio llegó a Glittering y se la pasó a Ken, quien con mucha habilidad la agarró en el aire y la clavó en el estómago del último guardia, que se acercaba por su espalda.

- Doce en menos de dos minutos- dijo Ken. Arrancó un pedazo de tela de uno de los cadáveres y limpió su espada, luego la envainó.

- Me gusta tu estilo- dijo Yamato.- Te felicito.

- Hey, no fui yo el que acabó con ocho de ellos!

- Te doy el crédito- exclamó Yamato.- Y a Uds., que les pareció?- su mirada se posó en Osamu, Iori y Hikari, que observaban la escena bastante asombrados.

- Ese fue mi hermanito? Bien hecho, Ken!- gritó Osamu, acercándose a su hermano y palmeándolo en la espalda. Ken se ruborizó levemente.

- Encontraron algo por allá?- preguntó Yamato, mientras guardaba su espada.

- No, ni siquiera guardias- dijo Hikari.- Apenas unos pocos... parece que a Uds. les fue mucho mejor...

- Sigamos por acá- dijo Iori, y encabezó la marcha sin consultarlo. Los demás se miraron, se encogieron de hombros y siguieron al pequeño Hida.

Grupo 3

Seiya caminaba detrás del hombre gigante, quien no había vuelto a abrir la boca. Llevaba a Hirokazu fuertemente sostenido del cuello, aunque sin apretarlo demasiado. Sus armas descansaban en el hombro del hombre. Seiya podía matarlo en cualquier momento, pero tenía miedo de que eso pusiera en peligro a Hirokazu. A él no le importaba demasiado su vida, pero Seiya sabía que había personas, sobre todo una, que no se lo hubieran perdonado jamás. Y Hirokazu no quería morir, era la imagen que mostraba para no tener que luchar con la verdad... pero claro, nunca lo admitiría.

Estaban cruzando muchas celdas vacías, y Seiya moría por saber hacia donde iban. Estaba seguro que era una trampa, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto... solo prepararse y estar alerta.

- Oye, a donde nos llevas?- preguntó Hirokazu, rompiendo el silencio sepulcral, apenas roto por los pasos de los caminantes. El gigante no contestó.- ¿Qué, no piensas contestarme?- silencio.- Sabes que, me tienes cansado.

- No, Hirokazu!- gritó Seiya, pero ya era tarde. Hirokazu había asestado un fuerte golpe con su cabeza en la cabeza del otro, había agarrado su arco y ya estaba en posición delante de Seiya, preparado para atacar.

- Tengo que agradecerte por el paseo, la verdad es que no tenía demasiadas ganas de caminar... – dijo Hirokazu.- Pero ya descansé demasiado.

- Hirokazu, espera!- gritó Seiya.- No sabemos que es lo que quería... por que no lo interrogamos primero?

- Hay, por Dios, Seiya! Siempre lo mismo!- Hirokazu se había dado vuelta y había bajado la guardia, quedando de espaldas al gigante.

- CUIDADO!- la daga de Kenta pasó por sobre sus cabezas y se incrustó en el hombro derecho del gigante, que hizo esfuerzos sobrehumanos por no gritar. – Están bien?- Kenta y Takeru llegaron corriendo.

- Nunca hay que bajar la guardia- murmuró Takeru.- Ahora, quien termina con este hombrecito?

- Esperen!- dijo Seiya.- Interroguémoslo.

Grupo 2

Kenta y Takeru caminaban hombro con hombro, sin hablar. Ambos querían rebajar al otro, pero no era el momento. Y aún estaban algo impresionado por las acciones anteriores del otro, aunque Takeru llevaba las de ganar. Habían llegado a un cruce de caminos.

- ¿Quiénes son Ustedes?- dos guardias les estaban cortando el paso, armados con sendas lanzas.

- Son míos- dijo Takeru, y se lanzó al ataque, pero Kenta lo paró agarrándolo del hombro.

- Vamos a necesitarte más tarde. Mejor descansa.

- ¡Hey, claro que no!- gritó Takeru, y comenzó a discutir con Kenta, ante la mirada asombrada de los guardias, que después de unos segundos se decidieron a atacar y avanzaron con las lanzas en alto.

Takeru levantó su espada y cortó una lanza, cuya punta aterrizó en las manos de Kenta, que se apresuró a clavarla en el corazón de su dueño, al tiempo que Takeru hacía lo mismo con el otro guardia.

- Dos- dijo Takeru, de espaldas a Kenta.

- Tres- murmuró Kenta. Takeru se dio vuelta asombrado- ¡CUIDADO!- gritó Kenta, antes de que Takeru terminara de girar. Su daga salió disparada y se clavó en el hombro de un hombre, que tenía la espada levantada a punto de matar a Hirokazu.

Continuará...

Notas: Esto cada vez se hace más largo! La idea era terminar lo del calabozo en un capítulo, y miren, ya voy por el 3°... es que me conozco, y sé que si sigo escribiendo no termino nunca el capítulo... y lo dejo abandonado y no actualizo nunca... que es lo que me pasó con este, que lo empecé hace un montón y lo dejé ahí... soy un desastre ¬¬...

Muchas gracias por los reviews! En cuanto a Sora, con un poco de suerte aparece en el capítulo que viene, sino en el otro... o al menos se va a saber que fue de ella... jejejeje... que habré hecho con la pobre chica? Mmhh... por las dudas, les comento que en este fic va a haber muertes... significa eso que maté a Sora? Mmh, capaz... quien sabe... aunque todavía no hubo mucho Sorato, no?... bueno, ya veremos... en cuanto a la persona que perseguía a los chicos... dentro de poco... espero...

Muchas gracias por los reviews! No saben como me apoyan... al final son lo que me motivan a ponerme las pilas y seguir escribiendo...

Ag

P.D.: Capaz demore un poquito por que estoy haciendo una monografía para lengua, una obra para inglés y una clase para geografía... y me lleva todo mucho tiempo... sobre todo la monografía... pero ya se terminan las clases, así que banquenme un poquito... por favor... igual prometo continuar esto rápido, aunque sea con un capítulo cortito... gracias!


	15. Capítulo 14

La guerra de los 1000 años

14- Reunidos

Finalmente, los cuatro grupos estaban reunidos en dos. Yamato, Osamu, Ken, Hikari e Iori seguían un camino sospechoso, y Takeru, Kenta, Seiya y Hirokazu se preparaban para interrogar a un extraño hombre gigante.

Pero mientras tanto, en otro lado...

Una chica terminaba de escalar una loma. Se apoyaba en el suelo y respiraba entrecortadamente. Sus manos sangraban, y trataba sin caso de sacarse ese líquido rojo con olor a herrumbre que despedían sus manos. La luz del sol desapareció y levantó los ojos asombrada, para toparse con la cara y cuerpo de un hombre. No pudo distinguir bien sus rasgos por la presencia del sol.

- Te esperaba- dijo él.

La chica se paró y lo observó atentamente. Se le hacía muy conocido... como mantenía sus cabellos de esa manera?

- Acaso sos adivino¿Cómo sabías que vendría- preguntó la chica, escondiendo sus manos tras su espalda. Él solo sonrió.

- Vamos.

- Que? Crees que voy a seguir a un desconocido así por que sí- el hombre, sin dejar de sonreír, extendió una mano y le pasó un pañuelo.

- Más adelante hay un arroyo... para lavar tus manos—la chica enrojeció hasta las raíces.

- No es necesario... puede arreglármelas sola...

- Está bien.- Retiró el pañuelo y lo guardó.- Vamos.

Dubitativamente, la chica lo siguió. Después de un par de pasos, paró en seco.

- Vos sos... Taichi Yagami, no?

El hombre siguió caminando.

- Este lugar es muy sospechoso... – murmuró Osamu. Caminaba hombro a hombro con Hikari, cuidando que no le pasara nada.

- Esta zona siempre fue usada para las personas que fueron encontradas tratando de entrar al castillo... no veo que puede haber por acá... – respondió ella.

- Estaba muy resguardada, Kari- dijo Yamato.- Aunque no esté lo que buscamos, algo debe haber...

- Y podremos rebanar más cabezas- lo interrumpió Ken.

Hikari suspiró y siguió su camino en silencio. Ya sabía lo que se venía ahora. Comenzaría a desear encontrarse con 100 soldados desparramados por un corredor, para demostrar la fuerza de su Reino, y poder acabar ella con todos, solo para levantar su autoestima y para que los demás la admiren y olviden la mala impresión que tenían de todo. Podría comenzar otra vez a luchar con su interior, pero... ¿para qué? Había cosas que no podía cambiar...

Yamato recordó a Sora. La valiente y terca princesa de ojos y cabellos de fuego que esperaba seguramente en una cama de enfermos en un lugar muy lejano la llegada de su príncipe de ojos de hielo... Yamato sonrió ante lo absurdo de la imagen. Seguramente, en ese momento Sora estaba destruyendo todo lo que había en su camino, buscando desesperada una respuesta acerca de adonde se habían ido... sonrió y sintió lástima de quienes tuvieran que vérselas con ella... Sora... no, no tenía q pensar en eso ahora...

Ken miró de reojo a su hermano. Caminaba con una gran sonrisa junto a la Princesa Hikari aparentando tranquilidad. Pero él sabía que no era así. Odiaba a su hermano. Era el preferido de sus padres, Osamu, el chico que manejaba todas las armas a la perfección, Osamu, el chico del piano, Osamu, el que terminó sus estudios con los mejores maestros, Osamu, el que tanto ayudaba a sus padres... 'Bien hecho, Ken!'... Ken se sintió lleno de orgullo, al fin pudo hacer sentir orgulloso a su hermano... lo odiaba, o lo admiraba demasiado?... alejó los pensamientos.

Su hombro rozaba el de la princesa... estaba preparado para defenderla, para saltar en su ayuda en cualquier momento... no podía dejar que le pasara nada... era tan simpática, dulce, tierna... linda... enamorado? No, para nada. La persona a la que Osamu amaba estaba muerta... por ese calabozo... muerta. Sabía que nunca podría amar a nadie más... su Princesa lo esperaría por siempre... pero eran pensamientos para otra ocasión...

Iori sacudió la cabeza. Ese día, nadie quería pensar...

- Alto- susurró su suave voz.

Hirokazu y Kenta maniataron al hombre y lo dejaron en un costado del calabozo. Seiya se paró delante de él y lo observó con sus largos ojos azules. Así, atado, no parecía la gran cosa. No era más q un hombre de estructura un poco mayor que la normal, alto y grandote, que vestía ropajes de colores tan deprimentes como los del calabozo, y que portaba una máscara que le cubría la mitad de la cara.

- Que sabes- preguntó Seiya. Kenta se mantenía a un costado del hombre, para impedir que escape. Hirokazu montaba guardia y Takeru estaba apoyado contra la pared.- Que sabes- repitió, sin recibir respuesta.- No tenemos mucho tiempo. Te estoy dando una oportunidad que no le doy a la mayoría de mis enemigos, así que mejor aprovéchala.- El hombre siguió en silencio. Seiya le encajó un golpe que lo hizo caer de costado, asombrando a todos los presentes y haciendo que Takeru saltara de la pared, como si esta le hubiera quemado.- Yo... yo... lo siento... - murmuró Seiya-... lo siento mucho...

- Síganme.- murmuró el hombre, tal vez tan asombrado como Seiya.

- Hey hey hey, acá somos nosotros los que mandamos- exclamó Hirokazu, pero Takeru y Seiya ya habían emprendido la marcha.

Los cinco guerreros estaban detenidos en un cruce de caminos. Delante de ellos, el camino se extendía hacia abajo, oscuro y silencioso. A su derecha el camino estaba iluminado, y a su izquierda había un guardia dormido custodiando una celda vacía. Después de eso seguían celdas y más celdas.

Yamato se acercó hasta el guardia y lo pateó, haciendo que se despertara sobresaltado y agarrara enseguida su ballesta. Al menos tenía reflejos rápidos...

- Queremos que nos digas donde está el Príncipe Daisuke- ordenó Yamato, observándolo desde arriba.

- Q. Quien eres! Contra la pared o te mato- rugió, temblando.

- Por Dios... – murmuró Yamato, pero en ese momento sintió como algo frío y filoso se posaba en su cuello.

- No te preocupes- dijo Hikari.- No tienes que tenerle miedo- le hablaba al guardia- yo puedo matarlo.

- P.prin.princesa- exclamó el guardia, arrodillándose¿Este es el hombre que la raptó?

- Eh... si- dijo Hikari. 'Q me raptó? Acaso acá no saben nada? O... claro... tuvo que ser el senescal...' pensó.- Ayúdame a atarlo.

Yamato se dejó atarse, esperando que alguno de los demás vinieran a rescatarlo, pero no aparecían por ningún lado. Parecían haber sido borrados del mapa. Que tendría en mente Hikari?

- Bueno. Ahora que está atado, tengo que llevarlo al calabozo.

- Pero princesa... la creíamos muerta... deje que yo me encargue de esto, Ud. corra a ver a su padre... todo el mundo está muy preocupado...

- No, está bien... primero quiero encargarme de este hombre... donde están las celdas para estas personas?

- Insisto, princesa. Deje que lo haga yo. Enseguida llamaré a alguien para que la escolte hasta arriba... – el guardia sacó un silbato y lo acercó a sus labios. Hikari, desesperada, le pegó en la mano y el silbato voló.- P. Pero... princesa, que... – esas fueron sus últimas palabras. Murió atravesado por una lanza.

- Esta bien, princesa- preguntó Iori. Hikari cayó al piso.

- Yo... si... estoy bien... – murmuró. Se sentía mal por el guardia... pero...

- Será mejor que lo desatemos y nos apuremos. Los demás ya se han adelantado.

- Si... si, tenemos q hacer eso... – Hikari parecía un zombi cuando se levantó.

- Oye... por que lo siguen- preguntó Hirokazu.

- No importa, vos camin�- le dijo Kenta, empujándolo.- Es mejor no hacerlos enojar.

Siguieron en silencio. El hombre caminaba delante, Takeru y Seiya pegados a él. Kenta y Hirokazu se mantenían a prudente distancia. Sentían la tensión que se había formado en el ambiente, parecía provenir de todos y de ningún lado. Takeru caminaba con su sonrisa de siempre, aparentando que todo estaba perfecto, estaba tomando sol en una playa privada con esclavas abanicándolo... Seiya estaba acostado en su cama resolviendo un complicado pero divertido problema de matemáticas... Kenta y Hirokazu estaban en el calabozo del castillo del Reino del Trueno, siguiendo a un total desconocido que debía llevarlos con su príncipe. Ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Se miraron de reojo y Kenta dejó escapar una risa, a la que Hirokazu no contestó.

No entendieron bien lo que pasó, pero de repente había una flecha clavada en el hombro del pequeño príncipe y a sus espaldas cayó algo. Giraron asombrados. Había tres guardias al borde de la muerte, todos portaban arcos y cada uno tenía una daga en su cuello. Creían que el hombre iba desarmado, pero al parecer tenía algo escondido.

Takeru estaba en el piso, la sangre caía a chorros. Miró la flecha, cerró los ojos y la arrancó. A duras penas se pudo parar.

- Estamos acercándonos, no? Este lugar parece peligroso, lleno de guardias... – dijo, con su habitual sonrisa.

La sangre seguía corriendo, pero no le hizo caso y siguió caminando, encabezando la marcha. El hombre se acercó, lo agarró del hombre sano, lo tiró al suelo y aferró sus brazos. Luego le pasó una serie de vendas a Seiya, que rápidamente comenzó a aplicar un rápido vendaje.

- Estoy bien, no es necesario- protestó Takeru, pero no le hicieron caso.

- Caminen con cuidado- fue lo único que dijo el hombre. Todos lo siguieron.

- Que esto no termina nunca- protestó Ken.- Princesa, sabe hacia donde nos dirigimos?

- Bueno, en realidad, yo... nunca estuve por ac�- una gota al mejor estilo animé apareció en la cabeza de todos los presentes.- Es que era zona privada! Estaban los peores enemigos, nadie permitiría que la dulce y tierna princesita se acercara- se excusó. Los demás rieron ante la idea de Hikari como una "dulce y tierna princesita".

- Supongo que debemos seguir derecho, no- preguntó Yamato.

- Si... pero...

- Siento voces- murmuró Iori. El resto paró y agudizó los oídos. De algún lugar llegaba el suave rumor de gente hablando, quizá... festejando?

En silencio continuaron avanzando, agazapados contra las paredes y conteniendo la respiración. Hikari iba primero, y sin darse cuenta llegó a un cruce de caminos. Sintió una mano en su hombro, pero no gritó. Estaba dispuesta a defenderse sola. Movió su mano hasta su daga.

- Está bien, princesa- murmuró una voz en su oído. Giró sobresaltada.

Seiya, Takeru, Kenta, Hirokazu y un hombre extraño estaban tras ella.

- Está bien, princesa- repitió Seiya, sonriendo.

- Silencio- murmuró Iori. El rumor de voces se iba acrecentando.

- Este hombre es de confianza- dijo rápidamente Seiya ante la mirada desconfiada que lanzaba Yamato al hombre que en ese momento besaba la mano de Kari. – Nos salvó la vida, especialmente a tu hermano.

Recién en ese momento notaron las vendas en el hombro de Takeru, ligeramente manchadas de sangre.

- Estás bien- preguntaron Hikari y Yamato, pero él contestó con un movimiento de mano.

- Es mejor no hablar ahora- siguió Seiya.- Después nos ponemos al tanto, preparémonos para la batalla y avancemos. Creo que este viaje está llegando a su fin...

Todos se miraron y de a uno fueron asintiendo, Hikari la última. No era esa la manera en que hubiera deseado terminaran las cosas, pero ya no le quedaba otra. Tenía que elegir, y había elegido. Iba a salir de ese calabozo con el príncipe Daisuke tras ella.

Continuara...

Notas: Hay, otra vez hice lo mismo! Pero en serio, el próximo es el final del calabozo (ya tuvo taaaaaaaaaaantos finales este calabozo...). Apareció otro personaje! Si señoras y señores, Taichi Yagami! Y acompañado! A todo esto, que será de la pobre Sora? Estará destrozando todo como piensa Yamato? Quien sabe... yo seguro que no ��.

KaOrA-FGV-16: No te preocupes, todavía no estoy por matar a Yamato y a Sora... más adelante quizas, quien sabe... este fic da para rato, hay tiempo para el Sorato y para las muertes... muchas gracias por tu review! 

**Atori-chan:** En serio me expreso bien en las escenas de pelea? Jaja, quien lo hubiera pensado... yo creía que era en lo que peor me iba... tu review me dio alientos para el próximo capítulo... que empiezo a escribir apenas termine esto, pero en serio. Gracias!

**YOO:** El Sorato me encanta! Es mi pareja preferida, por supuesto que voy a seguir escribiendo sobre ellos... por ahora tengo otras parejitas en mente, pero dentro de poco me vengo con otro Sorato... por el momento tengo otros hechos, buscalos por acá que los vas a encontrar... página de Digimon no tengo, pero si aprendo a hacer bien una hago una de Sorato... alguien me ayuda? Muchas thank you!

**Ayumi o HaRu:** Muchas gracias por tu review! Y tb x el resto de las historias, por que me dejaste un montón y nunca los respondí... I'm sorry... x cierto, después mandame un mail para explicarme que quisiste decir en Proyecto 1: Parejas, listo?

Bueno, eso fue todo. Voy x el proximo.

Reviews!

Ag 

P.D. (ni que estuviera mandando un mail, jaja): No le presten mucha atención a los títulos de los capítulos, y menos de los fics... la verdad es que la inspiración no me funca p/ eso...


	16. Capítulo 15

La guerra de los 1000 años

15- Pelea

Kenta asomó la cabeza. Del otro lado había unos 30 hombres aproximadamente, charlando y riéndose, pero evidentemente alerta. Se volvió a sus 'tropas'.

Ken, con el nunchaku y la espada. Se lo veía bien y era un excelente luchador. Osamu, también con su espada. Él solo podía levantarse a los 30 hombres, si así lo deseaba. Yamato, el príncipe. Su espada era maravillosa, y Kenta sabía que bien valía a su dueño. Yamato era alguien a quien él no querría tener de enemigo... Seiya, con Kusanagi. Esa era la primera línea, y a no ser que los soldados fueran demasiado fuertes, difícilmente saldrían con vida.

La segunda fila la ocupaban Iori con su lanza y el hombre misterioso con su colección de dagas y armas escondidas. Kenta sabía que a Iori no se le escapaba nadie, pero esperaba que aunque sea uno zafara del hombre gigante.

En la tercera fila, Takeru con su hombro lastimado, su anillo y su espada. Era buen luchador, no había duda, pero estaba lastimado, su espada era buena, aunque no la gran cosa, y Kenta dudaba que tuviera fuerzas para ocupar su anillo. Iba a mantenerse cerca de él, lo último que necesitaba eran muertes innecesarias. Trataría de adelantarse y sacarle todos los enemigos (eso era, por supuesto, si alguno sobrevivía...). Personalmente hubiera elegido otro lugar en la formación, pero eran un grupo y las decisiones no dependían de él nada más. Pelearía con honor en su tercer lugar.

Y en la retaguardia, Hirokazu y Hikari con los arcos. Una mujer. Confiaba ciegamente en Hirokazu, pero en ella... esperaba que tuviera buena puntería...

- Están todos listos- preguntó Seiya.

Y se largaron al ataque.

Taichi observó como bebía agua. Era hermosa, los rumores eran ciertos. "Hermosa, fuerte y decidida... un poquito terca, pero dulce y comprensiva. Podrás con ella?". Así se la habían descrito y estaba descubriendo que tenían razón. Al menos en la primera parte, por que dulce y comprensiva no parecía, aunque suponía era por que no le tenía confianza. El problema era que poco a poco iba cayendo ante sus encantos, y no se suponía que se enamorara... las ordenes eran claras... y ella era tan hermosa... bueno, nadie le había dicho que no pudiera hacer lo que quisiera, no? O sea, la misión la iba a cumplir, y de paso...

- Voy a mojarme un rato. Prendé fuego.

'Voy a mojarme un rato'. Esa era su oportunidad, la tenía servida... no había nadie y él tenía más fuerza. Se paró y la siguió lentamente, con mirada lujuriosa. Pero paró a mitad de camino. Todavía no, sería mejor si se ganaba su confianza. Volvió y comenzó a prender un fuego, pero no pudo alejar sus pensamientos de la Diosa que sin duda estaba nadando desnuda, y tuvo una erección. 'Solo por imaginármela... hay, Dios' pensó 'algún día serás mía, de eso no hay duda, preciosa'.

Los habían agarrado por sorpresa. Ken había matado a dos mientras trataban de desenvainar, Yamato y Osamu en pocos segundos habían acabado con 10. Seiya estaba más ocupado en observar las celdas en busca de Daisuke, y peleaba un poco contra los que se le acercaban, aunque sin matarlos, solo lastimándolos. Iori y el hombre habían salido al ver que escondidos por las sombras había unos 10, eso los convertía en cuarenta y era peligroso para cuatro. Como había predicho Kenta, Iori no dejaba escapar a ninguno, uno tras otro iban cayendo ensartados por su lanza. Pero el otro hombre tampoco dejó escapar a ninguno, hasta que Iori enganchó su lanza en el pecho de uno y no pudo sacarla más, aproximándosele tres encima. El gigante se lanzó y de un golpe asesinó a dos, a uno le ensartó una daga en el pecho y al otro simplemente le pegó, haciendo que su cabeza golpeara contra la pared y cayera sin conocimiento. Pero aún quedaba uno. Iori lo vio abalanzarse sobre él. Estaba desarmado y el otro hombre estaba haciendo que uno golpeara contra la pared. Pero no iba a dejarse caer. Cerró los ojos, y antes de pensar en que hacer, una flecha daba justo en el corazón del hombre y lo hacía caer.

Kenta miró para atrás y vio a Hikari bajando el arco. Puntería perfecta. Ya los habían descubierto, estaban jugados, así que se largaron al ataque. Rápidamente empezó a notarse quienes llevaban la ventaja, y no tardaron en confiarse. Primer error.

Dos soldados se dirigieron a los arqueros, que desde una distancia prudencial estaban haciendo caer a muchos. Para cuando Kenta lo notó, Hikari ya estaba apoyada contra la pared tratando inútilmente de que su daga lastimara al soldado que, con una espada, se le tiraba encima. Hirokazu estaba tomando distancia para poder pegarle al otro y parecía ir con suerte, pero no así Hikari. Sin pensarlo demasiado dejó a su contrincante y corrió hacia ella. Estaba lejos y sangraba de una pierna, pero igual lanzó un ataque con su látigo rezando por pegarle. Y falló. Vio como la espada se dirigía a los pulmones de la castaña, ella se corría para un costado pero la sangre comenzaba a caer. No supo como, pero en un momento Osamu estaba matando y rematando al soldado. Hikari se dio vuelta y lanzó su flecha contra un soldado que, bastante lejos, trataba de asestar un golpe a Yamato, aunque estaba muy malherido. Hirokazu ya estaba disparando y Hikari no parecía estar muy lastimada, pero Kenta notó que Osamu se quedaba cerca de ella.

Con toda esta observación, olvidó protegerse a sí mismo y al pequeño rubio, y alguien lo atacó por la espalda. Sintió como una espada comenzaba a clavarse en su carne. Sintió el dolor y pensó que iba a desmayarse, pero de repente ya no sentía el frío de la espada, sino frío en todo el cuerpo. Escuchó un extraño sonido, parecía viento. Giró la cabeza y vio hielo. Asombrado, reparó en que Takeru había usado su magia para salvarlo, cuando se suponía sería al revez. Pero como intuía, el príncipe no tenía demasiada fuerza y cayó, se sostuvo con su espada. Tenía que salvarlo, pero la espalda le dolía tanto... sentía el chorro de sangre que caía, y veía el suelo manchado. En otro lado, Hikari sangraba por la panza, pero seguía disparando. 'Es una mujer' pensó 'yo también puedo'. Y corrió a ayudar a Tk.

Seiya seguía buscando en las celdas, pero se le hacía difícil, casi imposible, con todos esos soldados tratando de atacarlo. Y a pesar de que atacaban y atacaban, mataban y mataban, parecía que nunca se acababan. Lo peor era que no había tantas celdas, era un camino cerrado y solo tenía que moverse y mirar, no serían más de 10, pero con tantos soldados...! Encima, la luz era casi nula y en las celdas había demasiadas personas, muchas, y con el amontonamiento era difícil ver. Osamu peleaba cerca de Hikari, Iori con el gigante, Kenta y Takeru trataban de ayudar al otro a sobrevivir y Ken y Yamato peleaban espalda con espalda. Solo Hirokazu estaba solo, tal vez si llegara hasta él... pero estaba demasiado lejos.

Se apoyó contra la pared y esperó que se acercaran a atacarlo, mientras pensaba en que hacer. La situación parecía controlada, pero Hikari, Kenta, Takeru y Ken estaban lastimados, sobre todo Kenta y Takeru. Yamato y Ken peleaban sonriendo, como si estuvieran caminando por un parque. Se estaban confiando. Un soldado pasó corriendo a su lado y le asestó la espada en los pulmones, ya que estaba, no quería que nadie escapara. Lo vio en el piso, debatiéndose por vivir, pero la sangre era mucha y sus fuerzas escasas. Lo pateó y giró, a tiempo para escapar de una muerte segura. Propinó un golpe a ciegas y su contrincante lo esquivó, lanzando otro que lo rozó en el hombro. Seiya sonrió. Los choques de espada continuaron, ninguno parecía ser mejor que el otro, pero su espada era mejor. Un soldado así con otra espada sería alguien a quien tenerle miedo.

El soldado apuntó a sus piernas, pero Seiya llegó a saltar y golpearlo en la cabeza. Trastabilló y se sostuvo con la pared, tomó impulso y lanzó la espada al corazón de Seiya, quien la corrió con la suya, haciendo que perdiera equilibrio y cayera.

- Eras bueno- dijo Seiya, y le pegó en el pecho, pero sin demasiada velocidad. El soldado llegó a rodar y agarrar su espada. Enseguida estaba parado y empujó a Seiya hasta la pared. Él solo sonrió y giró, quedando nuevamente como al principio.

¿Por qué tienen a Nuestra Princesa- preguntó, mientras continuaba peleando.

- Nosotros no la tenemos, ella está con nosotros por que así lo decidió.

- Eso no es posible- corrió la espada y lo arrinconó contra la pared.- Nuestra Princesa nunca nos traicionaría.

- Ella no piensa estar traicionándolos- lo pateó y así pudo salir de su encierro. Estaba muy divertido... -. Más bien piensa que Ustedes la están traicionando a ella.

- No. Nosotros haríamos lo que sea por ella.

- Si? Entonces paren la batalla y déjenla explicarse.

Para la sorpresa de Seiya, el soldado levantó un silbato. Estaba por parar la pelea. Vio como lo acercaba a sus labios, y después tosía sangre. Cayó y tras él estaba Yamato.

¿Estás loco¡Solo lograras que aparezcan más soldados- recién ahí cayó, y se dio cuenta que al soldado no le interesaba Hikari, sino salvar su pellejo. Se odió por haberse confiado tanto, justamente él.

Yamato y Ken se habían instalado frente a él y le paraban a todos sus contrincantes. Esa era su oportunidad. Comenzó a moverse por las celdas, los chicos seguían sirviéndole de escudo. Ya había recorrida cuatro, seis más... pero no tuvo que esperar demasiado. Ahí, en la séptima celda, estaba quien buscaba. Y solo. Pero estaba tirado en el suelo, y no se había despertado por el ruido.

¡Acá est�- gritó, pero solo Yamato y Ken lo escucharon.

¡Sacalo y nos vamos- dijo Ken. Estaba sacando su espada del estomago de alguien. – Ya casi no queda nadie- Era cierto, solo había siete soldados que podían pelear. Se habían agazapado en una esquina, protegiéndose mutuamente.

Seiya golpeó las maderas con su espada, pero no logró nada. Siguió golpeando sin éxito. Trató con la cerradura, pero la celda tenía una serie de candados y cadenas irrompibles, y además eran demasiados. Para cuando terminara ya tendría a toda la caballeriza encima. Trató de mover los bordes, pero estaban incrustados en la pared. Paró a pensar. El resto peleaba con el grupito, aunque se la veían difícil por que se protegían bien. Solo Takeru y Kenta estaban descansando, el primero por obligación de su hermano y el otro por que necesitaba un vendaje urgente, del que se estaba encargando Hikari. Hirokazu había dejado las flechas, ya que sería muy peligroso disparar en una situación así, había mucho riesgo de lastimar a sus compañeros y estaba pelando con una espada de algún soldado. A Kenta no podía molestarlo y Takeru estaba demasiado cansado, solo contaba con Hikari.

Corrió a ella antes de que volviera a la lucha. La llevó aparte y ella entendió. Comenzó a romper las cadenas, hasta que se dio cuenta de que era inservible. Corrió a una de las antorchas y trató de quemar las maderas, pero eran demasiado gruesas y no prendían. Miró a Seiya con desesperación. Daisuke dormía y no sabían si estaba vivo, tal vez nada de lo que hicieran serviría. Pero desde el principio sabían que todo podía no servir para nada, había pocas posibilidades de que el príncipe siguiera vivo. Y ahí lo tenían, no sabrían como estaba hasta que lo tuvieran en sus manos. Había que hacer algo.

- Hielo- dijo Hikari¡Yamato y Takeru abrieron esto con hielo! Necesitamos a Takeru- corrió hacia el pequeño rubio pero Seiya la detuvo.

- No va a tener fuerzas. No podemos obligarlo, por que no va a poder y va a sentirse mal consigo mismo. Tenemos que encontrar otra solución.- Hikari asintió.

Recordó que Sora podía ocupar sus poderes sin necesidad del anillo, era una lástima que ella no pudiera hacerlos surgir de su interior... no podía?... los reinos estaban compuestos por personas que podían dominar distintos elementos, todos los habitantes del reino del trueno podían manejar la electricidad, siempre que alguien creara esta. O sea, si caía un rayo, cualquiera podía ocuparlo. Solo los miembros de la realeza podían hacerlo surgir de su interior, por medio de un anillo... pero Sora... si, ella también iba a poder.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró. Recordó la fuerza que desprendían sus ataques, el poder de la electricidad. Buscó esa fuerza en su interior, en su sangre, en su piel, en todos lados. Y all�, lejos y escondida, pudo sentirla. Se concentró en ese punto, en hacerla salir. Olvidó donde estaba, que hacía y por que. Solo pensó en esa fuerza que sentía recorrer su cuerpo, subir por sus venas y llegar a sus dedos. Y se sintió preparada. Levantó las manos y apuntó, hizo salir toda su fuerza.

Y no pasó nada.

Abrió los ojos asombrada, delante de ella seguía todo intacto. Maldijo su interior y decidió que Sora era especial y por eso solo ella podía ocupar sus poderes de esa manera. Sintió una mano en su hombro y acto seguido vio como la celda se llenaba de hielo. Giró la cabeza y Takeru le sonrió.

- Estás bien- y cayó al suelo, pero sin desmayarse- Abrán la celda rápido y nos vamos, tenés que sernos de guía. Y rápido, por que Iori y Ken ya no... – y se calló. Hikari sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en sus piernas, mientras Seiya abría la celda y sacaba el cuerpo. Se levantó y trató de levantar a Takeru con ella, pero era demasiado pesado. Tironeó y tampoco logró nada. Definitivamente, ese día tenía que ser difícil.

- Hikari, vamos- gritó Yamato, levantando a su hermano. Hirokazu y el hombre acababan de matar a los últimos soldados. Hikari sintió una mano en su cintura y acto seguido era levantaba del suelo. Osamu la llevaba.

- Osamu, dejame! Alguien tiene que encargarse de Kenta!

- No te preocupes, mi hermano y Hirokazu lo traen. Tenés que guiarnos- se situaron al frente de la comitiva y comenzaron a correr. No había soldados, pero escuchaban gritos y sabían que en algún momento llegarían más. Cuando estuvieron fuera de peligro Osamu la soltó y pudieron aumentar la velocidad.

Estaba cansada y le dolían los pies, no quería seguir corriendo. Quería descansar al menos treinta segundos, pero tenía que guiar a los demás. Miró para atrás. Hirokazu llevaba a Kenta, Yamato a Takeru y Seiya a Daisuke. El resto estaba medio lastimado, nadie en perfecto estado. Ella tal vez era quien mejor estaba, pero la frustración por no haber podido hacer surgir sus poderes la acompañaba y no la dejaba en paz. No era justo! Pero si el mundo fuera justo...

Dobló en una esquina y ahí, frente a ella, la vio. Miyako.

- Yolei- gritó. Ella giró asombrada y vio a la Princesa que corría hacia ella y luego se sintió levantada del suelo. Osamu.

No hubo tiempo de hablar, por que enseguida giraron y llegaron al pasadizo. Hikari se tiró encima para abrirlo, pero no llegó. Delante de ella había soldados, muchos. Y detrás también. Estaban atrapados. Yamato, Hirokazu y Seiya apoyaron a sus respectivas cargas junto a Hikari y comenzaron a pelear. En otras palabras, la dejaban de niñera. Pero no iba a permitirlo.

- Yolei, cuídalos- y comenzó a disparar, aunque lamentablemente solo tenía tres flechas. Las hizo valer. Cuando se acabaron, se volvió hacia Miyako.- Esto te parecerá raro, pero todo tiene

- CUIDADO- el gritó la sobresaltó. Giró su cabeza y vio una espada dirigiéndose a su cuello, pero de repente cambió de dirección. Osamu había saltado y había empujado al soldado, haciendo que golpeara su cabeza contra la pared y se rompiera.

- Osamu, atrás tuyo! – para su sorpresa, Osamu no hizo nada. Se quedó ahí, con los ojos blancos.- OSAMU ATRÁS TUYO! – pero Osamu no pareció escucharla. Un soldado le clavó la espada en la espalda. Hikari vio salir la espada del otro lado, la vio a diez centímetros de ella. Osamu cayó y el soldado también. Tenía una flecha en el corazón. Miró a Hirokazu, bajando el arco. Ya no había enemigos y Yamato estaba metiendo a Kenta por el pasadizo.

- Vamos- gritó Ken, y la tiró para abajo.

- Pero Osa...- la puerta se cerró. Lo último que vio fue un pedazo de techo, acto seguido quedó tapado por la puerta. Osamu estaba afuera. Tenía que ayudarlo. Pero no podía. Ya no podía hacer nada. Él la había salvado. Quedó acostada en el suelo, permaneció allí mucho tiempo. Escuchó el grito de Ken, lo sintió golpear la pared, y luego todos hicieron silencio. Miyako estaba tratando de levantarla, pero no le prestó atención. Osamu. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, y ya no habló. Solo observó el techo, oscuro. La oscuridad. Lo mismo que vería Osamu de ahí en adelante.

Continuará...

Notas: ...

Maté a Osamu! O sea, me encanta matar personajes, pero me había encariñado! Me hizo llorar un poquito... bueno, esa fue la primera muerte. Algunos tal vez ya se habían dado cuenta de que iba a morir, Osamu ya está muerto en la serie y no me parece ético revivirlo. Y bueno... por lo menos fue para salvar a Hikari y a Miyako, no?

Ya est�, terminó el calabozo. Ya salieron, todos vivos menos Osamu y con Kenta y Takeru muy débiles. No sé si los dejaré vivir, tengo ideas para los dos pero no sé... ya maté uno, así que por el momento me conformo. Por el momento. Y hay tres personajes más: Miyako, Daisuke y el hombre ese, que tdv no sé quien es (en serio... ya sé, patético...).

Se entendieron las escenas de pelea? O sea, entendieron el capítulo en general? Contéstenme eso, por que yo lo entiendo pero x q yo lo escribí, tengo las imágenes en mi cabeza... contéstenme eso por favor.

Gracias por los reviews! En este capítulo no contesto por que ayer terminé el otro y todavía no lo subí.

Ag

21/12/04

**Nota Agregada:** Hoy es 25/12 (Feliz Navidad para todos!) y mañana estoy saliendo para Bs. As., así q x unos días no voy a poder terminar el otro capítulo, pero si les hace sentir mejor, voy por la mitad. Cuando vuelva (dentro de 3 o 4 días) termino el otro.****


	17. Capítulo 16

La guerra de los 1000 años

16- Voy a casarme con vos

No supo cuando, pero en algún momento Miyako y Yamato la habían obligado a levantarse y la habían hecho caminar. En esos momentos todo pasó muy rápido, solo veía oscuridad y tristeza. De repente se encontró encandilada por el sol, tirada en el pasto. Caminó segundos, minutos, horas... no sabía y nunca lo sabría. Se incorporó y miró alrededor. Miyako estaba encargándose de Kenta y Takeru, el Hombre de las heridas más leves de los demás. En ese momento atendía a Iori. Hirokazu estaba apoyado contra un árbol. En su mejilla había una herida que seguramente dejaría una cicatriz. Estaba sangrando, pero al parecer no le importaba. Yamato y Seiya estaban en el suelo, al parecer examinando a alguien. Dudó por unos segundos, no recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado. Tal vez habían encontrado a alguien en el túnel... trató de levantarse y sintió un dolor punzante en la panza. Miró y encontró una herida. La había olvidado y había empeorado. Cayó de espaldas sin fuerzas, aturdida por el dolor.

- Princesa... princesa... – abrió los ojos y se encontró mirando otro par color marrón.

- Yolei- nuevamente trató de incorporarse, y el mismo dolor de antes la tiró al piso.

- Está bien?

- Yo... creo que... si...

- Déjeme ver esa herida- levantó la remera y Hikari le corrió la mano.

- Estoy bien. Perfectamente bien.- Con todas las fuerzas que tenía se paró, pero trastabilló y cayó al piso. Alguien la detuvo.

- Otra terca- murmuró una voz en su oído.

- Yamato- el príncipe la dejó en el suelo

- Miyako, encargate de ella.

- Si, enseguida- respondió la morada, sonrojada. Hikari la miró curiosa y cuando el rubio se alejó comenzó a reír.

- Te enamoraste del príncipe! Hasta te llama por tu nombre!

- No, princesa, silencio por favor- contestó, totalmente sonrojada.

- Pero tengo razón, no?

Miyako no contestó y se avocó a la tarea de curar a su amiga. Al cabo de unos minutos Yamato volvió.

- Cómo estás?

- Bien- respondió Hikari. Miró a Miyako, pero ya no estaba. Se había ido a tratar de curar una herida de Seiya.

- El príncipe no despierta.

- Que? Eh- entonces recordó al príncipe Daisuke.- Ah! Pero... está muerto?

- No, respira. Pero no despierta, no sabemos que puede tener.

Hikari ya no lo escuchaba. Delante de ella, a unos diez metros, vio a Ken. Estaba sentado contra una roca, su cabeza encerrada entre sus piernas. Recuerdos de Osamu empezaron a inundar su cabeza. Trató de levantarse, pero se mareó. Abrió los ojos y vio el sol. Osamu estaba muerto. Osamu estaba muerto. Osamu estaba muerto. En algún lugar escuchaba la voz de Yamato. Osamu estaba muerto. Kari... Kari que te pasa?... muerto. Osamu estaba muerto. Se incorporó y de un salto se paró. Miyako estaba junto a ella y la agarró de los hombros, para que no cayera.

En pocos segundos cubrió la distancia que lo separaba de Ichijouji. Él levantó la cabeza cuando las sintió llegar.

- Ken, yo... yo... ¿lo siento mucho¿me gustaría haber ayudado?... que podía decirle? Su hermano estaba muerto. Sus palabras no iban a reconfortarlo, en lo más mínimo. Sentía que había matado a un ser humano. Ken la miraba fijamente. Trató de buscar odio en su mirada, rencor, tristeza... pero no había nada. Sus ojos estaban vacíos. "Mi hermano es un chico muy frío, nunca muestra sus sentimientos... alegría, miedo, furia, tristeza... nunca sé que es lo que está sintiendo, y eso en parte me asusta... siento que nunca voy a ser suficientemente bueno para que él me tome de ejemplo... me frustra..." eso le había dicho Osamu en medio de su búsqueda. Y tenía razón.- Yo...

- Las mujeres no sirven para pelear- dijo. Y Kari sintió que tenía razón.

- Insolente! Quien te crees que... – empezó Miyako, pero Hikari la calló.

- Ya está bien, Miyako- murmuró. La voz le temblaba.- Tiene razón. Yo nunca tuve que haberlos acompañado... nunca tuve que haber desafiado a mi padre... – los otros miembros de la expedición se habían acercado- las mujeres siempre siguieron las reglas que sus maridos, padres o hermanos les impusieron... yo nunca tuve que haberme salido de la línea... tuve que haber sido como mi madre, una esposa y madre dedicada que no hiciera daño a nadie... pero fui egoísta y pensé solo en mí, en como iba a divertirme más, en como prefería vivir... – la voz le tembló y comenzó a sollozar, Miyako se apresuró a abrazarla, pero ella la empujó. Levantó la vista y miró a todos los presentes.- Lo siento mucho. Por mi culpa Osamu murió. Ya sé que lo que diga no va a cambiar nada de lo sucedido, pero de ahora en más... voy a volver a mi Reino y voy a ser la hija modelo, voy a seguir a mi padre en la paz y en la guerra, voy a...

- Sí. Volvé a tu Reino- dijo Ken. Su voz estaba cargada de ira.- Volvé y contale a tu padre todos nuestros planes, mostrale el túnel y el camino hasta nuestro Reino. – Sus ojos chocaron con los de Hikari, que trató de bajar la vista pero no pudo. Algo se lo impedía.- Vos no vas a volver, y tu amiga tampoco. No sé que razón pudo haber tenido Osamu para salvarlas de esa manera, pero no va a ser en vano. Vas a permanecer con nosotros, vas a venir a nuestro Reino y vas a entregarte al príncipe y vas a ser una de sus tantas esposas, o de cualquiera de los aquí presentes...

- Está bien- dijo Hikari, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.- Voy a casarme con vos – su voz ya no temblaba, Ken tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no bajar la vista.

- Con...migo?

- Sí. ¿O estás comprometido?

- No voy a casarme con vos. Nunca te voy a aceptar como esposa. No voy a tocarte jamás.

- No me importa. Voy a ser tu esposa, vamos a derrocar a mi padre y su Reino te va a pertenecer. Que más necesitas?

Ken la miró fijamente y encontró provocación. Sonrió levemente. Iba a seguirle el juego.

- Cuando lleguemos a mi Reino, vamos a comprometernos- dijo. Y eso fue todo. Cada uno tomó su propio rumbo.

- Miyako... hace cuanto amaneció- preguntó Hikari. Se habían alejado del grupo y estaban sentados junto al lago. A pesar de que Miyako era su dama de compañía y una plebeya, eran amigas desde hacia mucho tiempo. Ambas habían tenido una vida muy dura, y la otra era una especie de soplo de aire fresco en la vida de cada una. Habían crecido juntas, ya que su madre era dama de compañía de la Reina, pero cuando Miyako contaba con siete años, su padre se había fugado con la hija del vecino, que tenía solamente nueve años más. Después de eso el hombre fue nombrado Persona No Grata en el Reino del Trueno, pero eso no impidió que su madre se sumiera en la depresión, y un mes después dejara huérfanos a sus cinco hijos, siendo Miyako la más pequeña. Los Reyes trataron de ofrecerles alguna protección, pero los mayores se negaron, diciendo que no necesitaban la caridad. Miyako era muy pequeña para trabajar, así que se quedaba todo el día en su casa haciendo las tareas del hogar, mientras su hermano y hermanas trabajaban. Más de una persona quiso ayudarlos, aunque sea adoptando a Miyako para mandarla con algún maestro que pudiera darle una buena educación, pero eran orgullosos y se negaron. Dejó de ver a su compañera de juegos, ya que sus hermanos le habían advertido que la Familia Real creía que no iban a poder salir adelante y querían ayudarlos, pero ellos les demostrarían que podrían solos. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, había muchas veces en que pasaban hambre, y más de una persona se aprovechó de ellos. Cuando Miyako cumplió 12 años y estuvo en condiciones de salir a trabajar su hermano mayor, único hombre en la familia, juntó todos sus ahorros y se largó con su jefe en un viaje que, como dijo, lo volvería rico. Miyako soñó durante un mes y medio con su hermano, imaginaba que volvería sobre un caballo negro, magnifico, y vestido con un traje blanco de esos que solía usar el Rey, y las rescataría. Pero cuando pasado ese tiempo y más no hubo noticias, tuvieron que comenzar a prestar atención a los rumores que decían que su Jefe lo había engañado, le había robado todo y luego lo había asesinado. Al saberse que estaban las cuatro mujeres solas más de un hombre, no siempre con buenas intenciones, comenzó a acercarse a la casa, en especial un abogado gordo, calvo y feo, que desde el primer momento dijo que quería a Miyako como esposa. Sus hermanas trataron de hacerle entender que era demasiado pequeña y no tenían pensado casarla todavía, pero el hombre insistió tanto que tuvieron que echarlo. A partir de ese momento les fue de mal en peor, ya que el abogado tenía mucho poder y la gente le tenía miedo. Las despidieron de sus trabajos, no pudieron encontrar ninguno, y empezaron a ser perseguidas a todas horas del día. Resistieron, pero al cabo de un tiempo una de las hermanas fue apresada y violada en un camino bastante transitado sin que nadie hiciera nada por ayudarla. Este hecho fue escondido para Miyako, pero ella se enteró de todas formas, y decidió que era tiempo de hacer algo. Una noche en que sus hermanas dormían profundamente, juntó sus escasas pertenencias y salió de la casa. Iba a lo del viejo abogado. Antes de que hiciera una cuadra, vio como cinco hombres llegaban a su puerta y entraban a la fuerza. Tiró todo y comenzó a correr, pero antes de llegar comenzó a escuchar los gritos de ayuda de sus hermanas. Los vecinos comenzaron a salir o encender las luces, pero nadie hizo nada para ayudarlas. Miyako entró por una ventana trasera y se encontró con sus hermanas, que a duras penas podían sostener la puerta para que no entraran los hombres. Trató de ayudarlas, pero sus hermanas se lo impidieron, y la encerraron bajo unas maderas sueltas del piso, prohibiéndole que haga cualquier cosa. El haber soltado la puerta por un segundo hizo que los hombres entraran, y desde su escondite, Miyako vio y escuchó como sus hermanas eran torturadas y violadas salvajemente. Estaba paralizada del miedo, y no hizo nada por ayudarlas. Nunca se perdonó a si misma. Cuando los hombres se fueron, sus hermanas la sacaron del escondite, llorando de alegría por haber sido capaces de salvarla. Miyako les contó sobre su plan de casarse con el abogado, pero ellas se lo prohibieron terminantemente. Este hecho fue discutido en todo el pueblo, y al fin hubo algunas personas que se revelaron y empezaron a hacerle la contra al abogado, apoyados por la Familia Real. Esto lo calmó, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que volvieran a molestarlas. Sin embargo, por estos tiempos, una de sus hermanas, Momoe, andaba viéndose con un soldado que la doblaba en edad, pero que era temido por muchos. Su presencia hizo desaparecer al abogado y su contingente de hombres, pero la tranquilidad no volvió para Miyako, ya que le temía a este soldado tal vez más que al abogado. Entre la gente se decía que este soldado siempre se buscaba chicas jóvenes, estaba con ellas un tiempo, las colmaba de regalos y atenciones, para luego acostarse con ellas y darse media vuelta. Todos sabían que Momoe correría con la misma suerte. Pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el destino les sonrió. El soldado fue ascendido, y su nueva posición le impedía hacer lo que tenía planeado. Se casó con Momoe, y los Inoue volvieron a entrar al palacio. Haciendo su orgullo a un lado, las dos hermanas mayores aceptaron trabajar para la Familia, y Miyako fue nombrada Dama de Compañía de su antigua amiga, la Princesa. Se hizo amiga del maestro de su amiga, y los tres pasaban horas y horas entre las paredes de la biblioteca, donde Miyako aprendió rápidamente todo lo que el destino le había negado antes. Y desde entonces no se habían separado más.

- Que- preguntó, sobresaltada.

- Que hace cuanto amaneció. Nuestra pelea empezó a la noche. Cuando llegamos ac�¿cómo estaba el sol? Es decir... ya había salido?

- Ahora que lo dices... si, ya había amanecido...

- Cuanto tiempo habremos peleado? No pareció pasar mucho tiempo, pero si ya había amanecido...

- Es que estuvimos mucho tiempo en el túnel.

- Eh?

- Si, tratando de organizar lo que había pasado...

¿Y cómo es que yo no me enteré?

- Ud. y el Señor Ken parecían dormidos... no quisimos molestarnos... – Miyako esperó la respuesta de Hikari, pero nunca llegó. Giró a la Princesa y vio que estaba observando un punto bastante alejado. El Príncipe Takeru.- Hika... – se había levantado y se encaminaba al príncipe. Miyako suspiró y fue a unirse al grupo.

- Hola- dijo

- Hola- respondió él. Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos.- Así que vas a casarte.

La afirmación la tomó por sorpresa. Miró al Príncipe y se sonrojó.

- Eh... si... es lo menos que puedo hacer por él... después de todo, es culpa mía y de Yolei que Osamu haya muerto...

¿Y por que no lo comprometes con Miyako? Es una plebeya, igual que él.- Hikari negó con la cabeza.

- Ella no tiene la culpa de nada. Nosotros la metimos en una batalla de la que ni estaba enterada.

- Kenta me dijo que Osamu estaba comprometido con la hermana del Príncipe.

¿La que murió en el castillo- Takeru asintió- ya veo... en parte soy responsable de todas sus desgracias...

- Para nada- exclamó Tk- No es culpa tuya, ella murió por culpa del Rey del Viento. Y él... quiso protegerlas... fue su elección...

Silencio.

- Hikari...

- Si?

- Hace un rato, cuando me dijiste que era culpa tuya y de Yolei que Osamu hubiera muerto, no sonabas muy convencida... – ella no respondió.- Yo estaba observando a Osamu cuando las protegió y vi que por un momento, pareció desconcertado... pudo haber vencido a esos guardias fácilmente, pero no atacó... fue como si quedara esperando, o algo... - nuevamente no respondió, y volvieron a sumirse en el silencio.

- Antes de morir... Osamu me dijo que no veía...

- Que- preguntó, girando asombrado.- Pero Hikari, entonces...!

- No! Ni lo pienses! Habrá estado cansado o habrá querido morir, pero no hay ninguna posibilidad de que se hubiera quedado ciego o lo que sea que estés pensando- exclamó.

Takeru no respondió. Estaba observando a los demás. Al parecer, Iori y Miyako estaban tratando de despertar a Daisuke, y mientras lo hacían reían e intercambiaban bromas. Iori estaba riendo. El resto estaba sentado en rocas sobre la cascada, al parecer hablando seriamente. Seguramente trataban de decidir el próximo movimiento. El sol pegaba contra la laguna y el resplandor lo cegaba. Se cubrió los ojos y miró a Hikari. Abrió la boca, pero enseguida volvió a mirar la cascada. Y tuvo que cerrar los ojos otra vez. "Esta cascada se llama Blind. Lo recordé mientras me lavaba la cara. Lo leí en un libro, decían que estaba embrujada, y quienes permanecían mucho tiempo adentro terminaban su vida ciegos y pobres." Palabras de Hikari.

- Hikari

- Que?

- ...

- Que pasa- preguntó, girando al rubio.

- Osamu estaba ciego.- Le explicó su razonamiento, y Hikari permaneció en silencio.- Y?

- ...La verdad... yo también lo había pensado... pero no puede ser- exclamó.

¿Por qué no puede ser!

¡Por que nosotros también nos mojamos ahí!

Takeru hizo silencio, incapaz de contestar. Hikari suspiró y se levantó, dispuesta a marcharse.

- No- murmuró Takeru. Ella giró y encontró al chico sonriendo abiertamente.- No fue así- se paró y caminó hasta quedar frente a frente.- Si recordas bien, vos te metiste por all�- señaló una zona más alejada, lejos de la cascada.- Sora también. Yamato y yo estuvimos all�- señaló a otro lugar e hizo silencio.

- Eso no cambia nada- dijo Hikari.- Osamu también estuvo...

- No me dejaste terminar- la interrumpió.- Este lago¿recibe agua solo de esa cascada- Hikari meditó unos segundos.

- En realidad... más allá pasa un río que está conectado...

- Pero no está conectado con la cascada, no?

- No podría asegurarlo...

- Vení- Takeru la empujó hasta un árbol de considerable altura, y comenzó a trepar por las ramas más bajas.

- Eh... Tk... – murmuró Hikari, pero él no respondió, ya que estaba demasiado arriba para oírla.- Que más da- alzó los hombros y comenzó a subir.

- Estás segura que podrás ayudarlo- preguntó Iori a Miyako, mientras juntaba agua en un cuenco y se lo pasaba.

- Por supuesto. Esta criatura no está muerta- sonrió.- Solo necesita... - Levantó la vista y miró alrededor- eso- señaló unos yuyos a pocos metros.- Tráeme tres hojas, por favor... – Iori obedeció, y después de hacerlo, Miyako comenzó a machucar las hojas sobre una roca.- mmh... creo que necesitaré otras cosas... Kenta- llamó. El nombrado levantó la vista asombrado- necesito una piedra larga y finita, que sirva para improvisar un mortero... ¿podrías por favor traérmelo- Kenta titubeó, pero al final terminó accediendo y se marchó.

- Necesitas algo más- preguntó Iori.

- No- sonrió.- Con esto es suficiente.

¿Qué es lo que tiene- preguntó Yamato, sentándose junto a la morada, que se sonrojó notablemente.

- Eh... es... una poción secreta que se usa dentro del castillo... – Yamato la siguió mirando, aparentemente esperando que continuara, y Miyako se odió por haber dado una respuesta tan vaga.- Es... eh... secreta... y... eh... – quería seguir, pero estaba perdida en la sonrisa del príncipe... – tiene que... – él la seguía mirando sonriendo, y ella ya no sabía que más agregar- tiene... tiene una sonrisa muy hermosa...

- Eh- preguntó Yamato, sobresaltándose. Hirokazu había estado observando la escena y comenzó a reírse, seguido por Seiya y, aunque un poco más disimuladamente, Iori.

- No, que... eh... bueno, como decía, la poción esta es secreta- Kenta ya había vuelto con la roca y Miyako volvió a encerrarse en su trabajo, apartando la vista del príncipe-. Sirve para dormir, la cantidad de tiempo depende de la dosis, podría dormir tanto una hora como dos años. – El resto del grupo estaba alrededor de ella, ansiosos por averiguar más. Ken era el único que seguía apartado, pero la miraba interesado.

- Pero tarde o temprano despertar�, no- preguntó Seiya. Miyako dudó antes de contestar.

- Puede ser mortal... – Miyako sintió como un escalofrío seguía a sus palabras.- El primer mes el cuerpo puede ser alimentado con comida común y corriente, pero si después de eso no comienzan a ocuparse unas bebidas especiales, el cuerpo comenzará a rechazar el alimento...

- Y morirá desnutrido- terminó Ken. Miyako giró la vista asombrada y al hacer contacto con sus ojos, se sonrojó levemente. Ken corrió la vista y se maldijo por haberse concentrado tanto en lo que estaba diciendo.

- Bueno, si, es cierto- continuó, visiblemente perturbada. – Sin embargo, existe un antídoto... secreto.

¿Pero vos sabes cual es- preguntó Kenta. Miyako asintió, y sonrió mirando a su alrededor. Salvo Ken, el resto la había aceptado. Ahora tenía que luchar por demostrarles que valía la pena.

- Me lo enseñó una vez el Hechicero del castillo... decía que yo sería la próxima – sonrió, revolvió el agua con las hojas y levantó el cuenco.- Ya est�- Iori levantó la cabeza del príncipe y ella comenzó a introducir el líquido por su boca-. Ahora, solo hay que esperar... tiene que hacer efecto enseguida...

Todos, incluido Ken, se arremolinaron alrededor del cuerpo del Príncipe, esperando que despertara. La espera se hacía interminable, pero Miyako sabía que ya tenía que despertar. 'Solo unos segundos más... no puede demorar mucho... tendría que despertar... ya...". Iori viraba entre Miyako y Daisuke. Ella había dicho que ya tenía que despertar, y sin embargo... podía notar el nerviosismo en su rostro... tal vez en esa zona no estaban las hierbas necesarias y había ocupado otras, confiando en que servirían... Yamato miró de reojo a Miyako y vio que apretaba fuertemente sus puños contra sus ropas. Miró al príncipe que yacía recostado sobre las piernas de Iori, y no notó diferencia. ¿Miyako les había mentido?... le resultaba difícil de creer, tal vez se había confundido... tal vez tenía algún otro problema... Miyako miró nerviosamente a su alrededor. Ken estaba detrás de ella, pero sentía sus ojos clavados en su nuca. Tenía que despertar... en ese momento, el príncipe giró la cabeza y vomitó el antídoto. Miyako y los demás lo miraron asombrados por unos segundos, pero luego, todas las cabezas se posaron en ella.

- Parece que... – comenzó Ken, pero ella no lo dejó continuar.

- Me confundí- dijo.- Tiene otra fórmula en su interior.

- Conoces el antídoto- preguntó Hirokazu. Ella dudó, pero contestó.

- Creo que sí... pero necesitaré la ayuda de todos... – se paró y miró a los siete hombres apostados a su alrededor. – A trabajar- el brillo en sus ojos asustó a los hombres, que se apresuraron a apostarse a su alrededor, esperando órdenes. De alguna manera, temían a la ira de la chica, que estaba decepcionada y furiosa consigo misma. Solo Ken permanecía indiferente.- Veamos, vos...

Hikari alcanzó a Takeru en una de las ramas más altas, pero era gruesa y aguantaría el peso de ambos. Se sentó junto a él y observó la vista. Desde ahí podían ver esa zona y mucho más, la vista era increíble.

- Bueno, ahora paso a explicarte mi teoría- dijo Takeru.- Ahí tenés la montaña de la que cae la cascada- era la única montaña en la zona, después había un par de colinas, pero nada tan alto. – El agua sigue hasta all�- indicó un lugar a unos metros de donde estaban los demás.- Si observas bien, en esa zona hay rocas que impiden que continúe el agua de la cascada.

- Entonces por que sigue el lago- preguntó Hikari, ya que después de esas rocas, el lago se extendía hasta la lejanía.

- Por que recibe agua de all�- Takeru apuntó a un resplandor apenas visible, pero que sin duda era un río, y al afluente que lo comunicaba con el lago.- Esa es agua limpia- agregó, antes de que Hikari lo interrumpiera- Ninguno de nosotros se mojó bajo la cascada, en cambio Osamu si lo hizo. Así que tiene sentido decir que se quedó ciego por que

- No- lo interrumpió Hikari- No puede ser...

- Pero tiene sentido...

- Pero no... no, es imposible...

- Hikari- gritó Takeru, agarrándola de los hombros- Es así! Osamu murió por que quedó ciego, no por protegerte a vos y a tu amiga! Tenés que aceptarlo! Tenes que ir y avisarle a los demás, de esa manera Ken las perdonará y... y... no tendrás que casarte con él... – añadió, casi en un susurro. Hikari lo miró y notó como las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas. Él había buscado una manera de ayudarla, de salvarla... y la había encontrado...

- Tk... – dijo, con un susurro apenas audible para ella- No... no digas nada, por favor... – Takeru levantó la vista asombrado- Solo habría más problemas... Ken nunca se perdonaría a si mismo habernos culpado, pero es demasiado orgulloso como para pedirnos perdón... y viviría con el cargo de conciencia toda la vida...

- Pero Kari! No es la manera- dijo Tk. Lo que ella decía era cierto, tenía toda la razón, y sin embargo... no le parecía justo... – No podes ocultarle la verdad...

¿No crees que ya lleva una carga demasiado grande¿Para que sumarle otra?... Dejémoslo así, por favor... – el rubio no contestó- Tk... – él la miró y se sumergió en sus ojos. Quería hacerla ceder, pero ella se mantenía firme... notaba su tristeza y no podía hacer nada por remediarla... sus lágrimas... solo había empeorado su sufrimiento... suspiró.

- Está bien... como quieras...

- Gracias- exclamó Hikari, y extendió su brazo para abrazarlo, pero perdió el equilibrio y por poco cae. Takeru la agarró de la cintura y la atrajo hacia si, evitando que cayera. Y no la soltó. Ella lo miró sonrojado, y luego recostó su cabeza en su hombro. Por el momento, era todo lo que ambos necesitaban.

Miyako había comenzado a impartir órdenes sin que nadie se atreviera a contradecirla. Había mandado a Iori y a Kenta a buscar algo con lo que hacer fuego, a Hirokazu lo hizo subirse a un árbol de cuatro metros para que le pase las frutitas que crecían en la copa, el Hombre marchó a buscar más de las hierbas que había traído Iori anteriormente, Yamato trataba de pescar algo para alimentar al príncipe apenas abriera los ojos y Seiya perseguía mariposas.

- Necesito... - empezó Miyako, pero notó que no había nadie disponible y se paró para ir ella misma a buscarlo.

- Que- preguntó Ken, parándose delante de ella. La chica se sonrojó y estuvo a punto de decirle que podía ocuparse sola, pero... necesitaba ayuda...

- Necesito... una manzana... – dijo, y Ken enseguida partió a cumplir. Sonrió levemente y agradeció la ayuda. Se sentó y comenzó a preparar el antídoto a medida que le traían los materiales. Al final tenía a todos, incluido Ken, persiguiendo mariposas. En otra situación hubiera disfrutado esa escena, pero en ese momento estaba demasiado ocupada. Yamato e Iori volvieron con una mariposa cada uno, y se apresuró a agregar el polvo de las alas en la poción, que ardía suavemente. El resto se sentó alrededor de ella, esperando que estuviera listo.

Miró a su alrededor y nuevamente notó siete pares de ojos situados en ella y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. No estaba segura, ya que nunca le habían enseñado ese antídoto. Esa fórmula era extraña e increíblemente secreta, y no se usaba salvo en contadas ocasiones, ya que producía la muerte en un plazo de siete días. Había encontrado en antídoto un día en que revisaba los libros de su Maestro, y algo recordaba, pero no estaba segura. Para empeorar las cosas, el antídoto demoraba en hacer efecto, y no sabía cuando iba a estar listo. Así que solo podía rezar.

Ninguno de los dos supo cuanto tiempo permanecieron así, pero en un momento Hikari vio que los demás estaban discutiendo y bajaron a ver que pasaba.

Al llegar al grupo, descubrieron que discutían por que Ken quería ir a buscar el cuerpo de su hermano, pero Miyako decía que sin duda ya lo habían sacado, y Seiya que solo perderían tiempo y los descubrirían.

¡Puedo ir solo- gritó Ken¡Ni siquiera necesito que me acompañen, y nadie va a descubrirme¡Creo que soy bastante cuidadoso en ese aspecto!

- Tenemos que regresar ya- dijo Yamato.- Debemos llevar al Príncipe mientras sabemos que está vivo

¡Puedo ir solo! – gritó Ken¡No necesito ayuda!

¡Nadie nos garantiza tu supervivencia! – gritó Miyako¿Así querés honrar a tu hermano¿Muriendo después de él- Ken hizo silencio y miró fijamente a la morada, que se sonrojó bastante, pero estaba dispuesta a no dejarse perder.

- Voy yo- dijo Hirokazu, después de una amplia pausa.- Ya no me importa si vivo o si muero, y no creo q a nadie le importe demasiado...

En ese momento, Hikari recordó la carta que le había entregado Juri, y revolviendo entre sus ropas, la encontró y se la pasó.

- Esto me lo entregó Juri- dijo- Me pidió que te la de lo más antes- Hirokazu no la dejó terminar y le arrebató la carta. Luego se separó del grupo para leer en paz.

Salvo Miyako, Yamato y el Hombre, los demás miraron a Hikari asombrados, enojados y decepcionados. Ella no entendía lo que estaba pasando, así que en un murmullo cuestionó a Seiya.

- Hirokazu es... sufre de depresión – dijo, mirando tristemente a Hikari-. Trató de acabar con su vida más de una vez... lo único que lo levanta un poco es cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con Juri... tal vez, si... – pero no continuó, ya que le parecía demasiado cruel decirle lo que estaba pensando. Ella no tenía la culpa, era nueva ahí y aún no estaba enterada de los conflictos que tenían... sin embargo, Ken tenía que hablar.

- Sos... sos... sos increíble- dijo, mirando asombrado a la castaña. Ella lo miró sin entender- No solo... no solo hiciste que muera mi hermano, sino que por poco matas a este otro también... tal vez, si le hubieras entregado la carta a tiempo, cuando Juri te lo pidió, tal vez esta catástrofe no hubiera sucedido... tal vez Osamu estaría vivo... Hirokazu estaría sonriendo y... – Ken seguía echándole en cara a Hikari todo lo que, según él, ella había logrado con su estupidez, y nadie intervenía. Miyako, Takeru, el Hombre y Yamato por que estaban tan asombrados como ella, y los demás, por que sentían que en parte Ken tenía razón, aunque no justificaban la manera en que se lo estaba diciendo... nadie sabía que decir, así que solo esperaban a que Ken se quedara sin insultos... – y yo siempre lo dije, y lo vuelvo a repetir, las mujeres solo sirven en la cocina... – y así seguía, y Miyako ardía de bronca, pero no sabía como proteger a su amiga- y no te sirvió con cometer un asesinato, casi cometes dos y... – esa fue la gota. Takeru saltó y golpeó a Ken, haciéndolo retroceder y caer.

¡Osamu murió por que quedó ciego- gritó¡Quedó ciego por que cayó al lago, por que lo empujaron¡No es culpa de ninguna de ellas, fue culpa de tu estupidez¡Por que vos lo empujaste al lago!

Todos hicieron silencio, asombrados. Ken miraba a Takeru anonadado, no había entendido nada de lo que el príncipe había dicho y creía que se había vuelto loco. Se levantó y se preparó a devolverle el golpe, pero no llegó.

- Eh... hola?... – dijo una voz, tímidamente. Todos giraron asombrados y vieron al Príncipe Daisuke sentado, observándolos.

- BINGO- gritó Miyako, sintiendo que la alegría la inundaba.

Continuará...

Notas: terminó... al fin... hace tanto que tengo este capítulo... y nunca lo terminaba... y lo terminé!... Bueno, díganme que piensan... Ken y Kari se van a casar! Kenkari! Eso me saca el Takari y el Kenyako, pero... aún falta mucho para que la historia termine... así que...

En el próximo capítulo va a haber algo de Sora, ya que regresaran al Reino de los Humanos...

**Hillary:** Bueno, se supone que esto es un Sorato, pero no sé... es mi pareja preferida, pero yo ciertamente puedo salir con cualquiera, hay veces en que hasta yo me asombro de las cosas que hago... algo va a haber, no te preocupes, ahora el final... de todas formas, Sora no apareció por estos capítulos, así que no pude hacer mucho... pero espera y veras...

**Atori-chan:** Así que entendiste? Bien! Me saca un gran peso de encima, la verdad... a mi tb me dio un poquito de pena lo de Osamu, pero bueno, como diría el Diablo... cosas que pasan... y ya va a haber + Tai... solo espera y veras...

**Yoo:** Bueno, gracias por tu review. Y no importa que no me hayas puesto uno en el capítulo 14, no me gusta obligar a nadie a escribir reviews ya que es muy extraño que yo misma lo haga... así que no te preocupes! Por ahora no te aseguro nada, ya que tengo otros proyectos en marcha, pero tdv tengo q terminar **Noche**, que es una especie de Sorato... , ya haré alguno... solo espera y veras (�?)... gracias!

Bueno, creo q eso fue todo... gracias x leerme!

Ag


	18. Capítulo 17

La guerra de los 1000 años

Hikari miró asombrada como el Príncipe se levantaba y comenzaba a desempolvarse, haciendo comentarios sobre el tiempo y que había dormido como un cachorrito, y preguntando sobre el Reino, aunque muy vagamente. Luego preguntó por los extraños, pero no esperó la respuesta y se largó sobre las manzanas que habían quedado en un costado. Con todo el revuelo, olvidaron las palabras pronunciadas por Takeru. Estuvo a punto de protestar, pero Hikari le lanzó una mirada que lo hizo callar. Obedeció. Ya arreglaría esos temas más tarde...

Luego de devorar dos manzanas, el Príncipe levantó la vista y por fin pudo preguntar y contestar. Seiya lo acribilló a preguntas sobre como lo habían tratado, Hirokazu le contó sobre la carta de Juri y Kenta si había dejado alguna manzana. El resto permanecía rezagado, esperando que terminara el cuestionario.

Yamato logró escabullirse hasta Miyako y la felicitó al oído, logrando que la chica se sonrojara y mirara para otro lado, murmurando algo de que no era nada y que estaba bien. Hikari vio la escena y sonrió levemente. A pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando, no podía evitar sentirse feliz por su amiga. En realidad no sabía si sería correspondida, y en parte lo dudaba, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. En todo ese tiempo, Yamato le había preguntado más de una vez por Sora, y lo veía más pensativo ahora que estaba a punto de verla. Pero tal vez podía estar imaginando todo, ella también se preocupaba mucho, y de hecho Takeru preguntaba por ella y daba sus propias opiniones en cada oportunidad que tenía, pero de cierta forma, era diferente. Él había llegado a quererla como una hermana, habían estado muy unidos el poco tiempo que pasaron juntos y habían llegado a conocerse bastante... en cuanto a ella... en parte la admiraba... era una extraña especie de ejemplo a seguir. La veía fuerte y segura, cualidades con las que cualquiera la describiría a ella misma, pero en Sora era diferente. Era auténtico. En cambio Hikari no sentía que esa era su forma de ser. Se sentía tremendamente falsa y le dolía, pero después de la desaparición de su hermano, se dio cuenta de que ella tenía que tomar el poder y debía hacerse respetar. Y esa le pareció la manera más sencilla... esperaba ansiosamente que Miyako la conociera. Estaba segura de que ella encontraría muchos puntos en los que fijarse que tal vez le ayudarían a ver la vida de otra manera... Sora era una persona increíble, y deseaba llegar a conocerla bien. Quien sabe, tal vez algún día llegaran a ser amigas, o concuñadas... De repente fue como si se despertara y se dio cuenta de todo lo que había estado pensando. Por Dios, apenas había pasado un tiempo demasiado corto con todos y ya creía conocerlos como si fueran sus amigos de toda la vida... 'cosas que pasan cuando uno no desea ver la realidad' pensó. Y antes de volver a enredarse en un tema del que no podía hablar, miró para otro lado. Yamato y Sora hacían una muy linda pareja. Eso era todo. Y a su mejor amiga le interesaba él y ella iba a ayudarle a conseguirlo.

Por inercia se movió hasta Takeru. En ese momento, el príncipe le contaba a Seiya que los habían apresado y los habían llevado a esas celdas, donde los habían tenido bastante tiempo, aunque no pudo precisar si horas o días ya que se durmió enseguida. Luego lo despertaron para darle de comer, y después de eso no supo nada hasta que se despertó hace un ratito. Suponía que le había dado sueño otra vez. Ah, y le habían dicho que ya iban a soltarlos, los habían apresado así por que era la única manera de que los obedecieran. Querían tenerlos vigilados para protegerlos de la maldad del Reino del Viento. Yamato y Hikari cruzaron una mirada divertida, y advirtieron q a su alrededor ocurría lo mismo, pero en ese momento no querían molestar al príncipe. Tal vez, más adelante, cuando estuvieran todos descansados, le hablarían sobre todo. Pero más adelante.

¿Tú quien eres¿Te conozco- preguntó el príncipe. Hikari levantó la mirada.

- Yo... soy...

- Tu eres Hikari Yagami, no es cierto?... la futura Soberana del Trueno... – Hikari iba a contestar, pero no tuvo tiempo- Déjame decirte que yo soy un gran admirador de tu hermano- gritó, asombrando a todos y haciendo que Hikari prácticamente se abrazara al rubio a su lado- O sea, ya sé que ahora está muerto, bueno desaparecido, pero es lo mismo por que no creo q... – de repente se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se calló- Princesa... eh... yo...

- Que... bien que admires de esa manera a mi hermano... – murmuró ella, para luego mirar para otro lado.

- Lo... lo siento mucho... – dijo él, realmente apenado.

¿Por qué? No pasa nada- dijo, soltando una sonrisa falsa hasta para quienes no la conocían.- Por cierto, es una suerte que te hayan tratado tan bien en mi Reino. Son buenas personas... a veces... – su voz se perdió en un murmullo. Por más que intentara repararlo, el mal ya estaba hecho. Miyako sospechó que esos dos no se llevarían del todo bien y, aunque en ese momento no lo sabía, Ken Ichijouji estaba pensando lo mismo.

- Ustedes... son los príncipes del Hielo, no- dijo en un susurro unos momentos después. Yamato y Takeru asintieron.- Y Uds... Ustedes quienes son- preguntó a Miyako y al hombre.

- Hablando de eso... tú quien eres- preguntó Hirokazu al hombre, parándose frente a él.- Por que mucha charla mucha charla, mucha ayuda, y nosotros aún no sabemos quien eres...

El hombre permaneció en silencio unos instantes, pero luego vio que no había escapatoria y suspiró. El momento había llegado.

- Pueden decirme Akira- dijo-. Soy solo un devoto seguidor de la Princesa.

- Pero necesitamos más- comenzó a discutir, pero Miyako lo interrumpió.

- Eh... yo lo conozco... él era amigo de mis hermanas... – dijo, tímidamente- No supe más de él hasta ahora, pero... estoy seguro que es de confianza... – y, para la sorpresa de Kari, Hirokazu se retiró y los demás se dedicaron a otra cosa, como si ahora la palabra de la morada fuera sagrada. Decidió que, sin duda, había logrado mucho el tiempo que ella estuvo ausente con Takeru.- Eh... yo soy Inoue, Miyako- dijo, esta vez dirigiéndose al Príncipe y haciendo una reverencia.- Soy... la Dama de Compañía de la Señorita Hikari...

- Ah... mucho gusto... – el Príncipe hizo otra reverencia. Había quedado muy mal después de lo ocurrido con Hikari.

- Ella te salvó la vida- dijo Seiya, y le explicó lo que había hecho, pero muy por arriba, ya que no quería preocupar al príncipe. Más tarde hablarían.

Después de eso, la conversación se cortó. De alguna manera, todos habían quedado mal por el error del Príncipe, y no tenían deseos de hablar. Estaban cansados y querían regresar a sus casas... el único que parecía feliz e iba de un lado a otro era Hirokazu, que había vuelto a la vida después de la carta de Juri. Hikari deseaba saber que era lo que decía, y lo intuía, pero no estaba segura. Al parecer, había un par de cosas que Juri le había ocultado...

- Que les parece si volvemos- preguntó Iori, sacando a todos de su sopor y asombrándolos.

- Me parece una buena idea... – dijo Yamato.

- Sí- gritó Hirokazu, y así todos fueron asintiendo.

- Entonces... volvemos- gritó Seiya, encabezando la marcha con Hiro. Hikari miró a Takeru y, a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado, sonrió. Él se la devolvió y avanzaron. En unos segundos vieron como Yamato se unía a la primera línea. Takeru se preguntó que podía interesarle tanto pero, dentro suyo, estaba seguro que era lo que le interesaba...

Taichi observó de reojo al ángel que aún dormía a su lado. Sabía que aún no confiaba del todo en él, pero no aparentaba lo contrario. Lo trataba mal, cierto, pero no estaba tomando demasiadas precauciones. Igual, ya faltaba poco. Dentro de un día llegarían, la entregaría y después de que la ocupen se la darían como recompensa y podría hacer cualquier cosa con ella. Si, ya faltaba poco...

A pesar del entusiasmo de Daisuke, Hirokazu, Seiya y Yamato les costó bastante llegar, ya que seguían cansados y aún cargaban con la muerte de Osamu. Takeru y Hikari cerraban la comitiva. Habían ido todo el camino juntos pero casi no habían hablado. Él seguía enojado por que ella se casara, y ella por que él había traicionado su confianza, aunque afortunadamente nadie parecía recordarlo. Pero seguían juntos, tal vez por costumbre, por que no tenían nadie más con quien ir, o por que se sentían seguros junto al otro y necesitaban tenerlo cerca en todo momento. Sus sentimientos eran confusos y la mayor parte del tiempo habían ido sumidos en esos pensamientos.

- Estamos- dijo Seiya, mientras corría el tapiz y entraba en la estancia vacía. Hikari y Takeru parecieron volver a la realidad y corrió uno donde su amiga y el otro a su hermano. Ya hablarían más tarde.

¡Príncipe- gritó Nabuko y corrió a abrazar a su sobrino¡Lo lograron¡Ya sabía yo que podrían¡felicitaciones¡Gracias- el Rey se pasaba entre todos agradeciéndoles y felicitándolos. Comenzaron a llegar los guardias y los amigos de Daisuke, y en el revuelo nadie notó que alguien estaba metiéndose en el grupo.

Takeru giró asombrado al notar algo extraño, una presencia que no le gustaba, y que de alguna manera se le hacía conocida, aunque diferente. Detrás de él estaba Shinji.

- Vvvvveo que hannnnnn ssssssssaliddddo cconnn éxittto... – murmuró al oído del rubio. Takeru levantó la vista y, al cruzar la mirada con esos ojos amarillos, sintió que todo el mundo se le caía encima y no aguantó el peso.

- Despertaste- dijo Hikari, retirando un pañuelo de la frente de su amigo.

- Que? Eh- hizo silencio y se incorporó¿Qué pasó?

- Te desmayaste. Estabas muy cansado por el viaje.- Takeru volvió a recostarse y cerró los ojos. La cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía que se le partía. Era extraño, hacia unas horas se había sentido completamente descansado... la puerta se abrió.

- Tk... despertaste... – dijo Yamato, apoyándose contra la puerta. Tenía la mirada perdida y no se lo veía bien.

- Príncipe... ¿pasa algo- preguntó Miyako, que estaba sentada en la otra punta del dormitorio.

Yamato no contestó. Sus ojos observaban fijamente la ventana, pero no parecía que la estuviera viendo. Por un momento pareció que su carga era tan grande que no podría soportarle.

- Matt... – Murmuró Takeru.

- Han perdido a Sora- dijo, luego de un interminable silencio.- Sora se ha escapado.

Hikari se tapó la boca con las dos manos y escondió la cara en el pecho de Takeru. Este miró a su hermano unos momentos y luego cayó en un largo e intranquilo sueño.

Continuará...

**Notas:** Bueno, primero que nada quiero pedir perdón por la interminable tardanza, estuve con un bloqueo de esos, uno de los peores en mi historia, y la verdad que todavía no me recuperé del todo. Tal vez la última parte de este episodio, después de que llegan, les parezca muy apresurado, pero no me salían las palabras para escribirlo. No estoy en lo más mínimo conforme, pero creo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer... a no ser que me esperen un mes y medio...

**Yoo:** Muchas gracias por tu review! Va a haber Sorato en esta historia, no te preocupes, pero por el momento no puedo hacer nada teniendo a uno en un lugar y a otro en la otra punta. Sin embargo, en cuanto los junte va a pasar algo. Solo espera y veras...

**Miki Matsura:** Bueno, posibilidades hay, por supuesto, tantas como de que Yamato quede con Mimí o Daisuke con Miyako, o Taichi con Sora... joda joda, mir�, posibilidades debe haber. Tendrás que esperar y ver...

**Atori-chan:** Bueno, sabiendo lo mucho que me gusta a mí el Yamako, sería para temerlo, no? Jajaja... no, para este fic no... al menos de parte de Matt... y bueno, para el Kenari habrá que esperar... me encantaría ver a Ken de amo de casa y a Miyako de detective, a ver que tal ��... pero es muy necesario para la historia, en serio, solo espera y veras...

Bue, me parece que eso es todo... si me olvidé de alguien, PERDÓN! Háganmelo saber y lo arreglare para la próxima.

Ag

Empezado: 21/01/05 01:51 a.m.

Terminado: 04/02/05 17:11 p.m.


	19. Capítulo 18

La guerra de los 1000 años

- Princesa, no falta demasiado- dijo Taichi, mirando a la pelirroja mientras se desperezaba.- Seguramente mañana a la tarde llegaremos...

- A la tarde- preguntó Sora, ya totalmente despierta.- No hay posibilidades de que avancemos por la noche?

- Lo dudo mucho. El camino es peligroso, sería mejor que hagamos lo que venimos haciendo: montar guardia por la noche.

- Acaso el joven Taichi Yagami tiene miedo de que lo asalten pistoleros? – dijo, sonriendo burlonamente- Bueno, eso sí que no me lo esperaba... – Taichi la observó en silencio unos segundos. ¿Qué habría realmente debajo de esa camisa?

- Vamos- dijo finalmente, decidido a no arruinar la escasa confianza que había entre ellos ahora que estaban tan cerca de llegar. Ya tendría tiempo de contestar todos sus interrogantes dentro de un par de días...

Sora lo miró dubitativa y luego lo siguió. Sabía que él no la estaba conduciendo a ningún lugar en el que estaría a salvo, pero si quería detener esa guerra sin sentido antes de que comience debía actuar con rapidez. Además, el hermano de Hikari parecía ser una buena persona, aunque sin duda estaba siendo controlado por fuerzas mayores. Tal vez podría ayudarlo y devolvérselo a su hermana cuando volvieran a reunirse. Sin duda estaría muy feliz, después de tantos años de búsquedas sin suerte.

Cuando volvieran a reunirse... un sueño imposible, no? Primero debían terminar con esa guerra sin sentido y entonces, si es que salían con vida, podrían volver a encontrarse... pero por el momento faltaba mucho, y ese no era más que otro de sus sueños acumulados que tal vez, algún día, si la suerte la acompañaba, podría realizar. Y entre esos sueños estaba el de llegar a conocer a ese extraño joven de cabellos dorados y ojos azules en quien tanto pensaba... un ser humano sin duda excepcional, a quien valdría tener en cuenta en el futuro...

¿Seguirían con vida¿Habrían conseguido encontrar al Príncipe Daisuke¿Estarían armando planes, o encaminándose a sus respectivos Reinos¿Seguirían en el Reino de los Humanos¿La estaría buscando¿Se habrían enterado de que se había escapado?... interrogantes sin respuesta, al menos momentáneamente... lo cierto era que los extrañaba mucho, aunque casi no los conocía había llegado a apreciarlos sobremanera y deseaba de corazón que estuvieran bien. Sin duda Yamato los estaría cuidando, no? Sí, debía confiar en él. Después de todo...

Recordó que durante su travesía con ellos se había sentido observada constantemente, lo cual no le sucedía en estos momentos. Podría hablar con Taichi, tal vez el tuviera alguna idea... pero no, que estaba pensando. Aún no lo conocía suficiente y sabía que era un enemigo, no podía tomarse esas libertades... y después de todo, en este momento se encontraba tranquila, cierto? Aquella vez lo había hablado con Yamato... pobre chico, no se lo merecía. Después de tantas atenciones que había tenido para con ella... hasta se había largado a llorar, jajaja. En realidad, lo había hecho para probarlo, aunque no lo admitiría delante de él jamás. Y, tal como esperaba, su amigo se había puesto nervioso. Pobrecito... Sonrió y Taichi lo notó, pero guardó silencio. Y sin embargo, recordar esa sensación de sentirse perseguida la puso nerviosa. Como estaría Yamato por esos entonces?

Yamato caminaba por un largo corredor de piedra. Seiya había quedado en encontrarlo al final de este, no sabía que era lo que pretendía pero esperaba que fuera rápido ya que tenía planes. Iría a casa de Sayo a averiguar que había pasado con Sora, cuando se había escapado y quien le había proporcionado los datos sobre su misión. Se sentía responsable, ya que él sabía que era lo que haría si se enteraba. Y sin embargo no había hecho nada para protegerla, no había avisado a nadie que debían tener cuidado de revelarle cualquier cosa... y ahora quien sabe donde estaba y con quien, y si aún seguía viva... era una niña terca, de eso no había dudas.

Pero... que linda niña terca. Había estado encantado de poder verla, hablar con ella y contarle lo que habían hecho, pero entonces había llegado y le habían dicho "Lo sentimos Señor, Sora Takenouchi se ha escapado". ¡Por Dios¿Cómo había podido escaparse¿Qué no tenían un poco de vigilancia por ahí! Pero ahora dependía de él, y él se encargaría de que Sora apareciera nuevamente.

Llegó hasta el final de pasillo y encontró una puerta. La abrió y se encontró cara a cara con Tk.

- Ah, no sabía que...

- Está bien Yamato, siéntate- era Seiya. Ishida se quedó ahí parado, observándolo. Se había atado el pelo... Por Dios, ese hombre era igual a su hermano!

- Yo... – se acercó a una mesa redonda y se sentó, Takeru ocupó una silla frente a él. Seiya. Takeru. No, Seiya!

- Lo que voy a decirte ahora es confidencial, entendido- le dijo Seiya, y Yamato se obligó a concentrarse.- Bien- hizo silencio y luego prosiguió.- Tu Reino y el de la Señorita Sora ya han acudido a la batalla.

¿QUÉ- gritó, sin poder creerlo. En ese momento, todo asomo de desconcentración desapareció de su mente.

- En realidad, las tropas recién han comenzado a movilizarse. Pero están en camino, y se espera que para esta noche lleguen al Reino del Viento.

- Que hay de los demás Reinos- preguntó, tratando de mantener la calma.

- En el Reino del Trueno han descubierto la fuga del Príncipe y la matanza que cometimos, pero no tienen idea de quien pudo haberlas causado. Del Reino del Viento no tenemos demasiadas noticias, pero hasta hace una hora no parecían estar enterados de la futura guerra y no estaban preparando nada.

- Y este Reino?

- Estamos afuera. Debes comprender que para nosotros es muy riesgoso entrar en un conflicto semejante

¡Pero ustedes también perdieron vidas- gritó, ya incapaz de contenerse¿Qué hay de Osamu¿Y de la Princesa¡Ha habido demasiadas muertes, no pueden dejarlas así- se había parado y apoyado ambas manos sobre la mesa.

- Lo entendemos. Pero para nosotros es

¿Es que nadie va a vengar a Osamu¡No pueden quedarse así- golpeó la mesa con el puño y esta tembló, amenazando con romperse. Seiya permaneció quieto y miró fijamente a Yamato hasta que este se calmó y volvió a sentarse.- Lo siento mucho.

- No hay cuidado- dijo. – Voy a ser franco contigo, Yamato, pero solo por que me pareces una persona confiable e inteligente. Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con nada de esto. Me parece que nuestro Reino debería atacar, al menos para vengar a la Princesa Jun. Pero nuestro nuevo Rey no opina lo mismo- cruzó la mirada con Yamato y se sumió en una profunda meditación-. Está bien, en realidad es Shinji quien no quiere ir a la guerra.

¿Cómo están yendo nuestros Reinos¿Están preparados- se refería, por supuesto, al suyo y al de Sora.

- Ambos están mandando 15000 soldados. Si llegan a tener problemas mandaran cada uno una flota con 30000 hombres.

- Quién decidió comenzarla?

- Suponemos que quienes están al cargo de sus Reinos en este momento... ¿en que situación te encuentras respecto al senescal?

- No confío en ese hombre. Me gustaría asumir el trono, pero por mi edad...

- Hay una manera. Si lograras que cambiaran las leyes...

¿Cómo podría lograrlo- Shinji lo miró fijamente.

- Escucha. – Se acercó más al centro de la mesa y Yamato hizo lo mismo.- Tenemos que apresurarnos, si nos descubren Shinji podría ocupar esto como una razón para mandarme a ahorcar- Ishida tragó saliva-. Voy a ser claro y conciso. Tienes que ir a tu Reino y aniquilar al senescal.

¿QUÉ!

- Yamato, tienes que aniquilar al senescal! Él va a ser la única persona que se opondr�, te lo aseguro! Si lo sacas del medio, nadie va a tener problemas en que asumas, y podrás negociar con el otro Reino y parar la guerra!

- Espera, todo esto no tiene sentido. Veamos. Supongamos que voy a mi Reino, asesino al senescal y asumo¿cómo lograré convencer al dirigente del Reino del Fuego?

- Necesitamos a Sora.

- Y Sora no está.

- Exactamente. Debes ir a buscarla- Yamato parpadeó y estuvo a punto de caer de la silla.

¿Eh?

- Debes buscar a Sora y encontrarla. Solo así podrán parar la guerra!

- Sigue sin tener sentido! Aunque encontrara a Sora y detuviéramos la guerra, aún tendríamos que luchar contra los otros dos Reinos!

- Hikari puede hacer lo propio con su Reino, y el Reino del Viento...

- Exactamente. ¿Qué haremos con el Reino del Viento?

- Pues... infiltrarnos y tomarlo...

- Que es lo mismo que están haciendo ahora mismo, solo que a través de una guerra.

- Yamato, escucha. Todo eso tiene solución. Por ahora lo importante es que encuentres a Sora y se hagan cargo de sus propios Reinos. Yo dejaré descansar a Hikari un par de días y luego hablaré con ella. Le pediré que me ayude a infiltrar a alguien. Pero ahora, por favor, ve y encuentra a Sora! Puedes llevarte a quien sea, a Ken, a Iori, a Kenji...

Yamato observó a ese extraño hombre, tan parecido a su hermano pero a la vez tan diferente. Le estaba pidiendo que vaya a buscar a Sora, que de todas formas es lo que tenía en mente, y luego asumir, a la fuerza si era necesario, el trono que le correspondía. No era que no hubiera pensado en todo eso, y hace unos minutos estaba convencido de que era lo que debía hacer, pero ahora que se lo planteaban así, que se lo servían en bandeja, ya no le parecía tan ético. Primero¿dónde estaba Sora? Cierto, la idea era que debía buscarla pero¿dónde? No podía recorrerse todo el globo terráqueo... segundo¿qué pasaba si alguien en su Reino se oponía¿Y si el senescal manco actuaba más rápido y lo asesinaban a él¿Y si sus ciudadanos no lo aceptaban? Podía pasar todo lo contrario, cierto, pero, y si...? Y la tercera cuestión, a quien llevaría con él? A Ken, que acababa de perder a su hermano? Era un gran luchador y ambos se complementaban perfectamente, pero sería ser injusto con él. A Iori? A un pequeño de 13 años? No, de ninguna manera, no importa cuanto supiera defenderse. A Kenji? No confiaba en ese hombre. A quien más podía llevar? De todas las personas que conocía, ninguna le parecía que iba bien. No, debía ir solo. No podía arriesgar a nadie a ese posible exterminio.

Iría. Estaba decidido. Había muchos 'Y si...?', cierto, pero nunca en su vida les había hecho caso y no tenía por que hacerlo ahora. Era una decisión tomada.

- Está bien. Iré.

- Seguro- interrogó Seiya, observándolo fijamente.

- Completamente.

- Está bien. Es tu decisión. Mira.

Fue hasta una punta de la habitación y sacó unos mapas, que extendió sobre las mesas. Eran de la zona libre.

- Sora fue vista en este punto- señaló una diminuta mancha azul, que Yamato supuso era un lago. – Si te apuras, podrás llegar en un día. Te daré mapas con puntos estratégicos marcados, brújulas y cualquier cosa que necesites para tu supervivencia. Pero debes marcharte ya, en este instante- dijo, mientras le extendía un par de mapas y una brújula.

- No le comenten nada a Takeru... y por cierto, cómo han logrado averiguar todo?

- Tenemos nuestros espías, Príncipe... – Yamato lo miró intrigado. Ese Reino sin duda escondía más cosas de las que él mismo sospechaba...

- Me voy ya. Adiós- se levantó y comenzó a abandonar la sala.

- ESPERA¿A quien llevaras contigo- Yamato giró y lo miró con una media sonrisa.

- Iré solo.

- Pero... – antes de que lo retrasaran un minuto más, abandonó corriendo la sala y bajó por el pasillo. Tenía que apurarse.

Lo que más lamentaba era no poder despedirse de su hermano e ir a ver como estaba, pero estaba seguro que Seiya se ocuparía. Seiya y Takeru. Algún día debía investigar sobre esa semejanza que ambos tenían...

Mientras tanto, que era de las vidas de Takeru y Hikari?

Continuará...

**Notas:** Bueno, hasta que terminé este capítulo... sé que es cortito y no nos muestra a Hikari y Takeru, pero si sigo extendiéndolo no voy a terminarlo más. Les prometo que en el próximo capítulo se sabrá algo sobre ambos.

Por lo demás, volvió Sora! Bueno, supongo que ya todos sospechaban que era quien estaba con Taichi... o no?

Ah, la parte importante de esto... **FE DE ERRATAS!**

En el capítulo 16, cuando Hikari le cuenta a Takeru sobre la muerte de Osamu, le dice que él le había dicho que no veía. Esto es MENTIRA! En ningún momento Osamu dice eso! Simplemente se queda parado y no se mueve, pero no se queja de que estaba ciego. Fue un error mío así que pido perdón, lo que Hikari quiso decir en ese momento fue q Osamu había actuado de una manera extraña y se había quedado quieto sin atacar. PERDÓN!

No sé si lo han notado, pero ya no hay más títulos de capítulos. Lo siento, no sirvo para los títulos de nada, me arrepiento profundamente del título de esta historia...

Ahora sí, los reviews...

**LizzStar:** Bueno, primero que nada, BIENVENIDA A Espero poder leer algo tuyo pronto... bueno, este capítulo no fue mucho más largo... perdón... prometo remediarlo... algún día...

**Atori-chan:** Kenyako? Mmh, no sé... por ahora hay Kenari, te acordas?... pero bueno, tal vez dentro de dos capítulos, o sea en el N° 20, pueda ayudar a resolver esa cuestión... tal vez, quien sabe... veremos...

**Hillary:** Bueno, no sé si esto responde a tu pedido… tal vez no, cierto? Bueno, en un par de capítulos tal vez se encuentren y... veremos...

**sorita-DG1:** A mi tampoco me gusta lo que hace Taichi, así que voy a hacerlo sufrir! Dentro de poco...

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEW! SON LO MÁS!

Espero poder actualizar pronto... gracias!

Ag

21:21 11/02/05

23:21 16/02/05


	20. Capítulo 19

**La guerra de los 1000 años**

Mientras Yamato salía en busca de Sora, Hikari se recorría todo el castillo buscando a Seiya. Iba rápido y silenciosamente, ya que no quería encontrarse con nadie que interrumpiera su misión. Lamentablemente, el castillo estaba lleno y a cada rato tenía que esconderse o dar largos rodeos para evitar ser oída y demorarse aún más. Para colmo, había dejado a Takeru desmayado en su habitación y no sabía si ya había despertado.

Toda esa situación era de muchas maneras increíble. Llevaba solo cinco noches fuera de su hogar y ya le parecía que hubieran pasado meses. No sabía que en tan poco tiempo podía llegar a querer a las personas como ella había hecho con Sora, Yamato o Takeru, pero por sorprendente que pareciera, era posible. Sobre todo a Takeru... no, no era momento de pensar en él. Había dejado a Miyako cuidándolo y sabía que podía poner sus manos al fuego por ella, estaba completamente segura de que no lo dejaría moverse. De hecho, no sabía que hacía aún pensando en él, si se suponía que no debía hacerlo y además estaba bien cuidado. Había sido extraña la manera en que se había desmayado, ya más tarde lo charlaría con él... y seguía pensando en Takeru.

Dobló en una esquina pero paró al darse cuenta de que había gente que no había oído. Juri y Hirokazu en actitud más que cariñosa. Trató de desaparecer antes de que ellos la vieran pero fue inútil, ya que los dos giraron. Juri, lejos de sonrojarse como era su costumbre, sonrió y la saludó con la mano. Hirokazu la miró seriamente. Hikari les sonrió y pasó de largo, alegrándose por ellos, que podían estar con la persona que amaban, aunque fuera escondiéndose en cualquier recoveco de aquel inmenso lugar. En cambio ella tenía una boda concretada con Ken Ichijouji, y eso le recordaba que tenía que hablar con él para ver que harían. Sabía que para el moreno no era más que un juego, pero ella había prometido y cumpliría su promesa. Aunque le doliera en el alma.

Pasó junto a una ventana y desde ella vio a un rubio salir disparado en un caballo más oscuro que la noche. Yamato. Se pregunto a donde iría. Tal vez a buscar a Seto... sin duda era algo relacionado con Sora.

Mientras seguía en su recorrido encontró una extraña inscripción en una pared. Se acercó a ella y descubrió que era nada más y nada menos que algo escrito en Aioram. El idioma que Sora leía, o al menos lo había hecho aquella vez. 'Renacerá el Círculo, y cuando lo haga, volverá la unidad y permanecerá hasta cuando haya dado 994 vueltas al Brillo lo que nos rodea. Pero ellos regresaran de nuevo...' recordó. Había olvidado ese incidente, pero ahora que volvía a su mente se acordó de que la voz y los ojos de Sora le habían parecido muy extraños aquélla vez. No parecía ser la misma chica que había conocido hacia unos días... Yamato había mencionado que parecía ser el principio de algo, sería esa la continuación? Lo observó más de cerca. En efecto, era el mismo tipo de inscripción y hasta parecían ser las mismas letras... tenía que apurarse y encontrar a Seiya para preguntarle todo eso.

* * *

Apuró el paso y trató de pensar en otras cosas, pero el recuerdo de los ojos sin vida y la extraña voz de Sora continuaron atormentándola.

Takeru abrió los ojos lentamente. No estaba seguro de mucho, pero sabía que había caído en un extraño sopor, luego se había despertado y su hermano le había dicho que Sora había desaparecido y se había desmayado. Se odió por la poca resistencia que había tenido, pero en realidad estaba más preocupado por lo que había pasado la primera vez. No había sido un simple desmayo, de hecho no creía que fuera eso. Y había sucedido justo cuando estaba cerca de Shinji. Muy cerca.

Había algo extraño en él, más allá del hecho de que se moviera y hablara como una serpiente. Cada vez que lo veía o lo sentía cerca, se desesperaba. Comenzaba a darle sueño, mucho sueño. Los párpados se le cerraban, le costaba respirar y comenzaba a ver al mundo como un lugar tenebroso, lleno de tristeza. Y solo deseaba correr. Los párpados comenzaban a cerrársele de nuevo... los abrió y se enderezó en la cama.

"Príncipe!" exclamó Miyako al verlo levantarse así. Había estado sentada en una esquina leyendo y no había notado que el príncipe ya había abierto los ojos.

"¿Y mi hermano?" preguntó "¿Y Kari?" siguió, sin darle tiempo a contestar. "¿Qué pasó con Sora?"

"Yo..." comenzó, aturdida por tantas preguntas.

"¡Me voy!" gritó, sin darle tiempo a ella a contestar.

"Príncipe, espere!" exclamó. Sin embargo él ya se había levantado y abandonaba la habitación. Salió tras él, corrió hasta el corredor por el que lo vio desaparecer y chocó contra su espalda.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó Seiya, mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

"Yo... sí." Respondió. Por su aspecto, dedujo que en esos pocos segundos Takeru ya lo había bombardeado a preguntas.

"Necesito que busques a la Princesa Hikari, por favor. Está en algún lugar de este piso. Dile que vaya hasta la cámara del Rey". Miyako asintió y salió en su búsqueda, escuchando como Takeru volvía a cuestionar a Seiya.

Se apresuró a recorrer todo el piso, que era bastante grande, y en un callejón sin salida se encontró con Iori, que parecía tan perdido como ella.

"Buen día" dijeron al mismo tiempo, logrando sonrisas de ambos.

"¿No has visto a la Princesa Hikari?" preguntó ella, manteniendo su sonrisa.

"Mmh, la verdad es que no..." contestó, mirándola interrogativamente.

"Bueno, muchas gracias" dijo, pero no se alejó. Había algo en su mente, pero no se atrevía a soltarlo.

"¿Pasa algo?" preguntó él.

"No... nada" contestó y se alejó, pero paró a medio camino. "Está bien, en realidad sí" agregó mientras volvía hasta el confundido joven. "Este... necesitaría que me entrenes" dijo, seriamente.

Él la miró sin entender.

"Es que me siento algo inútil..." siguió, sin lograr que la expresión del pequeño cambiara. "Lo que pasa es que el otro día vi como todos peleaban, hasta Kari, y tengo entendido que la princesa Sora es una excelente luchadora" explicó "y de cierta manera me sentí fuera de lugar..."

"Pero no es así!" gritó el pequeño. No sabía muy bien porque, pero la chica le caía muy bien y le molestaba que se sintiera de esa manera. "Si no fuera por ti, en este momento sin duda el Príncipe seguiría dormido y"

"Pero no es eso lo que quiero hacer!" lo interrumpió ella "Quiero pelear, montar a caballo, utilizar una espada y un arco y una lanza y..." Iori la observó atentamente. No estaba del todo convencido, pero la determinación que veía en el rostro de la morada no parecía dar lugar a réplicas. Y aún con esas dudas, decidió que deseaba ayudarla.

"Está bien" dijo, dejando a Miyako atónita. "Está bien" repitió. "Voy a ayudarte. Pero tenés que prometer poner todo de vos..."

"Sí si si, por supuesto!" gritó ella, y aunque trató de evitarlo abrazó el pequeño. "Bueno, cuando empezamos? Esta tarde seguro que tengo tiempo libre" dijo, sonriendo.

"Bueno... nos vemos en dos horas en el parque. Si surge algún inconveniente, avisame." Y con esto se alejó.

Miyako salió saltando de alegría y al doblar chocó con Ichijouji Ken. ¿Desde hace cuanto estaba ahí¿Había escuchado algo?

"Dile a la Princesa Yagami que quiero hablar con ella" dijo, con su mirada fría, y sin nada más se fue. Yolei permaneció ahí parada, extrañada. Luego recordó que tenía que buscar a su amiga y se alejó.

* * *

Yamato aporreó al caballo, conciente de que de todas maneras este no iba a poder dar más de sí. Tenía un extraño presentimiento y sentía que debía llegar enseguida a donde sea que estuviera Sora. Unos campesinos que había encontrado en el camino le habían dicho que habían visto a una 'chica pelirroja, bastante linda, acompañada de un hombre de cabellos castaños, alto' dirigiéndose en 'esa dirección, es extraño por que para allá no hay nada'. 'Sin embargo, lejos en esa dirección queda el Reino del Viento' había agregado otro. Ishida había agradecido y se había lanzado en su búsqueda. Necesitaba saber quien acompañaba a su Sora.

Y a pesar de cuanto apurara a su corcel, el extraño presentimiento seguía creciendo en su interior a velocidades vertiginosas.

* * *

Miyako dobló nuevamente y al final del corredor, parada junto a una ventana, encontró a su Princesa.

"Kari!" exclamó, corriendo hacia ella. Sin embargo al llevar un vestido largo se enredó con él y cayó, golpeándose una rodilla.

"¿Estás bien?" dijo Hikari ayudándola a levantarse.

"Si, sí" contestó Miyako. Luego levantó la vista y al chocar con los ojos color miel de su amiga retrocedió.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó, extrañada.

"Yo... lo había olvidado!" exclamó Miyako "Había olvidado decirle que la señorita Mimí Tachikawa estaba en el Reino!"

"¿Mimí!" gritó Hikari.

* * *

"En dos horas estaremos allí" dijo Taichi.

"¿Dónde?" preguntó Sora, observando el cielo.

"En el Reino del Viento"

"No es allí a donde nos dirigíamos" dijo ella, tratando de sonar confundida.

"Lo supiste desde el principio. No te hagas la santita ahora" sonrió, acercándose a ella.

Sora lo miró fijamente, lo empujó y encabezó la marcha. Eso cada vez era más divertido...

Continuará...

**Notas:** Primero que nada, perdón por la demora. Segundo, perdón por haberlo hecho tan cortito.

Lo terminé en un día, tdv no lo creo. Estuve toda la mañana en la escuela pensando en que hacer. Las partes de Yamato y Sora se suponía que no iban, pero quise agregarlas, más que nada por todas las personas que ruegan que los haga participar más. En el capítulo que viene no creo que participen demasiado por que tengo algo más en mente, pero en el otro seguro que aparecen. La historia ya va tomando forma, pero no creo que falte poco para el final...

**Atori-chan:** En realidad Yama nunca se olvidó de Sora, lo que pasa es que tenía que preocuparse por Hikari y Takeru, ya que Sora puede cuidarse sola... entonces, por que irá en su búsqueda?... y lo del Kenyako...

**Miki-Matsura:** Para que Yamato mate al senescal falta un poquito tdv, pero gracias por tu apoyo

**Hillary:** Sí, ya habrá un poco de romance, no desesperes..

**Estrella12:** Tenes toda la razón, falta un capítulo. Hace meses q estoy con ese prob. Pero x distintas razones no lo puedo solucionar, voy pasando los capítulos de a poco. Fijate si ahora se arregló ( va a faltar uno más adelante), si no mandame tu e-mail y te mando el capítulo.

**Sorita-DG1:** Basta basta, que me sonrojo! Jajaja, muchisísimas gracias x tu review, me re-levantó el ánimo. no creo que yo sea alguien para admirar, no soy mejor que nadie y obvio tampoco que vos. La verdad es que me halagas y me gustaría que todo el mundo lo haga (jaja, para alimentar mi ego :P) pero la verdad es que no me parece que debas andar admirando a la gente, por que te hechas para abajo. Tomame como ej. A seguir si queres (joda joda!). , muchas pero muchas gracias!

**Yoo:** Muchas muchas gracias por tu review, y no hay problema con que te pases los capítulos. A no ser que alguien los saque, van a estar ahí mucho tiempo más

**Alexeigirl:** Aunque no me dejaste review estoy segura que lo leíste . Así que muchas gracias.

Creo que eso es todo, y como siempre perdón si me faltó alguien. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews y muchísimas gracias 2 x leer! Y si para el próximo capítulo no recibo 15 reviews, no escribo más! (es joda es joda! El día que diga algo así háganme acordar que me suicide, no debe haber nada más repugnante!)

Ag

07/03/05


	21. Capítulo 20

**La guerra de los 1000 años**

**Notas:** Supongo que ya lo habrán notado, pero por las dudas les aviso que como no puedo poner guiones, de ahora en adelante los diálogos van a estar entre comillas (""), los pensamientos entre '' y cada vez que haya un cambio de escena va a haber o bien la línea divisora que puse en el capítulo pasado.

- ¿Mimí! – gritó Hikari.

- Sí!- dijo Miyako.- ¡Lo había olvidado completamente!

"¿Y que hacía Mimí en el Reino?" preguntó Hikari, realmente asombrada.

-- No sé, yo no tuve oportunidad de hablar con ella- respondió Miyako- pero creo que era algo oficial por que se la pasó con tu padre, y después le dieron una habitación.

"¿Sigue allí?"

"Bueno, cuando volvimos en teoría debía de estar allí, pero no puedo asegurar que continúe allí..."

"Tenemos que ir al Reino! Ya mismo!" gritó.

"Pero Señorita Kari! Van a hacerla prisionera nuevamente!"

"Necesito saber que hace Mimí allá! Ella tiene que saber algo!"

"Kari!" gritó Miyako sosteniéndola, ya que la Princesa quería irse en ese mismo momento.

"¿Es que no lo entiendes!" exclamó, soltándose y empujándola. Recién cuando su amiga cayó al piso con un ruido sordo, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. "Oh, Yolei! Lo siento mucho!" gritó mientras la ayudaba a levantarse (nuevamente). "Es que, entiéndeme! Mimí es la prometida del Rey del Reino del Viento! Su visita no puede ser casualidad!"

"Ya lo sé, Alteza. Por eso es que se lo digo! Pensé que... tal vez... bueno, ella podría saber algo sobre su hermano..." dijo Miyako tímidamente. Hikari pensó que tenía razón, ya que antes de ser la prometida de Koushirou, su familia la había prometido a Taichi, pero al año de la desaparición de éste la habían pedido en el Reino del Viento, y se habían ido para allí. A Hikari este hecho siempre le había llamado la atención, ya que los Tachikawa eran simplemente una familia con algo de poder y renombre en el Reino del Trueno, pero sin embargo el Reino del Viento la había pedido igual. Siempre había estado intrigada, pero después de largos años tratando de encontrar una solución pensó que tal vez habían oído de la belleza de la joven y eso los había decidido. Pero ahora todas sus dudas e inquietudes volvían a ella, y decidió que como fuera tenía que llegar a hablar con Mimí.

"Está bien, Yolei... muchas gracias" Estaba decidida a no comunicar a nadie sobre sus planes.

"Ah, algo más" agregó Miyako. "Seiya quiere verla. Me pidió que se dirigiera hacia la cámara del Rey"

"¿No sabes que es lo que quiere?"

"No, lo siento..." hizo silencio. "Y, me olvidaba de algo"

"¿Que?" preguntó, interesada.

"Me encontré con Ken Ichijouji... dice que quiere verla..."

Hikari asintió lentamente. Lo que tanto temía...

"Está bien. Yo..."

"Hola" dijo Takeru, apareciendo por detrás de Hikari. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la Princesa y se preguntó cuanto había oído.

"Hola" murmuró, y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla. Él sonrió, pero Hikari se dio cuenta de que sus ojos permanecían fríos.

"Yo... me retiro" murmuró Miyako. Antes de obtener una respuesta se alejó.

"Parece que... tu casamiento es inminente" dijo Takeru, mirando para otro lado, luego de un largo silencio.

"Sí..." respondió, odiándose por haber dado una respuesta tan vaga.

"Bueno... entonces me voy" murmuró, alejándose. Hikari observó como se iba. Quería correr y abrazarlo. Quedarse a su lado. Estar con él. Pero Ken Ichijouji se acercaba por el otro lado del corredor.

* * *

Miyako caminaba por los jardines del castillo, pensando en que hacer para ayudar a su amiga. Sabía que ella y Takeru estaban enamorados, y le parecía tremendamente injusto que, por culpa de un desalmado como Ichijouji, tuvieran que verse separados. Y encima tenía pelo azul, a quien se le ocurría? No era normal que un ser humano tuviera cabellos de ese color¿quién se creía para ir contra la naturaleza? Off! Y para colmo también tenía ojos azules¿acaso estaba con ánimo de combinar cuando nació?... grandes ojos azules, profundos, del color de la noche... hermosos y grandes ojos azules... sacudió la cabeza y se sentó en una roca.

Ella tenía que hacer algo.

Y mientras pensaba en que podía hacer, vio como Iori se acercaba a ella.

"¿Ya estás libre?" preguntó, sentándose en el suelo.

"Sí" respondió, dudosa. En realidad, no sabía si tenía algo que hacer.

"¿Te parece si comenzamos a entrenar?"

Los ojos de Miyako lanzaron destellos de alegría.

* * *

Mientras Hikari veía como su 'fin' se acercaba caminando lentamente, su mente comenzó a formularse preguntas a velocidades inusitadas. ¿Qué hacía¿Corría o lo esperaba¿Le decía que estaba ocupada¿Iba de frente¿escapaba¿se hacía la enferma¿ponía fecha de compromiso?

"¿Cuándo nos casamos?" preguntó, antes de que él llegara. Definitivamente, se odiaba.

"Venía a hablar sobre eso" dijo él, lentamente, tal vez impresionado de que ella sacara el tema antes.

El silencio se hizo presente. Hikari se concentró en mirar los árboles que se observaban desde la ventana y en jugar con uno de sus mechones, enredándolo y desenredándolo de sus dedos. Ken la observaba, pensando en cual sería la mejor manera de sacar el tema.

"Hikari, me parece que-"

"Acá estás!" gritó Seiya acercándose a grandes zancadas hasta Hikari. Esta lo miró sorprendida, y antes de que pudiera agregar algo estaba siendo arrastrada por él. Ken los observó anonadado, y una vez se hubieron perdido en una habitación, se alejó a paso lento. Había perdido su oportunidad, pero ya habría otra.

Al pasar junto a un ventanal, vio del otro lado a Iori y Miyako sentados en el pasto. El pequeño estaba mostrándole algunas armas y al parecer le explicaba algo, ella asentía y formulaba preguntas. Los observó largo rato, y cuando Inoue se paró y miró hacia el castillo, sus miradas se cruzaron y el moreno se perdió.

* * *

"Hikari, escúchame atentamente." Dijo Seiya mientras paseaba de una punta a la otra de la Sala Real y verificaba que no hubiera nadie observándolos. "Yamato ha abandonado el castillo" Hikari asintió, dando a entender que lo había visto irse. "Bien, no se supone que diga esto ahora" susurró, haciendo un alto frente a la chica y agarrándola de los hombros. "Los Reinos han ido a la guerra" sin darle tiempo a asombrarse o decir algo, le contó más o menos lo que había dicho a Ishida. "Lo he mandado a buscar a Sora" murmuró. Estaban sentados en los escalones del Trono, Seiya cada vez bajaba más la voz y miraba nervioso a todos lados. Su comportamiento era realmente extraño, Hikari estaba más que asombrada, además de preocupada. "Prometí a Yamato que no diría nada, pero es necesario que lo sepas. Y hay que prevenir a Takeru, este no puede enterarse, de ninguna manera. Prométeme que no dirás nada" dijo, apretando sus manos.

"Está bien, pero-"

"Cuando vuelvan hablaremos" dijo, levantándose.

"Pero Seiya!" exclamó. Él apoyó un dedo sobre sus labios y la obligó a hacer silencio.

"Creo que ha ido al Reino del Viento. Y recuerda, hoy no nos vimos" agregó, saliendo silenciosamente. Hikari permaneció aturdida, sin entender muy bien que había pasado. Seiya se había comportado de una manera muy extraña, se alejaba totalmente de la idea que tenía de él. Estaba preocupada.

Las puertas se abrieron y entró Nabuko, seguido por Shinji, Daisuke y por Seiya. Este último sonrió y le dio los buenos días. Era otra persona.

"Hikari¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó el Rey, sonriéndole amablemente.

"Yo... venía a darle los buenos días" hizo una reverencia "Y a ver si necesitaban algo"

"Oh, por el momento no, muchas gracias" sonrió "Ya fue bastante con haberse arriesgado y haber traído a mi sobrino" dijo, pasando un brazo alrededor de este y atrayéndolo hacia sí. "Estamos en paz, y esta es tu casa" hizo una reverencia y Hikari se alejó. Cruzó miradas con Shinji y luego salió de allí.

El Rey le dijo que estaban en paz. Le estaba ocultando cosas.

* * *

"Ken!" gritó Hikari, corriendo hasta alcanzarlo. El chico giró y la observó con sus fríos ojos, haciendo que un ligero escalofrío recorriera su espalda. "Yo... creo que nos quedó un tema por hablar" dijo, tratando de sonar segura y tranquila, aunque estaba temblando.

"Sí" contestó Ken, no del todo interesado. Desde esa ventana podía ver como Iori enseñaba a Miyako a sostener las distintas armas.

"Entonces... cuando nos... casamos?" preguntó, notando la poca atención que recibía de él. Estaba intrigada.

"De hecho..." apartó su vista de la ventana y miró a la Princesa. Estaba nerviosa. Sonrió mordazmente. Las vueltas que daba la vida... hacia una semana no hubiera pensando encontrarse en esa situación, pero las cosas pasaban, y él tenía que enfrentarlas. "Estaba pensando en que lo anulemos"

El nerviosismo de Hikari desapareció de repente. Miró con la boca abierta a Ichijouji, y sintió deseos de saltar y abrazarlo.

Pero no lo hizo.

"No, la verdad es que no me parece" contestó Hikari. No le alcanzaría la vida para arrepentirse.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Ken, impresionado.

"Que no, no acepto la anulación. Yo prometí casarme con vos y voy a llegar hasta el final" 'Por Dios, Hikari! Aprovechá!' gritaba su conciencia, pero su voz no parecía percatarse.

"Esto es una locura!" gritó Ken, comenzando a perder la paciencia. No entendía que pasaba por la cabeza de esa niña, la había estado observando y sabía que no deseaba casarse con él, entonces por que no lo aceptaba y ya!

"No es una locura! Te están regalando un Reino y te niegas a aceptarlo!"

"Hikari! No deseas casarte conmigo, por que mejor no lo dejamos!" volvió a gritar, gesticulando con los brazos. Hikari pensó que Osamu estaría realmente encantado de ver a su hermano así, demostrando aunque sea por una vez lo que sentía.

"El trato ya está hecho, y tengo testigos. No hay vuelta atrás." Dijo seriamente. Ken la miró con odio y luego soltó:

"Está bien entonces! Pero no vayas a arrepentirte después!" exclamó, girando y alejándose.

Hikari hizo lo mismo, hasta llegar a la habitación que le había sido legada. Una vez allí, se sentó en su cama y se concentró en la nada. Lentamente, las lágrimas comenzaron a aflorar. La imagen de un rubio no cesaba de aparecer en su mente. ¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan difícil?

Continuará...

**Notas:** ¿Y¿Qué les pareció? La dejé medio mal a la pobre Hikari, no?

Me parece que Hikari y Ken se están alejando un poco de los personajes que realmente son, puede ser? Si es así, por favor háganmelo saber.

**Sakura-hop:** Muchas gracias por decir eso de mi fic! En serio, me haces sentir re-bien. Ya va a aparecer Sora, paciencia... seguramente lance rápido el prox. Cap., y seguramente aparezca. Paciencia...

**Atori-Chan:** Bueno, parece que hay gente que nunca se cansa, no? Jajajaja, no importa. Tal vez haya Kenyako, no es lo que tengo en mente, pero conociéndome... esto puede terminar en Mimato... este cap. Tb fue medio cortito, pero el próximo viene dentro de poco. En serio.

**Sorita-DG1:** Tenes toda la razón en lo del Ego! Y seguí mandando reviews así, que últimamente mi autoestima está medio baja :P! Ya leí tus fics y creo que te dejé algún review, si no es así hacemelo saber y enseguida dejo alguno. Y sí, Taichi va a sufrir!

**Hillary:** Bueno, lo del puro romance... difícil, no es lo mío. Pero un poquito... seguro. Gracias!

**Saturno:** Listo?

**Angel Nemesis:** En realidad, Seiya es un Takeru con pelo largo, no un Yamato. Él es más frío, Seiya es como Takeru, abierto y sociable. La verdad es que nunca se me hubiera ocurrido Seiya-Sora, es... interesante. Voy a tenerlo en cuenta.

Dentro de poco el próximo capítulo!

Ag

20/03/05


	22. Capítulo 21

**La guerra de los 1000 años**

"Llegamos" dijo Taichi, una vez estuvieron parados frente a una enorme puerta de hierro. Sora estaba asombrada por las dimensiones de esta. Sabía que en el Reino del Viento eran cuidadosos, pero no creía que para tanto. Era impresionante, su mente dudaba que entre 10 hombres pudieran abrirla. Sin embargo debía de ser posible, pues ante un llamado de Taichi, las puertas se abrieron emitiendo un suave crujido. Más parecía que alguien hubiera pisado un par de hojas secas a que hubieran movido una puerta de semejante tamaño.

Siguiendo una orden de Taichi, avanzó lentamente por delante de él, y una vez hubo puesto un pie dentro del Reino, tres lanzas la rodearon, apuntando dos a su pecho y una a su cabeza. Sora paró impresionada, pero ya su cerebro trabajaba rápidamente, buscando la mejor manera de escapar. Una vez hubo llegado a cuatro opciones posibles, se dio cuenta de que no sería necesario.

"Basta!" exclamó Taichi, y las lanzas se retiraron. "Ella es huésped del Rey. Vayan a avisar que ya ha llegado" el más bajo de los tres, un chico de cabellos castaños, casi rubios, hizo una reverencia y salió a toda carrera, desapareciendo a los pocos metros.

Sora sonrió a los guardias y avanzó junto a Taichi. A los pocos metros se dio cuenta de que había algo extraño en ese lugar. A pesar de no ser más de las 7 de la tarde, ya la ciudad se encontraba desierta. Todas las casas estaban cerradas, puertas y ventanas, y en ninguna había luz. No se veía un alma, el poblado parecía triste, desolado. Pensó en interrogar a Taichi, pero este se mostraba esquivo y preocupado.

Lentamente, Sora comenzó a escuchar sonidos. Agudizó sus oídos. No había pájaros cantando, no se escuchaba el susurrar del viento entre las hojas de los árboles, ningún sonido que indicara alguna presencia de cualquier tipo en ese lugar. Solamente ese sonido, que comenzaba a llegar torpemente a su cerebro. ¿Qué era?

Una extraña sensación comenzó a inundarla. Ella conocía ese sonido. Lo había escuchado. Y esa sensación... paró en seco. Pasos. Alguien la observaba. Los estaban siguiendo.

Giró alarmada, pero no había un alma cerca. Ya no escuchaba ningún sonido, pero alguien la observaba. Estaba segura.

"Vamos" murmuró Taichi, apretando su brazo con fuerza. Pero ella lo movió y siguió observando, tratando de captar nuevamente ese sonido. "Apresúrate!" dijo, aún en tono más bajo, Taichi.

"Hay alguien. Nos están siguiendo" dijo Sora, pero este se apresuró a callarla.

"Estamos solos" susurró. Acto seguido, la empujó para que continuara su camino. Sin embargo, esa extraña sensación no dejó de acompañar a Sora. Era una sensación conocida. Y sabía de cuando.

De cuando estaba con Hikari, Takeru y Yamato. Lo mismo que los seguía esa vez, la estaba siguiendo ahora.

* * *

"Adelante" dijo Hikari, mientras se limpiaba apresurada las lágrimas. Los pelirrojos cabellos de Juri se asomaron por la puerta, y lentamente su cabeza la siguió.

"Hace horas que la buscamos" dijo, sonriendo. Hikari notó que estaba más animada, y eso la reconfortó. Al menos había logrado algo, y era haber devuelto la sonrisa a Hirokazu.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó. Trataba de esconderse entre las sombras para evitar que su nueva amiga viera sus lágrimas y la interrogara.

"Bueno, es que..." comenzó, pero su voz se perdió en un murmullo. Miró a Hikari y luego de unos segundos volvió a hablar. "Resulta que me han dicho que debía prepararla para su compromiso, que se realizará esta tarde, pero... creo que se han confundido, por que"

"No" dijo Hikari "nadie se ha confundido. Yo... están en lo cierto" la voz le tembló al decir esta última parte, y el hecho no pasó desapercibido para Juri, quien sin embargo no preguntó nada. Estaba preocupada por ella, pero sin duda la Princesa tenía sus propios motivos para haber tomado esa decisión.

"Está bien, entonces... creo que debe bañarse" Hikari asintió y entró al baño. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

Desde algún lejano lugar, Yamato creía escuchar a las tropas que avanzaban hacia la futura batalla. Entendía que era su imaginación, pero de todas formas apuraba al caballo, deseoso por llegar al Reino del Viento. No estaba seguro de que haría una vez allí, pero por lo menos quería hacer acto de presencia, y si llegaba a empezar la guerra, buscar una manera de acercarse al senescal y hacer lo que tuviera que hacer.

Sin embargo, su mayor preocupación era Sora. Sabía que no estaba sola, y estaba mortalmente preocupado por quien pudiera ser su acompañante. Era un hombre, y eso no lo tranquilizaba. Sabía que Sora era una chica fuerte y no dejaría que nadie se acercara a ella, pero al no saber nada sobre el extraño no dejaba de preocuparse. Necesitaba encontrarla.

Cada vez le exigía más a su caballo, pero afortunadamente este era fuerte y no se quejaba. Recorría kilómetros como si fueran metros, y a pocas horas de haber salido del Reino de los Humanos ya veía como la vegetación comenzaba a cambiar, y notaba como se acercaba a pasos agigantados hacia su destino.

Más rápido que lento, Yamato comenzó a avistar las columnas del gran Reino. Había recorrido el camino en tiempo record. En otra ocasión estaría impresionado de sí mismo, pero en este momento ya nada le llamaba demasiado la atención.

La luna se avistaba en el cielo cuando llegó al portón, pero no se detuvo a observarlo. Simplemente aprovechó que estaba levemente abierto y entró a todo lo que daba. En el camino se encontró a dos guardias. No dudó en usar a Karma, tampoco en pensar si eran aliados o no, simplemente los mató.

Ya adentro de la ciudad, redujo la velocidad y pensó en que necesitaría un guía. Esta parecía desierta, pero aún antes de que terminara de desearlo, un joven de cabellos castaños se cruzó en su camino.

"Vi lo que hiciste con esos guardias" dijo el joven. Yamato quedó impresionado por el coraje del joven, que a pesar de estar temblando, su voz sonaba tranquila. Parecía tener la edad de su hermano.

"Yo también" contestó Yamato. Desmontó del caballo y lo observó detenidamente. Aparentemente, estaba desarmado, y sin duda sería un buen guía.

El joven lo miró asombrado y luego sonrió tímidamente.

"Soy Takato Matsuda" dijo, extendiéndole una mano "muchas gracias por haberlo hecho. Ya hace tiempo que queremos deshacernos de esos rufianes" aseguró. Yamato estrechó su mano. No sabía si podía confiar en él, pero era lo mejor que tenía por el momento.

"No es nada" respondió, pensando en cual sería la mejor manera de explicarle la cuestión y pedirle ayuda.

"No eres de aquí, cierto?" preguntó, aún con la sonrisa tímida en su rostro.

"No, soy un forastero. Oye... necesito tu ayuda" soltó de repente. El pequeño lo miró asombrado y luego asintió. "Estoy buscando a una mujer de cabellos y ojos rojizos, que estaba acompañada de un hombre de cabellos marrones. Son bastante llamativos, así que si los has visto-"

"Los he visto" lo interrumpió Takato, recordando a las personas que habían entrado esa tarde. "Se dirigían al castillo" agregó.

"Y por casualidad... ¿puedes llevarme hasta allí?"

Takato sonrió y asintió.

* * *

Miyako observaba el cielo por una ventana. Aún estaba transpirada por el arduo entrenamiento que había recibido, y aunque sabía que le faltaba un largo camino por recorrer, creía que no lo había hecho tan mal, y si seguía entrenando así, tal vez en poco tiempo sería capaz de defenderse sola.

Sintió como alguien se paraba tras ella y, al girar la vista, sus ojos chocaron con los de Ken Ichijouji. Parpadeó sorprendida y, luego de enfocar la mirada, lo observó fríamente.

"Avísale a la Princesa que nuestro compromiso se celebrará esta noche" dijo, para luego dar media vuelta y marcharse. Miyako lo observó enojada.

"Ichijouji" gritó, captando la atención del joven "¿Por qué sigues con esto? Sabes que ella no quiere casarse"

"¿Tan segura estás?" preguntó, lentamente "Te recomiendo que mejor lo hables con ella primero" nuevamente amagó marcharse, y nuevamente Miyako lo interrumpió.

"Ichijouji" sin embargo, esta vez Ken simplemente la miró por sobre su hombro "¿Por qué estabas observándome hoy mientras entrenaba con Cody?" Ken sonrió ligeramente y se marchó, dejando a la joven con la sangre hirviendo. No le cabían dudas, lo odiaba. Y no iba a dejar que hiciera desdichada a su amiga.

Justo en ese momento pasó Juri, la saludó con la mano y siguió su camino. La mente de Miyako ya estaba trabajando.

Takato hizo descender a Yamato del caballo y lo escondió, diciendo que así estarían más seguros. Y mientras lo guiaba por las sombras, le contó que el Rey Izumi era un tirano de los mejores, que tenía a los aldeanos atormentados y no los dejaba ni siquiera asomarse pasadas las 6 de la tarde, por razones no especificadas.

El pueblo vivía con miedo, y por esta misma razón lo seguirían si empezaba una guerra o algo por el estilo. Esto hizo acordar a Yamato sobre las tropas que se acercaban, y ya debían de estar allí. Se preguntó por que no habrían atacado ya.

"Ese es el castillo" dijo Takato señalando el edificio que se extendía sobre la cima de una colina. Yamato suspiró resignado al reparar en que tendrían que escalar para llegar. "Hay un camino corto por allá, pero no tardarían en descubrirnos, así que mejor tomamos el largo" dijo, señalando un camino lateral y algo escarpado, pero sin embargo podrían valerse solo de sus pies para subir.

Comenzaron enseguida la subida, y en el camino Takato dijo que el Rey estaba ausente en esos momentos, así que si los asuntos de sus amigos y de él eran urgentes, lamentablemente tendrían que esperar.

Yamato agradeció en silencio esa tardanza en los planes de quien fuera que estaba con Sora. Ahora tendría más tiempo de llegar hasta ella.

Miyako sonrió tristemente mientras seguía observando por la ventana. No podía quedarse así, era su mejor amiga!

"Disculpa, Inoue-sama" dijo una voz a su espalda.

"Señor" murmuró, haciendo una reverencia ante el Rey Daisuke.

"Oye... yo... buscaba a la Princesa Yagami..." dijo, sonrojado. Miyako lo notó, y pensó en si podía ocuparlo. Pero después de la escena que había causado cuando se conocieron, no creía que Hikari estuviera de acuerdo en soportarlo.

"Debe estar preparándose para su compromiso con Ichijouji-san" contestó.

"Oh..." murmuró el Rey, y se alejó. Miyako lo observó asombrada.

* * *

Hikari salió del baño, aún lamentándose por su suerte, y cuando levantó la vista y vio lo que la esperaba, se dijo que su suerte no podía ser peor.

* * *

Observó la puerta y tragó saliva. Estaba atrapada y no había vuelta atrás. Era el fin, ya no podía arrepentirse.

Vestía un sencillo vestido blanco, con un tul que iba desde su cabeza hasta bajo sus rodillas. Su cara estaba completamente tapada, veía a través de una minúscula rendija sobre ambos ojos. Los trajes de novia de ese Reino no podían ser más complicados!

Abrió lentamente la puerta y observó que en el interior estaban Ken y un sacerdote. Afortunadamente esas ceremonias eran privadas, ya que no hubiera soportado que nadie más presenciara su desgracia.

Caminó con paso torpe hasta la silla que debía ocupar junto a Ken, quien vestía una sencilla túnica blanca, igual a la del sacerdote, solo que la de este era negra.

Sonrió bobamente cuando se sentó. Que estúpida, nadie podría ver su cara.

Sin ni siquiera mirarla, el sacerdote comenzó con la sencilla Ceremonia de Compromiso. Murmuró unas palabras en un idioma que no llegó a entender y luego colocó una vasija de barro frente a ambos. Recordando las indicaciones que le había dado Juri luego de su baño, mojó sus manos con el líquido de esta y luego sacudió sus dedos sobre su acompañante.

Ahora Ken tenía que hacer lo mismo, pero para su extrañeza no lo hizo enseguida, sino que esperó, como dándole tiempo a que se arrepintiera, pero su decisión ya estaba tomada. Lentamente, Ken hizo lo mismo.

El sacerdote murmuró otras palabras, y luego abandonó la sala. Ahora el hombre debía levantar el velo de la que era su nueva prometida y depositar un suave beso en sus labios para finalizar con la Ceremonia.

Ken levantó el velo y cerró los ojos, como deseando que esa realidad desapareciera y él no tuviera que estar comprometiéndose con una mujer a la que no solo no amaba sino que tampoco soportaba. Abrió los ojos para ver a su prometida y tuvo que ahogar un grito. Se levantó asombrado y derribó la vasija, rompiendo esta en miles de pequeños pedacitos.

"¡Tú...!" gritó.

Miyako se limpió las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos, se paró y observó al que de ahora en más era su prometido.

"Lo siento, Ichijouji-Sama. Pero Hikari es mi mejor amiga." Acto seguido, depositó un suave beso en los labios del asombrado joven, cerrando así el compromiso de Ken Ichijouji con Miyako Inoue.

Continuará...

**Notas:** ¿Alguien creyó en serio que iba a ser Kenari siendo el Kenyako una de mis parejas pref.? X Dios...

¿Les gustó? Lo empecé apenas subí el otro y lo terminé al otro día (o sea ayer) y lo voy a subir con suerte mañana. Espero que les haya gustado, por que yo disfruté mucho de este cap.. Ahora faltan un par de cosas sin importancia y después va a empezar la verdadera acción.

**Sorita-DG1:** A mí tampoco me gusta Hikari! Y este fic se centra en ella + q nada... q mal, no?

**Sora Takenouchi Ishida:** No dije que esto iba a ser Mimato, es solamente una idea… Mimí tdv no tuvo un papel muy importante acá, así que... de todas formas, no, no tengo en mente un Mimato. Nunca. Estoy trabajando en un nuevo capítulo de esos dos fics, y ahora que tengo unos días de vacas seguro me haga un tiempito y los termine.

**Atori-chan:** jajaja, parece que hay gente que nunca se cansa... bueno, este cap. Te habrá dado algo, no? Ahora deberemos esperar. Y Sora... creo que el fic ya contestó bastante bien esa pregunta...

**Angel Nemesis:** Por supuesto que tomo en cuenta tu opinión¿de que me serviría escribir si a los lectores no les gusta? Bueno, parece que hay muchas personas a las que no les gusta Hikari... de todas formas yo a la que no paso es a Mimí, a Hikari dentro de todo... no te gusta el Kenyako? En serio? Es una de mis tres parejas preferidas! Pero no x eso tiene q terminar así...

Muchísimas gracias x sus reviews, x leer, x estar, muchísimas grax x todo!

Ag

23/03


	23. Capitulo 22

**La guerra de los 1000 años**

Con dedos temblorosos, quitó la llave del pantalón de él.

Hikari se ajustó la falda y, echando una rápida mirada al rubio que dormía en su cama, se alejó silenciosamente.

Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas cuando se perdió en la noche, cuando esta la envolvió y la hizo desaparecer. Tras ella quedaban los guardias desmayados, despatarrados en el piso. Sabía que su acción llevaría a una investigación, pero en estos momentos no tenía alternativa.

Se subió al caballo que esperaba oculto entre las sombras y se mandó al galope. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Escapando. ¿Hacia dónde? Yamato había partido al Reino del Viento. Estaba segura. Tenía que seguirlo. Algo le decía que allí encontraría alguna respuesta. ¿A qué? No sabía. Pero tenía que ir.

Seguramente Takeru se escandalizaría al despertarse y encontrarse sin ella. Pero no tenía opción, tenía que entenderlo! En silencio agradeció a su mejor amiga el haberle dado esa oportunidad. Sin ella ahora estaría comprometida con Ken Ichijouji. De todas formas, había arrastrado a Miyako a la desdicha, y eso no podía quedar así. A su regreso, arreglaría las cosas...

Si regresaba...

* * *

Yamato y Takato se apoyaron contra las paredes laterales del castillo para tomar aire y descansar.

"La vigilancia en este lugar siempre fue extrañamente débil" susurró Takato al oído de Yamato. Este asintió en silencio y agradeció el hecho.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer una vez dentro?" preguntó. Llegado el momento, se sentía nervioso y preocupado, y se había dado cuenta de que no tenía ningún plan.

"Ya hace tiempo que este pueblo quiere alzarse contra el Rey" murmuró "pero son pocos los que se atreven. Sin embargo, tenemos un espía dentro. No te preocupes." Dijo, tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero más tranquilizándose a sí mismo. Confiaba en el espía, pero no en el éxito de la misión. Y tampoco sabía demasiado sobre este hombre rubio, pero había demostrado tener fuerza, y le convenía alguien así de su lado.

"¿Entonces que hacemos?" preguntó Yamato, apretando con fuerza la espada que colgaba de su vaina.

"Por el momento..." una puerta se abrió de repente y se escucharon gritos y golpes de espada. Yamato se puso en posición y presenció como un hombre de baja estatura salía luchando con un muchacho de cabellos azules, de la edad de Takato. La lucha era ardua, pero el hombre llevaba ventaja. "Lee!" gritó Takato, abalanzándose al chico.

"Takato!" gritó este. Yamato enseguida comprendió la situación, y se apresuró a clavar su espada en la espalda del hombre.

* * *

Sora dejó que el agua se perdiera por su cuerpo, que recorriera cada centímetro de él. Se recostó y comenzó a enjabonarse lentamente, disfrutando cada segundo de esa dulce caricia que hacia tanto tiempo esperaba. Un baño... nunca lo había extrañado tanto.

Deseaba permanecer más tiempo, pero tenía misiones importantes. Por fin estaba allí, dentro del Reino del Viento. Era ahora cuando la verdadera misión empezaba. Prácticamente estaba exponiendo su cuello a los bandos enemigos. Pero no tenía opción. Haría lo que fuera por su Reino, y por sus amigos. Tenía que prepararse para la misión... que misión?

Salió del agua pensando en que no sabía que hacer. ¿Interrogar a Izumi¿Rebanarle el pescuezo? Algo dentro de sí le decía que esperara el momento, pero no siempre las respuestas venían con el momento...

Se secó y envolvió con la toalla. Abrió la puerta que comunicaba con su habitación y, al levantar la vista, se encontró con una fría mirada violeta.

"Ah!" gritó, ajustándose la toalla. Frente a ella había una chica de fuertes cabellos rojos, como ella misma, e intensa mirada violeta. La miraba con una extraña mezcla de desprecio y frialdad. Sora notó que se había adueñado de sus armas.

"Así que tu eres la Preciada Inquilina que desea hablar con el Rey..." dijo, su voz tan fría y carente de sentimientos como ella misma.

"Bueno, aparentemente tu ya sabes quien soy" dijo Sora, mientras comenzaba a caminar y se sentaba de espaldas a la extraña mujer. "¿Tú eres exactamente...?" dejó la pregunta y comenzó a vestirse.

"Nunca--!" Sora agarró el brazo de la mujer y la tumbó sobre el suelo. Desde arriba, vio como la cara de su contrincante pasaba de frialdad a miedo y admiración. "...des la espalda a tu enemigo..." terminó, en un murmullo apenas audible para ambas. Sora la soltó y se sentó sobre la cama.

Había intentando atacarla por la espalda y había fallado.

"Soy Ruki" dijo, parándose y haciendo una reverencia. "Ruki Makino"

"¿Makino...?" preguntó Sora, apoyando un dedo sobre su mentón y tratando de recordar.

"Mi padre es el senescal" dijo "lamentablemente..." agregó en un susurro que pensó solo ella escucharía, pero el entrenado oído de Sora lo captó enseguida. Sin embargo, prefirió no decir nada.

"¿Podrías ajustarme la faja?" preguntó Sora, dándole la espalda. Esta vez, Ruki se limitó a hacer lo pedido. Y al girar, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no decirle a la extraña que se veía muy bien.

Sora tenía un vestido azul eléctrico, cuyo corsé realzaba sus pechos. La falda caía suelta, engarzada por una faja plateada, de la que caían unos pequeños hilos de plata que se mezclaban con el azul. En sus pies había unos delicados zapatos del color de la faja. Lo justo y necesario para estar en presencia de un Rey.

"Estoy bien para aparecer en presencia del Rey?" preguntó, a sabiendas de la respuesta.

"El Rey no se encuentra" dijo Ruki, volviendo a su tono frío de antes. Sin embargo, la Princesa se había ganado su respeto.

"Pero ya le han avisado de mi presencia" murmuró, observando la negra noche por una ventana. "Así que no tardará en llegar" terminó, luego sonrió a Ruki. "¿Necesitabas algo?"

"Usted es... la Princesa Takenouchi, no es cierto?" Sora asintió lentamente. "¿Esto es una emboscada?" la pregunta sobresaltó a Sora, que la miró asombrada.

"Eh?" de repente había olvidado todas las formalidades.

"El Reino del Fuego se dirige hacia acá junto al Reino del Hielo. Están por atacar."

"Eso no es cierto!" gritó Sora, asombrada.

"¿Es que no sabías nada?" el rostro de Ruki mostraba extrañeza.

"Yo..." rápidamente Sora le contó todo su viaje, omitiendo algunas cosas que no creía conveniente decirle, ya que no sabía cuanto podía confiar en ella. "Pero no pueden estar viniendo hacia acá..." sin embargo, su rostro denotaba lo contrario. Sora sabía que perfectamente podrían estar acercándose en ese momento.

"El Rey aún no lo sabe" agregó Ruki "pero sospecho que se ha marchado para averiguar eso."

Ambas hicieron silencio y Sora meditó la cuestión.

"Oye... ¿por qué me cuentas todo esto?" preguntó, al cabo de un rato.

Ruki solo sonrió levemente y depositó un paquete sobre la cama de Sora. Hecho esto, se marchó.

"Úsalas" dijo, antes de abandonar la habitación.

Sora observó la puerta cerrada y luego, comenzando a rasgar el papel madera, caminó hacia la ventana. El castillo estaba construido en forma de ele curva, de manera que Sora podía observar desde su posición un pedazo de la parte lateral de la construcción. Vio a cuatro personas, dos aparentemente peleando. Bajó la vista al notar que el papel terminaba de romperse y, al levantarla nuevamente, ya no había nadie. Observó lo que tenía en sus manos y sonrió. Ruki estaba de su lado.

* * *

Takeru abrió los ojos lentamente y se recriminó el haberse dormido, pero después de tanto... sonrió y al girar sobre si mismo, encontró la cama vacía. Abrió los ojos de par en par y pasó un dedo por donde debía estar Hikari. Pero no estaba, y eso hacía la diferencia.

Se desperezó y pensó que tal vez había salido de la habitación. Después de todo, recién eran las 11. Pero no podía creer eso, aunque quisiera. Salió apresurado, dispuesto a encontrarla.

"Iori!" gritó, al divisar al pequeño al final del pasillo. El nombrado miró en esa dirección y esperó a que el Príncipe se acercara. "¿No has visto a Hikari?" negó con la cabeza y prosiguió su camino, pero paró luego de unos pasos.

"Estoy buscando a Miyako. Es posible que esté con ella." Takeru asintió y observó a su interlocutor, pensando en como proceder. "¿Vienes?" sonrió y lo siguió.

* * *

"¡No se suponía que las cosas salieran así!" gritó un muy enfadado Ken, golpeando con el puño la pared. A su lado, Miyako sollozaba silenciosamente.

"¡No iba a permitir que te adueñaras de Hikari!" gritó esta, agarrando el brazo de Ichijouji y alejándolo de la pared. "Es la Princesa. Soy su mejor amiga. Es mi deber ocuparme de que esté bien."

"No es el trato que hice con ella." Respondió fríamente. "Pensé que al menos cumpliría con su palabra."

"No fue su intención." Dijo, apenas en un susurro. "Yo... la encerré." Ken soltó un suspiro. "¡No la querías!" gritó, nuevamente "No ibas a hacerla feliz! Ni siquiera querías el Reino¡¿Cuál es la diferencia!"

"¡No cumplió con su palabra!" exclamó, retomando el tono de antes. "¡Es lo menos que hubiera esperado!"

"¡Sí que cumplió¡Te dio a alguien en matrimonio!"

"Se prometió a si misma!"

"¡No la querías!"

"A ti menos aún!" Ken se arrepintió luego de haberlo dicho, al ver la cara de la Inoue. No buscaba ser tan cruel. Esta cerró los ojos, se limpió las lágrimas y, levantando la vista, murmuró quedamente.

"Veamos cuanto te dura." Acto seguido, giró para marcharse, pero dados unos pasos la puerta de la estancia se abrió, dando paso a Iori y Takeru.

"¿Han visto a Hikari?" pregunto el último, sonriendo tímidamente.

"Se suponía debía estar acá hace rato." Respondió Ichijouji fríamente. Miyako lo fulminó con la mirada.

"No, Takeru, no la hemos visto. Pensé que estaba con vos." Dijo, con su más dulce tono.

"Sí, pero se marchó." Contestó, aún sonriendo.

"No pudo haber ido más lejos. La encontraremos." Takeru dedicó una sonrisa a Miyako y abandonó la habitación. "Cody" Ken miró de reojo, asombrado de la familiaridad con que trataba a Hida. "Te parece que entrenemos ahora?"

"Es justamente lo que venía a proponerte." Dijo, sorprendido por la coincidencia.

"Me encantaría." Sonrió "Tengo algo de furia que descargar." Dijo con tono duro, mirando de reojo a Ichijouji. Y nuevamente, añadió con una dulzura incomparable. "¿Vamos?" Iori sonrió y la siguió.

* * *

Takeru se recostó contra la pared y cerró los ojos. ¿Dónde había ido Hikari¿Yamato¿Dónde estaba Sora? Se habían ido. Por más que buscara a Hikari, sabía que no la encontraría. No estaba. ¿Lo había dejado solo¿Por qué se había marchado?

Él iba a ser fuerte. La encontraría. Y también a su hermano, y a Sora. No iba a permitir que nadie lo abandonara nuevamente. Apretó los puños con fuerza. No. Nadie volvería a abandonarlo...

_Una vieja casa perdida en un bosque. Apenas un rancho, nada importante. Pequeña. _NO. _Enredaderas cayendo sobre esta. Deslizándose hasta el piso. Abetos en el frente. _¡NO! _Cayéndose a pedazos. Derrumbándose. La puerta delantera caída hacia un costado. Fuera de sus goznes. _¡NO RECUERDES! _Las pajas del techo volando. La vivienda vibrando. Lluvia. Va a desarmarse. _¡NO RECUERDES¡NO! _Dentro, _¡NO!

Takeru cayó al piso y se abrazó a sí mismo. Temblaba. Ligeros espasmos recorrían su cuerpo. No debía recordar. Nunca más. Ya no estaría solo. Se apretó con más fuerza. Nunca.

"¿Estás bien?" Takaishi levantó la vista lentamente. Ken.

"Sí." Se paró y lo observó por unos segundos. "Siento mucho que no hayas logrado comprometer a Hikari." Lo dijo con furia en su voz. Ichijouji lo notó.

"No era necesario." Comentó, mientras comenzaban a caminar. "Aunque Miyako tampoco me agrada." Takeru asintió y sonrió. ¿Por qué?

Llegaron al patio, cubierto por la oscuridad. La única porción iluminada estaba ocupada por Iori y Miyako. Esta golpeaba con furia las manoplas que tenía el pequeño.

Takeru observó como Ken miraba con detenimiento a la mujer. En cuanto a él, levantó la vista hacia las estrellas. Se nublaba. Ni siquiera ellas se quedaban esa noche...

Ken se levantó y volvió adentro. Takeru lo observó hasta que se perdió, y luego miró a Miyako. Gracias a ella. Le estaría agradecido siempre.

Siempre que no recordara.

* * *

Ruki apoyó una mano sobre las frías piedras del castillo. Le ayudaban a guiarse. Era fácil perderse en un lugar de esas dimensiones, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de recovecos que lo formaban.

"Pero si eres tú." Dijo una desagradable voz. Ruki levantó la vista y observó con asco a su interlocutor.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó, desconfiada.

"Bueno, resulta que trabajo para el Rey." Respondió, tratando de sonar sorprendido por la pregunta.

"Eso ya lo sé." Respondió ella. Avanzó, y al pasar junto a él lo empujó, acto que el hombre aprovechó para adueñarse de ella y apoyarla contra la pared. "Suéltame Yagami." Murmuró, fríamente.

"El Rey ya ha vuelto y está esperando a la invitada que le he traído. Me pidió que me ocupara de vos mientras tanto. Creo que esta noche por fin será tu turno." Ruki sintió como el miedo y la repugnancia crecían en su interior. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, lo empujó.

"Mientes." Dicho esto, se alejó. Llegó a escuchar la risa de Taichi de fondo.

Avanzó por los corredores a toda velocidad. Si Koushirou ya había llegado sin duda dentro de poco se encontraría con Sora, si es que ya no lo estaba haciendo, y ella debía apurarse para poder cumplir con su misión. ¿Dónde se había metido Lee?

* * *

Un débil golpeteo en la puerta la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Sora se levantó y la abrió, dando paso a una niña que tendría once o doce años. Le pareció una falta de respeto que emplearan a niñas de su edad.

"El Señor Koushirou la está esperando." Dijo, olvidando hacer la reverencia. Sora le sonrió.

"¿Podrías acompañarme?" preguntó, cerrando la puerta. La pequeña asintió y encabezó la marcha junto a ella, no a los tres pasos detrás obligados. "¿Cómo te llamas?" preguntó.

"Suichon Wong" contestó. Dijo su apellido y no hizo reverencia. Cada vez le caía mejor!

"¿Te parece que me veo bien? Mi cita con el Rey es importante." La niña sonrió y le dijo que estaba hermosa, y abrazó sus piernas.

Era muy chica para estar haciendo eso. No podían ponerla a trabajar a esa edad, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de qué era lo que debía hacer y lo que no. Ese Reino era completamente detestable!

"¡Aquí es!" dijo, al llegar a una gran puerta de ébano, rodeada por vigas de hierro. "El Rey te espera." Dicho esto, se alejó corriendo y riendo. Al llegar a la esquina paró, hizo una reverencia y volvió a correr.

Sora sonrió. Le había contado que tenía un hermano llamado Lee, al que decía Henry a veces, que también trabajaba ahí, y que era amigo de Ruki, o el novio, no sabía muy bien, y que su papá era consejero segundo y era muy inteligente, y una sarta de cosas que otra doncella no le hubiera dicho sin tener un ataque de nervios.

Dejando de lado a la pequeña, tenía que prepararse para lo que estaba por acometer. Frente a ella se apostaba la puerta que debía cruzar para enfrentarse, en una conferencia cerrada, al Rey Koushirou Izumi. Y exactamente, que haría? Aún no estaba segura. Pero ya estaba ahí. No podía volver atrás.

* * *

Hikari azuzó al caballo, pero este se negó a internarse en el bosque. Volvió a intentar y obtuvo igual respuesta. Enojada, saltó al suelo y se sentó en una roca a pensar. Ese caballo era impresionante, era lo más rápido que había visto, aún mejor que Beren, el viejo caballo de su hermano. Según le había dicho, podía llegar a los 25 km/h, por increíble que pareciera. Al principio había dudado, pero ahora estaba segura de su elección. En dos horas había recorrido lo que a Yamato le había llevado, sin duda, unas 3 horas y media. Estaba cerca, pero no demasiado. Y si el caballo no avanzaba...

Suspiró y se paró, para luego saltar nuevamente a él. Lentamente, comenzó a hacerlo caminar, y a regañadientes, Oiomúrë avanzó. Al principio caminando, luego comenzó a trotar, y a los 200 m. ya iba a una marcha desenfrenada, obligando a Hikari a abrazarse de su cuello para no salir despedida.

Ya estaba en camino, y no tardaría en llegar.

* * *

Retiró la espada y observó el cuerpo que cayó por el precipicio. Sentiría lástima, pero...

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Takato al muchacho.

"Sí... muchas gracias." Dijo, mirando con un asomo de desconfianza a Yamato. Este no respondió al saludo.

"Él es Yamato" se apresuró a explicar Takato. "También quiere rebanar la cabeza al Rey." Ishida no pudo evitar reír ante esa descripción. Estrechó la mano del chico.

"Soy Lee. Puedes decirme Henry."

"¿Qué sabes?" preguntó Matsura.

"Ruki quedó en notificarme. Rápido!" entraron, trancaron las puertas y Lee explicó que ese hombre lo había descubierto con Ruki y había amenazado con avisarle al Rey. "Ahora solo tenemos que preocuparnos por encontrarla..." murmuró.

Al parecer los Dioses escucharon su ruego, ya que a los pocos metros apareció la pelirroja.

"Henry!" gritó, y corrió a abrazarlo. Al notar que había más gente, lo soltó y se sonrojó.

"Después te explico." Dijo, señalando con la vista a Yamato.

"Yamato Ishida, Reino del Hielo." Dijo rápidamente. "¿O me equivoco?" Ishida asintió, dejándolos boquiabiertos.

"Luego les explico." Agregó, otorgando la palabra a Makino.

"Ya está aquí. Sora Takenouchi." Los ojos de Yamato se abrieron de par en par y sintió como la alegría lo embargaba. Finalmente, la había alcanzado! "Pero en este momento está en una conferencia con el Rey. Una conferencia cerrada." Recalcó estas tres palabras, y los demás sonrieron. "Está de nuestro lado."

"Muy bien entonces, por que no vamos yendo?" preguntó Yamato, inquieto. Ruki sonrió.

"Aún hay que preparar un par de cosas... será mejor que no nos apresuremos."

* * *

Sora levantó una mano para golpear, pero cambió de idea y la bajó. Empujó la puerta y esta se abrió con un chirrido que lastimó sus oídos. Al entrar observó una habitación llena de los mejores lujos, antorchas de oro llenaban casi cada centímetro de las paredes, ventanas con delicados bordes de plata decoraban cada uno de los puntos cardinales, jarrones de ámbar reposaban bajo las antorchas, fuentes de plata y rubí ornamentaban la gran mesa que se extendía en el centro. Y, en una esquina de esta, Koushirou Izumi aguardaba parado.

Continuará...

**Notas:** ¿Y? Un capítulo bastante largo, no? Bueno, para lo que hago generalmente... iba a seguirlo un poco más, pero sino no lo subo más, y ya quiero escribir capítulos de otras historias.

Espero que les haya gustado, por favor háganmelo saber por medio de un review.

**Sorita-DG1:** jaja, me causó mucha gracia eso de "era como si estuviera ahi y lo mirase a escondidas". Muchas gracias por tu review, y perdón por la demora, me costó mucho escribir esto.

**LizzStar: **Que bueno que te haya gustado lo de la boda, fue una de las primeras imágenes que cree en mi mente cuando empecé este fic, y ya no aguantaba a poder desarrollarla. De todas formas, como siempre, creo que no quedó como yo esperaba...

**Hillary:** Ya vendrán las escenas románticas, ya... tal vez. El romance no es lo mío.

**Angel Nemesis:** Me encanta el Kenyako! Junto al Sorato, Michi y Rukee es de mis parejas preferidas, me gusta muchísimo¿Tampoco te gusta Miyako? Es de mis personajes preferidos, pero bueno, sobre gustos no hay nada escrito...

**Atori-chan:** ¿Cómo que 'Kari queda bien solo con Tk'? Y el Miyeru? Sokeru? Mikeru? Kenkeru? Sorkari? Koukari? Jyouari? Kenari? Y tantas otras?… ok, tal vez tenga un trauma con las parejas raras...

Cambiando de tema¿cuándo vas a actualizar tus historias?

**Yoo:** Nunca dejaría de escribir, creo que lo peor que puede hacer una escritora es dejar una historia x la mitad, aunque no tenga ningún lector. Yo voy a terminar todas las mías, solo necesito tiempo (y dejar de hacer nuevas).

**KaOrA-FGV-16:** Bueno, creo que en este capítulo se responden algunas preguntas... pero solo algunas. En cuanto a lo q quiere hacer Taichi con Sora y a dónde dejo Miyako a Hikari... en un par de capítulos se verá toda la historia.

Muchísimas gracias, sigan leyendo, actualicen sus historias, escriban más Sorato's, Kenyako's, Rukee's, Takumi's y todas las parejas raras que se les ocurran, ok? Gracias!

Ag

P.D.: Lo que le pasó a Hikari, eso de que el caballo decida no responderle... díganme si no es una de las cosas más molestas que pueden hacerles. Sobre todo cuando sos tan buena que no le pones montura para que no le duela y después no podes caminar por dos días...

Lo siento, debía descargarme... pero en serio!


	24. Capítulo 23

**La guerra de los 1000 años**

"Bienvenida, Princesa" dijo Koushirou, encaminándose majestuosamente hacia ella. Con dos pasos de distancia, hicieron una reverencia y, sin esperar a recibir una orden del Rey, Sora se encaminó al lugar que pensaba ocupar.

"No es necesario" agregó, al notar que Koushirou se acercaba por su espalda dispuesto a, como todo caballero, moverle la silla para que se sentara.

"Alguien no quiere darme la espalda, parece" murmuró, yendo hacia una silla frente a ella. "¿Acaso tienes algo que temer?"

"La verdad es que no creo tener la suficiente importancia como para que un Rey de su calibre se ocupe de esa manera." Sonrió y él también tuvo que hacerlo.

"Puedes comer, no está envenenado." Dijo mientras se servía, observando que ella lo miraba fijamente. Y lentamente, Sora movió sus manos hasta una fuente con rubíes en las manijas y comenzó a servirse. "Y bien, estimada huésped. Vayamos al grano." La Princesa apartó la vista de la comida y se concentró en él. "Exactamente a que se debe tu visita?". Adiós formalidades.

* * *

"Bien, este es el plan." Dijo Ruki. Estaban los cuatro sentados en un rincón oscuro junto a la Sala donde se encontraba el Rey con Sora. Afortunadamente, él había pedido que esa zona quedara desierta, y estaban seguros nadie los molestaría. "Esta sala tiene cuatro ventanas, pero solo dos de ellas pueden ser abiertas desde afuera. Una de ellas está junto a un tapiz, así que si la Princesa llega a distraer al Rey, podremos colgarnos por él y deslizarnos hacia dentro. Una vez allí, debemos asesinar al Rey, antes de que lleguen las tropas. Cuando estas arriben, mi padre vendrá a avisarle al Rey. Si todo sale bien, el Rey ya estará muerto y podremos ocuparnos de él. Al quedar las tropas sin sus dirigentes, no será demasiado difícil convencerlas de que se pasen a nuestro bando."

"Pero no debemos olvidar que tenemos un gran obstáculo." Dijo Lee, tomando la palabra. "Taichi Yagami."

"¿Eh?" dijo Yamato, abriendo sus ojos como platos y asombrado a más no poder. "El Príncipe perdido del Reino del Trueno?"

"Exactamente" contestó Ruki. "Solo que no está tan perdido, después de todo..."

"No puede ser..." murmuró Yamato.

"Pero es" aseguró la única mujer. "Nadie sabe bien cuando llegó ni como lo hizo, pero de repente era el mejor amigo del Rey y le entregaron la dirección de una parte de las tropas del Reino."

"Mi padre nunca confió en él" agregó Lee. "Solía decir que le daba mala espina...".

"Sigamos con el plan." Dijo Takato, hablando por primera vez desde hacía bastante tiempo. "¿Cómo nos desharemos de Yagami?" Ruki levantó la mano.

"Déjenmelo a mí. O tal vez a Sora. Ya veremos..."

"Podemos ir?" dijo Yamato, impaciente.

Todos asintieron y, luego de desearse éxitos, se encaminaron hacia la ventana del lado este, que afortunadamente daba la espalda a Koushirou.

* * *

Miyako golpeó con fuerza la espada de Iori, pero él fue más rápido y la esquivó. Sin embargo, ella cambió de ángulo y golpeó su espalda. Si hubieran sido espadas verdaderas le habría hecho un rasguño bastante molesto.

"Bien hecho!" gritó Hida, chocando manos con ella. "Es impresionante como aprendiste!". Yolei sonrió y se sentó en el piso. Estaba demasiado cansada. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio como Ken aún la observaba.

En ese momento Takeru llegó corriendo, y luego de decirle unas palabras a Ken, ambos se dirigieron hacia ellos.

"Falta un caballo." Dijo "un caballo muy bueno." Suspiró y se sentó junto a Miyako. "Y un par de objetos de Hikari...".

"¿Adónde pudo haber ido?" preguntó Ken, mirando fijamente a su prometida. Esta pensó unos minutos y luego habló.

"Antes de que me trajeran acá, mientras estaba en el Reino del Trueno, tuvo ocasión de ver a Mimí Tachikawa." Al no recibir contestación, prosiguió con su relato. "Es la hija de un conocido empresario de allí, y era la futura esposa del Príncipe Taichi, pero al desaparecer éste, quedó libre y la solicitó el Rey Izumi." Todos asintieron. Comenzaban a comprender. "Y ahora está allá, o estaba hasta hace unos días, y no sé que puede estar haciendo. Yo... se lo comenté a Hikari, y es posible que..."

"Tenemos que ir!" dijo Takeru, parándose de un salto. "Puede estar en peligro!"

"Es cierto" dijo Yolei. "¡Vamos a buscarla!" Ken solo la observó y meneó la cabeza. Tendría que ir con ellos...

"Alto" Iori sorprendió al resto, que ya comenzaban a hacer planes. "Si se marchó¿por qué llevó un caballo? Lo más seguro es que hubiera ido por el túnel ya recorrido, y en ese espacio no entra un buen caballo."

El resto hizo silencio, comprendiendo que lo que decía el pequeño tenía sentido.

"Tal vez no fue por el túnel." Dijo Takeru. "Pudo haber creído que estaba ocupado. Tuvo miedo de que la descubran y decidió ir por el bosque."

Nadie dijo nada. En parte tenía razón¿pero por qué podía creer que la encontrarían? Si no lo habían descubierto...

"¿Qué caballo llevó?" preguntó Ken, apoyando un dedo en su labio inferior.

"Omu... Omuio... no... eh... Oiomúrë?" trató de adivinar Takeru, no del todo seguro.

"Oiomúrë es el caballo más rápido" dijo Ken. "Tal vez pensó que si iba por el bosque tardaría menos tiempo."

"Y podría decir que la habían raptado y volver como una aparición, con un caballo de botín!" exclamó Takeru, y el resto asintió.

"Nosotros iremos por el túnel, no es cierto?" preguntó Miyako. El resto asintió. "¿Y cuando salimos? Propongo que nos encontremos en dos horas dentro de éste."

"No debemos apresurarnos tanto." Dijo Iori. "¿Qué sucede si llegamos y no la encontramos? No es seguro que esté allí..."

"Interrogamos a Tachikawa, matamos al senescal y recuperamos el anillo de Hikari." Respondió Takeru.

Era un plan dudoso. Tenían 50 contra 50, pero en ese momento... era lo único que tenían. Lentamente, cada cual se retiró a sus habitaciones.

* * *

Hikari espoleó a su caballo y lo incitó a que fuera más rápido, aunque la velocidad que tenían ya era más que envidiable. Estaba cerca, a la distancia, podía vislumbrar las paredes de la prodigiosa construcción. Pero con estar 'cerca' no alcanzaba, aún no estaba allí, y eso era lo único que importaba por el momento. Tenía que llegar...

A sus oídos llegaba un lejano e ininterrumpido golpeteo, tal vez alguien derribando árboles con un hacha? No estaba demasiado segura, pero tampoco tranquila. Podía ser cualquier cosa, y parecía estar acercándose... sin duda se había equivocado, no había forma de que fuera un hacha, ahora era demasiado potente... sumida en sus cavilaciones, no notó el movimiento que había frente a ella, y solo llegó a sentir un pinchazo demasiado doloroso en su cabeza.

* * *

Seiya cerró la ventana y se encaminó a su cama. Había costado, pero su plan ya estaba en marcha. Ishida ya estaba en busca de la Princesa, la joven Yagami había salido en busca de él y los otros cuatro tras ella, aunque en dirección contraria. Finalmente, el grupo estaba dividido y veía como el final se acercaba. Su mayor problema era el Príncipe Daisuke, que no había logrado integrarse y permanecía en el castillo. Había algo que no pudo controlar del todo, y por restarle importancia sus planes estaban estropeados. Pero aún podía arreglarlo, de eso no cabían dudas. Antes de que pasara un día el Príncipe habría abandonado el castillo y él podría ocuparse de sus propios asuntos, en estos momentos llamados Shinji. Sonrió y salió de su dormitorio, estaba demasiado excitado como para pensar en dormir.

* * *

Sora sonrió y entornó los ojos. Se acomodó en su asiento y, levantando una copa de vino, vertió el contenido en sus labios para luego, lentamente, apoyarla junto a la de él. Un gesto que para algunos podría pasar desapercibido, pero estaba segura que no sería así para él. Enderezó la espalda y, en su nueva posición, se preparó para hablar. Agradecería toda su vida que Koushirou no fuera más alto que ella.

"Quiero que pares la guerra." Esto pareció desconcertar al Rey, y por un momento tuvo una expresión tan infantil en su cara, que Sora no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez era un joven tan normal como ellos, pero con tanto poder en las manos que su incapacidad para controlarlo lo había llevado hacia la desesperación y de ahí a todos los errores que había cometido. Sin embargo, en estas épocas en que los fuertes sobrevivían, no podía hacer mucho por él. Tendría que librar su propia batalla con la vida, y no tenía demasiadas chances.

"No hay ninguna guerra en marcha, Princesa". Dijo, recuperando la serenidad. Ahora que lo veía así, tan tranquilo y cínico, dudaba de que en algún momento le hubiera parecido normal.

"Bueno, entonces me gustaría que firmaras un tratado de paz." Usaba el tono más inocente que podía, pero no estaba segura de si lo estaba engañando. Ese chico era demasiado inteligente.

"En ese caso debería hablar con las otras potencias, y no sé que tan de acuerdo estarían. Nosotros no estamos a favor de la guerra, y de todo corazón firmaría un tratado semejante, pero las Naciones son rencorosas y no creo que accedieran a hacerlo demasiado fácil, comprendes mi punto?" Sora hizo silencio, dándole la impresión de que meditaba sus palabras.

"Y si te dijera que en este momento mi Reino y el del Hielo se están acercando con un monumental ejército?" Izumi sonrió, y lentamente esa sonrisa se convirtió en una sonora carcajada.

"Entonces debería pedirte que por favor dejaras de mentirme."

"Ah, tan seguro estás?" había una sonrisa traviesa en los labios de ella.

"Yo lo sé todo, querida. Soy Conocimiento, nada puede escaparse de mi vista, todo lo sé, todo lo veo, todo lo huelo, todo lo oigo y todo lo siento. No hay ningún ejército de mentiras que pueda vencer al Conocimiento."

En ese momento, un estruendoso ruido se abrió paso, cornos y tambores, humo y pisadas, todo llegó de repente. Y Sora, al ver la cara del Rey, no pudo evitar reír, y al igual que le había sucedido a él hacia pocos minutos, su carcajada tronó por toda la habitación.

Continuará...

**Notas:** Hola! Cortito? Ya sé, pero hace mucho que no actualizo y me parece que les debía algo, por lo menos para que sepan que no la olvide. No sé cuando volveré a actualizar, tal vez ahora escriba otro capítulo, tal vez lo haga dentro de una semana, no sé. Tengo un par de días de vacaciones así que voy a aprovechar ese tiempo al máximo, pero no les prometo nada. Ahora sí, a los reviews:

**SakuraHop:** (viste que le puse el guión bajo? Jajaja) Que bueno que pienses que estoy mejorando, me hace muy bien que me digas eso por que con lo bloqueos que tengo últimamente me parece que todo lo que escribo no tiene alma, y que no son más que palabras formando oraciones, una atrás de la otra... habré mejorado algo en este? Espero... y ahora, tal vez en el próximo capítulo, veremos si se cumple tu predicción de chica romántica o la de chica rebelde, o ambas... veremos. Y... bueno, Tk no está muy cerca de alcanzar a Hikari, cierto? Muchas gracias!

**Yoo:** jajaja, si te referías a la contestación que te di, lo que quise decir es que lo peor que puede hacer un escritor es dejar una historia por la mitad, aunque no haya nadie que la lea. Al menos es mi forma de ver, y por eso voy a terminar todo lo que empecé. Ahora está más clarito?

**Angel Nemesis:** no sé por que, pero tu review me hizo reír mucho... en este capítulo no hay demasiado Taichi, pero ya vas a ver en el próximo capítulo, se va a saber algo... espero.

**Atori-chan:** hay, muchas gracias! haces que me sonroje... este Ken, hay Dios... me da bronca que trate así a Yolei, así que lo voy a hacer sufrir... pero no demasiado, pobre niño...

KaOrA-FGV-16: Muchas preguntas! Me mareo... ya viste que pasó con Sora y Kou, al menos el principio, y ya se sabe el plan de Ruki y compañía... pensaba hacer desaparecer a estos personajes pero ahora están interesando, voy a ver si puedo meterlos más en la historia sin alejarme demasiado... yo, la verdad, no sé si Hikari piensa, pero todavía no la pude hacer participar demasiado, así que en el próximo capítulo voy a tener que dedicarle una parte extensa. Y Takeru... en algún capítulo se sabrá, ya veremos... 

**Andrea1602:** no te preocupes, tal vez me tarde en actualizar pero no voy a dejar de escribir... no, no hasta que termine todo...

**Georgina:** siento mucho no haber cumplido con tus deseos... y no prometo demasiado, pero por lo menos te digo que ya tengo planeado el próximo, mientras que con este demoré por que mi inspiración llegaba hasta ahí.

**Samantha:** muchas gracias! Y lo mismo que a Georgina... muchas demasiadas gracias...

Y bueno, gracias de todo corazón... no saben cuanto me animan, aunque hay veces en que con eso no es suficiente... no sé por que me dejé tanto tiempo, voy a tratar de arreglarme de ahora en más... dejen reviews!

Ag

18/06/05 13:14


	25. Capitulo 24

**La guerra de los 1000 años**

**Nota:** Por razones que me veo imposibilitada de explicar gracias a la nueva prohibición a responder reviews (¬¬) este capítulo va dedicado a Puchiko Tsukino. Gran hazaña la tuya! Te compadezco! Y gracias por el apoyo.

* * *

Humo. Ruido. Dolor. Los sentidos de Hikari se mezclaban, se nublaban, se interponían. ¿Qué pasaba¿Dónde estaba?

"No trates de levantarte y por nada abras los ojos" dijo una voz grave a su lado. Se sobresaltó, pero eligió hacerle caso. "Muy bien" continuó "no tengas miedo. Ahora respira hondo y abre los ojos".

Hikari obedeció y descubrió que así era mucho más fácil.

Estaba en el medio de un bosque, entre medio de algunos árboles ya se vislumbraba la luna, era tarde, se escuchaban gritos, se olía humo, se veía gente. Corriendo, gritando, preparándose. Para que?

"Somos las tropas de los reinos del Fuego y Hielo, princesa Yagami" ahogó un grito de sorpresa. "Estamos al límite del Reino del Viento, ya una parte ha entrado y las huestes enemigas están preparándose".

Se tomó unos segundos para ingerir la información y luego, una desesperada pasión ocupó su corazón¡Sora y Yamato!

"Tengo que irme!" gritó y saltó, pero se vio imposibilitada. Estaba atada a un árbol.

"Eh, tranquila!" gritó su acompañante. Era un joven mayor que ella, 3 o 4 años, usaba un extraño peinado y tenía grandes ojos azules. "No te desesperes!"

"Mis amigos están ahí adentro! Son inocentes, tengo que salvarlos!" mientras gritaba trataba de soltarse, pero estaba demasiado atada y solo lograba golpearse aún más.

"Basta!" gritó, sosteniendo sus brazos y tirándola hacia atrás. Por un segundo, sus ojos chocaron...

"_Vamos Ryo, corre!" gritó una pequeña Sora, de unos 5 años. "Corre!"_

_Tras ella venía un pequeño niño. Su cara reflejaba desesperación, sus cabellos estaba despeinados y solo atinaba a correr, a escaparse de algo. _

"_Corre!" seguía repitiendo Sora. Pero por más que corría, no lograba alcanzarla. Se alejaba cada vez más, y algo había tras él. Algo que los perseguía. "Corre!" y él tenía que alcanzarla para estar a salvo._

_Pero no podía._

"_Corre, Ryo!" lo que los perseguía cada vez estaba más cerca. Hikari escuchaba sus pisadas, olía el fétido olor que despedía. Y sentía la desesperación de Ryo. Eran uno solo, ambos. Hikari no existía y no podía hacer nada por ayudarlos. "Ryo!" gritó Sora, y se detuvo en seco. Ryo la alcanzó, ella agarró su mano y lo empujó hacia delante. Cayó en el hueco de un árbol. Y su vista se nubló, sus sentidos se cerraron, y todo se volvió negro..._

Hikari abrió los ojos. ¿Cuánto había pasado¿Había sentido Ryo lo mismo que ella?

"Sora está en peligro!" gritó, sin poder retenerse. "Tenemos que salvarla!"

Sus palabras tuvieron el efecto que buscaba. Sus ya grandes ojos azules se agrandaron, una expresión de asombro y desconcierto en ellos, y la presión que ejercía sobre ella se acrecentó.

"¿Qué sabes de Sora?" preguntó.

"Solo que está encerrada en este Reino, y que hay que salvarla antes de que pase algo."

Ryo meditó sus palabras unos segundos.

"¿Y como sé que puedo confiar en vos?"

"Por que al igual que a vos, Sora me salvó una vez. Y le debo mucho." Contestó, sin pensarlo.

La desató, y ambos saltaron a sus respectivos caballos.

"Tenemos que apurarnos" dijo él "y pasar sin parar hasta el castillo. No te asustes si alguien te grita algo, estás conmigo." Hikari asintió y comenzaron a correr. "Y por cierto, soy Ryo Akiyama."

* * *

Sora se regocijó al ver la desesperación en sus ojos. Al fin había logrado intranquilizar al paciente, tranquilo e inteligente Rey. Sufría un grave trastorno cerebral, suponía. Demasiada fama y poder a temprana edad? Quien sabe. Era una lástima, por que de otra manera sin dudas sería una buena persona. Pero no podía hacer nada por él. Era su enemigo.

"No puede ser!" gritó, desesperado "es todo una farsa, es mentira! Yo lo sé todo!" era un loco a quien le habían quitado la navaja. Sora eligió callarse y observarlo. Prepararse para la batalla. "Yo sé mucho más que lo que vos podrías saber alguna vez! Yo he investigado todo!"

"¿Todo qué?" preguntó Sora. Su curiosidad podía con ella, a veces...

"jajajajaja..." comenzó a reír el pelirrojo "cosas que vos nunca sabrías... que nunca adivinarías... y que si ahora me pasa algo, morirán para el mundo... para la historia del universo..." al ver que Sora no contestaba, prosiguió. "Y sé que querés saberlo... que querés sacarme todos mis secretos... saber que me pasa... o me equivoco?" Sora bostezó y lo miró de reojo.

"Tal vez... pero si no querés contármelo, entonces que voy a hacer..."

* * *

Yamato no lograba escuchar lo que decían. Y parecía ser algo importante, a juzgar por la maniática expresión del Rey. ¿Qué sería¿Y si interrumpía ahora? ... pero si era algo importante... le desesperaba no poder hacer nada. Ruki, Lee y Takato habían salido a vigilar, por las dudas que algún guardia viniera a avisar a su Rey que estaban en guerra...

Y él ahí, espiando a Sora y a un loco por una pequeña ventanita... si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes... la sangre hervía en su interior... quería matar... asesinar... a quien sea...

* * *

"¿Y querés que te lo cuente?" preguntó Koushirou. "Para eso tendrás que detener esta guerra..."

"Esta guerra empezó hace 1000 años. Yo no puedo hacer nada. No va a parar hasta que haya solo un ganador, un solo Reino que gobierne a los otros... y para eso está la guerra."

"¿Entonces está a favor de esta matanza indiscriminada, Princesa?" preguntó, inocentemente.

"No fui yo justamente quien inició esta matanza indiscriminada..." murmuró, pero en un tono tal que él pudiera escucharla.

"Oh, eso..." hizo una pausa, como si tratara de recordar "claro, cierto que fuimos nosotros... que fui yo... aunque si no me equivoco, vos no estabas cuando todo empezó..."

"No, claro que no. Empezó hace 1000 años, cuando una antecesora mía decidió enamorarse de alguien equivocado..."

"Ah, sí... la vieja historia del amor prohibido... original, no te parece?" Sora no contestó. "Sí, sí..." comenzó, mientras se paseaba por la habitación "los desesperados príncipes de los Reinos del Hielo y Fuego, sí... un amor prohibido que no pudo ser... se escondieron en el Reino de los Humanos, no es así?" Sora asintió. Koushirou también lo hizo, y siguió su paseo por la habitación. Takenouchi no lo perdía de vista. ¿Sería ya el momento preciso? No podía asegurarlo. Pero sabía lo que debía hacer. No tenía opción, había jurado hacer todo por proteger a su Reino y la vida de las personas a quienes más estimaba. No se complacía con el asesinato, pero... que más podía hacer? Era una vida contra las de todo un reino, las de miles de personas inocentes. Tenía que hacer el sacrificio.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, algo le impedía hacerlo. La curiosidad. Creía que el Rey sabía algo más, algo importante. Y ella quería saber que era.

"Imagino que una persona con su inteligencia no creerá esas patrañas, verdad?" dijo de repente, sobresaltando a la pelirroja. "Esas débiles historias sin fundamento, esas cursilerías inventadas para ocultar la verdad... para satisfacer a un pueblo de inútiles, despreciable gente sin más propósito que honrar a los grandes, pero con deseos de rebelarse... rebelarse" rió "lo más gracioso es que creen que podrían hacerlo. Luchar contra las grandes potencias. Gobernarse por si solos." Volvió a reír. "Cómico, no es así?" hizo silencio, que Sora no interrumpió. "Sí, el amor... y tú que opinas, Princesa?" preguntó, girando hacia ella.

"No creo que el amor sea una cursilería," dijo "señor Rey todopoderoso." Agregó, irónicamente.

"Oh no, no todopoderoso. Claro que no. Podría serlo, aunque con algo de ayuda. Ayuda de otras personas... qué sabes de la Profecía, Sora?" preguntó, cambiando de tema.

"¿Qué Profecía?" la había tomado desprevenida. ¿De qué hablaba?

"La Profecía... estoy segura que sabes algo de ella... debe haber algo en los más hondos rincones de tu mente... trata de recordar, yo sé que puedes..." Sora no trató de recordar. No quería recordar. Corría el riesgo de perderse en sus pensamientos, y no era esa la idea. No. "¿No recuerdas, o no deseas recordar?" suspiró. "Olvidas que lo sé todo, Sora... estoy segura que en tu camino hacia acá tropezaste con un pedazo de esta profecía..."

"No sé de que me hablas" dijo fuertemente, aunque dudaba. Si, algo había oído... la profecía... leves recuerdos inundaban su mente, recuerdos de cuando era una pequeña niña y se internaba en la biblioteca de su castillo... cuando recién comenzaba a aprender... algo...

"Renacerá el Círculo, y cuando lo haga, volverá la unidad y permanecerá hasta cuando haya dado 994 vueltas al Brillo lo que nos rodea. Pero ellos regresaran de nuevo..." recitó, lentamente.

'_Hey, vean esto!' 'Es aioram' 'Qué? Eh...' 'Lees Aioram?'_

Pedazos de conversación inundaron su mente, dándole un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Olvidando su obligación de mantener la vista sobre el Rey, cerró los ojos y agarró su cabeza, pensando que tal vez así disminuiría el dolor.

"No me equivoco al pensar que en tu vida habías leído algo de Aioram, no es así?" preguntó Koushirou. Disfrutaba el verla así, tan débil e intranquila, sin la seguridad y fuerza que la caracterizaban. Sora asintió. Estaba sedienta de saber. "Creo que es hora de que te lo cuente todo, aunque ya lo sabes... tal vez si hicieras un poco de memoria, si escarbaras en los más recónditos escondites de tu cerebro... yo sé que puedes... yo sé que lo sabes..."

_Un libro. En la vieja biblioteca de su padre... un libro rojo, grande. Sus hojas amarillas, casi deshaciéndose. Cayéndose a pedazos... allá arriba, en el estante más alto. Solo. En un lugar al cual los pequeños brazos de Sora no podían llegar. Pero ella quería saber que había escrito allí. Su curiosidad a veces era más fuerte. E iba a averiguarlo._

"Yo nunca tuve acceso a ese libro!" gritó de repente. Dolor, nerviosidad en su voz. Sus gritos llegaron a oídos de Yamato.

"Segura, Sora?" preguntó Koushirou. Lo estaba logrando.

"Estaba muy alto! Muy alto!" comenzó a gritar, desesperada. No, no era cierto. Ella nunca había llegado a ese libro! Nunca lo había tocado!

_"Vamos, Sora, corre! No vamos a llegar a verlo sino!"_

_"Ryo! Esperá, estoy lastimada!"_

_"Pero no eras vos la que quería ver ese libro con tantas ganas? Vamos, yo te ayudo" se acercó a ella y la cargó._

_"Gracias, Ryo..."_

_"No es nada. Después de todo... yo hice que cayeras del caballo, no?"_

_Sora sonrió. La luna brillaba alto. Luna llena, grande como los ojos de Ryo._

_"Crees en los hombres lobo, Ryo?" preguntó de repente la niña._

_"Tonterías. Me asombra que pienses en algo así."_

_Un aullido se dejó oír. Sora sonrió al sentir como la piel de Ryo se enfriaba de repente._

_"Hiraku vio uno. Ella me contó."_

_"Hiraku está loca, Sora. A tu padre no le gusta que la veas."_

_"Y a papá no le gustaría saber que estamos metiéndonos de noche en la biblioteca." Dijo, sonriendo. "Es por acá." Soltó a su amigo y comenzó a guiarlo por los pasillos repletos de libros. Caminaron hasta el final de todo, hasta el rincón más escondido de ese descomunal lugar._

_Y ahí, arriba de todo, solo e inalcanzable para ella, reposaba un grueso volumen rojo._

_"Haceme piecito" pidió Sora, indicando a su amigo que juntara las manos para que ella pudiera subir._

_"No vamos a llegar. Es muy alto." Replicó él._

_"Ryo!" se quejó ella. "Ya estamos acá, ahora ayudame!" a regañadientes levantó a su amiga, pero como había predicho ni aún sumando la altura de ambos llegaban. Eran niños de 9 años, apenas pasaban el metro veinte. "Un poco más, Ryo..."_

_"Sora es muy alto!" gritó. Pero ella no se dio por vencido, y comenzó a trepar por los estantes. "Te vas a caer!" se quejó, pero su amiga hizo oídos sordos. La ambición la cegaba._

_"Ya está!" gritó, agarrando el libro. En su camino hacia abajo volteó todo un estante._

_"Sora hiciste mucho ruido! Van a descubrirnos!" comenzó a susurrar, inquieto._

_"Que, tenes miedo?" sonrió ella, y observó el libro que tenía entre sus manos. El grueso volumen estaba cubierto de polvo, sus dedos había quedado marcados._

_"Sora escucho ruidos!" dijo Ryo, nervioso. "Alguien se está acercando!"_

_"Tonterías. No hay nadie por acá." Sin embargo, haciendo caso a los temores de su amigo, se corrió y escondió tras unos libreros. "Ryo mirá esto!" gritó, haciendo más ruido del esperado. Su amigo se acercó y comenzó a inspeccionarlo junto a ella. Las hojas se caían a pedazos, y estaban grabados en extraños jeroglíficos que no alcanzaba a leer._

_"Aioram?" preguntó._

_"No es aioram..." dudó ella. "No... es..."_

_"Sí es aioram" susurró una voz grave a sus espaldas. Y los niños, sin siquiera girar, soltaron el libro y salieron a correr, saltando por una ventana e internándose en la arboleda del jardín._

_"Sora nos siguen!" gritó Ryo. Pero ella no lo escuchaba, simplemente corría. "Sora esperame!"_

_"Vamos Ryo, corre!"_

"YO NO LO HICE! YO NO TOQUE ESE LIBRO!" gritó, cayendo al suelo destrozada, y sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a caer. "Yo no lo hice..." murmuró. Yamato observaba todo asombrado, sin saber si era momento o no de atacar.

"Y por casualidad, Sora... no recuerdas que efectos tuvo tu pequeña aventurilla?" preguntó, girando a su alrededor. Ya la tenía.

Sora no contestó. Pero se irguió y lo observó fríamente, las lágrimas desapareciendo de sus ojos. Había recordado, y ya sabía todo lo que era necesario saber. El Rey ya no tenía objeto para ella.

"Eh?" preguntó, dándole la espalda. Y Sora sacó la daga que tenía escondida entre los pliegues del vestido y atacó, hiriendo a Koushirou en un costado. "SOS UNA PTA!" gritó, y apuntando con su mano hizo que anillos de viento comenzaran a salir, mandando a Sora contra una pared.

Yamato observó todo esto asombrado, y apenas la cabeza de Sora golpeó, saltó al tapiz más cercano y se deslizó dentro de la habitación, tomando por sorpresa a Izumi.

"¿Ishida!" gritó asombrado, sin saber hacia donde correr. En su asombro Sora se levantó y volvió a atacar, pero el Rey la esquivó. "No saben con que se están metiendo!" gritó, sosteniendo su herida. "Estamos del mismo lado. Todos queremos parar esta inútil guerra!"

"Pero no para hacernos con el poder!" gritó Yamato, acercándose a atacar. Sin embargo al llegar al Rey, una ola de viento lo devolvió hacia atrás.

"Si me matan nunca lograran la paz" dijo, jadeando. La sangre se derramaba por sus ropas y estaba haciendo un charco. "La profecía... la profecía me necesita!"

"¿De qué profecía habla?" preguntó Yamato. Sora negó con la cabeza.

Volvió a largar un ataque de viento que golpeó a ambos, pero estaba perdiendo sangre y estaba débil. "Eso... esa daga. Tiene el logo Nonaka." Sora sonrió y mostró al solitario lobo amarillo grabado en el reverso. "RUKI!" gritó, en un último suspiro.

"Me llamaba?" preguntó la nombrada, abriendo la puerta principal y entrando junto a Lee y Takato. Koushirou rió y cerró los ojos.

Continuará...

**NOTAS:** Voy a empezar esta nota de la misma manera que comienzo todas. Perdónnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn por la tardanza... al final siempre me agarra cargo de conciencia y termino escribiendo cualquier cosa... creo que en este capítulo no cumplí con lo que quería, pero ya no podía dejarlos así...

Quiero agradecer todos sus reviews, no saben como me apoyan! En el capítulo anterior se sumaron bastantes lectores, gracias a todos! Y si, falta el capítulo 11. Se borró solo y no puedo subirlo por que al intentar me aparecen capítulos viejos de otras historias que ya subí y no sé que más, es un desastre esto nuevo. Así que mientras no lo solucione (y ya estoy con esto hace como un año) les recomiendo que me manden sus direcciones y yo les mando el capítulo, la verdad es que no se me ocurre otra.

En este capítulo faltaron bastantes personajes... que habrá pasado con Taichi, con Seiya, con Daisuke, con Miyako y cia.? Con suerte en el próximo capítulo. Prometo dejar de lado a Sora alguna vez! En serio! Y aclaro que esto en ningún momento tuvo intención de convertirse en crossover, pero llegó un momento en que me pareció que en vez de meter personajes inventados podía usar otros y bueno... un poco de Rukee y... veremos.

Para terminar esto, les comento algo que me sucedió. Cuando empecé a pasar este fic, no tenía idea sobre qué iba a hacer con el final, por que lo había empezado hace tiempo y ya no me acordaba. Y ahora creo que hace como 5 años que lo empecé, así que menos idea tengo. Y me enredé mucho y en este capítulo acabo de enredarme mucho más, así que solo puedo decirles que QUEDA GUERRA PARA MUCHOS AÑOS MÁS! (o capítulos al menos). Espero terminar con algún otro fic y poder dedicarme de lleno a este...

GRACIAS!  
Ag

08/09/05

Si quieren que conteste sus reviews mandenme sus direcciones... la verdad es que me duele en el alma no poder hacerlo...


	26. Capítulo 25

**La guerra de los 1000 años**

25

Iori golpeó con cuidado la puerta de Miyako. No quería hacer demasiado ruido ni arriesgarse a que lo escucharan y salieran a perseguirlos, tenían que ser precavidos si querían escaparse con el príncipe.

"Cody! Qué sucede?" preguntó la chica saliendo de la habitación. "Todavía es temprano, o no?"

"El castillo está desierto. Los guardias están en una timba en este momento..." Miyako evitó exalar un suspiro de resignación. Irresponsabilidad en todos lados... pero esta vez le convenía.

"Está bien... hay que avisar..."

"Yo voy por Takeru. Andá a buscar a Ken." La joven vaciló un momento antes de responder. Luego, lentamente, asintió y se marchó. No tenía demasiados deseos de ir sola a verlo, pero en estos momentos no podía demorarse con problemas personales. Debían apurarse si no querían que sus planes fallaran... y en esos momentos, eso era lo que menos quería Miyako.

... Y después de todo, era su prometido... Aunque fuera difícil de creer y aceptar, en estos momentos tenían el futuro ligado... sería recomendable que encontraran la manera de llevarse bien desde un principio...

_-Tk, que ha.? – la pregunta de Hikari fue interrumpida por un desesperado Takeru, que arrojándose sobre ella comenzó a besarla desesperadamente. Yagami se sobresaltó ante el asalto del que era víctima, ante la impensable manera en que su primer beso era robado. Y sin embargo, se encontró a si misma en un torpe intento por devolverlo. – No, Tk, espera... – susurró, separándose sonrojada. – Yo... – el joven la observaba en silencio, pero sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo y se notaba su nerviosismo. – Tk yo... estoy por casarme... – murmuró, agachando la mirada._

_-No lo hagas... por favor – pidió, luego de unos interminables minutos de silencio._

_-No es mi decisión! Yo..! – Hikari levantó la vista para encontrarse observando fijamente esos hermosos ojos azules del color del día._

_-Hikari... Te amo- susurró, sosteniendo sus manos sin dejarla escapar._

_-Tk... – trató de escapar, pero esos ojos la tenían hechizada. Trataba de obligar a su cuerpo a obedecer, pero le faltaba voluntad. Estaba demasiado atada, demasiado atrapada, demasiado... pero debía irse. Tenía que casarse con Ken. Ella sola había entrado en ese problema, ahora tendría que ir hasta el final. – no quiero casarme...! – gritó, refugiándose en sus brazos. Nuevamente, su voz la traicionaba... pero muy dentro suyo, sabía que esta vez debía agradecérselo._

_Takeru la separó de él y, levantando su mentón, volvió a besarla. Hikari hundió sus manos entre sus cabellos, y antes de siquiera caer en lo que estaban haciendo, se encontró recostada sobre la cama, besándolo con desesperación._

_-Ken!- gritó de golpe, separándose abruptamente. – Si no aparezco va a sospechar! – el joven rió y volvió a besarla._

_-Ya apareciste, en realidad... – dijo, sonriendo y volviendo a besarla._

_-Q...? – su pregunta fue nuevamente interrumpida por labios ajenos, y esta vez decidió dejarse llevar y confiar en él..._

Un suave golpeteo sacó al joven príncipe de sus pensamientos. Sacudió la cabeza y pensó en cuanto tiempo había permanecido ahí, estático y con los ojos abiertos, observando esa cinta que tantos recuerdos traía a su mente. La sostuvo un momento más, la apretó y la guardó entre sus ropajes. A paso lento se acercó hasta la puerta.

-Vamos a partir ya – dijo a modo de saludo el pequeño Hida.

-Por que? Aún falta para la hora acordada... – Iori vaciló antes de contestar.

-Tan solo... vamos. – Aunque reacio, Takeru asintió y se apresuró a juntar todo lo que necesitaba, para luego seguirlo.

* * *

-Qué necesitas­?- la fría voz que se hizo oír sobresaltó a Miyako, que saltó y casi lanzó un grito, lo cual hubiera hecho si no fuera por que el mismo dueño de la voz tapó su boca con sus manos.

-Ichijouji por lo que más quieras! No vuelvas a darme esos sustos! – Inoue giró y, ya que él estaba sosteniéndola de espaldas, al hacerlo sus caras quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia, logrando que ambos se sonrojaran y se apresuraran a distanciarse.

-De todas formas, que pretendes acercándote de esa manera a mis dominios a estas horas de la madrugada? – espetó, mirando para otro lado y claramente intranquilo por lo que acababa de suceder.

-Yo... iba a tu habitación a avisarte que se adelantaron los planes y estamos por salir ya, pero vos no tuviste mejor idea que asustarme en medio del camino! – hizo silencio.- Y que hacías _vos_ – recalcó esta última palabra – fuera de tu habitación a estas horas? – Ichijouji dudó antes de contestar.

-Mi habitación tiene una especie de salida secreta – dijo finalmente. – Escuché pasos _sospechosos_ que se acercaban y decidí salir a investigar... eso es todo.

-Está bien!

-Está bien! – repitió él. Y ambos hicieron silencio, enojados, mirando en direcciones contrarias.

-Ya debemos irnos – aunque nerviosa, Miyako se atrevió a romper el silencio. Debían apurarse, realmente, si querían llegar.

-Acompáñame. – La joven se alegró de que no preguntara el por que de tan repentino cambio en los planes, ya que no tenía deseos de volver a quedar en una situación de esa incomodidad con él.

Por un lado detestaba su presencia, tenerlo cerca la ponía nerviosa y hasta en cierto modo la asustaba, no sabía que hacer ni como comportarse, y deseaba salir corriendo. Pero por otro lado, algo en su interior le decía que la única manera de superar la situación era demostrándole su valía, y se esforzaba en hacerlo, en superarlo y demostrarle que no era una doncella más. Lo cual era muy raro en su caso, ya que por la manera en que había sido criada y por su ocupación, debería obedecer todo lo que le ordenaban las personas de elevada categoría. Pero con él, simplemente... era diferente. Y no podía explicarlo. No le gustaba verlo, pero cada vez que estaban cerca, que sentía su presencia... su corazón comenzaba a latir con rapidez y el nerviosismo acudía a ella... y cuando estaban separados, no hacía más que pensar en él e imaginar situaciones en las cuales era una súper heroína y él la alababa, se sentía orgulloso de estar comprometida con ella y le pedía perdón por haber pensado tan mal de ella... Eran sueños, nada más. Lo sabía. Pero toda la situación no hacía más que ponerla incómoda. Nunca le había pasado algo así con alguien, no lo entendía, y le molestaba...

-Por que no pasas? – habían llegado a la puerta de su habitación, y Miyako no se había movido de la entrada. Vaciló antes de responder.

-No me parece... recomendable – dijo, refiriéndose al hecho de que él era un hombre.

Ken movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados y luego, sorprendiéndola, la agarró de un brazo y la empujó hacia el interior de la habitación, cayendo ella contra una pared. Una vez dentro, se acercó y, luego de observarla por unos segundos fijamente, se apoderó de sus labios. Miyako no perdió tiempo y contestó al acto, sorprendiéndose a sí misma. Cruzó sus brazos por detrás de su cuello, y cuando estaba por profundizar el beso, él se separó bruscamente y le dio la espalda.

Inoue respiraba agitadamente y estaba totalmente sonrojada pero, aunque de espaldas, notaba que él estaba igual o tal vez peor que ella, ya que había sido su iniciativa.

-Que... fue eso?- preguntó, luego de unos minutos de silencio en los que lo único que hicieron fue respirar y rogar que la tierra los tragara.

-Solo... un recordatorio de que... estamos comprometidos. Y... es mejor que vayamos dejando de lado la vergüenza desde un principio...

Había estado segura él haría hasta milagros con tal de deshacer el compromiso y recuperar su libertad, pero al parecer se había equivocado... estaba lleno de sorpresas, ese chico...

-Junto mis cosas y... vamos – Miyako asintió, aún conmocionada por lo que acababa de suceder.

* * *

-Cody, no vas a explicarme por que salimos ahora y no hacemos como habíamos estipulado?- preguntó el príncipe, mientras caminaba tras el pequeño por un pasillo oscuro sin ventanas. Como respuesta obtuvo una seña para que hiciera silencio, seña que venía recibiendo desde que habían salido de su habitación.

-Ichijouji y Yolei ya deben haber llegado, apúrate y haz silencio!- Takeru resopló pero obedeció, sabía que no tenía demasiada opción de todas maneras.

Palpó su pierna derecha con su mano y verificó si llevaba todo lo que necesitaba, pero sobre todo lo más importante: su espada. Tenía su anillo y también algunas hierbas curativas que Miyako le había enseñado a reconocer, y una daga pequeña. Y eso era todo. No había querido llevar demasiadas cosas para no hacer bulto y para que no lo incomodara. Además, se suponía que no demorarían. La idea era ir, buscar a Hikari y a esa tal Mimí Tachikawa, y luego regresar.

Un ligero tono carmín acudió a sus mejillas al pensar en ella... pensar que dentro de unas pocas horas podría verla... solo debía hacer un esfuerzo por caminar sin parar y entonces...

-Ya están adentro- murmuró Iori. Habían llegado a la puerta de la sala del primer túnel. Ésta estaba abierta y podían verse sombras dentro.

-Inoue, éste no es el camino!- se quejó, por cuarta vez en 10 minutos, el joven Ichijouji. – A dónde vamos?

-Espera, tengo algo que buscar antes de irnos.- Respondió ella.

Caminaban por el ala oeste del castillo, donde tenían gran visibilidad ya que la luna llena se apreciaba perfectamente desde ahí, entrando su luz por los grandes ventanales que adornaban el lugar. Por estos mismos Ken había espiado a Yolei entrenando con Hida, y el recuerdo lo puso nervioso. No sabia que le pasaba cuando estaba cerca de ella, pero lo ponía nervioso... y la había besado, por que lo había hecho? Si su idea era destruir el compromiso apenas se le diera la oportunidad...

Sus pensamientos viraron hacia su hermano Osamu... él estaría sin dudas feliz de verlo así, con esos problemas mentales y sin su tranquilidad habitual... pero el recuerdo de su hermano también hizo que recordase a Hikari, quien era la culpable de su muerte... y la joven que caminaba delante de él en estos momentos, también era culpable... y él iba a vengarlo.

-Acá es- dijo la suave voz de Miyako, entrando por una puerta que antes había pasado desapercibida para Ichijouji. Realmente, nunca la había visto. Y lo que había en su interior lo sorprendió aún más. Estaban en la cocina.

-Que hacemos acá?- preguntó, elevando sin pensarlo el tono de voz. Ella giró y llevó ambos dedos a sus labios, obligándolo a callarse. A Ken le molestó la familiaridad con que la joven lo trataba, pero optó por no decirle nada por esta vez. Su curiosidad era mayor.

-Necesitaremos víveres- fue su única respuesta.

-Pero si solo nos iremos por unas pocas horas!- contestó, indignado.

-Mejor prevenir que lamentar, Ichijouji... vamos a tener que recargar energías- recogió un bolso de arpillera y comenzó a guardar todo lo que encontró. – Además, realmente no sabemos cuanto podemos demorar... es mejor que llevemos algo. – Termino de juntar todo lo que creyó necesario y luego sí, volvió a salir y se encaminó hacia el lugar de encuentro, con un rezagado Ken tras ella.

* * *

-Por que no entramos?- preguntó Takeru, sosteniéndose de los hombros de Iori. Yolei y Ken estaban adentro, y sin embargo no entraban.

-Es que es raro... quedamos en encontrarnos en la puerta, por que habrían de esperarnos adentro?- el joven príncipe negó con la cabeza antes de empujarlo hacia adentro.

-Vamos, si al final no hicimos lo que habíamos dicho... solo entra.

Acababan de pasar el umbral cuando Ken y Miyako aparecieron por el otro lado. Sin embargo, no llegaron a ver a sus compañeros.

-Ken, Yolei, ya están...? – la pregunta de Iori quedó en el aire cuando ambas figuras giraron. Y a través de los débiles rayos de luz que entraban por un respiradero, pudo ver que se trataba de Seiya y del príncipe Daisuke. En ese momento entraron Ichijouji e Inoue.

-Qué demo...?- Miyako tapó la boca de Ken con ambas manos antes de que su grito los delatara. Cruzaron miradas con unos asustados Takeru y Iori y luego miraron a esos dos invitados no esperados. Esto no estaba para nada bien...

-Que hacen acá?- preguntó Daisuke, mirándolos asombrado.

-Qué hacen Uds. Acá, si me permiten preguntar- dijo Takeru, con una mano cerca de su espada. No tenía razones para desconfiar de ellos, pero siempre había que ser precavidos... eso lo había aprendido de su hermano.

-Este es mi castillo- respondió, vacilante. Luego se hizo el silencio por unos minutos.

-La verdad, es que yo lo traje- dijo Seiya, hablando por primera vez. Cinco rostros cuestionantes se volvieron hacia él. – Supuse que harían algo para buscar a Hikari. – Hizo silencio. – Por que están yendo a buscarla, o me equivoco?- lentamente, los cuatro jóvenes asintieron. – Hacen bien. Pero necesito que se lleven al príncipe con Ustedes. Este castillo ya no es seguro para él.

-Por qué?- preguntó Miyako, pero Ken anuló su pregunta con un gesto de mano.

-Nosotros solo nos vamos por unas horas. No vamos a instalarnos allá. – Dijo, observándolos fríamente. No se confiaba de este plan...

-Será suficiente. Miren... – observó hacia sus costados y les hizo señas para que se acercaran. De cerca, pudieron observar que tenía ojeras y se notaba cansado, nervioso, no parecía el mismo de siempre. – No tengo mucho tiempo ahora, solo les pido que... confíen en mí. Por favor.

Ante su tono suplicante, Takeru y Miyako se apresuraron a asentir. En cambio, Ken y Iori no lo hicieron hasta pasados unos minutos.

-Está bien... – susurró Iori, aunque reticente.

Ken observó a sus compañeros, no muy seguro sobre que decir.

-Cómo sabemos que podemos confiar en Ud.? Y en Su Majestad el príncipe? – se apresuró a agregar, haciendo la debida reverencia que, dado lo inesperado de la situación, había olvidado momentos antes.

-Ken! Claro que podemos confiar en ellos!- lo regañó Miyako, haciendo ella también una reverencia, que Takeru se apresuró a imitar. Sin embargo, y esto no pasó desapercibido para nadie, Iori permaneció en su lugar, sin asomo de pensar siquiera copiar la acción de sus compañeros.

-Cómo sabes?- preguntó, volviendo a hacer una reverencia hacia el príncipe.

-Ken Ichijouji!- dijo Daisuke. Ken se apresuró a arrodillarse a sus pies. – Yo... eh... – observó a Seiya, nervioso e incómodo ante la situación que se le había presentado.

-Tan solo... ordénale ir con Ud.!- contestó Seiya, con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

-Eh... si... ESO! – los cuatro jóvenes miraron sorprendidos al futuro monarca, quien solo pudo lanzar un suspiro, resignado. – Esto no es para mi, simplemente... vamos! – los jóvenes seguían observándolo quietos, Ken arrodillado en el piso. – Tan solo... LEVANTATE! Y llévenme con Uds... por favor!

-Eh... si, si, Su Majestad... – Ken se levantó y se apresuró a levantar el tapiz para que todos pudieran pasar. Lentamente empezaron a avanzar, aunque Takeru permaneció para intercambiar unas palabras con Seiya. Ken observó sus caras, muy juntas, y le sorprendió lo parecidos que eran... sin embargo, esta impresión le duró solo unos momentos, ya que enseguida Takeru se separó y se abalanzó al interior del túnel. Ken soltó el tapiz, y enseguida la oscuridad los cubrió.

-Alguien quiere una cerilla?- preguntó suavemente Miyako, iluminándolos de repente.

* * *

Inoue no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaban caminando, pero estaba segura era mucho. Estaba cansada y quería parar, pero no era su deber pedirlo... no podía hacerlo, menos aún con Ken delante... ahora era una chica fuerte, debía recordárselo! Las –aunque escasas- lecciones que le había dado Iori tenían que servir para algo, aunque sea para darle resistencia. Estaba convencida. Aguantaría hasta el final, aunque llegara al borde del desmayo. Igual, ya habían pasado la zona libre, así que no podía faltar demasiado, cierto?

-Que buena idea esa de traer las cerillas- dijo de repente una voz, tomándola desprevenida. Delante de ella notaba, tras un ligero resplandor producido por la antorcha, los cabellos de Ichijouji. Tras ella caminaban Iori y Takeru, y a su lado el príncipe Daisuke, quien había hablado. Ese orden no era intencional, y Miyako no sabía si agradecer que Ken se preocupara por ella y la pusiera en el medio, o si odiarlo por considerarlo una joven indefensa. – Miyako... cierto?- sumida en sus pensamientos, había olvidado por completo que el joven había hablado.

-Si, eh... gracias, Majestad – murmuró.

-Puedo llamarte por tu nombre?- asintió, pero recordó que con la oscuridad él no podría verla.

-Bien, yo soy Daisuke, dime Davis.

-Como ordene, Majestad.

Daisuke hizo silencio. Sólo se oía el suave crepitar del fuego de las antorchas, y el débil sonido de sus pasos.

-Tu eres amigo de esa chica... de la Princesa del Trueno... Hikari, no es cierto?

-Si

-Dime Davis- se apresuró a agregar, interrumpiéndola. – Y tutéame, por favor... esto de las formalidades, la verdad...

-Entonces dime Yolei- dijo ella, sonriendo. – Y si, soy amiga de ella. En realidad, era su dama de compañía.

-Y estamos yendo en su búsqueda? – Miyako pensó un poco antes de contestar.

–En realidad... no sabemos. Es así. Esta chica llamada Sora, princesa del Reino del Fuego, se escapó. El Príncipe Yamato, hermano de Takeru, fue a buscarla, y

-Miyako, no incomodes al príncipe con tu charloteo sin sentido- espetó Ken. Miyako, aunque él estuviera de espaldas, lo fulminó con la mirada.

-En realidad no me molesta, Ichijouji- dijo Daisuke. Ken no contestó, y Miyako comenzó a hacerle señas burlándose. Al darse cuenta que el príncipe la observaba se detuvo y miró hacia abajo avergonzada, pero él sólo rió. – Puedes seguir contándome?

-Lo próximo que supimos fue que Hikari no estaba – esta vez fue Takeru quien habló, uniéndose al grupo del centro.

-Tk, cierto?- el rubio asintió.- Ichijouji, que acaso ella no era tu prometida?

-Dile Ken!- dijo Miyako, con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro.

-Si, era. – Fue todo lo que contestó. – Takeru vuelve a tu puesto por favor. El joven asintió, sonrojado nuevamente ante el recuerdo de la luz de sus ojos... deseaba salir corriendo y encontrarla ya!

-Y que pasó Ken?- preguntó, inocentemente. Miyako sonrió. Podía darse cuenta que el príncipe era bastante ingenuo...

Ante el asombro de Inoue, que esperaba escuchar su respuesta, Ichijouji permaneció en silencio. Paró y empezó a tantear delante suyo.

-Hagan silencio. Hemos llegado.

Los otros cuatro se reunieron alrededor de él y se miraron. Había llegado la hora de la verdad.

-Ahhhhh!- gritó Seiya, al tiempo que arrancaba una flecha de su brazo. La herida era muy profunda y sangraba abundantemente. Se puso una venda y la apretó, acto seguido se sentó en un asiento. Estaba cubierto de sangre, y tenía una herida grave en el pecho.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo de los 5 jóvenes que se habían marchado apenas unas horas antes... si supieran todo lo que iba a pasar en su ausencia, seguramente lo habrían pensado mejor... pero ahora ya era tarde, ya nadie podía intervenir en sus planes.

-Que... has hecho...?- preguntó una voz. Seiya giró asombrado. Y sintió que el mundo se le venía encima.

Continuará...

**Notas:** Antes que nada, agradezco a todas las personas que me mandaron reviews durante todo este tiempo! Muchas gracias por el apoyo! **Kari y Tk 93, Maria Yagami, Puchiko Tsukino, Ruri, Estrella 12, Christi, Kibun No Tenshi, Atori, Dark Knight, Quietshade **(me sonrojoooo! XD) **y Chikage-SP!**

No actualizo desde... emmh... septiembre...? ... soy un desastre! Todos me pedían que actualice pronto... lo siento! Se salió completamente de mi control!

Este cap fue solo para estos chicos por que me estaba apurando mucho con los otros y se supone que las cosas sucedían al mismo tiempo... el próximo (espero no tardar tanto!) con suerte tendrá un poco de todos los personajes!  
Adiós!

SkuAg

24-05-06


	27. Capítulo 26

**La guerra de los 1000 años**

**Fe de erratas**: en el cap 24 puse que el apellido de Ruki es Nonaka. Es Makino, siento el error. De ahora en adelante me referiré a ella con su apellido Japonés, o sea Makino, tal como estoy haciendo con Hikari y Taichi (Yagami en vez de Kamiya).

_-Tk... Tk... – susurró, empujando levemente el cuerpo de su amante. – Tk! – volvió a susurrar. Un débil gruñido se dejó oír en la habitación. Hikari levantó la vista esperanzada, pero el rubio siguió durmiendo. Sin más, se sentó y comenzó a juntar sus ropas. _

_Luego de haberse vestido volvió a mirar al joven, y lo besó en la mejilla, en la frente, en los labios. No logró despertarlo. Un tanto decepcionada, se paró y metió algunas cosas en un bolso de mano que llevaba. Le hubiera gustado poderse despedir de él, pero había sido totalmente imposible despertarlo. Y pensándolo bien... tal vez era mejor así... Odiaba las despedidas, y no quería arriesgarse a que Takeru la detuviera, o quisiera ir con ella._

_No le haría mal algo de compañía... pero esto debía hacerlo sola..._

_Retiró las llaves de su pantalón, y se marchó sin mirar hacia atrás._

-En qué piensas?- la voz volvió a Hikari a la realidad, y al mirar a Ryo un notable sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. Él tan solo rió.

Ya habían ingresado al castillo y estaban movilizándose sin ser vistos, aunque con el jaleo que se había armado, era un tanto difícil y Akiyama ya había matado a algunos guardias. Hikari había notado que, aunque parecía un joven muy alegre y estaba en todo momento de buen humor, cada vez que debía pelear su semblante se tornaba serio y hasta despiadado, y no tenía reparos en pasarle por arriba a quien fuera necesario con tal de cumplir con su cometido...

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina vertebral de Yagami. Creía recordar a alguien exactamente así...

* * *

-Alguien debe ir a vigilar el pasillo – musitó Ruki. – Es posible que mi padre venga en cualquier momento. – Takato asintió y se marchó del lugar, no sin antes echar una última mirada al tan odiado cuerpo que reposaba en el suelo. – Henry ve con él... por las dudas. – Sin decir nada el peliazul se marchó, pero se detuvo en la puerta al escuchar que su novia volvía a hablar. – Y por favor... no tengas piedad.

Una vez ambos jóvenes se marcharon, Makino posó su vista en el Rey. Sora y Yamato no habían pronunciado palabra, ambos esperaban serios. – Está muerto? - al asentir Sora, la joven se acercó al cuerpo.

-No está muerto – dijo la grave voz de Ishida a sus espaldas. Pero fue tarde, Koushirou ya se había incorporado y mandado a Ruki a volar. Sin embargo, el Rey había perdido mucha sangre y su Ráfaga no pudo más que mandarla hacia atrás unos pocos metros, y Yamato llegó a ponerse tras ella y detenerla antes de que cayera.

-Tú! Tú eres la culpable!- gritó, al tiempo que tosía sangre y se recostaba nuevamente. – Yo soy Conocimiento... yo soy el Saber! No puedo morir!

-Está delirando – dijo Sora, hablando por primera vez desde que todos habían entrado. – Matémoslo y ahorrémosle sufrimiento.

-Déjalo que sufra – Ruki se interpuso entre Sora y el Rey. - Es lo mínimo que se merece.

Antes de que Sora pudiera opinar, se escucharon gritos y ruido de espadas en el pasillo.

-Los guardias están llegando! – exclamó Makino. En ese momento un hombre pelirrojo entró corriendo de espaldas, y tras él aparecieron Lee y Takato. En un movimiento muy rápido para los ojos de Yamato y Sora, Ruki se movió y desenvainó su espada, apuntándola hacia la espalda del pelirrojo, quien al sentir el filo de la hoja paró en su recorrido, quedando rodeado por la espada de Ruki y por los otros dos jóvenes del otro lado.

-Ruki... la verdad es que no sé que es esto, pero puedes dejar de fingir y ayudarme... hay un guerra en camino y

-CALLA! – gritó la joven. Ishida y Takenouchi observaron como sus ojos despedían chispas, transmitían odio. – Hasta acá llegan tus mentiras! – levantó su espada y la dejó caer directo hacia la cabeza del hombre, pero a medio camino se detuvo.

-Rika... hija...

-Quieres que lo haga yo?- preguntó Lee. Yamato y Takenouchi no escucharon ninguna respuesta, pero en un ágil y eficaz movimiento, la cabeza salió volando, salpicando a Ruki. Henry limpió su espada y volvió a envainarla. – Estás bien?

Tres aplausos resonaron en la sala, y los cinco presentes hicieron silencio y volvieron su vista hacia la entrada. Un joven alto, de cabellos marrones y enmarañados entraba en la sala, una gran y cínica sonrisa en su rostro. Antes de continuar, se aseguró de cerrar la puerta.

-Taichi... – murmuraron Sora y Ruki, ambas dando un paso hacia atrás. Sabían que ese joven no solo no era de fiar, sino que portaba dos espadas, y sabía usarlas.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya... así que han matado a Makino... realmente, debo agradecérselos, chicos... así me ahorran el trabajo – terminó.

-Taichi? Taichi eres tú? – preguntó el Rey, que ya todos tomaban por muerto. Al parecer Yagami también, ya que giró la vista asombrado. – Taichi! Ayúdame, ya! La pelirroja! Las pelirrojas! Mátalas a ambas! – Yamato y Henry enseguida se ubicaron delante de ellas, adoptando una actitud protectora.

-Las pelirrojas... La verdad es que tengo planes más... lujuriosos, en lo que respecta a ambas... – susurró, levantando sus espadas. El resto se puso en posición de lucha, esperando un golpe que no llegó. – Que hay del pelirrojo? – una de sus espadas giró hasta posarse sobre el corazón de Koushirou, mientras la otra seguía defendiéndolo.

-Que haces!- gritó, con las escasas fuerzas que tenía. Ya estaba muerto, todos lo sabían. En pocos minutos terminaría de desangrarse, sino en segundos. Sora creía que era morboso dejarlo que sufra así, como estaba haciendo él y como había hecho Ruki hacia momentos. – No puedes matarme! Si lo haces, LA PROFECÍA NO SE CUMPLIRÁ!

-Qué profecía? – preguntaron Takato y Lee.

-Ninguna – contestó Taichi, y hundió su espada en el pecho del Rey. Koushirou ni siquiera pudo reaccionar antes de que la vida se le escapara. Sora cerró los ojos. Le dolía la cabeza y empezaba a sentirse mareada... el olor a sangre era demasiado intenso...

-Qué sucede? – preguntó Yamato. Sora abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba apoyada sobre su espalda. Se corrió avergonzada y susurrando algo inentendible.

-Qué no se golpeó la cabeza cuando peleaba con Izumi? – preguntó Ruki. – Quédate con ella.

-Es eso Sora? Estás lastimada? – antes de que la joven contestara, se escucharon gritos de Lee y Takato.

Aprovechando que tres de cinco estaban distraídos Taichi, en un rápido movimiento, había herido a Takato, que era quien estaba más cercano a sí. Afortunadamente Henry había reaccionado a tiempo y había logrado parar la espada del castaño antes de que atacara de nuevo. Ruki se apresuró a correr junto a Matsuki, mientras Yamato sostenía a Sora de los hombros y la sentaba junto a una pared. Lo único que se oía eran los sonidos metálicos de ambas espadas al chocar, y a lo lejos, el débil murmullo de un ejército que se preparaba para atacar. Henry era bueno, y Yamato observó que usaba algunos movimientos extraños que él nunca había visto. No con la espada justamente, sino con el cuerpo. Pensó que en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo seguramente sería mejor que Yagami, pero con las espadas, poco a poco comenzó a verse que el castaño llevaba las de ganar.

Takato había sido herido en un brazo y Ruki se había apresurado a vendarlo para que no corriera la misma suerte que Izumi. Esperaba preparada, por las dudas que tuviera que acudir en ayuda de su novio.

Henry estaba cansado, ya llevaban varios minutos de golpes y no había logrado golpearlo ni siquiera una vez, pero en cambio él ya tenía un tajo en la mejilla derecha. Yagami era muy bueno en eso, y él ya lo sabía de antemano.

-Si se aleja, puedo usar Fuego contra él... – susurró Sora.

-Estás muy debilitada, no te arriesgues. – Dijo Yamato, dándole la espalda.

-Puedo hacerlo- trató de pararse, pero soltando un jadeo volvió a sentarse. Estaba muy cansada... – Ayúdame por favor Yamato...

Ishida no contestó, simplemente esperó siempre dándole la espalda. Sabía que la estaba tratando mal, y no entendía por que lo hacía. Había estado tan emocionado, deseando verla... y ahora que la tenía a escasos centímetros, lo único que hacía era torturarla... Odiaba ser tan incomprensible, y odiaba no poder hacer o decir lo que realmente sentía... tal vez lo que ocurría era que había esperado un encuentro más... expresivo...?... tal vez no era la expresión correcta pero ciertamente era la única que se le ocurría.

En ese momento Henry dio un paso en falso y tropezó con la mesa en la que habían estado comiendo Sora y Koushirou. Yagami soltó una risa maquiavélica y se acercó sonriendo.

-Vaya... así que hasta acá llegan los pasos del Joven Wong- sonrió. - No te preocupes, me divertiré unos días con tu noviecita y luego, la mandaré contigo...

Un fuerte ruido se hizo oír, y los pesados goznes de la puerta cedieron y se abrieron.

-Q- Taichi no terminó de hablar, en un segundo de distracción Ruki se había acercado y había rozado su tórax con un puñal.

-Cierren la puerta y no dejen entrar a nadie, Ishida encárgate de ellos!- gritó, al tiempo que comenzaba a pelear con el castaño. Ella sólo contaba con un puñal y él con dos espadas, pero confiaba en que al menos podría distraerlo el tiempo suficiente para que alguien ayudara a Henry.

-Hikari... – susurró Sora.- Y... Ryo...?

-Sora lo conoces? – preguntó Yamato. No sabía si Hikari era una especie de rehén o si estaba ahí por su propia voluntad, por eso mismo se había ido acercando lentamente espada en mano, y Akiyama había respondido de la misma manera.

-Sora? Eres Sora?- preguntó Ryo, bajando instantáneamente su espada y dirigiendo una mirada inquisitoria a Hikari. Ella sonrió y asintió.

Lo único que pudo vislumbrar Yamato luego, fue que el joven llamado 'Ryo' corrió hacia Sora y la ayudó a incorporarse, para luego abrazarla. Sintió que algo hervía en su interior, pero se negó a ponerle un nombre a ese sentimiento que lo embargaba. Optó por dirigirse hacia la joven Princesa que acababa de llegar.

Ruki estaba en desventaja por el arma que ocupaba, pero Yagami estaba más cansado y lastimado, mientras que ella por heridas, sólo tenía un tajo en la pierna derecha. Takato ya se había ocupado de Lee y podía sacarse esa preocupación de la cabeza.

-Qué está sucediendo afuera?- preguntó Yamato, sin perder de vista los movimientos de la pelirroja Makino y esperando el momento justo para intervenir. Le habían molestado sobremanera los comentarios lujuriosos que había lanzado Yagami en alusión a Sora, y deseaba batirse a duelo con él y mostrarle quien mandaba.

Yagami... Yamato miró rápidamente a su acompañante, y luego al moreno que seguía peleando con Ruki. Más bien, él atacaba y ella retrocedía y esquivaba sus golpes, exactamente de la manera en que había hecho con Henry, pero la situación estaba dada vuelta.

Eran hermanos. El hermano desaparecido tanto tiempo atrás, del que ella hablaba con tanto cariño... estaban en la misma habitación... debía decírselo, o esperar que ella lo descubriese?... No sería muy lindo para Hikari, descubrir que su 'querido hermano' en realidad no era más que un depravado que quería abusar de Sora y Ruki, que había asesinado a su propio rey, y que deseaba acabar con las vidas de todos ellos... su 'querido hermano', no era más que su enemigo.

-Las tropas de tu Reino y del Reino del Fuego están preparándose para atacar... tal vez ya han atacado... – contestó. Por un segundo se hundió en esos ojos tan parecidos a los de Takeru, y su recuerdo llegó hasta lo más hondo de su alma.

-Quién es el joven que vino contigo?- Hikari pudo observar como le lanzaba una mirada desafiante a Ryo, quien estaba hablando con Sora y al parecer haciendo alguna especie de plan, mientras miraban fijamente a Ruki. No estaba segura pero podrían ser... celos...?

-Es un general del Reino del Fuego... creo que es amigo de Sora, y cuando se enteró que venía a buscarla me siguió. La verdad es que me ha hecho las cosas mucho más fáciles... – Yamato asintió. Su semblante se había tornado serio y frío nuevamente.

-Aaaaaah!- el grito de la pelirroja asustó a todos los presentes, que por unos segundos la habían olvidado y no prestaban atención a lo que estaba sucediendo. Taichi la había arrinconado contra una pared y la había herido en la panza, por donde sangraba abundantemente.

-Si prometes ahora que harás _todo_ lo que te pida – recalcó la palabra _todo_ – podemos salir de esto sin que te lastime más, y hasta te prometo que te curaré enseguida para que no sigas sintiendo dolor... – dijo Taichi, de manera que todos en la habitación, incluido Henry, lo escucharon.

La pelirroja comenzó a reír, y antes de que Yagami entendiera el chiste, le escupió en la cara.

-AHORA!- gritó Ryo, mirando a Sora.

-Esperen que creen que están haciendo!- Yamato se acercó a grandes zancadas hasta ambos, enfrentando a Ryo.

-Sora usará un ataque de fuego- dijo Akiyama, también mirándolo desafiante. No sabía quien era ese rubio carita linda, pero no le caía para nada bien...

-Takenouchi no está en condiciones de hacerlo, está muy débil! – exclamó Yamato, deseando saltarle encima y destruirlo.

-Mira no sé quien seas, pero creo que conozco a Sora un poco más que tú y sé cuando está en condiciones de atacar y cuando no!- las miradas de ambos lanzaban chispas, y en cualquier momento parecía que se saltarían encima.

-Oigan, mientras Uds. siguen discutiendo Riku está en desventaja! – gritó Takato. Y era cierto. La chica había perdido su puñal y apenas podía esquivar los golpes y tratar de contraatacar con lo que encontrara en el camino.

Lanzándole una última mirada de odio, Ryo desenvainó su espada y se acercó a donde ambos estaban peleando.

-Oye, tú! Castaño! Es mi turno ahora!- Taichi sonrió y se volvió hacia el joven de ojos azules, que comenzó a atacar sin darle respiro.

Ruki llegó hasta donde estaban los otros y enseguida comenzó a vendarse con parte de su ropaje, sin dejar que los otros la ayudaran.

-Es muy bueno- musitó Lee, haciendo un esfuerzo en vano por ayudar a su novia.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Hikari. Yamato lanzó un gruñido.

Y no se equivocaban. Hasta ahora Yagami siempre había llevado las de ganar, pero ahora... quien podía decir que aún corría con ventaja? Ryo estaba muy seguro de lo que hacía, a diferencia de él no estaba lastimado ni cansado. Un rayo de esperanza comenzó a brillar en los corazones de cada uno de los jóvenes, que habían estado preocupados por la fuerza de su enemigo.

-Ryo y yo solíamos entrenar juntos- dijo Sora, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, ya que no era normal que una Princesa entrenara con alguien que no fuera de la realeza, por más amigos que pudieran ser. Al parecer Sora sintió lo que estaban pensando, ya que se apresuró a agregar- siempre que no nos veían, claro. A mis padres no les hubiera gustado nada saber lo que hacíamos... pero aprendí mucho de él.

Yamato pensó que Sora hablaba con mucha dulzura de su 'amigo', y que también lo miraba con la misma dulzura, y lo que había sentido hacia unos momentos, ese sentimiento que lo calcinaba por dentro, volvió a embargarlo.

-Oigan que está pasando?- preguntó Yamato, al ver que Ryo empezaba a retroceder y caía al suelo.

-Soy yo o el suelo está temblando? – preguntó Takato, sin quitar los ojos de encima a Ryo. Hikari ya había notado que lo observaba como extasiado.

Junto al temblor comenzaron a sentirse ruidos de bombas, y el lejano y débil murmullo se convirtió en un desesperado clamor.

-La guerra ha comenzado!- gritó Hikari.

El resto pasó muy rápido, lo único que Yamato había logrado ver era que Akiyama estaba en el piso y Taichi se acercaba a rematarlo, pero antes de que llegara Ryo miró a Sora y ésta creó en su mano una llama de fuego, que segundos después fue gigante y atacó Yagami, quien comenzó a gritar desesperado.

-Ya déjenlo!- gritó Hikari, y en el acto se apagaron las llamas. Taichi seguía vivo, pero pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera volver a pelear.

-Debemos irnos de aquí lo antes posible- dijo Ruki. Ataron las manos de Yagami, asegurándose de que no pudiera moverse.

-A dónde iremos?- preguntó Hikari. – Va a ser imposible salir... además, no tenemos ningún plan...

-Tiene razón- dijo Ryo. – Afuera se está llevando a cabo una cruenta guerra, debemos hacer un plan antes de actuar... – todos asintieron, pero Ryo no había terminado aún de hablar. – Y además... debemos ver si estamos todos en el mismo bando... – el silencio se cernió sobre los presentes.

* * *

_-Qué haccccccccccccccccccccccccesssss acá?- preguntó Shinji, girándose asombrado al descubrir que había alguien en su recinto, y tratando de ocultar sin mucho éxito lo que tenía a sus espaldas._

_-Dime Shinji, acaso el Rey sabe que practicas la Nigromancia?- preguntó Seiya, paseándose en la habitación y sonriendo irónicamente._

_-No ssssssssssssssssssssssé de qué me hablasssssss- dijo, mirando hacia todos lados.- No puedesssss entrrrar a miss habitaccccionessssssssss... al Rey no le gusssssstará nada enterarrrrrrrrssse de que hasssss invvvvvadido mi essspacio._

_-No te preocupes, el Rey no se enterará. Lo único que sabrá de ahora en más, es que su leal senescal, en realidad no es más que una sucia rata que practica la nigromancia._

_-Yyyya te he dicho que no ssssssssssssé de que me hablassssss... – sus ojos lo traicionaban.- Ssssssssin embarrrrrrgo, podemosssss haccer... digamosssss... un trato... – Seiya sonrió, pero no lo interrumpió. – Sí te marchassss ya missssssmo de aquí, no llllle diré al Rrrrey que estássssss enloqueciendo..._

_-Oh, así que ahora piensas que estoy enloquecido... pues te diré que es lo que yo pienso- al tiempo que decía esto, estampó su espada contra una mesa del lugar. – Pienso que ya puedes ir contando tus últimos segundos de vida y de dominación sobre el Rey Nabuko!- gritó, partiendo la mesa a la mitad para probar el poder de su espada. Al hacerlo Shinji saltó del lugar donde estaba, dejando a la vista lo que tanto había tratado de ocultar: un par de libros viejos escritos en símbolos extraños y unos frascos con sustancias extrañas en su interior. – Vas a seguir negándome que practicas la Nigromancia!- exclamó, abalanzándose sobre él._

_Shinji lo esquivó y comenzó a susurrar en voz baja, en un idioma inteligible._

_-Letri llami nani to, letri llami nani to, Orehu! Orehu!_

_-Orehu en tierra firme? – Seiya sonrió y volvió a intentar atacar, pero Shinji nuevamente lo esquivo._

_-Orko! Orko!- ante los gritos de Seiya, desde distintos puntos de la habitación aparecieron dos hombres que Seiya recordaba haber visto alguna vez en palacio, armados con sendos arcos, y comenzaron a lanzar flechas a diestra y siniestra, sin preocuparse mucho en si lastimaban o no a su 'amo'._

_Mientras Seiya esquivaba las flechas, Shinji comenzó a juntar algunos frascos y libros para salvarlos de la venidera destrucción. Seiya era hábil y no tenía muchos problemas, pero al usar arcos ambos orkos se mantenían fuera de su alcance y él solo contaba con una espada para detenerlos. Además, le daba la sensación que mientras él trataba de pelear, Shinji fortalecía a sus vampiros por medio de sus artes negras. _

_Levantó la tapa de la mesa que momentos antes había roto y, usándolo como escudo, pudo acercarse lo suficiente a uno de los orkos para, con un certero golpe en el corazón, destruirlo. En su descuido por matarlo rápido, olvidó al otro orko, quien aprovechó para clavarle una flecha en un brazo. Seiya gritó de dolor y lanzó su espada, acabándolo en un instante._

_Shinji ya corría subiendo las escaleras, escapando. Seiya fue tras él, aunque cada movimiento que hacía le dolía aún más, y gran parte de sus ropajes ya se habían vuelto rojos._

_-No escaparás!- gritó, y en un último intento saltó sobre él y lo tumbó._

_-Sssssi me dejasssss ahora, nnno le diré nnnnada a Nnnnnnnabuko- dijo, pero Seiya podía ver el miedo en sus ojos y sabía que mentía. _

_Comenzó a apretar su cuello. Había dejado su espada en el recinto, y sólo contaba con su fuerza para matarlo. Al comenzar a apretar, la sangre empezó a chorrear a borbotones de su brazo, y lanzando un alarido tuvo que soltarlo. Había hecho mucho ruido, en cualquier momento llegaría alguien._

_Apretó un poco más, y al hacerlo algunos de los frascos que Shinji llevaba, que habían quedado bajo él, se rompieron y un humo con olor nauseabundo comenzó a salir. El brujo comenzó a gritar, Seiya se levantó anonadado y vio como era presa de convulsiones y su cuerpo comenzaba a desintegrarse por efecto de los ácidos. _

_-Yo... no hago tratos con viejos nigromantes- fue lo último que dijo, antes de alejarse dejando el trabajo hecho.

* * *

_

Luego de cerrar nuevamente la puerta, asegurarse de que Taichi no pudiera moverse (las quemaduras no habían sido tan graves, con un tratamiento adecuado podrían salvarlo y obligarlo a hablar) y curar a todos los heridos, los presentes se dispusieron a hablar.

-Antes que nada... hagamos las presentaciones correspondientes – dijo Lee, haciendo una reverencia. – Yo soy Lee Wong, mi padre es uno de los generales mayores de éste Reino, y consejero segundo del Rey.

-Oh, tu eres hermano de la pequeña Shiuchon! – dijo Sora, recordando su corto encuentro con la pequeña.- Tuve el agrado de conocerla. Una niña hermosa- sonrió. – Sora Takenouchi, heredera del Reino del Fuego.

-Ryo Akiyama – dijo el joven de ojos azules a quien Yamato había deseado matar. – Yo soy uno de los generales mayores del Reino del Fuego. Soy amigo de la Señorita Takenouchi desde hace años y soy parte de su escolta principal.

-Guau, tan joven y ya eres General?- preguntó Takato, mirándolo asombrado. Al no recibir respuesta se dio cuenta que era el blanco de todas las miradas y miró hacia el suelo avergonzado. – Takato Matsuda... eh... yo soy... eh...

-Conforma la Resistencia, -dijo Ruki- somos quienes queremos... queríamos – se corrigió, mirando hacia el cuerpo del joven Rey- destruir al Rey y su oligarquía. – Hizo silencio, dejando que todos tragaran esa información. – Ruki Makino, soy hija de... mi padre, era él.- Y señaló el cuerpo del otro hombre. Nuevamente se hizo silencio, mientras todos digerían esa información.

-Oye, ojiazul, si eres de la guardia personal de la señorita Takenouchi, por que la dejaste ir sola al concilio celebrado en el Reino del Trueno?- preguntó Yamato, clavando cada palabra fuertemente en la piel del joven.

-Eso fue... algo diferente- se apresuró a agregar Sora. – Ahora tan solo... preséntate.

Yamato Ishida- dijo simple y fríamente, entendiendo que todos sabían quien era.

-Así que eres el Príncipe del Reino del Hielo... – susurró Ryo, mirándolo fijamente y sin olvidar la ofensa recibida. Mantuvieron un duelo de miradas por unos segundos, y luego Ryo se arrodilló.

-Ryo levántate!- dijo Sora, azuzando a su amigo. – Em... – observó a todos y luego sonrió. – Sé que todos tenemos diferentes... rangos... pero creo que más allá de lo que sean nuestros padres, todos somos... tan solo... adolescentes y... me gustaría que dejásemos de lado las formalidades... si no es demasiada molestia... – pidió. Lentamente, todos comenzaron a asentir, y las miradas se dirigieron a la única joven que aún no había hablado.

-Hikari Yagami... pueden decirme Kari.- Lee, Ruki y Takato lanzaron intensas miradas a Sora y Yamato aludiendo a Taichi, quien permanecía amordazado y con la boca tapada, pero ambos miraron hacia otro lado, dejando en claro que luego se hablaría del tema. – Soy la heredera... o ex heredera... del trono del Reino del Trueno...

-Muy bien, ahora que ya sabemos quienes somos, creo que podemos discutir nuestros planes- dijo Ryo, golpeando las manos e internándose en la ronda.

-Oye espera un poco- saltó Yamato, agresivamente. – Quién te crees que eres para decidir que haremos?

-Y quién te crees tú? Si piensas que te respetaré de más por ser de la realeza, estás muy equivocado! Sora ya ha dejado bien en claro que somos tan solo adolescentes, y con eso me regiré, Yamato- recalcó cada sílaba de la palabra, demostrándole el poco respeto que le tendría. Ishida no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de trato y estuvo a punto de saltarle encima, pero por respeto a todos y en especial a Sora, se contuvo.

-Creo que tenemos que elegir a un líder- dijo, sin levantar la vista de esos ojos del mismo color que los suyos.

-Y yo creo que soy la persona más adecuada para ese puesto – atacó.- A diferencia tuya, yo he sufrido la vida. No crecí con las comodidades que tú tuviste, y tanto yo como mi familia tuvimos que luchar para llegar a donde estamos ahora. Yo he estado en batallas, he visto la muerte de cerca, he matado, he asesinado. Creo que tengo muchas más aptitudes que tú, que no eres más que una cara linda y

-YA BASTA!- gritó Sora, interponiéndose entre los dos antes de que comenzaran otra pelea.- Ryo no tienes ningún derecho a hablarle de esa forma, tú mismo lo dijiste, somos todos iguales pero de todas formas nos debemos respeto, y no veo en que te basas para hablar sobre la vida que Matt pudo o no haber tenido siendo que es la primera vez en tu vida que lo ves. – Yamato le sonrió burlonamente, pero su sonrisa fue rápidamente extinguida. – Lo mismo va para ti, Matt! Eres el más grande aquí y deberías darnos el ejemplo. Y... tal vez necesitemos un líder, pero dejémoslo para más delante de acuerdo?

Todos asintieron dándole la razón a la pelirroja. Yamato y Ryo se lanzaron una última mirada de odio, pactando en silencio una tregua momentánea.

-Está bien- fue Takato el que habló, sorprendiendo a todos. – Podríamos empezar viendo que es lo que quiere lograr cada uno y por qué nos encontramos hoy aquí... – por fin alguien decía algo razonable.

-Me parece bien- dijo Lee. – Nosotros tres – se indicó a sí mismo, a Takato y a Ruki- estamos acá para lograr lo que hicimos: destruir a los tres principales miembros de la Oligarquía y conseguir un Rey justo para nuestro Reino...

-Sin embargo, su Rey ha muerto sin dejar descendencia... – dedujo Hikari.

-Pensábamos dejar que la población elija a la nueva familia Reinante- dijo Ruki.

-Pero ahora con esta guerra en camino...- siguió la castaña.

-Exacto.- Dijo Lee. – Ya hemos llegado hasta donde queríamos, pero hay un nuevo obstáculo en el camino.

-De ese obstáculo nos ocuparemos nosotros- opinó Ishida.- Creo que ustedes ya llegaron hasta donde querían y pueden... dejarnos el resto a nosotros. – Los tres jóvenes se miraron, pero ninguno volvió a hablar.

-Yo lo que quiero, que era la misma ambición que tenían Yamato y Hikari, si es que no la cambiaron – ninguno de los dos opinó. – Era, también, sacar a quienes estaban en poder de nuestros respectivos Reinos y parar ésta estúpida guerra. – Ahora todos miraron a Ryo, que permanecía en silencio desde hacía rato.

-Yo... ya no sé lo que quiero- dijo, mirando hacia el suelo. – Al principio, mi fin era encontrar a Sora y reducir este Reino a cenizas... pero ahora que veo todo lo que ha pasado... creo que nos equivocamos. – Hizo silencio. – Pensábamos que todos en este Reino eran sucios brujos y nigromantes, que querían adueñarse de los demás reinos... pero ahora veo que aquí es como en todos lados, hay gente buena, como hay gente mala que sí quiere adueñarse de todos los Reinos...

-La oligarquía está destruida- dijo Lee.- Ahora solo queda gente 'buena' en este Reino...

-Debemos parar esta guerra- dijeron los otros seis a unísono.

* * *

-Por dónde debemos ir?- susurró Ken, mirando de reojo a Miyako.

Los cinco jóvenes habían ingresado a los calabozos y estaban recostados contra una de las frías paredes, moviéndose de a centímetros y tratando de no hacer ruido. No querían ser descubiertos esta vez, lo único que deseaban era encontrar a Hikari y a Mimí y salir de ese lugar lo más rápido posible.

-Tal vez... podríamos empezar por sus habitaciones- respondió, a su vez en un susurro.

-Cómo que tal vez! No sabes en donde está!- levantó un poco el tono de voz.

-Cómo pretendes que lo sepa! No creo que ninguna de las dos esté encerrada!- Miyako hizo un esfuerzo casi imposible por no levantar también la voz.

-Kari tal vez sí- dijo Takeru. Daisuke sintió como los celos lo quemaban por dentro, al pensar en la confianza que debían de tenerse para que él la nombrara de esa forma.

-Tiene razón- opinó Ken.- Buscamos en este calabozo?

-Es inmenso, no lo terminaríamos antes de que nos descubrieran. Será mejor que vayamos directamente a las habitaciones de Tachikawa y hablemos con ella.

-Sabes el camino?- preguntó Ichijouji. Inoue asintió y comenzó a guiarlos.

-Cuando me fui, los guardias eran un desastre... lo recuerdan- los cuatro asintieron.- Espero que no hayan levantado la vigilancia...

No se equivocaba. Había muy pocos guardias, y los que encontraron estaban borrachos o timbeando, y pudieron atravesar el lugar sin que los descubrieran. Ahora, al subir al castillo, ese era un tema totalmente diferente. Había guardias haciendo rondas cada media hora, y de los mejores, sobre todo a medida que se acercaban a las habitaciones más importantes.

A regañadientes, Ken tuvo que admitir que Miyako era útil. Al haber trabajado y vivido tanto tiempo ahí, conocía todos esos pequeños detalles que les eran de gran ayuda, como en que momento pasaba cada guardia por cada lugar y como hacer para esquivarlos, a parte de conocer algunos atajos y pasadizos.

Aún con esta preciosa ayuda y todo, pasó más de una hora antes de que llegaran al pasillo de la habitación de Tachikawa. Una hora en la que estuvieron a punto de descubrirlos más de una vez, una hora en que una y otra vez se salvaron gracias a los conocimientos de Inoue. Una hora en que corrieron felicitaciones para Miyako, una hora de la que Ken sufrió cada segundo, al tener que admitir que esta joven a la que quería odiar, tenía más de una virtud y les estaba siendo de mucha ayuda.

Pero ahora ya Miyako no podía salvarlos. El pasillo donde estaban daba directamente a la habitación, pero la puerta de ésta estaba guardada por un guardia con un gong, y cada veinte minutos pasaba otro en sus rondas. El lugar era seguro, ya que al ser un pequeño pasillo no pasaban guardias exactamente por ahí, y como estaba lleno de armaduras podían esconderse fácilmente sin que los vieran por los otros pasillos.

-Qué hacemos?- preguntó Takeru, preocupado.

-Ese guardia no va a moverse en toda la noche, y tampoco va a dormirse- dijo Miyako. – No podemos permanecer mucho más tiempo acá, tarde o temprano van a encontrarnos...

-Qué propones que hagamos? – preguntó Daisuke. Al hacerlo dio un paso en falso y movió una de las armaduras, causando mucho ruido.

El guardia enseguida se levantó y comenzó a mirar. Aún faltaban diez minutos para la próxima ronda, y no sabía si convenía hacer sonar el gong por un ruido que podría haber sido causado por un gato, o una lechuza... lentamente comenzó a acercarse, y los cinco jóvenes se miraron aterrados.

* * *

-Ahhhhh!- gritó Seiya, al tiempo que arrancaba la flecha de su brazo. Se había lastimado el pecho con la misma sustancia que había matado a Shinji, fuese lo que fuese. Tenía dos orkos... cómo lo había logrado? De qué manera había logrado corromper así la mente de dos jóvenes guardias? No recordaba sus nombres (aunque que importancia tendría ahora...) pero sabía que los había visto más de una vez y nunca habían surgido problemas...

Había cumplido con una parte de su plan, ahora faltaba la otra parte, y se le había sumado otro problema. Cómo saber si esos eran los dos únicos orkos que había? Que tal si Shinji había tenido tiempo de hacer más? Con todo el tiempo que llevaba ejerciendo su nigromancia sobre el Rey, quien podría dudarlo...

Sonrió ante el recuerdo de los 5 jóvenes que se habían marchado apenas unas horas antes... si supieran todo lo que iba a pasar en su ausencia, seguramente lo habrían pensado mejor... pero ahora ya era tarde, ya nadie podía intervenir en sus planes.

-Que... has hecho...?- preguntó una voz. Seiya giró asombrado. Y sintió que el mundo se le venía encima.

-Señor... eh... – el Rey estaba en el umbral, y por su rostro pudo ver que no estaba contento, sino aterrado y enojado. No sabía como lo había descubierto pero... LA ESPADA! Se golpeó la frente al darse cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido... tanto tiempo planeando como actuar, y el plan se le caía por apurado! Por no haber vuelto a buscar si dejaba evidencias!

-QUE HAS HECHO?- gritó. Era la primera vez que el pacífico hombre se enfrentaba a su leal servidor.

Tuvo que haber gritado muy fuerte, ya que algunos guardias aparecieron enseguida, alertados tanto por el olor que se extendía por todo el castillo como por los ruidos de batalla que se habían escuchado. La imagen tuvo que haber sido bastante extraña, Seiya cubierto en sangre, el Rey gritándole, siendo que siempre habían tenido una relación excelente; los guardias permanecieron sin saber exactamente que hacer.

-Shinji te tuvo todo este tiempo dominado por su manejo de la Nigromancia – un murmullo comenzó a extenderse entre los presentes. Seiya sabía que muchos de los guardias lo sospechaban hacía tiempo... esa era su oportunidad de demostrarlo... solo deseaba que no hubiera ningún orko entre los presentes...

-No sé de que estás hablando... APRÉSENLO! Lo ejecutaremos en la mañana. – Los guardias dudaron antes de actuar. Era cierto que debían obedecer a su Rey, pero... – QUÉ HACEN! APRESÚRENSE!

-Eres el único que duda de mi inocencia! – gritó, deteniendo a los pocos guardias que habían comenzando a caminar.- Aún no puedes darte cuenta, ya que sigues bajo sus hechizos, pero que pasará cuando se te pase el efecto y ya nadie te de la poción necesaria? En ese momento volverás a ser el que todos conocemos¡¿Por qué Shinji tenía tanto cuidado en que nadie entrara a sus aposentos, por que los pidió en los calabozos! Quien quiera acérquese ahora y verá sus libros y pociones!

-Éste hombre está delirando! APRÉSENLO!

Seiya lanzó una mirada de desesperación a los guardias, quienes no sabían como actuar. Estaban entre un hombre al que respetaban y admiraban, y otro que ni siquiera era su Rey legítimo, simplemente estaba 'guardando' el trono a su sobrino que aún no llegaba a la mayoría de edad... sin embargo, por el momento era su Rey, y le debían respeto...

-Lo siento... – murmuró uno de los guardias, mirando fijamente a Seiya, y acercándose al Rey, puso su espada contra su cuello.

Seiya soltó el suspiro que había estado guardando.

* * *

-Bien, veamos que hacemos – dijo Ryo. Estaban arrodillados en el suelo. - ... si no es ninguna molestia- agregó, observando a Yamato. El rubio se limitó a no contestar y a hacerse el desentendido. – En estos momentos, en lo que respecta a la dirección de nuestras tropas, solo hay una persona con mayor rango que yo, y es el senescal. Si lográramos convencerlo de que retrocediera...

-La única manera de convencerlo de que retroceda, es... – Sora no terminó la frase, pero el resto había comprendido. – Y aunque lo lográramos, que nos asegura que no nos descubrirán, y si lo hacen... no te harán caso, Ryo...

-A no ser, que la Princesa aparezca... – dijo Takato. – Debes... tener algo de poder sobre ellos, o no...?

Sora dudó. Ya había pensado esa posibilidad, pero la verdad era que... si aparecía, tendría que volver con ellos y...

­-No lo recomiendo.- Dijo Ryo. – Si apareciera, tal vez lograría que retrocedieran pero... la interrogarían y, como explicar todo lo que ha sucedido...? Lo mejor que puedes decir, es que te han secuestrado desde este Reino... y entonces que...? Iríamos a guerra de todos modos!

Yamato, aunque lastimara su orgullo, tuvo que admitir que tenía mucha razón, y que era bueno para pensar... después de todo, era General al Mando, y no había llegado hasta ahí a fuerza de no pensar...

-Y si sus tropas se retiran, que hacemos con las nuestras?... no esperarán que yo aparezca, o sí...?- preguntó Yamato.

-Creo que estás en mi misma situación... – dijo Sora, sonriéndole amistosamente.

-En realidad... – dijo Ryo, luego de unos segundos- Ay... esto es difícil... – se paró y comenzó a girar por la habitación. – Digamos que... no busco desmerecer a nadie, pero... las tropas que yo comando, realmente no tienen deseos de estar en Guerra... la mayor parte está formada por jóvenes de nuestra edad, disconformes con los regentes... pero ellos... esteeee... tampoco confían en ti, Sora... – esa afirmación fue un baldazo de agua helada para Sora, ya que ella siempre se había preocupado por sus ciudadanos, y creía que ellos lo habían entendido... – Han corrido muchos rumores todo este tiempo, y la mayoría no te dejan bien parada...

-Qué rumores?- preguntó la pelirroja, preocupada.

-Mejor dejémoslo ahora... – contestó. – El tema es que, si apareces, no sé cuanto caso te harían... no quiero que nos arriesgamos... Pero tal vez si Yamato aparece... siento tener que decirlo, pero no es lo mismo una mujer al mando que un hombre al mando...

Sora trató de ocultar que estaba herida mostrando una gran sonrisa, pero tanto Ryo como Yamato y Hikari sabían lo orgullosa que era sobre sus habilidades, y entendían que estuviera decepcionada.

-Pero - ¿por qué siempre tenía que haber un 'pero'? se preguntaron todos – tampoco puedo aparecer y esperar que los grales. me obedezcan... por cierto, está aquí el senescal manco?- preguntó Ishida. Ryo negó con la cabeza.

-Al mando está el general Sugimori- Yamato soltó una expresión de disgusto, y Ryo sonrió y asintió. – Sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo- Yamato le dedicó una débil sonrisa, y por un segundo todos pensaron que podría haber paz entre ellos...

-Está bien, debo matarlos a todos.- Dijo simplemente, como si hablara de algo para nada grave. – Luego los mandaré a casa a todos y volveré.

-O, puedes evitar aparecer y dejar que las tropas se desbanden y vuelvan por sí solas... – opinó Ryo.

-La única manera que tenemos de detener esta guerra, es asumiendo nuestros futuros tronos... – dijo Sora, acongojada.

-... y la única forma de lograrlo, es asesinando a quienes están arriba nuestro... tal como han hecho aquí... – terminó Yamato.

-Oigan... no puede... solucionarse esto sin... muertes...?- preguntó Hikari. El resto intercambió miradas, e hicieron silencio.

-Kari... esto es una guerra... y las guerras, se terminan cuando algún Reino no tenga más gente para... asesinar... aunque nos cueste aceptarlo... – dijo Sora, odiando cada palabra.

El silencio se cernió sobre ellos.

-Entonces, está decidido- dijo Yamato, parándose. – Parece que las tropas se han detenido... recomiendo que descansemos unas horas, y cuando la noche esté más oscura, Ryo y yo nos dirigiremos cada uno hacia sus respectivas tropas y haremos lo que salga.

-Nosotros podemos ayudarlos- dijo Ruki. – Sabemos pelear!

Yamato y Ryo se miraron.

-Están muy mal heridos, y además... – comenzó Ryo. – Su guerra ya ha terminado... les estamos muy agradecidos pero ahora... creo que es momento de que descansen y nos dejen el resto a nosotros... – los tres jóvenes volvieron a mirarse, pero ninguno volvió a hablar.

-Y nosotros? No seríamos de ayuda?- preguntó Sora, refiriéndose a ella y Hikari.

-No debemos arriesgarnos a que las vean... – musitó Yamato. Al contrario de lo que creía, ambas jóvenes asintieron y no insistieron más con el tema.

-Ahora debemos encerrarlo – dijo Lee, refiriéndose a Taichi- y avisar en castillo todo lo que ha sucedido... mi padre estará tan feliz...! – Ruki y Takato sonrieron.

-Por cierto... él quien es...?- preguntó Hikari. Sora, Yamato, Ruki, Takato y Lee intercambiaron miradas desesperadas.

* * *

Miyako observó a los cuatros jóvenes que estaban con ella, y luego al guardia que se acercaba. Sus amigos, por que no encontraba otra manera de designarlos, estaban aterrados. Si lo mataban... sin pensarlo mucho, salió de su escondite y se enfrentó al guardia.

-Que- la frase quedó cortada, ya que Miyako se arrojó a sus brazos.

-Estaba... tan... asustada... – susurró, comenzando a llorar. – Pensé que... yo...

-Se-señorita Inoue!- tartamudeó el guardia. – La... la creíamos muerta!

-No me sueltes... por favor no me sueltes... tengo miedo... – los otros cuatro jóvenes estaban asombradísimos de la actuación que estaban presenciando. Algunos de ellos hasta dudaron que no lo estuviera diciendo en serio...

-Qu. Q sucedió...?

Miyako abrió sus grandes y lagrimosos ojos castaños y observó al joven guardia que la abrazaba. Él limpió sus lágrimas y le sonrió, susurrándole que todo estaba bien. Inoue volvió a recostarse en su pecho, para luego separarse y acercar su rostro, fundiéndose los dos en un apasionado y a la vez delicada beso. Takeru estaba junto a Ken y pudo sentir como la piel del joven se erizaba. A los segundos, el guardia cayó desmayado.

-Bien hecho- la felicitó Iori, saliendo de su escondite.

-Bien!- dijo Takeru. – Ahora debemos apurarnos! – Daisuke ya se había marchado. Ken pasó por su lado. Miyako pensó que tal vez podría recibir una felicitación de su parte pero... que esperaba...

-Entro o golpeo?- preguntó Daisuke, una vez estuvo frente a la puerta.

-Entra antes de que se despierte!- dijo Miyako, empujándolo al interior.

La habitación estaba decorada en tonos rosas y blancos, algo infantiloide pero con mucho gusto. Tenía una gran cama con dosel, espejos por doquier, un gran armario... pero la joven no estaba en ningún lado...

-No habrán estado... vigilando una habitación vacía, cierto?- preguntó Daisuke. Miyako no contestó, ya que francamente, no lo sabía...

-O sea que vinimos hasta acá para nada!- gritó Ken, enfrentándose a Inoue, a quien consideraba la culpable de toda esa situación.

-Oye! Creo que no fui la única que quiso venir!- espetó ésta, enfurecida. Después de todo lo que había hecho... hasta había besado a un hombre, para luego desmayarlo con un certero golpe en el cuello! Y él no solo no le agradecía, sino que encima le gritaba!

-Dejen de pelear!- gritó Iori, sorprendiéndolos ya que él no solía levantar la voz. – Nadie tiene la culpa aquí, y si no nos apuramos el guardia se despertará o llegará la próxima ronda! Así que debemos encontrarla rápido!

Afortunadamente, por primera vez podían decir que el cielo estaba de su lado: la puerta se abrió, dando paso a una bella joven de grandes ojos marrones.

* * *

-Este... él... – a Yamato se le cortó la voz. Ryo y Hikari lo miraron asombrados, ya que no entendían lo que estaba sucediendo. Yamato dirigió una mirada desesperada a Sora, pero la pelirroja no tenía nada que agregar.

-Oigan... quien es?- preguntó nuevamente, extrañada.

-Hikari él... – Sora se atragantó con sus palabras. No sabía si era su deber decirlo pero...

-Kari... puedo llamarte Kari cierto?- preguntó Takato. La joven asintió. – Él es... algo así como un hombre misterioso que no sabemos como apareció, pero estaba siempre con el Rey y era algo así como... su asesino personal, diríamos...

-Oh... – Hikari dudó antes de agregar algo. Podía ver que Takato estaba nervioso... la situación le resultaba un tanto extraña, pero... era solo su imaginación, seguro...

-Kari él es tu hermano- dijo Sora. Todos hicieron silencio.

-C.cómo dices... Sora?- preguntó. Los presentes no sabían si estaba aterrada, o a punto de largarse a llorar.

-Él es Taichi Yagami... lo siento- murmuró Ruki. Hikari la miró desesperada, para luego volver la vista a su 'hermano'.

-Está bien... eh... llévenlo a un calabozo o... – la voz se le cortó, les dio la espalda y fue hasta la puerta.

-Les prepararemos habitaciones- dijo Lee, saliendo con Ruki.

-Yo llevaré a éste- dijo Ryo, levantando a Taichi y obligándolo a caminar- a los calabozos.

-Te muestro el camino- se apresuró a decir Takato.

Al retirarse ambos, quedaron solo Yamato, Sora y Hikari, esta última mirando fijamente la pared.

-Kari... – murmuró Takenouchi.

-Chicos… es un gusto verlos… - dijo, girando y sonriéndoles levemente. – Eh... ahora... quiero estar sola unos momentos... – luego de decir esto se marchó, dejándolos solos.

-Vamos a...- comenzó a decir Yamato, pero se calló al sentir que Sora tironeaba de su manga y se recostaba contra su espalda. – Sora... – susurró, girando hacia ella. Levantó su mentón y la observó. – Estás...

-Lo siento, Matt... sé que querías que no usara Fuego...

-Fue un gran llamarada... estás muy cansada... – susurró, agarrándola de ambas manos para evitar que cayera.

-Fue solo un pequeña llamita... Ryo hizo todo el trabajo...

-Eh?- fue lo único que salió de sus labios, ya que sentía como de a poco se hundía en esos rubíes.

-Claro... yo hice la llama y Ryo la manipuló... ya te he dicho que tiene mucho poder... – dijo, sonriendo. – Matt... te pasa algo...?- Ishida parpadeó y se sonrojó.

-Sora... estás... muy linda hoy... – susurró. Sora miró su aspecto, sonrojada. Aún llevaba el vestido azul que se había puesto para encontrarse con el ahora fallecido Rey, pero sangraba un poco y estaba sucia, además de agitada...

-Yama... que... – no terminó de hablar, ya que le faltaron fuerzas y perdió el equilibrio, pero Yamato la agarró y la alzó.

-Sora... vamos a descansar si?- sonrió Takenouchi.

-Pero en un rato tienes que salir...

-Por qué no... me haces compañía hasta entonces... creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar... – Sora amplió su sonrisa y se recostó mejor sobre el pecho de Ishida.

* * *

-Señor...

-Qué sucede?- preguntó Seiya, girando hacia el hombre que había entrado a sus habitaciones.

-Es que... los recintos, de... – el guardia titubeaba y tartamudeaba- de el señor Shinji... se...

-Habla claro¿qué sucede?

-Es que... se están quemando...

Continuará...

**Notas:** Holasss! Me jugué y me mandé un capítulo largo y sólo 2 semanas y media después del anterior! Sííííí! Lo logréééé! Ok, no será taaaaaaaaaaan largo pero...! Igual, lamentablemente no prometo mantener este ritmo... se hace lo que se puede!

Mmh, bueno... supuestamente iba a hacer un cap solo de Sora & cia. pero al final, empecé a alargar y alargar y alargar y... bueno! Espero poder seguir haciéndolos así, pero nuevamente, no puedo prometer nada...

X si no lo notaron, lo que está en _cursiva_ son recuerdos... un poco ya se vio en el cap anterior pero fue necesario ponerlo nuevamente.

Este capítulo es menester que se lo dedique a mis amigas Chikage y Fogadramon... es que gran parte fue escrito mientras chateaba con ambas, y al leerlo vienen a mi mente pedazos de esas conversaciones... así que chiks, para Ustedes! Espero que les gustee!

Mmh... que más... ah, sí! **Orehu** son seres de la mitología de Guayana, espíritus acuáticos que intentan agarrar a las canoas para hundirlas. Sin embargo, algunas pueden ser buenas, ya que se sabe que ellas enseñaron a los hombres a, entre otras cosas, comer frutos de los árboles.

**Orkos**, Yugoslavia. Es el vampiro que elige voluntariamente serlo, empujado por alguna clase de odio muy fuerte.

No tiene mucha relevancia en la historia, simplemente lo puse para dejar más en claro algo sobre las artes nigrománticas de Shinji.

Ahora a los reviews...! muchísimas gracias **Quietshade, Puchiko Tsukino, CieloCriss, Atori-Chan, SoraDark666, Sakura-Hop, Naoko Tsukino, Digital-empress, Chikage y Kari y Tk 93** por sus reviewss! Ya pasé los 100! Y como regalo, al fin me puse las pilas y organicé los cap que faltaban... bah, el que faltaba. Todos piensan que era el 11 pero lo cierto es que era el 19... en una época faltó el 11, pero después lo fui corriendo y al fin arreglé todos... bueno, espero se haya arreglado! Voy a dejar pasar algunas hs y después reviso, sino lo arreglo de nuevo hasta que SE SOLUCIONE!

Ahora, por la fe de erratas de allá arriba... la verdad es que siempre pensé que Henry era Henry Wong en la versión que llegó acá, y Lee Wong en la versión japonesa... ahora resulta que es Tayekoshi Lee en realidad... nunca había escuchado eso...! bueno, pero no puedo arreglarlo por que es un despiole así que... de ahora en adelante será Lee Wong con sobrenombre Henry...

Esto ya se alargó. Reviews!

SkuAg

14/06/06


	28. Capítulo 27

**La Guerra de los 1000 años**

-Van a traernos algo de cenar... de lo que quedó de tu malograda cena con el Rey- murmuró Yamato, tomando asiento en el amplio balcón junto a ella. Sora había recostado su cabeza contra la ventana y las hiedras de la enredadera que recubría el palacio caían sobre su rostro y cuerpo, dándole un exquisito sabor exótico, extraño, como si fuera una misteriosa musa salida de las profundidades de la tierra... y Yamato no podía evitar delirar ahora que nuevamente estaba tan cerca...

-Ah, muchas gracias. Aunque no sé si tenga ganas de cenar nuevamente- susurró, su mirada perdida en la lejanía, tal vez tratando de avistar algún atisbo de guerra, de esos sonidos tan cataclísmicos que llegaban a sus oídos, o acaso de paz?

-Y que tienes ganas de hacer?- la pregunta sobresaltó a la pelirroja, haciéndola salir de su ensimismamiento, de la fortaleza que parecía haberse creado bajo las verdes hojas.

-No lo sé, Matt... quiero saber como estás... como estás llevando todo esto...

-Como puedo, Sora... esta guerra absurda cada vez se me va más de las manos, ya no llego a predecir que es lo que va a pasar la próxima vez que abra los ojos... y seguimos mintiendo, seguimos enredándonos, y estoy tan perdido que ya no puedo pensar con claridad- le gustaba desahogarse con ella, por que era una oyente tranquila y sumisa pero atenta, y siempre tenía una buena opinión que dar.

-Y la pérdida de vidas inocentes?- preguntó. Yamato la miró inquisitivo.

-Que hay con eso?

-Qué es lo que opinas?

Ishida demoró su respuesta. La batalla se escuchaba más cruenta y salvaje, pero alejada del castillo... las tropas imperiales de Izumi parecían estar haciendo su trabajo: respaldar por sobre todo al Rey, el Pueblo después... si todos esos hombres luchando supieran que no tenían Rey ni Comandante...

-La pérdida de vidas inocentes siempre es una factible en las guerras, Sora... más que una factible, es un hecho, un sacrificio que hay que hacer para lograr un fin... pero vos misma dijiste esto- dijo, confundido. La encontró observando las estrellas, su mirada perdida, lejana, y Yamato tuvo la seguridad de que no lo había escuchado, y la pregunta había sido solo una fachada para ocultar lo que de verdad deseaba expresarle.

-Qué sabes de Takeru?- preguntó, volviendo a la vida. Yamato la obligó a que focalizara sus ojos en él.

-La verdad es que nada... espero que esté bien... yo lo dejé hace unos días... – contestó, vagamente. Pero captó la atención de la pelirroja.

-Matt... por que estás acá sin él?

Ishida la miró fijamente unos segundos.

-Vine a buscarte.

* * *

Seiya recorrió a grandes zancadas el camino que lo separaba de los recintos que hasta hacía unos minutos ocupaba Shinji. Desde lejos podían escucharse gritos y a medida que se aproximaba comenzó a respirar el aire viciado, contaminado, el humo denso y gris plagado de tóxicos extraños y seguramente venenosos: Seiya sabía que cualquier cosa peligrosa podía encontrarse ahí dentro...

-Por acá! Traigan más agua!- escuchó cuando estuvo a un pasillo de distancia. Y al llegar vio guardias y siervos corriendo de un lado a otro, desesperados y algunos tapándose las narices para no exhalar el poco oxígeno que había. Los imitó con su capa, y se acercó revoleándola.

Shinji o alguno de sus secuaces había hecho un buen trabajo: todo lo que antes eran pruebas irrefutables de la influencia que Shinji había estado teniendo sobre el Rey ahora estaba reducido a cenizas, y Seiya se las vería negras para intentar explicar todo ante el consejo. Lo mejor y único que podía hacer era liberar al Rey, y luego... que?... si seguía bajo un hechizo... o si había alguien más suelto que pudiera seguir los preceptos del antiguo maestro...

-Apaguen el fuego y asegúrense no tocar nada de lo que pueda quedar!- ordenó. No tenía ningún plan en mente, tendría que empezar a demorar las cosas...

* * *

Hikari se encerró en la primer habitación vacía que encontró. Se sentó en la cama. Y comenzó a llorar. De impotencia, de rabia, de tristeza, bronca, de amor? Las emociones se mezclaban en su interior y por momentos el dolor le impedía distinguir entre pesadilla y realidad, por que eso un sueño no podía ser... no quería sentirse Centro del Mundo, pero todo parecía estar en su contra... desde lo de Tk, a quien su corazón extrañaba y apretaba a cada rato, y dolía tan fuerte y profundamente, pasando por todo lo de esta guerra de la que se sentía culpable, o al menos culpable de los problemas internos en su Reino, del poco respeto que, al igual que Sora, seguramente recibía su nombre en estos momentos...

Y este... su... hermano?... había escuchado claro... no podía ser... pero aunque su mente quería admitirlo, los alborotados cabellos y esos ojos café... que podían significar?... era tal como ella lo imaginaría hoy en día... pero la crueldad, el odio, la poca consideración hacia la vida humana que mostraban esos ojos no era lo que esperaba encontrar en él...y ni siquiera le había dirigido una mirada, no podía haberla olvidado, mucho menos no reconocerla! Había algo muy extraño en todo eso... y su mente se negaba a serenarse.

* * *

Mimí observó perdida a su alrededor: esos parecían sus aposentos, pero esa gente, sin duda no venía incluida en el paquete... no, debía haberse confundido...

-Lo siento- susurró, pero al apoyar su mano sobre la manija nuevamente, alguien la sostuvo del brazo.

-Espere, señorita Tachikawa! Por favor, entre y cierre la puerta.- Mimí miró extrañada a su interlocutora, y de a poco comenzó a esbozar una sonrisa.

-Yolei, si eres tu! No te había visto entre tantos hombres... y que andabas haciendo, eh? Te descubrí!- exclamó, echando los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Los presentes observaron la escena bastante confusos... esa era la famosa heredera tan importante que se codeaba con los mayores Reyes y era codiciada por tantos para ser su prometida?- Pero... OYE!- gritó, soltándola y echándose hacia atrás. Ken levantó una ceja, molesto por la estridente voz de la joven- que tú no estabas... perdida, secuestrada, muerta o... fugada...?- preguntó, para luego levantar un dedo en el aire. Cerró los ojos, al parecer haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por concentrarse. – Corría el rumor de que podías haberte fugado con alguien... bueno, francamente, no esperaba que lo hicieras con... 4, pero... te felicito?

Miyako se llevó una mano a su frente, golpeándosela.

-Mimí, has entendido todo mal, yo... este...

-Por qué no vamos a las explicaciones pertinentes al caso, en vez de dar vueltas en insensatos temas de mujeres?- preguntó Ken, gravemente. Mimí lo observó con desprecio.

-Oye niño y tú quien eres para interrumpirnos de esta manera?!

Iori observaba en silencio la escena, preparado para atacar apenas entrara algún guardia alertado por el escándalo que los tres estaban armados. Daisuke, perplejo, trataba de mediar en la discusión, descubriendo lo inútil que podía ser para ejecutar dicha acción, mientras Takeru miraba divertido, sentado cómodamente en la cama, rodeado de cojines rosados.

-Basta! Por favor, Ken, señorita Tachikawa... después discutan lo necesario, ahora por favor permítame que le explique la situación- rogó Yolei. Mimí miró sobradora a Ichijouji y luego con un sonrisa, centró su atención en la joven.

-Yolei, por favor hazme el favor de no pasar del exagerado respeto al tono amistoso, me hiperventilo!- chilló, abanicándose con las manos. Los cuatro jóvenes retrocedieron al escuchar su voz. – El tono amistoso está bien! Ahora dime... que se te ofrece?

-Bueno, la verdad es que... – miró insegura a los jóvenes, no muy segura de si debía decirle o no toda la verdad. Al recibir tres sonrisas alentadoras-faltaba la de Ichijouji, por supuesto-se dispuso a continuar.- A mi si me secuestraron... bueno, me fui por mi cuenta... Hikari me llevó.

-Hikari!- exclamó, contenta.- Y dónde está ella? Ya quiero que regrese de sus vacaciones, estoy tan ansiosa de verla... hace años que no hablamos!

-Qué vacaciones?- preguntó Takeru interesado.

-Mmh... Mimí... lo cierto es que esas vacaciones no existieron... todo el tiempo que Usted estuvo acá, Kari se encontraba en el Reino de los Humanos... fugada por propia necesidad y voluntad...

-Eh? A qué te refieres? Si su padre ardía en ganas de verla!- Iori y Ken se sorprendieron ante la ingenuidad de la joven. Era bastante... falta de inteligencia, para ser la 'heredera' tan nombrada...

-Su padre la encerró, luego la ayudamos a escapar y fue conmigo y mi hermano al Reino de los Humanos, luego volvimos y nos llevamos a Yolei y al Príncipe Daisuke, y ahora Hikari se ha marchado de nuevo- largó Takeru, levemente exasperado por la incapacidad de Mimí en entender lo que sucedía. O tal vez, por que ardía en deseos de que enseguida le dieran alguna pista que los acercara a su paradero.

Mimí permaneció unos momentos más sin digerir la información.

-Están tratando de decirme que en realidad, el amoroso padre de Hikari que la extraña tanto, en realidad es un maldito canalla dictador que quiere hacerse con el poder a nivel mundial y desterrar a todo el que pueda interponerse en su camino?- sus ojos ardían de rabia, y todos permanecieron en silencio, sorprendidos ante la facilidad que tenía en pasar de la alegre ingenuidad a la fría y calculadora maldad.

-Eh... algo así...- susurró Miyako, tan sorprendida como sus compañeros.

-Entonces debemos matarlo- dijo, tranquilamente, mientras comenzaba a abrir cajones y a arreglarse.

-Eso es lo más inteligente que ha dicho desde que llegamos- murmuró Ken. Tachikawa le sonrió.

-Y a todo esto, tu quien eres? Eres bastante lindo, pero tus rasgos... no puedo relacionarlos con los de ninguna casa reinante...

-Soy Ken Ichijouji, no pertenezco a ninguna realeza, soy un habitante del Reino de los Humanos.

-Hida, Iori- dijo el pequeño, haciendo una leve reverencia.

-El pequeño Cody pertenece al Reino de los Humanos, también- dijo Yolei.- Y tienes que ver que paciencia que tiene! Me está enseñando defensa personal!

-Cody, tu no eras del Reino del Fuego?- preguntó Daisuke, confundido. El resto levantó la vista.

-Es eso cierto?- preguntó Miyako.

-Si- fue lo único que contestó, y la joven no creyó prudente tratar de sacarle nada más.

-Daisuke Motomiya

-Oh! Tu eres el heredero de los Humanos?

-Ah... si, jaja- respondió, sonrojado y rascándose la cabeza. A Miyako este joven no terminaba de agradarle, pero ya había podido notar que profesaba una extraña humildad, no muy normal en gente con su rango.

-Y yo soy Takeru Takaishi, es un gusto conocerte.

-Ah! Entonces este es grupo bastante... real!- exclamó. Algunos rieron de compromiso, ya que ella parecía pensar que acababa de hacer un chiste único e irrepetible.

-Bueno, entonces... exactamente para que están uds acá?

-Veníamos a hacerle

-Nada de formalismos, por favor!- exclamó, interrumpiendo a Takeru.

-Ahhh... está bien. Yolei nos contó sobre tu presencia acá y, sabiendo que eras la prometida de Koushirou Izumi, queríamos preguntarte que es lo que has venido a hacer... puede parecerte de nula necesidad, pero sabiendo que estuviste tanto tiempo cerca del Rey, tal vez podrías darnos alguna pista sobre que es lo que debemos hacer para parar esta Guerra sin sentido...

-Yo también quiero parar este Guerra!- exclamó. El resto hizo silencio.

-Y... bien, Mimí?- preguntó Yolei. Esta la miró, sonriente.

-Qué sucede Yolei?- Ken tuvo un repentino impulso de gritarle, pero supo que lo mejor era hacer silencio. Sin duda, la belleza y la inteligencia no venían de la mano...

-Vas a respondernos?... queremos saber que es lo que haces acá... si no es nada muy privado...

-Ah... eso... – de repente su mirada cambió. La dulce sonrisa que casi no había abandonado desde que llegaron dio paso a una mirada triste y perdida, sus rasgos se ensombrecieron y sus labios comenzaron a temblar. – Todo esto de Hikari me tiene muy preocupada... elijo creerles por que... el Rey tiene algunas actitudes que no me han gustado, que no son realmente suyas... vine acá con una noticia que para mi era muy importante y que pensé iba a ser muy buena para él, y no pareció prestarme mayor atención... y el Senescal se mostró bastante inquieto cuando le comuniqué esta noticia tan importante... El Rey no me permitió hablar si no fuera en presencia de su Senescal! Es todo muy extraño, por que siempre me tuvo en gran estima!... Realmente, todo esto no me gusta nada...

-Mimí, cuál es esa noticia tan importante?- preguntó Inoue.

-Y... uds que quieren hacer?- preguntó Mimí, observando a través de una ventana. Miyako, confundida, quiso insistir, pero Ken agarró suavemente una de sus manos y la atrajo hacia sí, indicándole con la mirada que no debía insistir. La joven se sonrojó al sentir ese inusitado acercamiento, y la tranquila mirada de su prometido la sorprendió. Ese era el gesto más amable que había tenido con ella hasta ahora. – Hikari no ha venido por acá... pero si quieren puedo esconderlos por unos días y manejarme como una espía...

-No tenemos unos días- dijo Daisuke. – Si Hikari no ha venido por acá, entonces es que su destino es otro, por que ya habría llegado.

-Hikari es considerada una enemiga en este Reino. Si vino para acá, sin duda no hubiera venido sonriendo a saludar a su padre- opinó Takeru. En el fondo, pensaba que Daisuke tenía razón, pero esta era la única pista que tenían sobre el paradero de ella, no podía irse ahora que estaba tan cerca...!

-Estas pensando egoístamente- dijo Ken, aun sosteniendo la mano de Miyako-. Estás cegado por tu necesidad de verla, que es comprensible por todos. Pero ahora hay que pensar en el bien común, y ciertamente el bien común no es el de satisfacer tus apetitos amorosos- dicho eso, apretó la mano de Inoue, y esta se sonrojó visiblemente. Mimí ya estaba tomando nota de todo lo que veía. – Hikari no ha venido por acá.

-Entonces que propones que hagamos?- preguntó, su orgullo propio herido, pero sabía que Ichijouji tenía razón. Nos vamos? Nos llevamos a Mimí? Creo que es peligroso para ella permanecer acá.

-Por qué?

-Por lo que me dijo Kari, el senescal domina completamente al Rey – Mimí asintió-. Si te tienen acá es por que, al ser tan cercana a Izumi, sin duda tenés información valiosa que ellos pueden ocupar en su propio beneficio. Y cuando no les seas de más beneficio...- Tachikawa meditó unos momentos la cuestión.

-Está bien... entonces, me voy con Ustedes... no sé que es exactamente esa 'información valiosa' a la que se refieren, pero puedo saber algunas cosas que les interesarían... por ahora quiero alejarme de todo esto, esta Guerra no me gusta para nada!

-Pero antes de irnos... creo que dijiste algo interesante hoy... – murmuró Cody.

-Hay que matar al Senescal- dijo Ken, decidido.

* * *

Sonrojada, Sora volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia las estrellas. Le parecía injusto estar tan tranquila, sabiendo que a sus pies una dura batalla estaba llevándose a cabo... sus propios ciudadanos estaban perdiendo la vida... pero después de tantos sufrimientos, unos pocos minutos de paz... le eran tan apetecibles...

-Matt- volvió la vista al joven, y de repente lo tuvo muy cercano a ella... tan cercano que... podía sentir la calidez de su respiración y vislumbrar, aún a la luz de la luna, las finas líneas rojas de cansancio que se veían en sus pálidos ojos... y totalmente conciente de lo que hacía, más conciente que nunca, se dejó acercarse a él... y juntó sus labios, y antes de poder profundizar ese único regalo que iba a permitirse... la puerta se abrió y Takato entró seguido de Lee. Ninguno notó nada extraño, y Yamato y Sora fueron lo bastante hábiles para disimular.

-Les trajimos algo de comida, es necesario que recobren sus fuerzas, sobre todo Usted príncipe, si piensa llevar a cabo lo que hemos estado tratando. – Yamato asintió y esperó paciente a que se fueran, y apenas lo hicieron se abalanzó prácticamente hacia Sora, pero la puerta volvió a abrirse y esta vez fue Ryo quien entró.

-Te parece bien que organicemos la estrategia mientras te alimentas?- preguntó, tampoco notando nada, y sentándose frente a él. Sora no pudo evitar reír. – Qué sucede?

-Nada, lo siento. Voy a ver a Hikari... avísenme lo que decidan hacer.

-No hay problema- dijo Ryo, sonriendo. – Ahora, Yamato, permíteme opinar...- Yamato suspiró y se esforzó en concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

Ruki ingresó al frío calabozo envuelta en una manta y con otra en sus manos. Hikari debía estar helándose, y no quería que se enfermara. Ya bastante había sufrido por ese día...

Al llegar a la celda de Taichi, se sorprendió al descubrir que la joven no estaba allí: inmóvil, recostado sobre una pared y sangrando, Yagami reposaba, sus ojos observándola con una mezcla de lujuria y aparente vanidad. Lo habían atrapado, y aún se creía suficiente como para mirarla desde arriba.

-Preferiría tomar un baño antes de pasar a lo nuestro, pero viendo tu desesperación... – comenzó, irguiéndose- ahora que el Rey no está para satisfacer tus apetitos carnales, me imagino como estás... y hay Taichi para rato, amor- se había ido acercando lentamente hasta quedar frente a ella, las barras interponiéndose entre ambos. Ruki lo miró con asco y, súbitamente, lo golpeó de lleno en el rostro. Yagami retrocedió sonriendo. – Si... ya sé que te gusta el dolor... gritar... clavar tus uñas en la espalda... y _dominar_... – enfatizó la última palabra. – Salvaje... esa es la única palabra Izumi siempre encontró para describirte... y yo, querida... debo decirte que estoy de acuerdo...

-Te crees muy listo, cierto?- sonrió la pelirroja, recostándose sobre las barras y metiendo una de sus manos bajo su ropa, hasta agarrar uno de sus senos. – Esto es lo que quieres, Taichi? Esto?- su tono cambió al de una niña pequeña, pero en su rostro, aún la irónica sonrisa presente.- Aceptá la realidad: estás atrapado, tu vida depende de nuestra consideración... o de la de tu hermana, mejor dicho... no trates de jugar. Es el fin.- Su tono era el mismo de siempre, y la irónica sonrisa era ahora pura seriedad.

-Me pregunto si... sabe tu novio algo acerca de... tu promiscuidad?- preguntó, haciendo caso omiso a la verdad emitida por la joven. Por un segundo los ojos de Ruki temblaron, sorprendida por el abrupto cambio de conversación. Ese segundo fue suficiente para Taichi. – Ya veo... me lo imaginaba.- Sonrió. – Pobre pequeño Henry... siempre tan tímido... no sabe la novia que se pierde!- soltó una histérica carcajada.

-Mi novio sabe todo lo que tiene que saber. Y no vas a sacar nada de mi, Yagami.

-Si... me imagino... – sonrió.- Por ahora voy a ser bueno y no voy a pedirte que me liberes... quiero hablar con mi querida 'hermanita'. Lo único que quiero ahora son unas vendas y medicinas para parar algunas hemorragias... querida.

Ruki arrojó dentro de la celda una caja que llevaba bajo la manta.

-Vas a encontrar comida también... para que veas como se tratará a los prisioneros de este Reino de ahora en más.- Se alejó, la sangre hirviendo en su interior. Estaba a su merced. Taichi no iba a ganar.

Continuará...

**Notas:** Perdón x el retraso... la idea era terminar esto hace meses, pero en dic me vine a USA como algunos saben y sigo acá... y no tengo tanto tiempo. Ahora puede ser que vuelva para Argentina en unos días o tal vez me quede hasta junio. Está por verse. Haga lo que haga voy a tratar de actualizar lo más pronto posible. Como siempre...

Y de regalo... empezó el Sorato!

Gracias!


	29. Capítulo 28

La Guerra de los 1000 años

**-Princesa**... que desea que hagamos con él?- preguntaron Lee y Takato, irguiéndose enseguida ante la llegada de la joven Yagami.

-Sólo... déjenme sola con él por unos minutos... hay alguien abajo?- preguntó, indicando el comienzo de las escaleras hacia los calabozos.

-Desde que Ryo lo dejó solo Ruki ha entrado, y ya ha vuelto. Fue a llevarle medicina- contestó Lee. Hikari trataba de parecer seria y serena, pero los jóvenes no podían evitar sentir lástima al verla.

-Está bien. – Pausó antes de continuar.- Que nadie me moleste.- Los jóvenes asintieron y ella comenzó a bajar los escalones.

**-Señor Yagami...-** susurró dulcemente Mimí. Las puertas enseguida se abrieron para ella.

-Qué sucede, querida? No es muy tarde para que estés despierta?- preguntó, sonriéndole afectuosamente.

-Es que... deseaba tener unas palabras con su persona antes de ir a dormir, si no es mucha molestia.

-Bueno... – el Rey dejó a un lado el libro y los papeles que lo ocupaban unos segundos antes. – Para eso debemos llamar a Yöjiro, ya sabes que no puedo tener conversaciones contigo sin estar él presente.

-Será solo unos minutos, se lo aseguro... y además, es algo que... realmente necesito que solo Usted esté presente- el Rey la observó con una media sonrisa condescendiente.

-Lo siento Mimí, reglas son reglas- y caminó hacia la puerta, dispuesto a llamar a algún guardia.

-Pero no es Usted el Rey? No se supone que Usted hace las reglas?- espetó, elevando levemente la voz. Corrió la vista cuando él giró a verla.

-Voy a mandar a llamar al Senescal ahora mismo. Si espera unos pocos minutos, podremos hablar sobre cualquier cosa que creas necesaria.

-Dónde está Hikari? Estas vacaciones han sido muy largas ya! Exijo verla ahora mismo!- agregó luego de una pausa. No le gustó para nada lo que vio en los ojos del Rey.

-Como manejo la libertad de mi hija y heredera me parece que me incumbe solamente a mi, señorita.

-Y la de Taichi también?!- gritó. Toiki Yagami hizo señas a un guardia para que corriera a buscar al Senescal.- Por qué tiene que venir él?! Quiero tener una conversación PRIVADA con mi antiguo suegro! Usted es el Rey! Por qué tiene él que estar en todo?!- estaba desesperada gritando y observando de reojo una puerta a su derecha. Dónde estaban?!

-Señorita Tachikawa, me temo que está siendo irrespetuosa conmigo. Voy a verme obligado a devolverla a su nueva familia en este instante, o en el peor de los casos, tendré que enviarla a ocupar un lugar en las frías mazmorras..

-Es que no ve a dónde está yendo su Reino?! Todo por escuchar a ese maldito senescal! Y le digo algo: esa es la misma razón por la que Taichi se fue!

-Mimí haz silencio!- tronó el Rey.- Guardias! Dónde está Yöjiro?!

-Yo lo sé! Lo sé por que él siempre confió en mí más que en nadie, más que en Usted y su monarquía compartida! En mí y en su hermana, quién convenientemente está de 'vacaciones' ahora!

-Mimí te lo advierto!- gritó, acercándose a ella con una mano en alto. Tachikawa lo observó desafiante.

-Y 'vacaciones' dónde, me pregunto?! En cuál de todos los Reinos en guerra?!

-Callate!- gritó el Rey, y abalanzándose hacia ella comenzó a ahorcarla. En ese momento las puertas se abrieron y dos guardias ingresaron a tiempo para ver a su Monarca ahorcando a la dulce joven de grandes ojos castaños que tan apreciada era por todos.

-Quiso matarme! Quiso matarme, el Rey quiso matarme!! Lo vieron?! A MÍ!!- exclamó, con una mano acariciando su delgado cuello y abanicándose con la otra.

-Señor Majestad!- exclamó uno de los guardias, formando frente a él, pero en sus ojos se veía una pizca de tal vez decepción. – Me temo que tiene que acompañarnos en este instante a los aposentos de Yöjiro-Sama... algo terrible ha ocurrido!

Aún impresionado por lo que acababa de acontecer, Toiki siguió a los guardias, con Mimí aún haciendo berrinche tras de ellos. Su escándalo estaba atrayendo a grandes multitudes de habitantes del castillo.

**-No hagas** ningún ruido y todo tendrá una explicación lógica y razonable y no habrá heridos que tengas que curar- las palabras fueron dichas en un rápido y helado susurro, que erizó los pelos de la nuca de Jyou Kido, el filo de una espada se adueñó de su cuello y no se atrevió a moverse. Pero esa voz le era conocida, y solo había una persona que podía acercarse a él por la espalda sin que lo notara... pero no podía ser... o sí? – Ahora lentamente vas a darte vuelta, manos en alto. Y al primer ruido, esta espada atraviesa tu pecho.

Jyou hizo lo ordenado, ojos cerrados. Y una vez estuvo en la posición ordenada, lentamente abrió sus grandes ojos oscuros.

-Yamato! Matt!- susurró, sus ojos muy grandes por la sorpresa, y la espada se acercó más a su cuello.

-Te dije que hicieras silencio!- rugió, aunque sin levantar la voz. Más bien era su rostro el que decía todo. Kido obedeció. Pasados unos minutos en que Ishida lo miró amenazante y el peliazul hizo silencio de ultratumba, la espada regresó a su sitio en su vaina.

-Yamato! Casi me das un susto de muerte!- murmuró Jyou, abrazando brevemente al rubio.

-Casi te doy muerte, que no es lo mismo... – Kido palideció, y Yamato esbozó una breve sonrisa.

-Dónde has estado? Que pasó todo este tiempo, por que apareciste acá, que-

-Silencio! No hagas tantas preguntas! No tengo tiempo para eso, escucha estoy en un problema y-

-En más de uno, creo!- dijo Jyou, y su comentario logró que Yamato volviera a desenvainar su espada y apuntarla a su cuello.- Oye que pasa? Yo precisamente no soy uno de tus problemas!

-Lo siento- susurró, nuevamente envainando.- Creo que estoy un poco susceptible últimamente. Escucha!- agregó, antes de que Jyou volviera a interrumpirlo.- No hay tiempo de nada ahora, todas las explicaciones llegaran a su debido momento. Dime, quién está a cargo de esta cruzada o como quieras llamarla?

-De nuestro lado, el Senescal Maneta-

-Manco- interrumpió Yamato, logrando que el joven de anteojos sonriera.

-El senescal... manco, y del Reino del Fuego, el consejero de la antigua Reina, Iwomuro. Su princesa también ha desaparecido y-

-Ya lo sé, lo sé!- exclamó, perdiendo la paciencia.- Escucha Jyou, no vayamos a explicaciones innecesarias ahora por que TE REPITO, no hay TIEMPO! Dime ya, que es esta alianza? Por qué ha sucedido?

-Bueno... lamentablemente no soy la mejor persona para preguntar eso – una mirada de reproche en su rostro.- Debido a mi amistad con su Alteza- hizo una exagerada reverencia- tu querido senescal manco decidió que no soy de confianza y deliberadamente me apartó de las reuniones y toma de decisiones importantes... no pudo sacarme mis tropas por que es un puesto hereditario. Todo lo que puedo decirte proviene de lo que Shin me ha dejado saber.- Yamato lo miró impaciente.- Visto que el Reino del Trueno también ha perdido una hija, se llegó a la conclusión de que aunque hayan raptado a Su Alteza – nueva exagerada reverencia- y a otros nobles de Reinos circundantes, en realidad el único culpable es el Reino del Viento. En realidad es solo que son más débiles y fáciles de combatir.

-Fáciles de combatir para qué? Jyou, que piensan hacer cuando destruyan a este Reino?- Kido sonrió tristemente antes de contestar.

-Quieres saber que va a pasar? Nada más fácil. Nuestras tropas irán en guerra contra las tropas del Reino del Fuego por la posesión de estas tierras... y nos limitaremos a repetir ciclos y ciclos de historia...

-Y por qué no detienes esto? Si es inútil! El Rey Izumi ni siquiera está ahí adentro!

-Eh? Cómo sabes eso?- hizo silencio.- Yama, de dónde vienes?

-Te dije que te contaré todo en otra oportunidad. Lo sé por que nosotros lo matamos.

-Nosotros? Quienes nosotros? Yamato no te entiendo!

-No hay nada que entender! Escucha- miró hacia todos lados, temiendo que alguien pudiera estar escuchando desde el otro lado de la carpa.- No voy a permitir que _mi_ Reino vaya en una batalla absurda contra el Reino del fuego, por que pueden perder- unos ojoz rojizos aparecieron en su cabeza, y Yamato sabía que no estaba diciendo esto actuando por preocupación hacia su gente justamente. – Después de eso van a desbandarse y la guerra no habrá servido para nada. Así que lo que vamos a hacer, querido amigo Jyou, es matar a Maneta.

-Está bien – respondió tranquilamente Kido, y para asombro de Ishida, desenvainó su espada y la observó a la luz de las velas que iluminaban la carpa. – Qué quieres que haga? Que la lance desde acá y llegue hasta su cuello, su corazón, su rodilla, su-

-Joe no estoy para bromas!- gritó exasperado, levantando la voz.

-Silencio!- murmuró él, sorprendido ante el abrupto cambio de papeles. – Matt, no podés aparecer después de todo este tiempo y decidir matar a quien está a cargo del Reino! Que piensas hacer después?

-Tomar cargo de mi Reino.

-Yamato... no tenés 23 años!!- protestó, incómodo mirando hacia los costados, temiendo que alguien anduviera cerca de su carpa. Sólo las sombras de árboles se apreciaban.

-Pero soy el heredero, y en estas desesperadas circunstancias, no creo que haya mucho tiempo de quejas... Jyou, ya lo tengo todo planeado!- agregó, antes de que el mayor volviera a protestar.- Pasaron muchas cosas mientras no estuve, y no voy a aparecer repentinamente si no tengo un plan. Escucha atentamente!!

**Al llegar a la celda, **pudo ver a su 'hermano' acurrucado en una manta en un rincón, tratando de aplicarse una venda con su mano lastimada. Suspiró.

-Déjame ayudarte- recién en ese momento Taichi levantó la vista y notó su presencia, tan concentrado había estado en lograr un vendaje correcto. Hikari amagó con abrir el portón, pero Taichi la detuvo.

-Yo no lo haría si fuera tu, Princesa. Quien sabe que puedo hacerte en estas profundidades...- haciendo caso omiso, Yagami menor entró y comenzó a desvendarlo.

-Que... hiciste todo estos años?- preguntó, luego de largos minutos de incómodo silencio. Taichi demoró en contestar.

-La vida en palacio era... imposible para alguien como yo...

-Alguien como vos? _Qué_ es 'alguien como vos'?- preguntó, con desagrado.

-Llevar adelante un imperio... contraer matrimonio con una caprichosa y retardada castaña... ser responsable de las vidas de millones de ciudadanos... dirigir!- las últimas palabras las gritó, y Hikari lo golpeó, haciéndolo caer sobre la manta. Abandonó la celda, para apoyarse sobre las frías paredes de piedras y observarlo desde allí.

-Creí que la amabas... o que te gustaba, al menos... parecías tan feliz al lado de ella... disfrutaste viéndola desfilar cada día junto a ti, de la mano del Rey Izumi?- preguntó, irónica. La sangre hervía en su interior.

-Ella era el menor de mis problemas- contestó, con indiferencia. Se irguieron en silencio largamente.

-Siempre hablabas de conducir imperios... de llevar a tus tropas a la guerra, de mostrarles el camino hacia la victoria... erguir estatuas en tu nombre, en el de ella, en el mío... eregir nuestro emblema hacia lo alto...

-Pensé que ya lo habías entendido, Hikari- dijo, con pesar y algo de decepción.- Ahora vos eres la heredera... y cuando se espera tanto de vos, que se puede hacer, más que hablar, inventar historias, reflejar la imagen que se espera de nosotros y...- se calló, observándola seriamente. – No lo has hecho ya, Princesa?

-O sea que mi hermano me mintió todos estos años?- preguntó, sus ojos brillando con futuras lágrimas.- Las historias de tus hazañas que me contabas antes de dormir... el Valor que querías demostrar... hasta tenías nombradas las batallas...! – hizo silencio.- Fueron simplemente imágenes que no pensabas cumplir?... era necesario representar una obra de teatro frente a tu hermana menor, también?- una lágrima comenzó a caer.

-Aún recuerdas todo eso?- preguntó, inmune a su dolor.- Deberías crecer, Hikari...

-Cuéntame una- soltó, deslizándose hasta quedar sentada frente a él, barras de por medio. Las lágrimas habían desaparecido y ni rastros quedaban de ellas.- Una de esas historias... de que trataban?- Taichi no contestó enseguida. La observaba con una sonrisa irónica, y antes de comenzar a hablar elevó la vista hacia el techo.

-De caballos... cabalgaba con mi veloz amigo al frente de menguados números... y aún así, los llevaba a la victoria... alababan mi valor, mi coraje... me seguían ciegamente. Y estatuas erguía para vos, para tu delicada Luz que sabía me había seguido todo el tiempo... y básicamente variaba de Reino o nación... pero Hikari- tosió salvajemente. La joven ni se inmutó.- ¿Para qué quieres saber todo esto? ¿No estás más interesada en saber que fue lo que me obligó a terminar sirviendo acá?

-Creí que ya lo habías dicho.- Sus ojos seguían fijos y serios en él. No más signos de dolor o ingenua inocencia. – Te cansaste de la obra de teatro que tenías que representar ante mi. Tu pequeña hermana.

-Ante todos Hikari. No solo ante mi pequeña y dulce hermana. Y luego – siguió, al no recibir respuesta de ella.-, perdido en las inmensidades de la Zona Libre

-Creí que la conocías como la palma de tu mano- lo interrumpió.- Eso es lo que solías decirme.

-Historias... imágenes... Hikari... como decía... perdido en las inmensidades de la Zona Libre, encontré a este joven pelirrojo siendo perseguido por una serpiente.. y podés creer que a pesar de poseer capacidades incontables de Poder del Viento, el pequeño príncipe no podía matarla? Lo único que podía hacer era elevarla altamente por los aires, alejarla, acercarla, pareciera que jugara! pero no podía matarla... así que yo, haciéndole el favor, la acabé de un certero rayo... y ahora vamos al final feliz, encontré un lugar donde no era una imagen... donde podía andar a mis anchas, protegido por altos muros inquebrantables que no dejarían pasar mi identidad. Y los reyes fueron tan gentiles, jamás obligándome a filtrar información sobre mi querido Reino. Y después pasaron los años, Koushirou asumió y... bueno. Él...

-Él qué?- preguntó, tratando de apurarlo.

-Él... era una persona muy inteligente, Hikari... muy inteligente... su Conocimiento sobre amplias cuestiones era... no encuentro palabras para describirlo. Era sabio.- Silencio.- Pero la sabiduría mal empleada lleva a cometer imprudencias, y Koushirou se encontró solo y desesperado sentado en un trono, empujado a una Guerra sin sentido ni posible final, y tantas dudas tenía... detestaba tener dudas, sabés?- silencio.- Quería saberlo todo... y empezó a atacar. Perdió el control. Y yo, Hikari, hermanita... lo seguí, por que él era mi mejor amigo, por que me estaba dando la posibilidad de dirigir tropas, de que mi voz sea escuchada y yo alabado. No busques más verdad que esa. – La joven Yagami siguió observándolo, inmóvil en su sitio. Finalmente, se levantó y comenzó a alejarse. – Hikari!- gritó, levantándose y apoyándose en las rejas. Ella se detuvo en su sitio, pero no giró para observarlo.- Qué vas a hacer conmigo?- ahora sí, la castaña giró.

-Nunca antes me habías llamado Hikari- dijo. Taichi demoró en contestar, seguramente asombrado ante la inesperada frase.

-Bueno, Hi... Kari- armó, nervioso.- Las cosas... cambian... ya no tenés 7 años... – silencio.- Eh... no voy a pedirte que me liberes alegando viejas memorias, por que sé todo lo que hice y sé que me merezco estar acá... pero tenés alguna idea de si...?- para su sorpresa, Hikari se acercó, abrió nuevamente las barras y acercándose a él, lo abrazó. Torpemente, el joven devolvió el abrazo. Luego de unos minutos de silencio, ella lo soltó y abandonó el lugar. Taichi sonrió en su sitio.

**-Nadie sabe** como ha ocurrido- exclamó el guardia frente a los aposentos del senescal aún antes de que el Rey llegara, y sin detenerse a hacer las reverencias indicadas.- No ha habido movimientos ni cambios por esta puerta, y no hemos escuchado ningún ruido extraño.- Toiki lo corrió a un lado y abrió ambas puertas.

La habitación se encontraba potentemente iluminada por lámparas recientemente agregadas. Todo estaba en perfecto orden: armas, libros, hasta la colección de cabezas de animales asesinados por Yöjiro estaban igual que siempre. Precavidamente, el Rey se internó con una lámpara de mano, tras él cuatro guardias y Mimí, aún sosteniendo su cuello y gritando lo que el Rey acababa de intentar hacer con ella.

Al fondo se encontraba la cama del senescal, perfectamente ordenada como siempre. Pero sentado sobre él, su misma seria y malvada expresión de siempre en su rostro, el senescal yacía con una daga incrustada en lo más hondo de su pecho. Un débil hilo de sangre caía por su boca. Toiki se acercó hasta quedar cara a cara con el cadáver, y de un solo tirón la arrancó.

Cubierto en sangre, el escudo de su propio Reino brillaba. El escudo real.

Con un potente grito arrojó el arma a un costado, y desesperado empezó a revolver entre cajas y libros hasta llegar a un pequeño recipiente de madera cerrado con candado. El candado roto colgaba de sus goznes.

-El anillo de Hikari!- gritó- Esa niña del demonio!

-El Rey quiso matarme!- gritó Mimí con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

Y el Rey abrió los ojos y recordó que un gran número de su guardia estaban ahí. Y habían escuchado todo.

**-Princesa...-** murmuró interrogativamente Lee al verla regresar. Ella demoró en emitir sonido.

-Mátenlo- fue su sentencia.

**A duras penas** Mimí logró escabullir los cientos de manos que deseaban escortarla hacia sus habitaciones y buscar un médico para que revisara su precioso cuello. Una vez allí, juntó un par de vestidos y joyas y cosméticos en un pequeño baúl de mano, y se alejó hacia los calabozos. Había habido un cambio en los planes que no terminaba de entender, pero no iba a quedarse ahí a esperar que alguien fuera a interrogarla. Ella había cumplido con su parte y había armado pequeño escándalo. Todo el castillo sabía que el Rey había querido 'asesinarme, matarme! Me ahorcó, a mí! Yo solo trataba de ayudar!', y de paso y sin que ella lo previera, lo habían escuchado maldecir a su pequeña y adorada hija. La voz empezaría a correr y... bueno, multitudes en contra de un monarca quien, sin su por todos odiada mano derecha, tendría que tratar de llevar adelante un Reino descarriado... había que encontrar a Hikari rápidamente para que ocupara su trono!

-Mimí, por acá!- tan concentrada iba en sus cavilaciones que olvidó hacia donde se dirigía, y de no haberla encontrado Miyako en ese segundo, se hubiera perdido en los calabozos.- Tendrás que dejarte caer, Takeru y Ken están abajo para agarrarte.

-Yolei, por qué no aparecieron?! Y por qué está muerto el senescal?! Explícate!- exclamó, abrazando su maleta y mirando con desconfianza al pozo al que quería que saltara.

-Por qué demoran tanto?! Salten!- exclamó Ichijouji desde abajo.

-Te explicaremos todo luego, -susurró Miyako- ahora

-Qué hacen ahí?! CONGÉLENSE!- gritó una voz, y una luz las cegó por unos momentos. Guardias armados se acercaban corriendo, armas en mano.

-MIMÍ SALTA!- exclamó Yolei, y la empujó hacia lo hondo. En segundos tuvo su espada desenvainada y se preparó para recibir el ataque. – 'Soy fuerte. Soy fuerte. Sé pelear. Le demostraré a Ken que las mujeres sirven para algo además de cocinar!'- pensó, antes de asestar la primera estocada y sentir como era arrojada salvajemente hacia atrás. Observó la hoja de su espada y al tiempo que veía la sangre se levantaba para seguir luchando. Ken y Daisuke habían salido del túnel y también comenzaban a luchar.

Apoyada contra una pared para no perder el balance, luchaba mientras repasaba las lecciones aprendidas con Iori. 'Estocada derecha, pie izquierdo delante, abajo, defensa y...'

-MIYAKO ENTRA AL TÚNEL!- exclamó Ken, majestuosamente luchando cerca de ella.

-No lo haré! Yo también puedo luchar!- contestó. No sabía que tan certeros sus golpes estaban siendo, pero había sangre por todos lados y no la estaban lastimando demasiado.

-Yolei no puedo concentrarme en la pelea y en cuidar de ti también!

-Entonces no lo hagas!- gritó, certeramente bloqueando un ataque y logrando que su oponente cayera y perdiera su espada. Ken suspiró.

-Las mujeres no sirven para pelear

-Lo estoy haciendo mejor que tú!- gritó, golpeando a alguien pero a la vez cayendo ella al piso. En menos de un segundo estuvo de pie de vuelta.

-Seguro- murmuró Ichijouji, y derribó a dos oponentes de un solo golpe.

Daisuke a su vez peleaba con maestría, y Takeru e Iori defendían la entrada al túnel para que nadie se acercara.

-Esto no funciona, son demasiados y van a seguir llegando!- dijo el rubio.

-Qué propones que hagamos?- preguntó Daisuke. Pero al mirar hacia él tropezó con un cadáver y cayó hacia atrás, perdiendo su espada en el camino. Su oponente ya estaba sobre él, espada en mano.

-Príncipe!- gritó Ken, soltando al guardia con el que estaba luchando y corriendo hacia donde Motomiya estaba. Pero la distancia era demasiada y ya una espada estaba interponiéndose en el camino, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, súbitamente quien estaba a punto de matar al príncipe cayó hacia delante, la punta de una espada asomando por su abdomen. Con un certero tirón, Miyako arrancó su espada y ayudó a Daisuke a levantarse. Inmune a la pelea, Ichijouji observaba la escena, como detenido en el tiempo.

-Están llegando más!- gritó Takeru, quitando a todos de su hechizo. Y truenos comenzaron a llenar el lugar, golpeando a guardias que inútilmente trataban controlarlos.

-Vamos!- gritó Iori, empujando a Daisuke y Miyako dentro del túnel, para luego deslizarse él.

-Hikari! Es Hikari!- gritó Takeru, al sentir como Ken tironeaba de él.

-Ella sabe por donde ir- musitó Ken, empujándolo al pozo.

-Pero es Hikari! KARI! Dónde estás?!- gritó, soltándose desesperado.

-VAMOS!- y con esto, lo empujó dentro.

La baldosa secreta se cerró.

**-Hikari!!- gritó Sora sorprendida**, corriendo hacia la pequeña castaña. Yagami la observó sin emitir sonido. 10, 15, 20 segundos... y luego, con un ensordecedor grito, se dejó caer en sus brazos, llorando amargamente. La Princesa del Fuego agarró la delicada cabeza de la joven y la apretó contra su pecho, dejando que la pequeña se descargara, sintiendo en carne propia el dolor que la traspasaba en esos momentos. Ella también había perdido gente, y ella también había tenido una vez que elegir entre la vida y la muerte de otro ser humano...

-Tenemos que irnos Sora... tenemos que irnos... por favor...- susurró, entre llantos y gemidos.

-Nos iremos Kari, tranquila... Yamato volverá pronto y nos iremos... – trató de tranquilizarla, acariciando sus suaves cabellos.

-No Sora, no entiendes!- gritó, soltándose de ella.- Yo... yo tengo que ir a mi Reino! Tengo que ir ya y hablar con Mimí, ella tiene que saber que es lo que pasó! Ella... Yamato no puede ir con nosotros, no podemos ser muchos y... tengo que ir ya! Me voy ya!- dicho esto se separó y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria. Takenouchi agarró su mano delicadamente y la obligó a voltearse.

-Está bien, Hikari. Vamos a irnos. Vamos a irnos ya.

**Jyou caminaba inseguro de** una punta de la tenuemente iluminada carpa a la otra. Era conciente de que sus manos temblaban, del sudor apareciendo en su frente, y de su inconfundible costumbre cada vez que estaba nervioso: sus anteojos en su mano, limpiándolos suavemente. Miró a su alrededor: vacío. Iban a estar totalmente solos, tal como el arriesgado plan de Yamato requería. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, preparándose para la acción.

Recordaba a Yamato cuando era un crío, escasos 5 años, y él el hijo del prominente médico real. Cuándo se habían conocido, imposible recordarlo... pero con escasos 6 años, un pequeño Jyou empezó a notar que su amigo rubio no era un niño normal: más allá del decoro con el que era tratado y de los cuidados que se tenían con él, aunque no era para nada un niño enfermizo, Matt tenía la increíble habilidad de generar Hielo solo con desearlo y transmitir sus ansias al anillo que residía en su mano: un solitario lobo azul, respaldado por potente y poderoso hielo, gris como la mirada de Ishida, cada vez que alguien mostraba excesiva confianza hacia él. Jyou también podía utilizar Hielo, pero podía controlarlo, tal como todo ser humano con ancestros puros, pero no podía _crearlo_, de la manera que Matt hacía.

Sí, el pequeño Matt era un Príncipe de líneas puras, y tenía el poder que solo corría en las venas de los descendientes directos del Rey: por qué, nadie podía saberlo, lo único claro era que si podías controlar algo de Hielo, eras bienvenido en el Reino y podías habitar en él, y si te unías en matrimonio a alguien de otro Reino, entonces tus descendientes no tendrían poder para controlar nada, más que tal vez unos delicados copos de nieve, una suave brisa jugueteando entre los árboles, la llama de una vela o el sonido de un trueno... y si no podías con ninguno de los cuatro elementos, entonces mejor era dirigir tus pasos hacia el Reino de los Humanos, donde todos eran bienvenidos y residían en su tranquila ausencia.

Y Jyou sabía que hoy Yamato era su compañero de juegos, pero en unos años iba a ser Grande, y Grande en todo sentido, y él iba a tener que hacerse cargo de su salud, tal como su familia venía haciendo hacía generaciones. Por razones del destino, su tío terminó muriendo y aparte del rol de Médico Real le tocó el de Capitán de una de las mayores tropas que el Reino poseía, pero eso era historia diferente.

La lona que recubría su carpa fue corrida abruptamente y el General Maneta ingresó antecedido por dos guardias. Era un hombre rechoncho y bajito, su cabeza siempre había hecho pensar a Jyou en una calabaza. Con Yamato solían reír acerca de eso, pero esos días parecían tan lejanos ya... su brazo derecho estaba cortado en la mitad, arriba del codo: Jyou mismo había tenido que hacer la amputación.

-Capitán Kido, puede decirme que necesidad tiene de mis servicios a esta hora, cuando nuestras tropas están en medio de una cruenta batalla de la que no lo veo formando parte?- Jyou omitió en su cabeza las últimas palabras.

-Lamento que no sea momento propicio, pero estuve haciendo unos estudios en su problema y... – con la vista indicó a los Guardias, y notó como Maneta se ponía ligeramente nervioso.

-Retírense por favor. El Doctor y yo tenemos algo importante sobre lo que hablar. Puedo escoltarme solo hasta mi carpa, gracias- dijo, escuetamente. Sendos guardias se apresuraron en obedecer. – Qué es lo que has descubierto?- preguntó, inquieto.

-Primero quiero asegurarme que no hay nadie cerca. Es... conveniente para Usted mismo que nadie escuche la información que estoy por darle.- Maneta tragó saliva, y Jyou salió por unos segundos. En seguida entró nuevamente, sus gafas en sus ojos nuevamente.- Está vacío. – Pausa-. Estuve investigando las células extraídas de su brazo, y me temo decirle que-

Un ruido en la propia carpa sobresaltó al Senescal, quien se apresuró a girar, y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse frente a frente con un par de jamás olvidados ojos azules y rasgados.

-Sorprendido?- preguntó con dulce ironía Yamato, su espada desenvainada y en alto.

-Q.que?- preguntó desesperado, mirando alrededor. Jyou bloqueaba la salida.- Q. Que es esto? Príncipe Usted- hizo silencio al saber que no tenía nada que agregar.

-Confiabas en que estaba muerto, no es así? Y seguramente fuiste tú mismo quien ayudó a los Rebeldes a ubicarnos ahí adentro.

-Príncipe, que está diciendo?- exclamó ofendido, su decoro súbitamente volviendo a él, luego de un primer momento de incertidumbre. – Yo jamás...- se apresuró a arrodillarse a sus pies.- Kido, apresúrate a hacer una reverencia!- murmuró.

-En pie- susurró fríamente el rubio, sus palabras cortando como cuchillos. El Senescal no hizo movimiento alguno. – En pie!- repitió, levantando la voz pero sin gritar. Esta vez el rechoncho hombrecito se apresuró a obedecer. Al levantar la vista, vio el refulgente fulgor de la espada de Yamato en el aire.- Muere como un hombre!- gritó, sin importar que su grito llegara hasta las mismas puertas del castillo.

Y eso fue todo. Ahí yacía lo que quedaba del Senescal Manco, no más que un montón de grasa y sangre. Yamato no sonrió, por que matar nunca lo hacía feliz. Pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de limpiar su espada antes de que guardias empezaran a llegar, y pasados los primeros segundos de estupor, uno a uno, todos fueron cayendo a sus pies. Y la voz corrió, y más rápido y fácilmente de lo que esperaba, Yamato se encontró de repente frente a frente con todos los demás Capitanes y Generales que estaban dirigiendo esas tropas y decidiendo el futuro de un Reino que solo él tenía el poder de decidir. Y si bien era una de las pocas cosas buenas que le habían pasado en los últimos días (no lo único, se apresuró a pensar con orgullo), algo le decía que no todo estaba bien y que tendría que esperar antes de alegrarse...

**-Dónde estabas?- preguntó** Iwomuro, al ver a Ryo aparecer cabalgando tranquilamente.- Te he estado buscando. Algo ha pasado entre las tropas del Reino del Fuego. He visto mucho movimiento por ahí.- Ryo sonrió para sus adentros, sorprendido por la rapidez del Príncipe Cara Linda. Tal vez lo había subestimado...

-Si. Debes venir ahora mismo conmigo, y hay que buscar a todos los demás Generales. Hay algo que hablar.

Continuará...

**Notas:** Ya sé que me demoré, pero tienen que admitir que menos que de costumbre!!! Y lo hubiera terminado antes ya que lo empecé apenas después de publicar el anterior, pero lamentablemente no dispongo de todo el tiempo libre que desearía. Pero acá finalmente está! Gracias **Isfryd Beloved** (claro que sigo con mi música!!), **Puchiko Tsukino, Kyoko-4ever, Antotis, Kauru-Chan, Cielo Criss, Estefi, L.I.T., Chikage-Sp, Hikari Yagami de Takaishi **(el Takari me tiene recontra asqueada... eso no significa que no haya algo más en este), **y Utenarose!!! **Y sé que hay gente que lo leyó pero simplemente no dejó review (fea la actitud!! Jaja).

En el próx cap va a haber más sobre Miyako y cia. Y sobre Yamato y su reunión con todos los Generales... no prometo que va a ser un cap feliz! No prometo que va a ser un cap triste! No prometo que va a estar listo pronto! Ya sé que mucha gente quiere caps más largos pero honestamente, detesto los caps largos, y si quiero publicar algo no puedo alargarme mucho x q no lo termino jamás y al final ando asqueada del cap y no quiero escribir nada... sepan entender!!!

Ahora igual este es el único fic por el que tengo que realmente preocuparme, así que tal vez pueda hacer un esfuerzo por apurarme un poco... tal vez!!

Gracias!!

SkuAg

22-03-07

New York


	30. Capitulo 29

La Guerra de los 1000 años

_Lluvia. Viento. Truenos. Frío. Y llanto... llanto desgarrador, gritos desesperados, oscuridad, y un íntimo deseo de morir, de abrazar la muerte para escapar del dolor y del sufrimiento... pero una estúpida noción de esperanza, de 'no todo está perdido', 'hay mucho por lo que vivir' y TÍO! HERMANO! MAMÁ! _HIKARI!_ Agua quemando contra sus costados, doliendo, lastimando, frío, mucho frío, un débil haz de luz en la lejanía, lluvia, finas pajas volando y cayendo, lastimando, lastimando LASTIMANDO y el miedo, tanto miedo! MIEDO MIEDO MIEDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ALGUIEN AYÚDEME! Por primera vez, solo, después de tantos años de rogar por un segundo de soledad, poder abrir los ojos y caminar por su cuenta, aprender a manejarse y _OTRA VEZ NO POR FAVOR! KARI!_ descubrir la inutilidad de un pequeño príncipe, estúpida curiosidad dirigiendo sus pasos a una choza abandonada para investigar una arquitectura inexistente... una falla, saberse una falla SAQUENME DE ACÁ! TÍO! TÍO! HERMANO POR FAVOR!_ KARI DÓNDE ESTÁS?!?!?!?! DÓNDE?!?!?!?! POR FAVOR NO OTRA VEZ NO DEVUELTA MATT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-POR FAVOR HAGAN ALGO!!! ALGUIEN HAGA ALGO! KEN POR FAVOR!- gritó Miyako, abalanzándose hacia el cuerpo de Takeru, pero los fuertes brazos de su prometido le impidieron avanzar.

-Despiértenlo... por favor despiértenlo... alguien haga algo... – susurró Mimí, ronquera en su voz, llorando y enroscada en el piso.

-No podemos hacer nada por él – susurró Hida, aunque era evidente un leve temblor en su usualmente bien mantenida voz. – Tiene que luchar por su cuenta contra sus propios espíritus.

-ESTÁ PIDIENDO AYUDA! – volvió a gritar Miyako, desesperada, amarrándose con fuerza a los brazos de Ichijouji que no la dejaban avanzar. Observó a Takeru desparramado contra el mugriento piso, arañándose, lastimándose a si mismo, los ojos inyectados con sangre, gritando frases sin sentido y asustado, llorando, sufriendo.

-HIKARI MATT MAMÁ!!! ALGUIEN! KARI POR FAVOR! KARI DÓNDE ESTÁS!!!

-El idiota está sufriendo de amor, nada más- murmuró Ichijouji, pero sin cruzar la vista con Inoue.

PAF! Mimí se levantó prestamente y golpeó a Ken con todas sus fuerzas, aún así sin lograr que soltara a su amiga.

-NO VES QUE ES MÁS QUE ESO?! No está sufriendo por 'amor'. Hay algo dentro suyo, algo que lo está atrapando, está soñando despierto, va a enloquecer si no lo ayudamos! Por favor no lo dejes sufrir así!- exclamó, llorando y lentamente cayendo al piso, perdiendo sus fuerzas. – Por favor alguien haga algo por él... no lo dejen sufrir así, por favor... por favor... – abrazándose a sí misma, llorando quedamente.

Sin que nadie lo notara, semioculto en la oscuridad, Daisuke caminó hacia Takeru sin que Ken atinara a detenerlo. Luchando contra el cuerpo semi inconsciente que seguía gritando y golpeando al aire, casi como si estuviera nadando, lo levantó y antes de que el resto terminara de pronunciar 'NO!', lo golpeó contra la pared. El cuerpo totalmente inconsciente de Takeru cayó contra su pecho.

-QUE HAS HECHO?!- gritó Inoue, librándose del amarre de Ken y corriendo hacia el cuerpo ahora inconsciente. – LO HAS MATADO!

-Está inconsciente nada más. Lo siento mucho, Inoue-Sama. Siento no haber consultado con el resto pero era lo único que podíamos hacer. Alguien en el castillo va a saber que hacer para remediar su dolor. Yo lo cargo – dijo, cuando Ken se acercó a ayudarlo. – Síganme por favor.

Iori y Ken obedecieron, pero Miyako y Mimí permanecieron incrédulas en el mismo lugar, abrazándose, la mayor aún llorando.

-Oye desde cuándo te has convertido en nuestro líder?!- exclamó Miyako, pero su grito fue ignorado.

* * *

**Aparte de Ryo, **otros cinco hombres se apuñaban en la carpa alrededor de una pequeña fogata. Iwomuro Kurai, un hombre de corte serio y amplio pecho, cabellos marrones y bien recortados; Takenouchi Kazuo, de unos 25 años, cabellos rojo Takenouchi y ojos aterradoramente verdes; Shiratori Mogawa, el más anciano de todos, sus cabellos eran grises y tenía una corta barba del mismo tono; Kuriko Monae y Maeno: hermanos gemelos de más de 40 años, totalmente idénticos en sus cabellos y ojos de apagados tonos oscuros. Lo único que los diferenciaban eran sus vestimentas: Monae siempre de rojo, Maeno siempre de azul; el escudo del Reino de Monae iba siempre al frente, mientras que el de Maeno se encontraba detrás. Eran el Consejero de la fallecida Reina; el 1er capitán al Mando, primo de sangre de la Princesa; General de las Caballerizas; Capitanes de las tropas a pie, y Ryo General Mayor. Esos seis eran quienes ahora se encargaban de decidir el futuro del Reino del Fuego.

-Akiyama, que es esto tan importante que debes decirnos?- preguntó Shiratori. Él siempre era quien trataba de hacerse cargo de la situación cuando era obvio que una discrepancia ocurriría. Después de todo, de otra manera esas 'discrepancias' podían ser mortales.

-Hemos estado observando movimientos extraños en las carpas del Reino del Fuego, así que mandé un guardia y requieren nuestra presencia inmediatamente.

-Y qué te hace creer que eres tan importante como para decidir por voluntad propia que nosotros deseamos asistir a una reunión de sucios hielinos?- preguntó Kazuo, observándolo sobradoramente. Los ojos de Ryo destellaron odio por un segundo, pero enseguida se calmó y volvió su vista hacia Shiratori. El anciano solo asintió con la cabeza.- Y dónde abandonaste a esa niña que hallaste en el camino? Desapareciste por un tiempo más que considerable y regresas sin ella. Puede ser una espía!- exclamó, aparentemente sin notar como el resto del grupo se impacientaba.

-Mis asuntos con mis esclavos son mis asuntos con mis esclavos- dijo secamente. Un guardia ingresó apresurado.

-Señores, el Rey del Reino del Hielo requiere su presencia inmediatamente. Hubo un cambio importante que merece ser tratado con prontitud.

-El Rey?- exclamaron Monae y Maeno. - ¿Qué es esto?

-Sea lo que sea parece ser perturbadoramente importante. Será mejor que vayamos- dijo Iwomuro, precediendo la marcha.

Esta vez fue Ryo quien lanzó una mirada sobradora a Kazuo.

* * *

**Una vez en la ya **familiar zona libre, los 5 jóvenes – más un inconsciente Takeru - se sentaron en el pasto para recobrar fuerza y compartir las opiniones que les habían sido impedidas antes, primero por el repentino escándalo de Takeru y luego por la frialdad de las ofendidas jóvenes, sumado a los gritos de 'ME HIPERVENTILO!' de Mimí Tachikawa.

-Hiciste un muy buen trabajo- felicitó Daisuke a Mimí, aún sin lograr aunque sea una mirada simpática de parte de ella. – Un excelente trabajo. Muy inteligente. Hasta mejor de lo que esperábamos. – Poco a poco, la mirada de Tachikawa fue serenándose, orgullosa de sí misma al ser alabada por otros. – Ahora el rey va a tener serios problemas en tratar de controlar a sus ciudadanos. Es el momento perfecto para encontrar a Hikari y que vaya a exigir su lugar. Su padre ya no es apto para gobernar.

-Si es que Hikari no está ahí... – susurró Iori. Todas las miradas se volvieron a él. – ¿Quién más podría haber creado todos esos truenos?

-Taichi Yagami – las palabras escaparon los labios de Ichijouji antes de que pudiera siquiera pensarlas. – Pero claro que eso no pue- se detuvo al ver como el sereno rostro de Mimí volvía a contraerse por las lágrimas y se levantaba apresurada. Miyako desarmó a Ken con la mirada y la siguió.

Mimí se había dirigido hacia unos árboles no muy alejados pero que definitivamente la ocultaban de la vista del grupo. Al llegar, Miyako la encontró agachada con su cabeza hacia el piso. Se apresuró a levantarse antes de que ella se acercara.

-¿Te sientes bien¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó, alarmada.

-Estoy bien. Sólo... devolví. Es que estoy cansada. Volvamos al grupo.- Aún algo inquieta, Miyako la siguió.

-Está bien. Eh... Escuchen... tal vez tuve que haber dicho esto antes pero... bueno, es que todos los últimos acontecimientos, no estoy acostumbrada a esta clase de vida y yo, pues... me hiperventilo, me hiperventilo! – gritó, y Miyako se apresuró a abanicarla.

-Mimí por favor cuéntanos que es lo que ocultas- dijo Daisuke, tan educadamente como pudo.

-Si, yo... esto es difícil.- Hizo silencio y centró su mirada en el pasto. Pero cuando levantó la vista, todos notaron que se había producido un cambio en ella. Sus ojos ya no estaban llorosos y había una nueva recarga de confianza y seguridad en ellos. – Cómo todos saben, yo soy la Prometida del Rey Koushirou Izumi, cómo antes lo fui del príncipe Taichi Yagami. Él... nunca pudo vivir tranquilo en su propio techo, su padre siempre estuvo dominado por... Yöjiro. Lo único que le traía felicidad ahí dentro era su pequeña hermanita, la dulce Hikari... y yo por supuesto- agregó, con un toque de soberbia.- Cómo sea, un día no pudo soportarlo más y decidió irse a tratar de encontrar evidencia que pusiera a Yöjiro en malos ojos frente a su padre... iba a ser lo mejor para todos, realmente! Él... escucho estos rumores y... bueno honestamente yo se los dije. Los rumores siempre llegan a mi – agregó en voz baja. Sonrió.- Se marchó y... no volvió más. Y yo nunca hablé por que se lo prometí... le prometí que pasara lo que pasara nunca hablaría... ya sé que éramos chicos, muy chicos pero yo... yo lo amaba y él... y él... – la voz se le cortó, pero luego de unos pocos segundos su mirada volvió a recargarse de seguridad. – El prometió que volvería, pero cuando así no lo hizo... yo decidí encontrarlo y escuchando unos rumores sobre su presencia en el Reino del Viento, decidí ir de vacaciones... convenientemente conocí al pequeño Príncipe, una dulzura era!! Siempre estudiando, siempre concentrado... meses después mi presencia fue solicitada en el castillo y, bueno... mi compromiso con Taichi había sido roto hacia años, cuando su padre – Yöjiro, digamos – decidió que estaba... muerto. Así fue como me prometí en la prometida de Koushirou y... si bien admito que al principio todo estaba bien y hasta era feliz... después el cambió... se hizo Rey... y un día, nunca supe de donde... él apareció.

-Quién es él?- preguntó Miyako, quien no había dejado de abrazarla todo ese tiempo.

-Taichi. Taichi... pero no era mi Taichi- susurró con un deje de tristeza, viendo la incredulidad de los presentes. – No me reconoció, la primera vez que me vio, y después... se envolvió en toda clase de acciones cuestionables y... era algo así como el asesino personal de Izzy, Izzy es Koushirou, y él también cambió... antes solía sentarse a hablarme sobre fórmulas y lenguas extrañas que jamás entendí, pero ahora... ni siquiera me miraba, no respondía a mis preguntas y... él también... se sumió en esas... acciones cuestionables y un día... un día... él... – se abrazó a sí misma con temor y cerró los ojos. Pero cuando los abrió, otra vez había seguridad en ellos. – Yo decidí que era mucho, quería empezar una guerra, y me fui! Volví a mi Reino a hablar con quien fuera, a tratar de explicar algo, pero cuando le conté al Rey que su hijo estaba vivo, saben que hizo? Saben que ME hizo?! Me dijo 'Ya, ya pequeña, por que no te retiras a descansar a tus antiguos aposentos? La Princesa Hikari está de vacaciones ahora mismo pero regresará pronto y estoy segura que estará muy contenta de verte de nuevo. Tienes que contarle todo sobre tu nuevo prometido, cuándo es la boda?' Me trató de estúpida, de mentirosa! A MÍ!

-O sea que... Taichi pudo haber sido quién regresó y... mató al senescal y luego nos ayudó?

-Taichi no tenía su anillo...

-Pero... Hikari dijo algo sobre Sora Takenouchi... pudiendo crear Fuego aún sin tener su anillo... – dijo Miyako. Todos hicieron silencio.

-Honestamente... si Taichi está ahí... no es una buena noticia, para nada... prefiero que sea Kari quién esté sola ahí, antes que Taichi, por que él ahora es un tirano!

-No vamos a averiguar nada si seguimos acá. Creo que lo mejor que podríamos hacer es volver al Reino de los Humanos, donde seguramente escucharemos algo. Y si Hikari desea 'regresar' a algún lugar... ese es el único lugar al que puede ir- opinó Ken.

-Déjenme hacerme cargo de sus heridas primero- dijo Miyako, levantándose.

-Sí! Yo primera! Estoy muy lastimada!- todos miraron a Tachikawa sorprendidos, ya que ella no había tenido parte en la pelea. – Acá, cuando caí!- levantó levemente su vestido para mostrar algo que no podía ser más que un raspón cerca de su tobillo izquierdo.- Duele! Por favor!

-Está bien Mimí... acá tengo unas gasas y... – abrió el pequeño bolso del que anteriormente había sacado las cerillas y se las pasó. – Si me das unos minutos... debo preparar una pomada, tengo todas las hierbas necesarias acá, solo necesito agua y... volveré pronto. – Se alejó hacia la cascada, perdiéndose de la vista de los demás. Los jóvenes de a poco empezaron a alejarse, sintiendo la necesidad de reflexionar por unos minutos.

* * *

**Yamato ocupó** un mullido sillón que alguien se había apresurado a llevar a sus pies. Frente a él, aparte de Jyou, otros cinco hombres se encontraban. Shin Kido, su hermano mayor, quien al igual que Jyou comandaba Tropas Especiales, Akira Kirayama, General de las Caballerizas, Takashi Kiruro, Capitán de la primera división, Yutaka Triken, Capitán al Mando, y Cleo Fujiyama, Consejero Segundo. El último era el más nervioso de todos, y se paseaba por la habitación murmurando palabras no entendibles para el oído humano. Akira, Takashi y Yutaka tenían solo un par de años más que Jyou y por consiguiente encontraban placentera la presencia de Yamato. Pero Cleo Fujiyama había estado siempre acompañado por Maneta y por el propio padre de Yamato, y encontrarse ahora rodeado por personas que no pasaban los treinta años de vida no le era cómodo ni placentero. Era una persona inmadura.

-Yamato, vas a explicarnos esta grata sorpresa?- exclamó Akira, evidentemente feliz. – Ese sucio de Izumi te tenía secuestrado, no es así?

-¿Acaso el niñito se asustó de unas bombitas y ruiditos y te liberó para que negocies la paz?- dijo Takashi, riendo y estrechando manos con Yutaka.

Fujiyama miró incómodo a su alrededor. Súbitamente era el único 'adulto responsable' en la comisión del Reino del Hielo y no podía seguir el ritmo de esos jóvenes adultos – adolescentes en el caso del Príncipe y Jyou -, quienes al parecer veían todo este tema de la Guerra como un juego y una competencia.

-El Rey Izumi esta muerto- dijo, fríamente, y las risas pararon en seguida. Hasta Fujiyama levantó la vista asombrado. – Y yo no fui su prisionero.

-¿Entonces de quién?- preguntó Shin, tomando asiento junto al mayor. Era quien lo seguía en edad y, si bien estaba feliz de que Yamato y no Maneta estuviera al mando, no podía unirse a las risas de los menores.

-Todas esas explicaciones llegaran a su tiempo- hizo una pausa, midiendo con la vista a quienes tendrían que acompañarlo en esta nueva travesía. Fujiyama era el único obstáculo, pero también era una persona tan tímida y manejable, que sin duda con el mayor de los Kido podrían planear algo para tenerlo de su lado. – El Rey Izumi era un tirano de quien sus ciudadanos estaban cansados. Pero ya nos hicimos cargo de eso-

-'Nos' quienes?- preguntó Fujiyama, una sombra de duda cruzando su rostro.

-Todas esas explicaciones llegaran a su tiempo- repitió Ishida.- El Reino está ahora totalmente indefenso y sus habitantes están eligiendo un nuevo gobernante y reponiéndose de los ataques. Una Guerra en este momento solo va a causar desorden y caos. Tienen mi palabra de que El Reino del Viento es oficialmente leal al Reino del Hielo.

-¡Pero entonces tenemos que atacar ya!- exclamó Akira, parándose entusiasmado.- Si no tienen heredero, pueden ser una de nuestras colonias.

-¿Y qué hay de su fianceé?- preguntó Yutaka.- Esa cortesana del Reino del Trueno. Dicen que sus ojos destruyen el piso cuando camina.- Agregó, riendo y lanzando miradas lascivas a Akira.

-Si, yo también escuche de esa! Y dicen que aunque no han contraído matrimonio,

-¡BASTA!- gritó Yamato, parándose en una silla.- ¡No hay heredero¡Todos están muertos¡Nuestras tropas retroceden ahora mismo!

Los seis espectadores hicieron silencio inmediatamente, y Fujiyama se escondió detrás de Shin.

-Bueno, para eso hay que negociar con el Reino del Fuego. Todavía tienen a su Princesa.- Dijo el mayor de los Kido.

-No hay prisioneros- contestó, su tono súbitamente serenándose ante el recuerdo de esos grandes ojos rubí.- Joe, ve por la comisión del Reino del Fuego.

Una vez Jyou se hubo retirado, Fujiyama comenzó a observar detenidamente al Príncipe. Prestaba oídos sordos a las bromas y quejas de Akira, Takashi y Yutaka, y estudiaba unos mapas cuidadosamente. Y su expresión... su expresión era tal que parecía calcada de su fallecido padre. Al final, juntó coraje y decidió hablar.

-Yamato, todavía no tienes la mayoría de edad.- Todos levantaron la vista asombrados. Ishida abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla, al notar que no tenía nada que decir. – Y apareces de ningún lado, sin dar explicaciones, pensando que podés tomar mando, asesinar al Senescal y ordenar, cuando ni siquiera hemos vot-

Jyoy ingresó acompañado por cinco personas, y el argumento quedó en el aire, aunque Yamato tomó nota en su interior.

-¡Entonces es cierto!- gritó Kazuo, apenas puso pies en la carpa. – El pequeño _Rey_ – estresó la palabra- ha aparecido!

-¡¿Con qué derecho le faltas el respeto a nuestro Príncipe?!- exclamó Akira, saltando sobre él. Yamato puso su espada entre medio de ambos y la pelea se interrumpió enseguida.

-¿Necesitan explicaciones?- preguntó, pasando su vista lentamente por sobre todos los recién llegados. Se detuvo por una milésima de segundo en Ryo, solo para asegurarse de que el plan seguía en pie, y en un destello de sus ojos creyó ver lo que buscaba.- El Reino del Trueno fue quien nos secuestró – a mí, al Rey Motomiya, hasta a su propia Princesa!—hizo silencio. Con solo unas pocas palabras había captado toda la atención que necesitaba. – La Princesa Takenouchi también se encontraba ahí.

-¡¿En dónde está ella ahora?!- gritó Kazuo, nuevamente perdiendo la compostura. Yamato permaneció en silencio, serio, y para asombro de todos, Takenouchi volvió a su asiento.

-Mi hermano fue a mi rescate, y sé que ambas Princesas y Motomiya escaparon en el mismo momento. No sé que fue de ellos, pero confío en que están juntos en algún lugar.

-¿Con la Princesa Yagami?- exclamó Maeno. - ¡Hay que hacer algo!

-Tengo razones para asegurar que la Princesa Yagami está de nuestro lado.

-¿Qué razones, joven Príncipe?- preguntó Shiratori, hablando por primera vez desde que había entrado. El resto de los presentes hicieron silencio al oír el solemne tono del anciano.

Yamato se perdió en sí mismo. ¿Qué razones? Se había dejado llevar y ahora estaba en una situación de la que difícilmente podría salir sin confesar todo. Su pausa se estaba alargando y notó que hasta sus propios generales se estaban impacientando. Lanzó a Ryo una mirada desesperada.

-Creo que el _Príncipe_ ya ha dicho que tendremos explicaciones, y sin embargo... – comenzó Ryo. Los ojos de Yamato brillaron con furia. ¿Lo estaba traicionando? Akiyama sonrió con malicia.- aún no sabemos cómo es que llegó a esta zona...

Mientras el resto olvidaba la perdida explicación y empezaban a pedir una nueva, Yamato volvió a mirar a Ryo, y lo que vio en sus ojos no lo serenó.

-El Rey Izumi está muerto- dijo, interponiendo su voz sobre la de los demás, y el silencio se hizo presente.- No por mi espada. Y este es mi pedido- exclamó, y súbitamente, fue como si hasta los árboles dejaran de respirar.- Mi búsqueda de un culpable dirigió mis pasos hacia el Reino del Viento, y ahí, encontré una verdad totalmente diferente. Como ya he explicado a los miembros de mi Reino, el Rey Izumi no era más que un joven tirano demasiado inteligente, pero su inteligencia era tanta que no fue capaz de controlarla. Su Reino estaba disconforme con él y mi llegada fue el disparador para que la Resistencia se organizara. Ahora mismo están decidiendo un nuevo gobernante, y antes de que la mañana termine voy a traerlo a su presencia. No hay nada más que hacer acá, mis tropas van a retirarse, y recomiendo que las suyas hagan lo mismo.

-¿Retirarnos ante la perspectiva de un Reino indefenso?- preguntó Kazuo, riendo.- Ustedes pueden retirarse, pero estoy seguro que nuestro Reino tiene mejores planes...

-¡Esta Alianza buscaba la Paz!- gritó Shin, saltando de su asiento.

-Esta Alianza cree que el _Rey_ debería darnos más explicaciones- dijo Ryo, adelantándose hasta quedar a centímetros del rubio. Yamato contó hasta diez, de lo contrario se habría abalanzado sobre él.

-Nuestro heredero ya ha dado todas las explicaciones que creyó necesarias- dijo Yutaka, calmadamente.- Y creo que le gustaría saber la opinión de Iwomuro Kurai, dado que él y no _Ustedes_ es quien tiene la última palabra.

Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia él. El hombre no contestó enseguida. Paseó su mirada por todos los presentes, y luego de detenerse por incontables minutos en Ishida, se levantó y camino hacia la entrada.

-En lo que a mi respecta, nuestra prioridad es encontrar a nuestra Princesa. Si ustedes deciden ir a otra guerra, cuentan con mi apoyo, pero no con mi dirección. – Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de abandonar la carpa.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Iwomuro- dijo Kazuo.- Debemos retirarnos y encontrar a Sora. – Todos los miembros del Reino del Hielo parpadearon sorprendidos ante el cambio, y Monae & Maeno menearon sus cabezas sonriendo.

-¡¿Y que hay del Senescal¡¿Dónde se encuentra?!- gritó Ryo.- No recuerdo haber oído nada sobre él desde el momento en que llegamos.

-El senescal trató de asesinar a nuestro Príncipe- dijo Fujiyama. Al parecer esto sobresaltó a los demás, ya que habían olvidado su presencia. – Tuvimos que hacer lo que era necesario en estas circunstancias.

-Ese hombre siempre me dio mala espina- dijo Kazuo.- Vamos Akiyama, deja de protestar. Retiraremos las tropas- esta vez dirigiéndose a Yamato.- Y confío en que si recibe noticias de Sora, nos lo hará saber enseguida. Príncipe.- Esta vez no había sarcasmo en su voz, y para terminar de sorprender a todos, se arrodilló ante Yamato. El resto lo imitó, Ryo por último, luego de otra batalla de miradas.

* * *

**-Necesitas ayuda?**- Miyako sintió como el simple sonido helaba los pelos de su nuca, y cuando esa mano se posó en su brazo, sintió que las piernas le temblaban.

-Puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta, muchas gracias Ichijouji. Puedes retirarte a descansar, he visto que estás lastimado.- Contestó, su voz suave y segura.

-No estoy lastimado. Es sangre enemiga. En cambio tú, he notado que tienes un corte en el brazo.

-No es nada. Por favor, puedo ocuparme de mis ocupaciones por mi cuenta. No necesito de tu caridad.- Dijo fríamente, preparándose para el comentario sarcástico de su parte.

-Muchas gracias por salvar al Príncipe hoy.- Fue la respuesta de Ichijouji, soltó el brazo de la joven, y cuando ella giró sorprendida, él estaba arrodillado a sus pies.

-Ichijouji que estás- exclamó sorprendida y sonrojada, pero no pudo terminar por que él nuevamente estaba erguido y a escasos centímetros de ella. Se sonrojó notablemente al notar esa intensa mirada azul posada en ella con algo que no era odio.

-Mi deber, como miembro de la Guardia Real, es proteger al Príncipe de cualquier peligro. Y si no hubiera sido por tu rapidez, hoy... y no es la primera vez. Lo salvaste cuando estaba inconsciente y podría haber muerto, por lo que a nuestro conocimiento respecta. Y diste una buena pelea- susurró, por primera vez corriendo la vista avergonzada.

-Yo... Ken... – parpadeó, aún sin poder creer lo que acababa de acontecer. – Yo... estoy sin palabras... por primera vez en mi vida... – dijo, sonriendo. Ichijouji la miró y compartió su sonrisa.

-Podría ayudarte en algo? Si no piensas que voy a interrumpir tu trabajo, por supuesto.- Había un leve rubor en sus mejillas, y la joven pensó que se veía tan tierno...

-No... claro que no interrumpes. Un poco de ayuda es siempre bienvenida.- Sonrió, tal vez la primer sonrisa cómoda y alegre que le había dirigido.

-Me explicas lo que haces? En el castillo nunca tuvimos médicos lo suficientemente conversadores...

-ay, Ken! No soy médico... apenas una simple curandera... ahora, si me pasas esa planta de hojas azules... esa misma... bueno, lo que estamos haciendo... Ken, no muerdas eso!...

-Ahhh... el amor... – susurró Mimí, observando la escena escondida. – Tú- dijo, indicando a Iori quien descansaba contra una roca, limpiando su lanza. – Tienes que contarme. ¿Qué hay entre esos dos?

* * *

**-Ryo! Tú... **Maldito traidor!- gritó Yamato, abalanzándose sobre él. Takato y Jyou se apresuraron a intervenir. - ¡Después de todo lo que planeamos...!

-¡Matt espera un segundo!- exclamó Jyou, deteniéndolo por los brazos.- No sé de que planes hablan pero al menos déjalo explicarse!

Yamato se sacudió de su amigo y ocupó asiento en una de las sillas de la arruinada cena. La servidumbre del castillo había hecho un buen trabajo limpiando el lugar: solo algunas manchas de sangre permanecían.

Ruki se ubicó junto a Ryo, y Takato murmuró algo sobre Henry yendo a buscar a su padre. Presentaciones fueron hechas a Jyou enseguida.

-Kazuo y yo tenemos una leve... enemistad, digamos- comenzó Ryo, observando fijamente al rubio. – Es una persona extremadamente inteligente, pero eso no le impide tratar de llevarme la contraria.- Hizo una pausa.- Es un gran estratega y alguien que necesitas de tu lado.

-¡Tengo grandes estrategas¡Lo que necesito es que no me compliques el trabajo!- saltó, golpeando la mesa.

Henry ingresó con su padre en ese momento y ambos pararon en seco en la puerta.

-Yamato... no sé que acuerdo pudo haber habido entre Ustedes... pero Akiyama tiene razón. Kazuo Takenouchi es una persona demasiado importante y respetable, y lo queremos en nuestro equipo- murmuró Jyou. Cruzó miradas con él por un segundo.

-Kazuo es alguien demasiado importante en el Reino para ser pasado por alto. No es por nada nuestro próximo Rey.

-¡¿Próximo Rey¡¿De qué hablas¡¿Qué hay de Sora?!- esta vez explotó, parándose e instintivamente desenvainando su espada.

-Kazuo Takenouchi – comenzó Ryo, lentamente incorporándose- es el prometido de Sora Takenouchi.

Nadie pudo precisar cuando tiempo la mirada de Ishida permaneció tan vacía como sus labios, pero cuando volvió a hablar, todos notaron un nuevo tono en su voz, más blando y calmo.

-¿Dónde están Sora y Hikari?

Takato, Henry y Ruki intercambiaron miradas nerviosas.

* * *

**El resto del camino** transcurrió rápido y tranquilo, sin nadie gritando ni dirigiendo miradas de odio a algún otro miembro del grupo. Miyako no había podido hacer mucho para despertar a Takeru, pero al menos confirmó que dormía en paz, y un poco más de descanso lo llevaría a un tranquilo despertar.

Daisuke nuevamente dominaba la marcha, para pesar de la pelimorada, pero no hizo nada por quejarse. Iba tranquila, sonriente, sumida en sus pensamientos... y Mimí sonriendo tras ella y lanzándole miradas calculadoras a Ichijouji. Motomiya naturalmente no había notado nada, y caminaba hablando a los gritos con Ken y tratando de integrar a Iori en la conversación.

Su llegada al castillo fue silenciosa, pero se sorprendieron al descubrir que Seiya se encontraba esperándolos. Se movía con aire preocupado de una punta a la otra del salón, y por primera vez lo veían desaliñado.

-Sucede algo?- fue la primer pregunta preocupada del moreno, al apenas emerger de la pared.

-Daisuke, en realidad yo... qué le sucedió?- preguntó, moviéndose con agilidad hacia Takeru, quien era cargado por Ken.

-Está inconsciente nada más, en realidad creo que está durmiendo- contestó Miyako. – Ella es Mimí Tachikawa- Seiya no dirigió ni una mirada a la joven y se abalanzó sobre el rubio, recostándolo sobre sus rodillas. Mientras Miyako contaba entre titubeos lo que había acontecido, Iori pudo ver como las facciones del mayor pasaban de la preocupación a la incredulidad y luego se convertían en miedo. Y sus facciones eran tan... similares a las de Takaishi...!

-Takeru... Takeru, Tk... despierta… ya todo está bien. Ya no tienes que tener frío... nunca tendrás frío de vuelta. Ya todo está bien. Tk...- para sorpresa de todos, el pequeño abrió los ojos, de repente, casi como si les hubiera estado jugando una broma de mal gusto y hubiera decidido que ya era demasiado. Pero no pudieron ni siquiera sonreír, por que enseguida todos vieron como la furia se adueñaba de él al observar a Seiya.

-Tú!- gritó, alejándose.- Tú... sabía que eras tú! QUE HACES ACÁ?! QUE-

-Tk espera! Me parece que estás confundido!- exclamó, acercándose a él.

-MANTENTE LEJOS! NO TE ACERQUES MÁS! TÚ... Tú no debiste de haber vuelto... jamás... ALEJATE!- Miyako se tapó la boca con ambas manos y Mimí se abrazó a ella, asustada de ver al joven que le había parecido tan tranquilo cuando cuerdo, actuando de esa manera. Los demás chicos no sabían si intervenir o no, sorprendidos al ver a Takeru perder el control de esa manera, y temiendo que tal vez el golpe de Daisuke hubiera sido demasiado.

-Takeru que tienes?- preguntó Ken, tratando acercarse, pero el rubio se alejó aún más.

-Déjenme solo- susurró, y salió corriendo. Todos se miraron, consternados.

-Seiya tu sabes de que estaba hablando?- preguntó Daisuke.

-Estoy tan perdido como ustedes... – hicieron silencio.- Pero no hay tiempo que perder. Daisuke, tienes que saber todo lo que ha pasó mientras no estaban. Todos tienen que saber.

Continuara…

**Notas:** finalmente estoy subiendo este cap!!! Lo empecé apenas terminé el otro (casi siempre hago lo mismo…) y no lo podía terminar!!!! Encima se me borró una parte… craaaazy… pero acá esta!!! En el prox prometo va a haber algo mas sobre Hikari y Sora…

GRACIAS! **Isfryd Beloved** (cuando dijiste música, pensé te referías a si sigo escuchando el mismo tipo de. A mi banda ya no la tengo x q estoy en USA, y me pelee con ellas antes de venir. No quería seguir.), **Chikage-SP, Hikari Yagami de Takaishi, Antotis, Kyoko-4ever, Estefi **y **L.I.T.**. Gracias por leer y disculpen las demoras!!!

Ag


	31. Capítulo 30

**Resumen**

5 reinos, una múltiple guerra con múltiples y cambiantes facciones.

Reino del Fuego

En alianza con el Reino del Hielo – en guerra contra el Reino del Viento. Su gobernante legal es Sora Takenouchi, por la muerte de sus padres, pero no puede acceder al trono por tener 19 años – la mayoría de edad es a los 23 años. En este momento se ha marchado con Hikari Yagami en alguna misión.

Al mando se encuentra el consejero de su madre, Iwomuro Kurai. No es apreciado por Sora.

Otros miembros del Reino:

Ryo Akiyama – amigo de la infancia de Sora. General Mayor. Conspirando junto con Yamato, en ausencia de la princesa.

Kazuo Takenouchi – primo y prometido de Sora. Primer Capitán. Enemistado con Ryo. Él y Yamato usan este hecho para que dé su apoyo a Yamato.

Mogawa Shiratori – General de las Caballerizas. El más anciano de todos y por ende el más respetado.

Monae Kuriko – siempre viste de rojo. Capitan de las tropas a pie.

Maeno Kuriko – hermano gemelo de Monae. Siempre viste de azul. Capitán de las tropas a pie.

Iori Hida – habita en el Reino de los Humanos pero afirma pertenecer al Fuego. Se desconoce la veracidad de esta afirmación.

Reino del Hielo

En alianza con el Reno del Hielo – en guerra contra el Reino del Viento. Su gobernante legal es Yamato Ishida, por la muerte de sus padres, pero no puede acceder al trono por tener 19 años – la mayoría de edad es a los 23 años. En este momento está complotando con Ryo y Jyou Kido para mandar a las tropas a sus casas y que dejen de hostigar al ahora inocente Reino del Viento.

Al mando se encontraba el Senescal Maneta (Senescal Manco), pero fue asesinado por Yamato. Ahora él está tratando de conseguir el respeto de sus tropas para eregirse como gobernante.

Otros miembros del Reino:

Takeru Takaishi – hermano menor de Yamato. Enamorado de Hikari Yagami. En este momento acaba de volver al Reino de los Humanos, luego de una frustrada misión en el Reino del Trueno, a donde fue a buscar a Hikari (que, aunque él no lo sabe, se encontraba con Sora en el Reino del Viento).

Jyou Kido – Médico Real, comanda tropas especiales, mejor amigo de Yamato Ishida. Ayudándolo a recuperar la confianza de sus súbditos.

Shin Kido – hermano de Jyou, comanda tropas especiales junto con él.

Akira Kirayama – General de las caballerizas

Takashi Kiruro – Capitán de las 1ra división

Yutaka Triken – Capitán al mando – estos últimos tres son amigos de Yamato y lo apoyan en cualquier decisión.

Cleo Fugiyama – Consejero Segundo. Hombre tímido y asustadizo, acostumbrado a contar con Maneta y con el padre de Yamato. Con la muerte de estos dos, se encuentra como único 'hombre adulto responsable' entre un montón de adolescentes.

Reino del Trueno

Por el momento, el único Reino de cuyas intenciones aún se dudan. El Rey sigue vivo pero sus súbditos han comenzado a dudar de él, luego de descubrirlo tratando de ahorcar a Mimi Tachikawa y lanzando exclamaciones contra su desaparecida hija, Hikari Yagami. Su consejero, Yöjiro, ha sido eliminado por Takeru y cia., y han robado el anillo que le permite a Hikari utilizar sus poderes.

Otros miembros del Reino:

Hikari Yagami – heredera legal por la desaparición de su hermano. Enamorada de Takeru Takaishi. Se ha marchado junto con Sora. Quiere desterrar a su padre, ya que no le gusta en quien se ha convertido.

Taichi Yagami – hermano de Hikari. Desapareció cuando ella era una niña, y ahora ha mágicamente aparecido en el Reino del Viento como asesino personal del príncipe Izumi. Es apresado por Ryo y Sora y Hikari lo manda a asesinar, luego de no reconocer nada en él del antiguo chico al que amó con locura.

Mimí Tachikawa – hija de un importante empresario. Enamorada y comprometida con Taichi Yagami hasta la desaparición de éste, luego va a buscarlo al Reino del Viento y la comprometen con el príncipe Izumi, hasta que éste asume el trono y empieza a cambiar. Sumado a la aparición de este extraño Taichi, Mimí se marcha al Reino del Trueno a hablar con el rey pero es ignorada por este. Miyako y cia. Van a buscarla y con su ayuda logran dejar al descubierto la verdadera personalidad del Rey.

Miyako Inoue – dama de honor y mejor amiga de Hikari Yagami. Pasado tormentoso. Es 'raptada' por esta cuando ingresan al calabozo a rescatar a Daisuke Motomiya. Consigue respeto por sus dotes como curandera, luego comienza a entrenar con Iori Hida. Se compromete con su odiado – por momentos – Ken Ichijouji para salvar a su amiga de tener que hacerlo.

Reino del Viento

Gobernado por Koushirou Izumi hasta que éste fue asesinado por Sora, Yamato y la Resistencia que se formó para escapar de su tiranía. También es asesinado el Senescal, padre de Ruki Makino, y Taichi Yagami, quienes eran sus principales apoyos. El resto del Reino solo quiere vivir en paz y elegir otra familia gobernante.

Otros miembros del Reino:

Ruki Makino – forma parte de la Resistencia. Brillante estratega. Novia de Lee Wong.

Lee 'Henry' Wong – forma parte de la Resistencia. Tiene un estilo peculiar de pelear. Novio de Ruki Makino.

Suichon Wong – dulce y tierna hermana menor de Lee. Apartada de complotaciones y demás por ser muy chica.

Satoshi Wong – padre de Lee y Suichon. Consejero Segundo, no forma parte de la Resistencia pero tampoco estaba de acuerdo con el Rey.

Takato Matsuda – miembro de la Resistencia.

Reino de los Humanos

Único Reino que no posee poderes. El heredero del trono es Daisuke Motomiya, pero al ser secuestrado por el Reino del Trueno, su cargo fue momentáneamente ocupado por su tío Nabuko. Yamato, Takeru y Hikari son enviados a rescatarlo para demostrar su valía.

Otros miembros del Reino:

Seiya – consejero de Nabuko. Guarda un extraño parecido con Takeru, y este de repente parece haber decidido no confiar en él. Asesina a Shinji por descubrirlo manejando a Nabuko por medio de la nigromancia.

Shinji – consejero de Nabuko. Odiado por todos, menos por él. Seiya lo asesina.

Ken Ichijouji – fenomenal guerrero. Comprometido con Miyako Inoue, a quien no puede terminar de odiar.

Osamu Ichijouji – hermano de Ken. Muere protegiendo a Hikari – aunque Takeru tiene la teoría de que quedó ciego por culpa de Ken. Es por eso que Hikari se ofrece como prometida del menor de los Ichijouji.

Hirokazu – guerrero. Novio de Juri.

Kenta – guerrero.

Juri – doncella. Amiga de Hikari. Novia de Hirokazu.

En este momento, los grupos se encuentran así: Hikari y Sora se han marchado con rumbo desconocido; Yamato, Jyou, Ryo, Takato, Lee y Ruki están tratando de mandar a los Reinos del Fuego y Hielo de vuelta a sus tierras y de conseguir la estabilidad en el Reino del Viento; Miyako, Ken, Takeru, Iori, Daisuke y Mimí acaban de regresar del Reino del Trueno, luego de asesinar al consejero, poner en duda los planes del Rey y de recuperar el anillo de Hikari. A último momento fueron rescatados por poderosos truenos, lo que los hace pensar que efectivamente Hikari se encontraba ahí. Nabuko ha sido apresado por sus propios guardias luego de que este tratara de mandar a matar a Seiya por el asesinato de Shinji.

* * *

**La Guerra de los mil años**

**30**

**-Pronto comenzará a llover-** susurró Hikari. – Sin truenos- agregó con una débil sonrisa, ante la mirada preocupada de la pelirroja. – Aún así... es mejor para nosotros, querida amiga...

Sora sonrió ante el repentino aumento de confianza y alegría de Yagami. Demasiada tristeza y dolor acumulados... llega un momento en que solo te queda sonreír para evitar enloquecer o quedar inutilizada... durante las largas horas de la noche que duró su recorrido, habían evitado hablar sobre Taichi o sobre sus planes futuros. Para este momento seguramente la cabeza de su pobre amiga estaba sintiendo dolor e intensas ganas de explotar, pero por supuesto, una sonrisa era siempre la mejor solución.

-¿Tenemos algún plan?

-Sí. Cúbrete la cabeza- Sora escondió sus fuertes cabellos de fuego bajo una capa y observó que Hikari hacía lo mismo.- Ahora sígueme. Mira hacia el piso y nadie te prestará atención, pero si llegas a centrar la mirada en alguien, ten por seguro que te reconocerán como extranjera, y en el peor de los casos querrán hablarte. Déjame la charla a mí. Por la falta de acento, no por que crea que no puedas hacerlo bien – se apresuró a agregar, pero Takenouchi estaba demasiado preocupada para molestarse por eso.

Así disfrazadas y por un camino paralelo que llegaba del bosque, ambas Princesas se adentraron en la Ciudad del Trueno, al mismo tiempo que una sutil llovizna comenzaba a mojar las ya húmedas calles de tierra de la capital. Por el rabillo del ojo, Sora notó como nadie se inmutaba por la lluvia y todos proseguían con sus quehaceres. Tal como en su tierra, donde a muy pocos ciudadanos les afectaba el calor de las áridas estepas y cañones.

Logró sonreír, por sobre su preocupación. Tal vez era por un par de ojos azules en los que no había dejado de pensar, o tal vez por que al fin, luego de tanto tiempo, tenía la sensación de estar bien encaminada y el tan llamado 'instinto femenino' la instaba a seguir adelante, siguiendo los pasos de la castaña.

0.0.0.0.

**-Cómo está Tk?**- preguntó Daisuke, apenas Miyako puso pie dentro de la sala. Ken la observaba, parado detrás de él. La joven se sonrojó antes de contestar.

-No quiere abrir la puerta. Me pidió que lo dejara solo. No quiere saber nada, ni de Hikari, ni de Seiya... dijo que le avisemos si Yamato o Sora vuelven... no quiere comer hasta entonces. – los jóvenes se miraron preocupados.- Qué has hecho con Seiya?

-Lo encerré – Miyako abrió la boca, sorprendida-. Le estoy agradecido por haber matado a Shinji... en realidad es solo una fachada... ideada por Ken. Explícale.

-Si Daisuke actúa como si Seiya fuera nuestro enemigo, obtendremos la confianza de Nabuko, que seguro tiene mucho que contar, y de paso lograremos que Takeru salga de su encierro y nos explique qué le sucedió. De paso, los guardias y todos en este Reino se darán cuenta de a quien hay que obedecer ahora. Verán que hay un peso fuerte en el trono, digamos. Necesitamos que lo sigan ciegamente.- Miyako sonrió.

-Eso es muy inteligente, Ken- Ichijouji se sonrojó.

-Gracias... Yolei.

Las puertas volvieron a abrirse e ingresó Nabuko, bañado y devuelto a sus ropajes imperiales.

-Sobrino! – exclamó, y se apresuró a abrazarlo. – Te agradezco que me hayas sacado del calabozo. Pero te fuiste sin mi consentimiento!

-¿Y por qué necesito tu consentimiento?- preguntó. Nabuko se detuvo, sorprendido.

-Bueno, Davis, en ausencia de tu padre yo soy... el Rey... – murmuró, dubitativo.

-Pero ahora he vuelto, y puedo ocupar mi trono- dijo, irguiéndose. Al ser más alto que su tío, éste tuvo que contentarse con mirarlo desde abajo.

-Daisuke- dijo su tío, luego de haber corrido la mirada.- Este... voy a decirte esto directamente.

-Por favor – pidió, aún parado.

-Tu eres solo un niño. Tienes 16 años, no puedes pretender... dominar un Reino! Menos en esta época de guerras, complots y asesinatos, no tienes experiencia, no tienes... Davis ni siquiera tienes Consejeros!

-Tu tampoco tienes consejeros. Shinji está, afortunadamente- recalcó-, muerto, y Seiya encerrado. Ken Ichijouji aquí presente es mi Consejero. Tiene el IQ más alto del Reino, sabías?- Nabuko enmudeció, sorprendido. Ken y Miyako miraron a su amigo sin terminar de entender. – También poseo excelentes contactos y relación con el Reino del Fuego, del Hielo y del Trueno. Con solo mover un par de piezas más en el ajedrez ideado por mi inteligente consejero y su útil novia – Ken y Miyako volvieron a enrojecerse -, todo este problema de la inacabada guerra de los 1000 años o como quieras llamarla, puede terminarse casi sin derramamiento de sangre. – Nabuko no lo interrumpió.- Mejor me das mi corona y mi trono ya, sin ceremonia ni nada. Ya habrá tiempo para eso. Si te niegas, querido tío, deberás ser encarcelado por haber trabajado con un nigromante. Esas prácticas están prohibidas en nuestro Reino según la ley número 23.876 inciso 3.

-Seiya quemó las habitaciones de Shinji! Jamás podrá demostrar lo que dice!- Daisuke sonrió y miró a Miyako, quien se alejó corriendo. – Por favor siéntate, tío. Esperemos a mi amiga.- Nabuko obedeció, pero apenas se vio libre de la influencia que la altura de su sobrino causaba, comenzó a hablar rápidamente.

-Por favor Daisuke, reconsidera! Esto que estás haciendo no tiene sentido, no puedes conseguir el apoyo de los ciudadanos solo con

-El apoyo de tus propios guardias, ya has perdido. Ellos eligieron a Seiya.- Nabuko hizo silencio, sorprendio, y en ese momento ingresó Miyako sosteniendo una bolsa transparente entre sus manos.

-Esto fue extraído de la tumba de Shinji- dijo, mostrando lo que parecía ser un pedazo de tela destruida.- Lo hemos analizado y contiene una mezcla de cianuro con yodo, que es solo utilizado en la magia negra. Ken-San ha investigado y hay solo un lugar en el mundo donde puede conseguirse, y es en las mesetas del Reino del Fuego, donde tenemos entendido que Shinji cumplió una corta temporada en su juventud, 'estudiando'.

-Miyako ha sido muy inteligente al poder identificar y separar los componentes de la tela y de la poción que se derramó sobre ella – dijo Ken, sonriéndole tiernamente.

-Davis...

-Tío, no tienes opción. Desde este momento yo, Daisuke Motomiya, reclamo y obtengo el trono que me pertenece.

0.0.0.0.

**Takenouchi observó intrigada** como su amiga se detenía frente a una casa que lucía tal como las otras, sin nada que a sus ojos la hiciera especial. Linda casa, seguro, con un arreglado jardín delantero, un balconcito y una enredadera que subía hasta el segundo piso y le recordaba a su antiguo castillo... sobre el cual era preferible no pensar en estos momentos.

-¿Ves a alguien cerca?- preguntó Hikari. Negó con la cabeza.- Ya puedes hablar.- Asintió, y en seguida se sonrojó por su acción. Yagami le sonrió.- Sígueme... y antes de que preguntes, tengo un plan que no sé si funcionará.

Rodearon la casa y Hikari se colgó con gran maestría a un balcón, por el que llegó a una puerta disimulada tras las espesas matas de enredadera. Sora la siguió.

-Sora, no sé si habrá alguien aquí... pero no puedo demorarme más! Tenemos que intentar – dicho esto dio tres ligeros golpes a la puerta, seguidos de otros dos más. Pasados unos cinco minutos, todo seguía en silencio.

-Kari, que pasará si alguien nos ve acá? Esto no es... invadir propiedad ajena? – Yagami lo meditó antes de contestar.

-Tan solo... – volvió a repetir el llamado. La lluvia comenzó a intensificarse.- Sora... tu puedes... controlar el Fuego sin tu anillo, cierto?- la pelirroja asintió e, inconscientemente, se tocó el dedo en que en otra época había usado el anillo con el orgulloso escudo de su Reino. – Cómo lo haces?

-Me concentro. No lo sé... el poder está en mí. Simplemente...

-Eres muy fuerte Sora... todo un ejemplo a seguir.- Takenouchi sonrió y acarició los cabellos de su amiga.

-Tu también eres fuerte. Nunca te caes. Ahora podrías estar sufriendo por haberte despedido de dos de las personas a quienes más querías – refiriéndose a su hermano y a Takeru- y en vez de eso estás acá, en tu Reino. Yo, personalmente, no sé cuando me tomaría volver a poner un pie en las áridas mesetas de mis tierras. – Hikari repitió el llamado, nerviosa.

-Cuando sea el momento... simplemente lo harás. Y tú, Sora, acabas de soportar despedirte de tu amigo Ryo, descubrir que tus tropas no confían en ti... recuperar y perder a Yamato – Sora se sonrojó, sorprendida por lo perspicaz que podía ser su amiga. En ese momento la puerta se abrió, y una mujer de platinados cabellos rubios e intensa piel bronceada las observó.

-Hikari? No puede ser! – gritó, y rápidamente las arrastró dentro.

0.0.0.0.

**Yamato y Jyou** se observaron silenciosamente largo rato, hasta que el primero bajó la vista.

-¡Aún no sabes que vas a hacer! – exclamó su amigo, molesto.

Ishida hizo silencio unos minutos más, mientras Kido paseaba nervioso de un lado a otro de la carpa.

-Voy a improvisar – dijo por último, y sin darle tiempo a responder, salió disparado por la puerta.

0.0.0.0.

**-Les traje pan, galletas, manteca y agua- **sonrió la mujer.- Siento no tener nada más digno de una Princesa, pero no quiero despertar sospechas en mi marido por la súbita desaparición de comida, que naturalmente yo no ingiero – y dio una vuelta, exhibiendo su figura. Sora la miró extrañada y Hikari sonrió.

-La misma de siempre, mi querida Momoe... – murmuró.

-No, Kari, no la misma de siempre... – su rostro se ensombreció.- Que ha pasado? Dónde has estado? Que puedes decirme de mi hermana? – al no recibir una respuesta inmediata, continuó- . Las cosas no son las mismas por acá... se nos está escondiendo información, y cada vez son más los ciudadanos que lo están notando... hasta Mimí estuvo por aquí!

-¿Continua en el Reino?- preguntó Yagami, limpiándose los labios.

-Dicen que se ha ido... así como, para ella, tu te has ido 'de vacaciones'...

-Explícate – Hikari levantó la vista, interesada, pero encontró a Momoe observando fijamente a Sora, que permanecía callada en un rincón. – Aún no las he presentado. Lo siento – Sora dejó caer su capucha y Momoe, al ver su intenso pelo rojizo, dio un paso para atrás. – Por favor no te asustes! Ella es, efectivamente y como estás pensando, Sora Takenouchi del Reino del Fuego, pero es mi amiga – dicho esto apoyó una mano sobre su brazo.- Sora, ella es Momoe Inoue, hermana de mi dama de honor y mejor amiga, Miyako. Te he hablado de ella- Sora asintió.- Miyako está sana y salva en el Reino de los Humanos. Ya te lo explicaré todo – agregó, ante el desconcierto de la mujer. – Pero primero, por favor, ponme al día de lo que ha sucedido por aquí.

Momoe volvió a tomar asiento, sonrió a Sora y luego volcó toda su atención en Hikari.

-Ha sucedido tanto, que no sé por donde empezar... – suspiró. – Bueno... el castillo es un desastre, ahora... primero te encarcelan, luego dicen que te raptaron, después que te mandaron de vacaciones... se descubre al Rey tratando de ahorcar a Mimí y blasfemando contra tu persona, Yöjiro es asesinado... – Hikari sonrió ampliamente – Kari, siento tener que disminuir tu alegría, pero su muerte no ha cambiado en nada los planes malvados de tu padre...

-¿Cuáles son los planes malvados de mi padre?

-Honestamente... creo que ni él lo sabe. Kari él... ¿cómo te digo esto?... – titubeó, y miró a Sora buscando ayuda.

-Solo dilo – dijo ella.

-No es el mismo. Si viniste a negociar con él, a tratar de encontrar en él rastros de quien alguna vez fue... la ambición puede ocasionar cambios grandes e irremediables en una persona... y Yöjiro supo alimentarla muy bien... – suspiró nuevamente. – Me animaría a decir que tu padre cree que los demás reinos están en contra suya y que quieren derrocarlo o algo... por ende, quiere destruirlos y anexarlos a su poder... está esperando que la alianza Fuego-Hielo destruya al Viento y luego Fuego-Hielo se destruyan entre ellos... es todo tan... desastroso!- exclamó- Si lo piensas detenidamente, nada tiene sentido, nadie sabe a donde está yendo ni qué está sucediendo por que todos están ocultando información... todo lo que se está iniciando son proyectos autodestructivos y sin futuro... Hikari si tan solo tu... – se calló y observó al suelo.

-Si tan solo yo... que?- preguntó. – Momoe por favor solo... habla!- la joven levantó la vista y la miró largamente.

-Si tan solo tu pudieras ocupar tu trono! Ser sincera, ser... ser la Luz que este Reino, que este Mundo necesita...!- se interrumpió al ver como el semblante de Hikari se congelaba en una mueca indescifrable.

-Eso significaría tener que matar a mi padre- dijo, con un tono increíblemente neutral, que no dejaba entrever para nada lo que opinaba al respecto.

-Lo siento, no quiero que...

-Creo que es... lo más... lastimosamente... – Sora y Momoe la miraron, nerviosas- inteligente, que he escuchado últimamente...

0.0.0.0.

**-El discurso que preparaste para** Davis fue muy ingenioso y preciso – murmuró Miyako, apareciéndole por la espalda a Ken. Los pelos de la nuca se le pararon en punta.

-Si hubiera tenido un arma en mis manos, en este momento... – dijo, girándose y observándola- Tengo reflejos rápidos, Yolei. Deberías no intentar sorprenderme. – Ella sonrió, y él se sonrojó.- Muchas... gracias. Con el tiempo él... podrá hacerlos por su cuenta y eso...

-Si... ya lo veo... Daisuke estudiando las leyes del Reino... – se sentó en la cama de su prometido y lo observó inocentemente, notando como el desconcierto y el nerviosismo del joven comenzaba a crecer.

-Volviendo a lo nuestro... no más sorpresas... – dijo, dándole la espalda.

-No creo que puedas lastimarme- Ken giró asombrado y se encontró frente a frente con ella, sonrojada y sonriéndole. Él agachó la cabeza, confundido.

-Yolei yo...

-Nada, no importa – sonrió. – Es... muy raro esto – esta vez fue ella quien corrió la mirada. Estaba descubriendo a un Ichijouji tímido y que se inhibía fácilmente.

-No sé como paso, pero... – esta vez fue él el que se sentó, y agarrando una de sus manos la obligó a mirarlo – yo.. solo... – hizo silencio, y ella lo miró nerviosa.- Me doy cuenta que no quiero lastimarte... nunca más.

0.0.0.0.

**El desastre y la confusión** que había afuera era peor que el que hubiera habido si hubieran perdido la guerra. Aunque inciertamente, ya todos sabían que Yamato Ishida había aparecido con vida, y que habían cesado el ataque al Reino del Viento y que se retiraban. Por un lado había obedientes soldados ordenando sus pertenencias, alimentando a los caballos para el viaje, desarmando carpas y arreglando destrozos, y por otro lado había grupos de soldados aún disconformes, intercambiando información con sus compañeros del otro Reino, reacios a creer rumores por más reales que sonaran...

Algunos lo describen como una aparición. Otros, aún no terminan de decidir si pasó o no. Los menos, quieren decir que fue solamente un joven rubio, caminando hacia su caballo. Pero la verdad de la historia, es que el porte y la fuerza de Yamato, del Príncipe Ishida, en esa su primera aparición pública, quedó grabada dolorosamente hasta en las almas de los soldados del Reino del Fuego. La gracia con que ignoró a Kazuo cuando le gritó 'Ishida, pareciera que algunos de tus soldados aún no te aceptan!', la determinación con que saltó a su caballo y la frialdad con que lo espoleó hacia el agua. La tibia sorpresa, inusitada locura que le atribuyeron, cuando lo vieron a todo galope ingresando en las tormentosas y ventosas aguas del río, el arrojo que demostró en lo que todos pensaron era un suicidio planeado y meditado.

Ni siquiera sus amigos pudieron correr en su ayuda, paralizados como estaban, cuando vieron lo imposible que era para él manejar a su animal, que se debatía por su vida y contra él, acorralado por la corriente y las rocas. Cual una fría aparición lo vieron emerger, su exquisito animal siendo arrastrado inexorablemente por la fuerza del río y él, mojado, desenvainó su espada y caminó hasta el centro del campamento.

Fue de esos momentos en que, si realmente hay viento, vida, movimiento, si efectivamente el mundo sigue su curso, nadie llega a notarlo.

Yamato Ishida demostró que no tendría piedad, que quien quisiera hacerle frente sería engullido con una fuerza demoledora. Yamato Ishida, el Rey, había hecho aparición.

**Continuará...**


	32. Capítulo 31

CHAN! Volví! Así de improvisto! Tengo que darle un fin a esta historia, no me parece correcto.

En el cap anterior hay un resumen de los personajes; ahora, les recuerdo de que trataba esta historia!

-Cinco Reinos en guerra desde hace mil años por una supuesta travesura amorosa de los Reinos del Hielo y Fuego (hipótesis que rápidamente se descartó en el transcurso de la historia). Pasados mil años, en un intento de resolverlo en el Reino del Trueno, el Viento les tiende una emboscada que luego es aprovechada por el Trueno para apresar a las clases gobernantes y "hacerse con el poder" (acá, todos los grandes son malos!). Hikari se opone y escapa del Reino junto a Takeru, Yamato y Sora; terminan en el Reino de los Humanos, quienes los envían a buscar a Daisuke. En el trayecto conocen a Ken y a Iori, y "secuestran" a Miyako.

Mientras tanto, Sora se escapa y se une en una misión suicida con el desaparecido Taichi. Yamato escapa a buscarla, luego Hikari a buscar a ambos; Miyako se casa con Ken para salvar a su mejor amiga, y ambos junto a Takeru, Iori y Daisuke marchan nuevamente al Trueno a buscar a Mimí y – en teoría- a buscar a Hikari.

Mientras tanto, Sora conoce y se enfrenta a Koushirou, quien es matado por Taichi. Yamato aparece para defenderla del lujurioso Yagami, junto a Ruki, Lee y Takato, quienes planean una Revolución en el Reino del Viento. Hikari arriba a la escena.

Luego de una conversación con su hermano, lo manda a matar. Yamato busca a su amigo Jyou y busca convencer a sus tropas de que lo tomen como Rey. Así, tanto las tropas del Fuego como del Hielo se retirarían de la guerra contra el Viento.

Mientras tanto, Hikari y Sora se escapan para ir al Trueno a que Hikari reclame su trono.

El grupo de Takeru rescata a Mimí, esta les cuenta de la locura de Koushirou y de la aparición de Taichi. Daisuke reclama su trono. Takeru sufre un desmayo y al despertarse acusa gravemente a Seiya (Seiya ha matado a Shinji – leer resumen del cap anterior).

Mientras tanto, los ahora separados Takeru y Hikari entablaron una relación, Miyako y Ken comienzan a llevarse mucho mejor, y Sora y Yamato intentaron tener algo, CLARO antes de que Matt se enterara de que Sora TENÍA UN PROMETIDO ESCONDIDO!

Más o menos ahí estábamos

**La Guerra de los Mil Años**

**31**

-No tengo un plan Sora. No tengo un plan, Momoe. Y no lo voy a hacer. Desde este momento, que nos guíe la improvisación. Y la improvisación comienza con tu marido.- Dicho esto, y sin dar tiempo a nadie a reaccionar, Hikari se apresuró puertas abajo. El General se mandó el susto de su vida, al ver en ropas de montar, a la Princesa perdida en el living de su casa. Tras ella llegaba corriendo la Princesa del Fuego, inconfundible por el color de sus cabellos, y su hermosa mujer. El esposo de Momoe no atinó a decir nada. Solo pudo observar.- ¿Qué es esta reacción? ¿Es manera de recibir a tu Soberana? ¿O ya no lo soy, acaso?- Hikari no debió terminar de decir esta frase. Ya él se encontraba postrado a sus pies, abrazándola.

-Lo siento Princesa. Temíamos que estuviera muerta. Usted es y será siempre nuestra Soberana.- Yagami sonrió y lo obligó a pararse.

-Esta reacción, ¿podré conseguirla en el resto del Pueblo? ¿Al menos en un sector lo suficientemente grande, que me acompañe a derrocar a mi padre?- el General dudó.

-Princesa, la única manera es intentarlo. La acompaño. Pero antes, por favor, vístase como Princesa. Muchas veces, sobre todo para las clases menos ilustradas, el respeto entra por los ojos; perdone la falta de respeto hacia Su persona. Pero mientras no estuvo se han dicho cosas y- Hikari lo interrumpió.

-Momoe, ¿tienes algo para nosotras dos? A Sora le queda precioso el color verde.

…

-¿Cuándo te convertiste en "la persona con el IQ más alto del Reino"? - preguntó Miyako, justo al oído de su prometido. Éste se tomó unos momentos antes de contestar. Ambos yacían recostados en la amplia cama de Ichijouji, la cual ahora se encontraba junto a los Aposentos Reales, y tal como exigía la situación, era un dormitorio para un futuro matrimonio.

Finalmente, luego de un suspiro que no pasó inadvertido, contestó. "Cuando falleció mi hermano".

-¡Ken, lo siento, lo siento mucho!- exclamó su prometida, escondiendo su cabeza en un abrazo. – Soy tan tonta, ¡no lo puedo creer!

-Ey- dijo suavemente el peliazul, y la obligó a mirarlo.- Estamos comprometidos, en breve vamos a casarnos. Tenés derecho y hasta la obligación de preguntarme todo lo que quieras saber. Y yo voy a hacer exactamente lo mismo.

Miyako miró largo rato al techo antes de hablar.

-Sos un hombre de pocas palabras. Yo no. ¿Seguro estás de acuerdo con que te haga preguntas?

-Por supuesto – contestó, con seguridad. La abrazó. Cada vez disfrutaba más ese gesto. Esa joven se estaba volviendo una adicción. Propia y personal. Y saludable.

-¡Bingo! – exclamó esta vez Miyako, con una gran sonrisa. – Bueno, contame tu historia. Todo. ¿Todo eh? ¡No es necesario que escatimes en detalles!

-¿No te parece que tenemos toda la vida para que te cuente eso? – preguntó divertido, pero enseguida el rostro dulce de Inoue se entristeció. – Lo siento, no quise rechazarte… te cuento – agregó rápidamente, deseoso de volver a ver su sonrisa. La cual no tardó en llegar. – Básicamente, y solo utilizo este adverbio porque estamos en medio de una guerra y el tiempo justo no es lo que nos sobra, mi historia es esta: familia noble, siempre cercanos a la realeza; padre gran General, hasta su retiro, hermano Osamu genio de la lucha y mejor soldado de la clase. Yo, su hermano.

-¿Cómo "su hermano"? ¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¿Esa es la primera presentación formal que haces ante tu futura esposa? – preguntó, algo decepcionada, pero divertida ante la libertad de poder preguntar y repreguntar a piacere.

-Lo siento- volvió a decir. Silencio. – Lo que quiero decir es que en mi casa, en el castillo, en la ciudad, siempre fue todo sobre Osamu. Él siempre fue el joven inteligente, atlético, el luchador, el simpático… el prometido de la Princesa Jun. Yo siempre fui su hermano. Nunca destaqué por ser inteligente, por ser atlético, por ser luchador, mucho menos por ser simpático. – Inoue sonrió. – Por lo menos puedo decir que ahora destaco por tener a la mejor prometida del reino, ¿cierto?- y con esto, la besó suavemente. Miyako se sonrojó, por el gesto inesperado, y por la dulzura. Era lo más dulce que le había dicho en todos estos días.

-También sos el más dulce- dijo ella. Y no lo dejó interrumpir. – Y también sos el más inteligente, el más atlético, el mejor luchador, y por supuesto el mejor prometido – y ahora fue ella quien lo besó. – Y no creo que eso sea algo nuevo, creo que siempre fue así. Y sé que Osamu lo pensaba, porque se lo dijo a Kari. – Ken la miró sorprendida. – Pero eso tendrás que hablarlo con ella cuando vuelva, seguro va a querer contarte. Guarda en alta estima a tu hermano.

-Si, sobre eso… le debo una enorme disculpa. La ataqué sin razón, sin conocimiento de causa. Me informé, ¿sabés? – esto no sorprendió en lo más mínimo a su prometida, quien ya había escuchado interminables relatos sobre las ansias de informarse que poseía el joven. – La cascada, en la que yo tiré a mi hermano; cuentan las leyendas que enceguecía a quienes se bañaban en ella. Yo soy el causante de la muerte de mi hermano. Y todavía no se lo conté a mis padres… - añadió, con un suspiro. Yolei se aferró a él aún más.

-No sos el causante de nada. Las cosas pasan. Las tragedias pasan. Y la vida sigue, y uno tiene que seguir con ella. No podés dejar que te pase por encima. Cuando estés listo, vamos a ir juntos a ver a tus padres; vas a hablarles de Osamu, y vas a presentarles a tu prometida, quien les va a caer tremendamente bien por ser una persona tan dulce, simpática, divertida, y con tanta alegría para repartir. – Esto último lo dijo en un tono divertido que no pasó inadvertido para el peliazul.

-Lo de alegría para repartir, seguro, lo otro… no sé- Miyako lo golpeó divertida. - ¿Y vos? ¿Cuál es tu historia? – el ensombrecimiento de su rostro no pasó desapercibido para Ken, quien se preocupó y se incorporó. Ella yacía acostada, derecha, boca arriba, mirando hacia un costado, evitando el cruce de miradas.

-Mi historia es un poco más complicada… si creo que podemos y debemos contarnos todo; solo te pido por favor que me des algo de tiempo. No por falta de confianza – agregó rápidamente-, solamente porque son cosas que no me gusta recordar. Pero vas a saber todo, te lo prometo. Quiero que esta relación esté llena de momentos felices- dijo, sonriendo. Él le sonrió. La encontraba hermosa. Y la palabra para describirla era esa: adicción.

-Por supuesto mi amor, todo lo que vos quieras – a Yolei le sorprendieron muchísimo las palabras escogidas por su novio, y sobre todo el hecho de que la mirara a los ojos mientras lo decía. Él la besó, y ella correspondió, y enredó sus manos en sus cabellos azules y lo atrajo hacia si misma. Rodaron por la cama. Toda una pareja de jóvenes enamorados.

-Cuando te conocí me molestaba tu pelo- dijo, interrumpiendo el beso.- Mucho. Pelo azul, ojos azules, ¿Qué es eso? ¿ansias de combinar? Me parecía muy extraño. Pero ahora sé que yo también tengo pelo violeta, y eso seguramente es más extraño, ¿no? Es porque somos tal para cual.

Ken comenzó a reír y volvió a abrazar a su adicción. La guerra tenía que terminar pronto, había que traer paz al mundo, y todo eso, para que él pudiera dedicar el resto de sus días a aconsejar a su mejor amigo y a abrazar y escuchar el sonido chillón de esta mujer.

-Te quiero, Yolei. Te quiero mucho.

-Yo te quiero más. ¡Yo empecé a luchar para demostrarte que me importás!- sonrieron, y continuaron su adorable jugueteo.

…

-Ryo- el castaño se sobresaltó, no estaba acostumbrado a ser sorprendido, y sabía que eran pocas las personas que podían hacerlo. Y esta era una de sus personas menos preferidas.- Las tropas del Hielo están emprendiendo la marcha. El Principito ha hecho una actuación magnífica. Toda una obra de teatro. Y sacrificó a un hermoso caballo.- Dijo Kazuo, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-Sin dudas, una vez llegados al Reino se convocará al Consejo y se le otorgará la plena conducción del Reino, aunque sea como una medida excepcional por tiempo de Guerra. Cuando aparezca Sora podemos hacer lo mismo por ustedes.- A Ryo le entristecía pensar que su mejor amiga fuera a casarse con él. Pero a ella no. Y eso era lo que importaba. Odiaba que para el amor no hubiera reglas.

-¡¿A qué te refieres? ¡Tenemos leyes, las leyes están hechas para algo, hay que cumplirlas! Ya tenemos un Soberano; que los hielinos hagan lo que les plazca, nosotros vamos a actuar como es debido. – Kazuo sonaba realmente enfadado. Esto enfadó aún más a Ryo.

-No es lo que quiere Sora. El trono es de ella. Y tuyo. Les corresponde. No le corresponde a ese hijo de pta de Iwomuro. Sora jamás lo quiso. Si estuvieras tan enamorado de ella como predicas, ¡deberías entenderlo y apoyarla!- casi gritó, y luego recordó serenar su tono, ya que si era oído habrían grandes problemas.

-¡¿Qué sabes de Sora?- esta vez fue Kazuo el que gritó.- No te atrevas jamás a dudar del amor que siento por ella. Si mis tíos hubieran querido un matrimonio por conveniencia, no hubieran elegido a alguien de su mismo Reino, mucho menos a un pariente. Nuestra relación fue y es real- Ryo pensó en cual sería la opinión de Kazuo de enterarse que Yamato y su hermano habían arriesgado su pellejo por salvarla de un calabozo, mientras él recibía órdenes de alguien a quien Sora detestaba. Pero no era su lugar confesar nada.

-No me importa que clase de relación tengan. Lo que me importa son los deseos de Sora. Esté donde esté. Ella quiere y necesita la Paz. Y para eso necesita su trono. No seamos ingenuos. Apenas los hielinos se alejen, la reacción de Iwomuro será la lógica en cualquier monarca despiadado de la antigua generación: atacar a un Reino indefenso. ¡Y nada más y nada menos que el Reino del Viento! Todo un trofeo, ¿no te parece? Y dentro de cuatro años, cuando haya que entregarle el trono a Sora, o a su descendencia, ¿a quién crees que elegirá el Pueblo? ¿A la preciosa Princesa raptada, que no colaboró en la guerra? ¿O al noble guerrero y su descendencia, quienes apresaron a un Reino entero?- Kazuo escuchaba en silencio. – NUNCA va a haber Paz, hasta que en esos tronos no ocurra un cambio generacional. LO SABÉS. Y querés la Paz. Yo puedo no apreciarte – el prometido de Sora sonrió- pero jamás dudaría de tu nobleza. ¿De verdad querés eso para ella? ¿Un Reino que no la respeta? ¿Soldados que piensan que las mujeres no deberían luchar? Ella es muchísimo más que eso. Y es tu obligación colocarla en el lugar que se merece.

Kazuo meditó largo rato antes de contestar. Odiaba a Ryo. Mientras tanto, Ryo siguió ordenando sus pertenencias, para simular una partida que sabía no se realizaría sino hasta que su plan se cumpliera.

-Si Iwomuro desaparece… ¿quién asume el cargo momentáneo?- preguntó, dubitativo. Ryo lo observó. Odiaba a Kazuo. Pero no era un asesino por diversión, sino por lógica necesidad. Ahora necesitaba un empujón más.

-El prometido de la Princesa.- Dicho esto, en firmes palabras, Ryo se marchó, dejando a Kazuo en sus pensamientos. Yamato ya había cumplido su parte. La suya estaba en camino. Mientras esperaba el desenlace, se dirigió al castillo nuevamente.

….

Hikari solamente tuvo que abrir las puertas de la casa y avanzar, en su espléndido vestido rosa, con apliques de dorado; su medalla del Reino junto a su corazón, su andar altivo, de Princesa. De Soberana. "Es todo una cuestión de actitud", le había dicho Sora, quien caminaba a su lado con su espléndido vestido verde, lamentablemente sin su orgullosa medalla. Pero era inconfundible.

Momoe y su esposo, pocos pasos atrás, sonreían al ver como Hikari era aplaudida por la población, como era saludada, alabada, y como ella respondía con hermosas lecciones de humildad, ofreciendo sus manos a todos quienes se acercaban a saludar, y alentando a la población que la seguía. Toda una lección de democracia. Como gesto que agregaba emotividad a la escena, sus constantes abrazos a Sora eran una constante lección de Paz.

Hikari no quería confiarse ante lo fácil que había sido todo hasta ese momento, tal vez muchas cosas se complicarían una vez llegada a Palacio. Pero este era su primer momento feliz desde que se había separado de Takeru, y se lo merecía. Al llegar a los portones de su antigua vivienda, y mientras los guardias corrían a avisar a su padre, observó la situación tras de ella. Por lo menos trescientas personas había. Y eso era solo lo que podía observar. Si no se iba con un triunfo, se iba con una lección que le serviría de sobra cuando volviera con el resto de sus amigos, y con su futuro esposo.

-¡KARI! – exclamó su padre, y quiso correr a abrazarla, pero fue interrumpido por la lanza de dos guardias. Enseguida el Rey los reconoció como quienes habían estado presentes cuando él lanzó esa infortunada opinión sobre su hija.

-No vengo a repartir abrazos Padre. Al menos no hacia tu persona- dijo, abrazando a Sora y a una niñita que la había acompañado todo el camino.- TRAIGO UN MENSAJE DE MI HERMANO- clamó, callando a toda la población y logrando que su padre cayera en sus rodillas, por la impresión. Brevemente, pero con rotundas palabras, Hikari explicó las reticencias que su hermano había sentido hacia Yöjiro, y los motivos por los cuales se había marchado y por los cuales jamás había vuelto. Notaba que gran parte de la población asentía con ella. Había murmullos, mientras se comentaba hacia las filas de atrás que era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Había más gente. El no plan estaba funcionando.

-Pero amor, hija, hermosa, Yöjiro ya no está… estoy solo yo, tu padre, quien te ama desinteresadamente… - Hikari acababa de enviar a la horca a su hermano. Ningún discurso familiar la podría enternecer.

-Padre, vengo con una propuesta – exclamó con firmeza, tratando de que su voz se escuche. Sora estaba asombrada. La fuerza que tenía esa niña, tan pequeña, tan llena de Luz que parecía… Luz, eso era. Estaba guiando a su Pueblo.- Mi propuesta no incluye matarte- escuchó gritos de rechazo entre la gente- SIEMPRE QUE entiendas que desde ahora el Poder me pertenece. Estás relevado de tu cargo.

Se hizo el silencio. Sora le apretaba la mano, tratando de transmitirle fuerzas. O de que no las perdiera, porque no habían dudas de que lo que tenía dentro suyo la pequeña Yagami era fuerza, y Coraje. Luego de unos interminables segundos, su padre comenzó a reír. Muy pocos rieron con él.

-Kari querida, lamento decirte que no estás preparada, y queda claro en el hecho de que querés desterrarme de un trono que todavía no te pertenece. No tenés potestad para hacerlo. No has leído las leyes con atención.- Se escucharon abucheos. Hikari sonrió.

-¿Porqué no dejamos que el Pueblo decida?- se hizo el silencio. Silencio total. Ese era un Pueblo al que jamás le habían dado la oportunidad de elegir. Y cuando la obtenían, no era en forma progresiva, como era de esperarse, sino de golpe. Un regalo que caía sobre todos al mismo tiempo, y que debían abrir pronto antes de que se evapore. ¿O un golpe? ¿Una piedra, una bomba? Hikari respiró hondo. Su No Plan estaba dejando de funcionar. Miró a su amiga, suplicante, rogándole que la ayudara para que su única oportunidad no se le fuera de las manos. Su padre ya celebraba su victoria. Sora la miró, fijamente, pensando en cual era el lugar de una futura Soberana extranjera en los asuntos internos de un Pueblo con el que estaba en guerra. Y entonces lo supo.

-¡KARI! – gritó, con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡KARI!- repitieron Momoe y su esposo. - ¡KARI! – volvieron a gritar los tres. - ¡KARI! ¡KARI! ¡KARI! ¡KARI!- la gente comenzó a unirse. Primero con timidez, casi con miedo de tutear a la princesa, luego con más fuerza, luego desde las últimas filas, desde las casas, luego golpeando el piso, y aplaudiendo y levantando los puños. Yagami padre miró asombrado y desesperado como su Pueblo se manifestaba en favor de su hija de 17 años.

Sora le sonrió y volvió a apretar su mano, mientras la atraía hacia sí. Su lugar era el de una amiga, pero sobre todo, el de su nueva hermana mayor, de por vida. Después de esto, y mientras su Sangre reinara en el Fuego, nada volvería a separar a esos dos Reinos.

….

Yamato fue el primero en llegar. No fue fácil, porque ya la Resistencia había enviado comunicados y toda la población estaba congregándose fuera del Palacio. Felices.

Henry y su padre se encontraban afuera, dando explicaciones a quienes iban llegando, pidiendo opiniones, celebrando. Casi sentía lástima por Koushirou. Había sido manejado por fuerzas mayores que él. Y, temía Yamato, fuerzas mayores que todos ellos, que todavía no llegaban a entender.

Yamato no estaba feliz. Sora se le había escapado de las manos una vez más. Había perdido nada menos que DOS oportunidades de hacerle saber como se sentía, en el mismo día, casi en simultáneo. Luego había perdido la oportunidad de hacérselo saber en el futuro, porque ella estaba comprometida. Y luego la había perdido OTRA VEZ, por un largo período, porque había tomado la divertida decisión de escaparse con Hikari. Nunca la alcanzaba. Siempre se le escapaba. Era una señal, pero una señal tan difícil de asimilar.

-¿Qué han hecho con Yagami?- preguntó a Takato y Ruki. Se encontraban en las mazmorras del castillo; los jóvenes habían montado toda una imprenta clandestina, preparados para este momento. Los folletos con los futuros posibles planes de gobierno surgían sin parar, a medida que otros colaboradores manipulaban las máquinas. Todo un ejemplo, esos jóvenes.

-Kari nos pidió que lo matemos, pero aún no lo hemos hecho- dijo tímidamente Takato.

-Ganas nos sobran- agregó, más decidida, Ruki.- Pero queremos darle la oportunidad de arrepentirse. No hay posibilidades de que escape.

-Me gustaría hablar con él.- Sin perder tiempo, Takato ordenó a un ayudante que lo acompañara. Yamato enseguida notó que, incluso en su cabeza, quien lo acompañaba era un colaborador de Takato y Ruki, un igual, no un siervo, un criado, un eunuco, como hubiera sucedido en su Reino. Koushirou tenía un Pueblo tan maravilloso, y lo había aprovechado tan mal.

Al llegar, se encontró a Yagami parado junto a las rejas, de frente, como esperándolo. Le generó escalofríos.

-Ishida Yamato, gran luchador. Gracias por pasarte por mi celda a despedirte.- Sonrió burlonamente.

-¿Así que ya sabes lo que te espera? – A diferencia de Taichi, el tono de Matt no fue triste. Sentía tristeza por esta persona. Él jamás podría mandar a matar a Takeru. JAMÁS. No había nada en el mundo que pudiera generarlo. ¿Qué había hecho, tan malo, para que Hikari tomara esa decisión? Su pregunta no tuvo respuesta.- Sé que trataste mal a Kari. No sé que habrás dicho, pero no le gustó. Es una gran personita, ¿lo sabes, no?

-¿Te estás acostando con ella?- Yamato se enrojeció. No esperaba esa salida.

-No, ¡no! De ninguna manera. Pero la conozco, la conozco mucho. Somos compañeros de aventura. Va a llegar muy lejos con su vida.- Ante la falta de reacción de parte del moreno, Ishida continuó.- Está enamorada de mi hermano, Tk. ¿Lo recuerdas, cierto? Jugábamos juntos cuando éramos chicos y el mundo era más sencillo. Es correspondida. Ellos piensan que lo ocultan muy bien, pero es de amplio conocimiento ya.- Recién en este momento, Taichi sonrió.

-Es una chica muy dulce. Muy buena, muy ingenua. No creo que logre grandes cosas. Creo que el mundo se la va a llevar por delante. Ustedes piensan que son un grupo de jóvenes héroes y heroínas salvando al mundo de la guerra, pero no lo son. Hay cosas mucho más fuertes que ustedes diez, y ahora que han matado a Izzi, y que yo estoy encerrado, jamás van a poder controlarlas.

-¿Quiénes nosotros diez?- preguntó, asombrado. Y sobre todo asombrado porque, antes de llegar, venía pensando en que hay cosas mayores que ellos, que no llegan a entender ni controlar.

-Ustedes diez- fue su simple respuesta.- Ya no importa; como te dije, mataron a Izumi. Y él les advirtió que no lo hicieran. Ahora lo más cercano que tienen a este Reino es a Mimí Tachikawa, y ella en realidad pertenece a mi antiguo Reino.

-Mimí. La recuerdo. Ustedes eran muy cercanos.- Por primera vez, el rostro del moreno se entristeció. Yamato se sorprendió.

-Si. Lo fuimos. – Bajó su mirada.- Hay solo una cosa que lamento de mi conversación con Hikari- y nuevamente volvió a mirarlo.- Lo que dije de Mimí. Por favor, cuando la veas, necesito que sepa que es el amor de mi vida. Y que le pidas disculpas.- No dejó que Yamato lo interrumpiera.- Ella está con tu hermano ahora. Acabo de salvarles la vida.

Sin ninguna duda, a cada segundo que pasaba se sorprendía más de esta conversación. No sabía si le tomaba el pelo. Era todo muy extraño.

-¿Y no lamentás no haber apoyado a tu pequeña hermana en lo que sea que te haya dicho? Yo la conozco. En todos estos días no quiso matar a nadie, lloró por cada uno de los guardias asesinados, y de repente manda a matar a su hermano. ¿No es raro?- Taichi sonrió. Que ingenuidad la del Rey del Hielo.

-No es raro. Si yo regreso, ella pierde el trono. Y es ella quien quiere la Paz, juntos a sus amigos de los otros Reinos. Yo soy un estorbo. Además, deberías ver la comodidad de la situación. Hikari se casa con Takeru, quien no tiene inconveniente en mudarse a regir otro Reino porque el suyo estará controlado por vos; vos dirigís el tuyo, y no debés pelear con tu hermano; Sora dirige el suyo; Daisuke a los humanos, y acá inventan alguna novedad institucional para que Henry y su padre sean los nuevos Regentes. Ergo años de paz. Todos felices.- Sonrió con ironía. Hace segundos hablaba del amor de su vida y ahora se burlaba de la paz.

Pero Yamato sabía que tenía razón. Ese era el único plan. No importaban las fuerzas superiores. Una vez que cada uno dirigiera su Reino, encontrarían la manera de no pelear entre ellos. Y luego de las aventuras vividas, y de haberse salvado sus vidas entre sí varias veces, uno podía darse el lujo de ser idealista. En lo que no podía darse el lujo de ser Idealista era en que, si él empezaba una relación con Sora, uno de los dos debería abandonar su Reino. Ella no tenía hermanos que la sucedieran; él tenía a un hermanito tremendamente enamorado de una Reina de otro Reino. Por lo tanto, el sacrificio era suyo. Sora se casaría con su primo de ojos verdes, y él con Mimi Tachikawa, o con alguna otra joven de buena familia que su hermano o alguien le escogiera.

-¿Querés agregar algo más? Es tu última oportunidad antes de que te manden a la horca.- Era su responsabilidad que nada estropeara el plan que Yagami acababa de graficarle. El moreno hizo silencio largo rato.

-Si. Hay algo más que lamento de mi conversación. Lamento no haberle recordado que a pesar de todo la quiero. Espero que sepa que ratifiqué mi equivocación salvando a su novio de la muerte segura, tal como hice con Mimí.- Yamato seguía sin entender esta parte. Pero no iba a insistir.

-Anotado. Todo será comunicado a sus receptores. Ahora, me despido como un caballero.- Se estrecharon la mano, se miraron a los ojos, y Yamato partió.

Al subir, observó al colaborador, y le indicó que ya era hora de ajusticiarlo. En otra vida, seguro hubieran sido mejores amigos.

…

-¡ESO FUE INCREÍBLE! ¡INCREÍBLE! ¡INCREÍBLE! – gritaba Hikari, saltando alrededor de su habitación, mientras Sora la miraba desde la cama, feliz. Habían pasado horas, horas de saludos a la gente, de abrazos, de celebraciones, de corridas dentro del Palacio… su padre estaba momentáneamente encerrado en su habitación, así como todos los colaboradores cercanos. Hikari sabía que antes de obtener el poder total tendría que pasar una nueva prueba, pero en estos momentos sentía una fuerza que no había tenido antes.

Y de repente, Kari paró en seco y se tiró al suelo a llorar. Sora corrió a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa, Kari? Está saliendo todo según tu no plan, no estés mal…- la consoló.

-No sé que hacer con mi Padre Sora. Es mi Padre. Ya mandé a matar a mi hermano. ¿Qué clase de persona soy?- Sora la abrazó, por una vez sin palabras reconfortantes para darle. Lo que quedaba de camino sería difícil.- Contame algo lindo, por favor. Algo de tu viaje, algo de tu vida, algo que no sepa. Distraeme, por favor.

Sora sonrió. Sin dudas, tenía una hermanita menor, con muchísima fuerza; casi pensaba que la menor en la relación era ella misma.

-Besé a Matt- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. Hikari alzó la vista sorprendida y abrió grande los ojos y la boca, casi sin creer lo que acababa de oír.- Bueno, en realidad no- aclaró.- Nos interrumpieron… dos veces. Pero quisimos besarnos, dos veces… estoy segura…- agregó, casi sin creérselo ella misma. Hikari permaneció unos segundos más sin responder, y luego comenzó a rendir estrepitosamente.

-¡YO SABÍA! ¡SABÍA QUE HABÍA ALGO! Preguntaba constantemente por vos, cuando te fuiste, y después salió a buscarte, no le avisó a nadie. Cuando volvimos al Reino de los Humanos y vos no estabas, ¡se sintió tan desdichado! ¡Tan triste! – hizo silencio.- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Y después de esas pocas horas que tuvieron juntos una vez que se encontraron, yo los separé! ¡Te traje otra vez! Que tonta que fui…- se lamentó. Sora sonrió.

-No, Kari, yo te acompañé porque esta misión es más importante que mi rubio. Además, vos también tenés a un rubiecito que te espera… ¿o me equivoco? – Hikari se sonrojó, y se apretó las manos con fuerza al recordar la última noche que pasó con él.

-Cuando todo esto pase, vamos a poder salir los cuatro juntos, ¿podríamos celebrar la boda juntos, no? Eso me recuerda que tengo que deshacer la boda de mi mejor amiga Yolei con ese maleducado de Ichijouji! – Consciente de que Sora no comprendía esta parte, agregó.- Después te explico.

Sin embargo, Sora no sonrió.

-Kari, yo… estoy comprometida, en mi Reino. No puedo escapar.

…

Daisuke se sentó en su trono. SU trono. SU TRONO. El trono que le correspondía como Rey de los Humanos. ¡Qué título! "Rey de los Humanos". "Rey de los Animales". Como si fueran una raza distinta. Bueno, sí, lo eran, pero de los Animales, no de los hielinos, o los fueguinos… suspiró. Nunca lograría la tener la fuerza, la destreza, la concentración necesaria para este puesto. Su deseo era cocinar. Pero en cambio, era "Rey de los Humanos".

Las noticias ya habían corrido, ya varios seguidores habían llegado a las puertas del castillo a saludarlo. Todavía no se había animado a salir, porque el título le quedaba grande. Eran cada vez más afuera. Daisuke, realmente, no era consciente del liderazgo que ejercía entre su Pueblo, incluso entre sus amigos.

Y por esto, aún no sabía cuales serían sus próximos movimientos. Solo sabía que tenía que dejar descansar a Miyako y a Ken, juntos; y que necesitaba que Takeru se mejorara, para saber si Seiya era o no de confiar. ¡Y luego salir al rescate de Kari! Se sonrojó. Pero eso era lo que quería hacer. Su próximo movimiento estaba decidido.

Aunque como dicen, si Mahoma no va a la montaña, que la montaña venga a Mahoma…

Escuchó toses y voces femeninas, y como una aparición, el tapiz se levantó y Hikari y Sora emergieron llenas de polvo.

-¡Hola, Davis! Que gusto verte – sonrió Hikari. – Te recomiendo que mandes a tapar este túnel, al menos momentáneamente, creo que ya hay muchas personas que saben de su existencia. En mi Reino ya lo están cubriendo.

Pero Daisuke no escuchaba. Había pensado en Hikari, y ella había aparecido. Era una señal. Era la señal de la nueva Reina del Reino de los Humanos.

…

Iori se definía a si mismo con "Concentración". Era una palabra profunda. Duradera. Seria. Él era serio, era profundo. No era alguien simpático, no perdía el tiempo con cursilerías, sensibilerías. Su tiempo libre era para entrenar. Entrenaba desde su nacimiento, entre los volcanes del Reino del Fuego. Había aprendido a controlar su presión, su ritmo cardíaco y a su cabeza en situaciones de altas temperaturas; luego había entrenado en las bajas temperaturas del Reino del Hielo. Las vueltas de la vida, a muy temprana edad, lo habían dejado de paso en el Reino de los Humanos. Un infortunado amorío de su madre con Nabuko y la posterior muerte de ella habían generado que de allí en adelante ese fuera su hogar. Jamás respetado.

Su Concentración tampoco había sido jamás rota. Y nunca lo sería. Eso pensaba, hasta que conoció a Mimí Tachikawa.

-¿Y Kari dónde está? ¿No dijeron que estaba acá? ¿A dónde fue? Lo de las vacaciones es inverosímil. ¿Nadie se da cuenta? Ese super genio que está comprometido con Yolei, ¿no se da cuenta? ¡Cody! ¡Cody! ¡CODY!

-La estoy escuchando, señorita Tachikawa. Simplemente no tengo respuestas a sus preguntas.- Cansado. Realmente cansado.

-Bueno, pero Yolei está con el novio, no la puedo interrumpir, no sería correcto. El Príncipe Daisuke está corriendo con problemas de política, y el lindo Takeru se encerró. Yo, ¡necesito hablar con alguien! ¿O no le caigo bien pequeño Cody? – preguntó, al borde de las lágrimas. Iori suspiró. SUSPIRÓ. Afortunadamente, Daisuke se asomó a una ventana del castillo y les hizo señas entusiastas para que fueran a su encuentro. Nunca disfrutó tanto de su presencia.

…

-¡JYOU!- exclamó Ryo. Éste detuvo a su caballo sorprendido. El moreno llegó cabalgando rápidamente.- Hemos escuchado la hazaña del Principito – a Kido el apodo le pareció simpático.- Y veo que las tropas se están retirando. ¿Principito se encuentra en el castillo?

-Si- contestó.- Estoy yendo a apoyarlo. Las tropas están al mando de mi hermano y los demás; se encargarán de que vuelvan a casa. Yamato habló con los soldados y les explicó que necesita negociar, y que le tomará unos días volver, pero cuando lo haga, será enarbolando la bandera de la Paz, y traerá a una esposa para el Reino. – Ryo lo observó sorprendido.

-¿Una esposa? ¿Qué esp- se detuvo en su frase. Y recordó haberlo encontrado con Sora en la habitación. Y haberlo visto defenderla con rudeza. Pero porque eran amigos, ¿cierto? Es decir, la relación de Sora con su prometido era real, ella estaba enamorada… - ¿No sabes quién es la afortunada?

-No tengo idea – contestó. Y era verdad.

-Porque… si es Sora…- Jyou lo observó sorprendido.- Es necesario que Yamato sepa que su compromiso es real y el amor es correspondido… y por la Paz mundial, no debería interrumpir, cierto…?

-Me encargaré de decirle eso – dijo Jyou, dubitativo. - ¿Necesitabas algo más? ¿Cómo van tus planes?

-Si, quiero ponerte al corriente para no ir hasta el castillo. Kazuo ya marchó a encargarse de Iwomuro; yo sé que él solo podrá conducir a las tropas hasta el Reino y esperar a que la Princesa regrese con la Paz. Debo partir con él, para que nadie sospeche, y para encargarme de hacer lo necesario para que ella sea recibida como una Soberana cuando regrese. – Jyou asintió.- Muchos éxitos, muchas fuerzas – sonriendo, se estrecharon las manos. Antes de que Jyou se alejara demasiado, agregó.- ¡Mis saludos al Soberano! ¡Éxitos en su búsqueda de esposa!

…

Kazuo se sentó junto a Iwomuro. Mirando al río, un río casi seco. Las estepas del Reino del Viento eran casi inhóspitas, con muchos minerales, pero con una tierra tan dura que poco crecía; el viento constante tiraba árboles al piso, los doblaba. Parecía que hasta el agua era llevada por el viento.

-He visto que no desarmaste tu carpa- comentó el joven.

-No, Kazuo. No nos estamos marchando. Pero eso ya lo sabes, creo- agregó, rápidamente.

-No, no lo sé. Yo actúo en favor de los intereses de mi Princesa, que son los del Reino. No tus intereses egoístas. Lo siento, no es nada personal.

Kazuo no dio tiempo a que se expresara, simplemente, se tiró al río con él. Moriría con él, pero se encargaría de que se ahogara y dejara a su hermosa Sora libre para siempre.

Continuará…

Notas: WAH! Que va a pasar? Pocos capítulos más, dos, a lo sumo tres, y se termina esta historia! Yamato, Hikari y Daisuke ya tienen el control de sus Reinos (o casi), el Viento parece que estaría por optar por una opción original, aún queda ver que va a pasar con el Fuego, y con todos los misterios sin resolver! ¡y por supuesto con la Paz!

Yo creo que voy a actualizar pronto, porque tengo mucho interés en terminarla. No tiene perdón mi demora, en muchos momentos pensé que jamás la iba a actualizar, ¡por suerte me equivoqué! Me hizo muy feliz volver a leer reviews viejos, y ver como mi escritura mejoró desde los primeros capítulos (del año 2003! Que locura!). GRACIAS por no haber dejado de escribir, incluso aunque hubieran pasado AÑOS desde mi última actualización. Gracias.


End file.
